


Show Off - revised

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Sam Winchester, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Domination, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Sexual Violence, Social Experiments, social justice in question
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 102,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Inspired by – Japan Brothel - In Time – Neon Demon – Ai no kusabi – Eden / AU / Violence of any KindIt is a society run by strict rules and regulations, but only for those not living at the Core of Power, not living at the High Tower, where Ultras/Alphas rule…Sam and Dean Winchester had not been that lucky, these two very different Brothers had ended up at the bottom of this worlds Existence.But the Brothers love is infinite and Dean had made the decision that at least Sam would get out of this hole and climb the social ladder…It is a decision that maybe, years later, holds the Power to save Dean’s life…***Being a whore is tough, being an Omega whore even worse and living at the Outside of Society is the worst… – most bad luck someone could have... –At least that is what Dean thinks until he is given a taste of what living the ‘high life’ actually/really means…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really ‘old’ Story but was one of the first ones i’ve done and damn this one is badly written…  
> But I like this baby a lot and I’d been remember of its existence a few days back.  
> Shoutout to >nachtengel96< for bringing it back to mind.
> 
> I am to involved in other stuff right now to write new things…, work is sucking out all the needed Energy buuuut I do feel doing this one right and moving it further since there are still Chapters open that are already outlined and planed.  
> ^^!  
> So here we go my Angst kinda ‘Masterpiece’.
> 
> And this is still not really a Beta and you have to expect lots and lots of Mistakes of any Kind. ^^! Sorry.  
> Oh, and this Story contains a fourth gender at the ABO System.  
> Omega - Beta - Alpha - Ultra (an ancient form of Alpha)

Show off SPN FF 27.02.2017 07.03.2019

Inspired by – Japan Brothel – Neon Demon – Ai no kusabi – Eden / AU / Violence any kind

Prologue: >revised<

They waited for the customer to call, to pick his piece of meat.  
As it had started there only had been four guys and three girls to choose from, but it was years ago and 039 had been way younger then.  
For the dark blond it seemed like Decades ago as he was now following the line of Sexual Servants to that small booth set up for them to be presented, to be on display.

The squeaky voice over the sound system called them out and the line of 20 guys and 49 girls moved along the bare corridor.  
Every one of them was only dressed in either white or black tight underwear, a number on a round clip connected at the waistbands. 

This times Order must be some bigger appointment, as all the merchandise of the first flour was brought out. 039 thought about the last time something like this had happened to him? Usually the dark blond wasn’t one of the first floor ‘ideals’, but lately circumstances has it for him to be among these to young and high prised ones making their way.  
But 039 wasn’t thankful though, because among these barely juveniles the tall, muscled, dark blond looked even older as he already was. Seeing these kids lining up reminded him of his early years.  
He was one of those stupid’s, full of dreams, illusions and high expectations. None of them would ever pay off but at that age you always knew better than every one else. These kids, so sure they’ll be the one that would make it all the way out, all the way up.  
A part of 039 pitied them and another part hated them for what he was thinking himself as he had been that age. 

039 never had been a dreamer himself, he needed to be an adult way too young, way to early, and he never believed in a perfect live at all. But even him had dreamed, hoped for a save place, had gotten lost in those thoughts in these illusions that he could see in the other whores eyes and sometime in there already affected behaviours.  
But 039 knew this live. His Body wasn’t shaped by accident or created by to much free time in an expensive Studio. All he was, physically and psychological, was the result of his untypical long live without protection, without a caretaker. A live 039 only ever could depend on his own strength and abilities.

The tallest among the group did not expected to be one of the few that would be chosen this time, and it wasn’t that bad to think like that.  
Not been chosen meant sleeping well this night, it meant no sucking of dicks or being fucked by ugly assholes who wouldn’t get a second blink if they’d met somewhere under normal circumstances.  
Sadly though, every coin has its turn.  
There fore not being picked also meant running out of time…, running out of money.  
And 039 was running out fast…

\----

The dark blond looked at the one sided mirror of the big white room. He hated that place with it’s lined up three stair stages along the backside wall for the merchandise to sit down.  
The bell rang ones and most of the whores went straight there to take a seat and get into good view under that bright white light coming from the ceiling. 

039 did not…  
The tall man stayed close to the door, leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and folded in front of his chest.  
He decided to wait it out till they would be brought back to their supposedly rooms.

Not to mention that this small cabin was way too bright for the dark blonds eyes. Used to the dark - back at the living quarters almost all day - the light burned.  
But this close to the door 039 could hide a bit. Not only from the light but also from the youth, chatting, laughing and posing around him.  
Watching them showing off there best parts was kind of pathetic even if it was his job as well.

The dark blond watched as some started those stupid small acts, pretending to enjoy each other, syly smiling while whispering meaningless words close to their ears.  
Fake interactions, that’s what this was all about. 039 knew this all to well. He’d done those shows himself in the early beginning.  
The dark blond rubbed his sore neck and stretched his body a bit, careful to not show all of his length.  
This wouldn’t take to long, he told himself.  
Sure enough the monotone speaker voice started calling the picked numbers just a second later. 

\----

039 was tired and he tried not to yawn while the speaker was shouting.  
009……012……030…….020……001…..  
It definitely was some big order this time because it took almost 5min till the speaker voice finally shut up and went mute again.  
Right after the needed Whores got called out, the lights dimmed down a bit and all of them were allowed to get back to there place’s. 

On the way back 039 realised some movements on the main stairs.  
It didn’t took long to figure that some guys were relocating stuff from one of the upper floors of this old motel building.  
The old, used and run down interior they were carrying was so perfectly fitting to this run down building, and 039 knew it wouldn’t be long till he’d to move again as well. 

Too many were selling this kind of goods, to young, to cheap. The dark blond watched the Workers and sighted. He was exactly like this worn out stuff they were pushing out.  
Used, old and ready to be thrown away.  
That wasn’t sad at all, the tall man thought.  
But he was a survivor, always had been and always would.  
At least that’s what 039 was telling himself over and over again.

# ***

Once more he stared at his tie, somehow waiting for that mysterious riddle to solve it self.  
But instead it got worse with ever newly try to fix it. Although it did resemble a knot in some way, it just didn’t looked the way it should have.  
The dark haired man growled at the large mirror image. He didn’t want to do this and the tie problem was not brightening his mood, not the slightest bit.  
Why had he said yes, why did they expect him to participate in such an event?  
How could it be that someone his Rank still had to follow these, pain in the ass, society rules? Who cared if the new Lead had a mate, what did it matter, it had nothing to do with his work performance or behaviour.  
Was it even legal to make, having a mate, a requirement for being promoted and to become a partner? The Alpha was wondering in anger about his own inability to bind this god damn tie.

\----

Having a mate seemed like a useless effort in the Alphas eye’s, most of them didn’t last long. And preparing one for just that short amount of time seemed completely meaningless and a tremendous waste of money, the Alpha thought, once again opening this rebellious piece of silk fabric around his neck.  
Although these existing arguments weren’t the reason he hadn’t picked an Example for tonight, it seemed to help the dark haired calming down even so slightly.  
But in the end, and the Alpha was aware of that, he couldn’t blame any one except himself for simply forgetting about this ‘important’ Dinner Event that would await him in a few Hours.

With this in mind, the tall man growled again, deep and rough in frustration as his tie went backwards again.

\----

Just a few minutes later, the bright deep blue eyes took a last look at the mirror, controlling the fitting of that expensive dark suit.  
He looked presentable for the most parts, but this one problem remained.  
Or as the dark haired Alpha preferred to think about this issue, there was one thing left to be solved before the Event.

He could do this, well, he had to. There was no other option he reminded himself walking to the marbled Elevator of his Apartment Building.  
And even better judgment he was still angry at his unusual mistake. It was atypical for the alpha to forget something, anything at all. 

He’d had two month to get someone to cover as his mate at the promotion, it was himself who’d lost it and forgot, so it would be his punishment to do it this way...

The Concierge greeted, his eyes down, as the dark haired Department Owner crossed the bright marmoreal Lobby.  
The Alpha nodded back without really paying attention to the Servant or at the 6.9 feet tall, muscled Guard next.

Unfaced he made his way to the Entrance Door which was held open by a small Omega Boy who bowed deep enough to almost face the stone walk.  
The Alpha did not care, tugging his sleeves back in place and walking towards his already waiting black limousine.

His driver, a dark honey blond short man, opened the backseat door.  
He smiled and showed no intention of lowering his view as the alpha stepped closer.  
The dark haired Alpha just shook his head. He knew this man for year’s, he was his most trusted, even though inhabiting a very specific kind of Humour that often remained a cause of concern and trouble. 

“Evening Cassy!”  
The honey blond greeted amused and without hesitation or any sign of a deeper respect.

“I am not overstepping my parts if I asked how’s your mate doing? Do we get her on the way….. or?!”

The ‘driver’ didn’t even try to hide his face wide grin.  
He knew quite well that his “Boss” had not prepared anything to show off as his accompaniment, and he was very excited to find out how this ‘genius’ liked to put this in order.

“It is still Castiel and you definitely overstep your lines, as always.” The dark haired mentioned emotionless.

The honey blond didn’t seem to care though. He smiled from head to toe and watched the other Alpha entering the Limousine. 

“I tell you on the way.” 

The driver bowed dramatically and closed the door.  
The moment they would hit the road the honey blond would be back at that term, no doubt…

\----

“Sooooo…..?” The ‘short’ Alpha looked into the back view mirror where Castiel was holding his head, massaging his temples.

“Gabe. You’re annoying as usual.”  
The honey blond just smirked and gave his thumb up for that obvious and usual recognition.

“I get it you have not thought about such an unimportant matter and forgot it. Cassy you work too much!”  
So, what’s the plan?”

“….”  
The blue eyes of the alpha on the backseat glistened from the already activated passing lights outside.  
“Gabe… Do you know one of these…” Castiel gestured uncomfortable with his well manicured hand.  
“…these you know…brothels?”

The honey blond had to furrow his brows. “Really… the dump…? You wanna go to the dump?”  
The driving Alpha looked sceptical.  
“Aren’t there way better options here in town?”

“I doubt it… Gabriel you know our work. There is no guarantee these options would keep quiet.”  
“I’ve got no interest of dealing with that.” Castiel stated with a light disgust in his deep, dark voice.

“Well you could get an official…, you know, a payed mate. Just for that one Event.” Gabriel was still not finished, trying to convince Castiel for anything else than the dump. But the absent look on the younger Alphas face was erasing that bit of hope pretty fast.  
“Don’t tell me you’re still insisting on this old fashioned, prude thinking? Not anything does have to hold a meaning Brother.” The shorter Alpha sounded annoyed to even think about it this way.  
Mates were meant to be toys for lust and pleasure, maybe for display but not for the heart…

Castiel looked out of the one side blinded window. He looked distant and in thoughts.  
“I’m not…” He almost whispered. And with a smaller voice he added. “… I want something true… something more…”

Gab smiled sadly. This was just out of reach for them, out of Reality.  
“…Well…, dump it is!”  
With that final decision the honey blond forcefully hit the gas while absently searching for the ready gun by his side.

# ***

The tall man got the last box and carried it to the bar storage room. He waved at the Bartender in a greeting gesture already moving on.  
Wiping away the sweat on his forehead he went back to the Truck.  
50 more Barrels and a lot more to go, he breathed.  
But the 30 years old was fine.  
It wasn’t that bad, and even though hard work, it was honest and legal.  
He was healthy, well trained and build and he got the brain’s to actually enjoy that.  
Not to mention, unlike most of his Colleagues, the dark haired was free to go where ever and when ever he liked to.  
The Beta wasn’t limited like so many others in this society.

But with this freedom to decide on his own, to fight for himself, it was difficult to place this still lingering appeal to be taken care for, to be looked after and protected, without being controlled or giving up.  
It was an ideal fantasy to be wanted by someone willing to sacrifice everything for this one and only Partner in life.  
But the dark haired Beta knew that reality wasn’t a fantasy and not even near that illusional ideal.  
And he would knew, because once in his live he had that kind of real devotion, in a real Relation that he didn’t want remember but thought that it had been with someone close to that perfect picture of a that ideal Caretaker every one was looking for.

However, here on earth, in the real world, every thing worked by payment, credits and ranks. It was all about using something or someone in any way possible for your own benefit.  
The Rules were easy, low ranks, less guilt for treading he/she/it like shit. Worth was connected to your social position and even worse, the way you’ve been born and presented.

The Beta pushed aside some of his longer hair that had stuck to his heated face, as he looked on the walkways he was passing.  
There were a lot leached Ones out today he recognized.  
It was a view he had experienced more often over the last weeks, and it was still nothing the tall Beta would ever get used to.  
The streets were packed lately. So many Alphas presented their mates all around Town. It was the same sign every where within the Second Ring.  
On his delivery Routes the Beta had seen a lot of well styled Omegas and a lot more naked than usual. Even though this kind of presenting had gotten out of fashion/style a few years ago, it sadly had started to become popular again. 

This embarrassing procedure for an Omega was nothing more than a game to the Alphas.

Only once in all of the time had the tall Beta met an Omega who found those procedure a complement and prove of her worth, she had be one in hundreds.  
The young woman had told him that she was proud to be shown and dragged around naked in the open. She was proud to be beauty enough so her Alpha wanted other to see what he could have every time.  
But all the dark haired Beta could feel for her was pity for her limited world that wasn’t much more than an empty illusion.

How ever lately this way of showing ownership had become way more popular and to do it on the streets has become a habit within weeks. The Beta wondered what it was that had all the Alphas insecure enough that they had to show off like this to compensate.  
Presenting there mates, naked on the street, leashed and sometimes crawling on all four.

Finally the tall dark haired turned away from the streets back towards the Truck.  
“A lot of leashed ones today.”  
He stated to the young guy on/at the passenger seat as he entered.

But the ‘Boy’ wasn’t reacting and had his eyes down.  
Another bad habit becoming popular again, the Beta thought, closing the driver’s door. 

The boy next to him was only 16 and insecure of almost every thing especially of the giant beta he had to work with. The bright brown haired Omega probably hadn’t left his parents house often as he had grown up.  
He was one of so many these days.  
Although his parents had him trained the small basics of his status, he wasn’t as nearly as well educated and prepared as it needed to be if he thought about being in care, or becoming a house merchandise of some well off alpha.

The Beta looked at the Boy to his right. It wasn’t pity he felt but knowing the unwell future of this one was kind of sad. They would try every thing to change it but the boy hadn’t made as much progress as they had hoped he would.  
And the tall dark haired Driver knew, some couldn’t be saved no matter how hard the tried. 

But this here was probably not what the Omega had thought his live would be like.  
The boy was cute but he missed the features that currently appealed to the people. He was lanky and his legs and arms seemed not to listen to his brain. His brown hair and eyes didn’t show any specials at all and if not been born omega the boy would have gotten lost in any crowd easily.  
Maybe that was what had the dark haired Beta reminded on his own youth and the struggle he had to face even though not presented Omega himself.  
Maybe that was why he somehow liked the boy by his side even though he seemed stubborn and kind of ignorant to all around him. This poor Omega just wanted to be what he was told he would be for all his live.  
In a mean statement the boy was boring and since he normally wasn’t allowed to talk, he could not show off in any other way either.  
And since he was taught and trained only in first Basics, his parents probably couldn’t afford the money for more, maybe this Omega hasn’t to say anything at all.  
But the tall Beta would try never the less…

For now though the guy stayed silent, did not look out or at the environment. He just climbed out when they stopped went onto the back of the Truck and handed over the Barrels, always the eyes down. 

\----

It didn’t took long for them to reach their next destination.  
And they were welcomed warmly this time.

“SAM!”  
A hyperactive red haired female Beta rushed out through the Backdoor to greet the tall Beta with an enthusiastic, familiar hug.  
“Hy Charlie.” The gigantic Beta slung his long arms around the slender female Body.  
“Oh you’ve got a new one?!” She mentioned curiously at the Omega who was climbing on the back of the Truck following his usual pattern.  
Sam hugged the Girl once more before letting her free.

“Yeah. It’s tailor. He’s still a bit shy...”  
The red haired smiled unseen and stayed respectfully aback to not scare the young boy even more. She knew pretty well what ‘shy’ was supposed to mean in that context and when given by Sam with that frowned look.

So she stayed at the Backdoor, holding it open, as Sam went to the Omega to help unload the ordered supplies.

“How’s it today” The red haired looked on the back of the truck. Flinching about the amount of barrels, baskets and boxes needed to be delivered as Sam heavily packed walked over to her.  
“Not as bad as it looks. No need to worry. We’re good actually.” Sam smiled, balancing one of the wooden barrels on his shoulders.  
“How is it going in there?” The tall beta nodded at the small Motel, the red haired Girl was working in/at.  
“Well, rumors has it that there is something big going on at the core. A lot of high alphas in town. We’ve got a lot of Managers. And most of them would not even consider this place to stay. But town is packed and so are we. Mostly a bunch of assholes tough. Allways complaining and grabbing and touching on every one close by.”  
Sam looked worried. “You ok?”  
“Yeah!” The girl smirked. “You bet, and in case, I’ve got my ‘betty’ with me…”  
She showed a small retractable bat and an animal spray tied to her flank.  
Sam’s brows furrowed. “Man Charlie! Be careful.”  
“Always! So how’s the workload at Bobbys?” She changed the subject.  
“Well you’re untypical guests explains the orders.”  
“I mean Cockles, cavier and lobster? A bit over the top but fresh as ordered. Although Bobby had some trouble to get some of those ‘exotic’ fruits, we had to do some ‘adjustments’ to get them.” Sam smiled at Charlie who smirked back in understanding.  
“As i said, a bunch of assholes.” She added.

Finally both Beta’s went in, Charlie following Sam down stairs.  
“By the way, with these “assholes” around how are you’re Maids and stuff?”  
Sam was referring to the typical Problems that often occurred with having Alphas and Omegas in the same place. Even under medication Alphas did not behave that accurate around the Third Gender, and especially not around those Omegas seen as Underclass, like most of the naturally born from the second Ring.  
Charlie sadly shook her head.  
“For the time being, they work only downstairs. It didn’t work otherwise. So it is a bit more for us to do but it’s fine, at least for now.”  
Sam nodded. “You know you can call anytime right?”  
“I know and I would but we’ve got security this week so i’ll be fine.” Charlie smiled.

Sam hurried to finish his work for other things were waiting, he once more hugged the red haired, remembering her to call if needed, before he went back to the Company Truck and his silent ‘Companion’.  
Tailor already waiting for them to leave as fast as possible, his eyes down to the rubber mats again. 

# ***

“You are aware, that we are glowing like a Christmas tree down here, right?.” Gab mentioned his worries looking at his Boss through the Rear view mirror.  
But the dark haired Alpha in the back kept looking out the window, his head supported on one hand, not reacting at his Assistants concerns.  
The Honey Blond Driver furrowed his brows and shrugged his shoulders.

“You´ve got a special brothel in mind?” Gabe went on. “Or, are we just throwing a coin and seeing what shows up?”  
This time the Alpha did react and he sounded a bit annoyed as he did answer.  
“Don´t be ridiculous! It is embarrassing enough to be here. We will not expand this experience unnecessarily. I´ve got this Address number, let’s look at this first.” Castiel leaned forward and passed a small digital card through the circular saw.  
“They were commended as clean for the most part and still well enough trained.”  
“And please activate the Air conditioner with the downer…. It stinks of ill Omega from the Outside.” The alpha wrinkled his nose in disgusted using a white handkerchief to detain the smell.  
“It is disgusting.” He added.  
Gab nodded, transferred the digit card to the board computer and kept going.  
“That’s not far, so do I pick some one or do you wanna go by yourself?”  
The honey blond slightly turned his head in question.  
“I haven’t decided yet. We’ll see.” The Alpha told going back to looking out of the mirrored glass, watching the run down neighbourhood. The trash, the addicted, the underfeed Omegas and Betas lingering on the barely lit streets and small alleys.  
Some of which they passed weren’t even paved or tarred.  
They weren’t more than sandy offroads within an urban surrounding.  
Gabe had a hard time directing the heavy limousine along the extended track. But even he couldn’t avoid all the potholes, leaving the car hitting the ground every now and then. 

The honey blond Alpha was grimacing at any hit as he directed the black Wagon into another alley that the Digital Roadmap and the digital System were leading them.  
Only one lamp was giving a shabby yellow light as they went through the grafitited brick walls.  
The dark haired alpha was getting a bit nauseous because of the still existing smell and the shaky movements of the car.  
He was hoping that this wouldn’t take to long anymore, and that he would be able to handle it. But because of this unsettling feeling in his guts he decided to get out on his own the moment they would arrive at there destination. He needed some air, ‘smelly’ or not.

\----

Finally, although just a few minutes later the car stopped and the door opened.  
It hit the dark haired Alpha unprepared. He had not expected the wall of reek that he almost slammed against as Gabe did open the Passenger door.  
Omegas in heat, illness, piss and feces, overlayed with the strong scent of chemicals from the drugs and ‘medics’ Omegas used to cover there hormones with.  
It all was mixed up with the sweat smell of arousal and rotting lives. Castiel beared down a choke, it was just disgusting and in all his lifetime he hadn’t experienced something like this before. For a moment the Alpha got to get a hold on the leather bench he was sitting on, to steady himself in this humid heat.  
Gab only smiled knowingly.

“You’re ok?” The honey blond asked.  
“It’s disgusting.” Castiel repeated deeply growling and grimacing.

The Alpha was pale in general but his skin colour turned to a slightly transparent.  
But he could hold it together as he got out of the car and used to the smell.

\----

The brothel was a 20 floor high building at the end of the alley. It was run down and long behind it’s best times. The sign wasn’t glowing anymore and all the Floors atop the second Level seemed out of order, probably for a long time already.  
Only the ground flour was fully lit still not allowing any view on the inside.  
Just like the first level where all the windows were painted in black making the building looking even more worn out and hiding each and every one within.  
Castiel was not so sure of/about his contingency plan anymore. But they’ve made it to this place, it was a question of pride, or stubbornness to at least give it a try. Not to mention that there was a reason they had come in the first place.

Gabe looked at the shattered windows up above. Some ripped curtains were floating in the heavy hot night air. It was a spooky view in this dark alley making the Motel look like braking down at any minute.  
The honey blond wasn’t sure, that there would be healthy whores inside.  
Rather was he expecting some black hole for the last survivors of that thrown out trash of the underclass at the outside Ring´s. 

“You’re sure?” Gab turned to look at his ‘Boss’. It wasn’t really his position to question Castiels choices but he never bothered about it anyway.  
The two Alphas had a history and they knew each other for some time now. The dark haired didn’t get irritated by his ‘Assistants’ behaviour and smugness. It often was a welcomed distraction or source of ideas and recalculation of one of his plans. Their unusual way of communication worked this way and the younger Alpha didn’t mind.

Castiel looked at the dark building.  
“It is a brothel…” He told, as if to clarify that this was all that’s needed.

Gabriel nodded in his interpretation of obedience as he closed the Car´s door behind.  
“Let’s get in there then.” He pointed out, gesturing into the Entrance direction, while he was always and carefully viewing the surrounding…

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- revised -
> 
> but no Beta and no native ^^!

__________________________________Chapter I_________________________________

 

Sam turned the wheel and parked the Truck. Finally they’d finished all of the orders for the day. It had been almost 9PM as they’d entered the Storage yard, calling it a day.  
It had turned out, Charlie’s Motel wasn’t the only one packed with way to much Alphas.  
Once again it was proving that something big was going on at the second ring, or even at the inner Core. 

\----

On there way back, Tailor, Sam’s Omega Coworker, had gotten tense all of a sudden. The boy, already starring down as if to open a hole in the cars ground, had ended up in some kind of an awkward stase, with his eyes widened and his breath increased rapidly. 

It had been the first time Sam had scented an Ultra…himself.  
He hadn’t seen the Creature but his own biochemistry always had been a strong and reliable detector 

Although he did not react as intense as the poor Omega next to him, it was still disturbing to fight the need of bowing down, to crawl on all four and obey to any given, even silent, command.  
The dark haired never had such a reaction to anything or anyone before.  
And it wasn’t even an appealing scent Sam was taking in right now.  
The tall Beta could only imagine how it would feel for the Omega on the passenger seat. 

It did scare the Winchester that even for him, as a Beta, there was no way out of this uncontrollable biological reaction that could be intense with Alphas but was so much different with that possible Ultra.  
It was disturbing that there were creatures existing that could hold Omegas and obviously Betas alike, captive only by her, or his pure presence. It was a terrifying thing to think of.

Still, Sam had been curious. He had told, more ordered, Tailor to stay and close the door as he had stopped the Truck and gotten out himself.  
The Beta knew that Ultra’s preferred to block there scent. It was usually just out of convenience while working with or around others.  
It was rare for one of them to present himself that openly.  
Actually, Sam had to admit, he had never heard of an Ultra doing so. Not to mention had he ever seen one within the second Ring, or seen one at all.  
These Mysterious Genders belonged in the Inner City, at the core, at the Tower.  
If nothing else, that had been the ultimate sign for Sam that something bigger was going on.

A part of the tall Beta was eager to finally see what those rare Species would be like, but he was also insecure and worried to move on.  
An incredible arousing feeling had risen within the dark haired as the scent had hit him again. And it had taken the Beta a lot of effort to fight down that overwhelming, impulsive feeling.  
But because of that intense reaction his inner Beta was eager to get as close as possible to this unknown Ultra.  
He was eager to get near that ‘Save Place’ which the scent of that special Alpha Version was offering him. 

Sam had been presented Beta but he had learned early on the weaknesses, the imperfection of many ‘standard’ Alphas.  
The Winchester was mostly stronger, faster, smarter and sadly to say, less obedient than any of the Alphas he had met so far. The tall man never had stayed for long in any alphas care. It never took long till he had realised the limits of the one usually, expected to be in charge.  
It always ever had been the start of a Relation going south, becoming toxic and having Sam to leave at some point.  
Because afterwards Sam hadn’t been able to bow down anymore, his ability to follow Rules given by a weak partner had always ended in Conflicts and more than once they had become physical.  
Not even the strongest Alpha scent had the tall Beta willing to obey, not the way he was supposed to.  
It always had ended like that. For almost all of his entire life Sam had felt different, somehow defect, incomplete by some meaning. Without a strong Lead to orientate at, Sam felt insecure and pitied and sooner or later he hated his ‘caretakers’ and with it himself.  
The Beta couldn’t understand what it was that made it so difficult for those alphas to guide.  
For chucks sake, he had been raised and guided and lead by an Omega and for the most parts, all of it to his full satisfaction. At least almost…  
Sam sighed, thinking back at this long gone past.

Sam stopped, the Ultras scent had faded. And the thoughts of the past had his heart sunken.  
There was a time when Sam didn’t dared look back. Not remembered his youth, by decision.  
When he had not thought of the strong arms always protection him, the green, golden eyes always watching over him, and his brother always by his side.  
Sam could not recall any other family time than this. His mother died when he had been a baby, and his father, although alive, he had never been a father worth mentioning. He had been out of the Picture as long as Sam could recall, taking off to nowhere somewhere along the way.  
The only family, the only safety, the only home the Beta had ever known, was in his brothers arms pulling him close to this comfortable warm chest.  
Sam normally did not thought back…  
But lately it somehow had come up again.

The dark haired had started to remember these times, started to miss this place ‘home’ in his life. After all the Alpha failures, the memory of a perfect brother, a perfect caretaker had grown with every month.  
Sam´s Beta personality wanted to settle down, his biology was screaming for a place to stay, a place to call his, and a Family of his own to be part of. 

It was a Dream without substance a never to exist Reality and just like the Memory of his Sibling it was something Sam tried to ignore, not having any solution to that painful pictures.

Because Sam didn’t knew his brother anymore.  
And the cosy feeling he experienced when ever thinking back at that time, it was nothing more than an old ideal long gone, maybe a twisted memory of all Sam was wishing for.  
Not half of these images, remembered through a children’s mind could possibly be truth.  
The tall Beta knew that most of the hard times they’ve lived through had been deleted or rewritten over time to that ideal dream he was still carrying even though knowing better.  
In the end it had been 15 Years since he’d seen his brother. Somewhere, sometime in a life long, long gone, and they’d not parted as brothers, they’d not even parted as friends…

So yeah, Sam does not think back generally.

\----

Finally and with a lot more time passed than expected, the tall Beta got back to the Truck and a terrified Omega he had left on his own on the Passenger Seat.  
Tailor was shivering, pale and shrunken, folded in as much as possible. Sam could see tears in the Omegas eyes, scenting the young Boys distress. Tailor was frozen, he was frightened, and Sam suddenly realised his mistake.  
He’d left an unmated Omega alone in a car in the open. Not to mention an extreme insecure one while an Ultra had passed by…

Sam could feel the anger building up in his guts. He was pissed that he had gotten so carried away to actually leave the Boy in his care on his own. That was reckless, it was stupid and it was only to follow an unknown Alpha/Ultra type. Sam really needed to think about the use of some Hormone Blockers to keep his mind focused, now that obviously Ultras were around the second Ring.  
“Tailor im ….im sorry. You’re ok?” Sam tried but the Boy kept silent and he couldn’t be blamed.  
Sam sighed and started the Truck. He’d fucked up this time.  
That wouldn’t made it easier to be the one helping Tailor though.

\----

As they finally had reached the storage yard, the Omega had walked off silently. He hadn’t even turned as Sam had tried another Sorry.  
And again the tall Beta had sighed watching Tailor leaving to the quarters.

\----

“SAM!......”  
Finally the dark haired reacted even though slowly, as his boss, another Beta, called him for the third time.  
“Jesus man….welcome back to reality!” The bearded, grumpy old man called.  
“….ah…..sorry Bobby.” Sam hurried to apologize, which obviously had become tonight’s theme. 

The old man murmured into his beard a small smile curling around his lips. He liked Sam, a lot, had done so the moment they had get to known each other, and it seemed that in general the boy was returning the favour/feeling. 

Sam’s face softened as he walked over, his ‘Boss’ waiting for him to come along.  
The tall Winchester had always thought, having a father maybe would be like his interactions with the older Beta ever since they’d met even though not under ideal circumstances.

Bobby Singer had be the one who had found the broken, damaged piece of Sam after he had been tossed out by just another of his Alphas.  
The old Beta was the one who’d taken care of the horrible injuries which that weak impersonation of an Alpha had left Sam with.  
The woman, the Winchester had been with at that time, had felt embarrassed by the Betas increasing disobedience and challenging. But instead of looking at herself and her inefficiency to figure out a solution to that Problem, she’d taken it out on Sam.  
The Alpha had called some friends and complained about the beta, all tearing up and sobbing for the greater effect. 

They’d captured Sam on his way back to his place, one he’d rented just that day.  
The whole time he’d thought of those assholes as weak and pathetic.  
All the time, while they’d tortured him, while ripping the Beta apart till they’d gotten tired of their toy.  
The procedure, the Alphas unnecessary rages, had taken, had persisted for almost three days as far as Sam could recall. It had bee at the fourth night, with Sam still alive, as they had driven his almost dead Body further to the Boarders, tossing him out of the car at the other End of the Town and far away from his former living place. 

It had been Bobby who’d found the bloody mass that barely had reminded of a Human being or any thing alive for that matter. Bobby had saved the young Strangers life and healed him back to the living, even offering him a place and work… The older Beta had been a Savior in more than one meaning of the Word, and Sam would be for ever grateful for what Bobby had given him, to a beaten up, dysfunctional Beta.

\----

The seemingly grumpy man had build up his own business which wasn’t common for a Beta especially not being on his own. But after his beloved Alpha wife’s death old man had fallen into a deep depression. Had almost drunken himself to death as he had decided that he needed to move on after he had not died within two years as he had hoped he would do.  
It had been hard to build up this small delivery service but he and his wife had still been known and Bobby had gotten started. From early on, Singer had worked with Omegas and it had worked, the old Beta had been content.

But over the course of the last year, something hat changed. All the new Omegas around, had gotten less and less knowledge to work with.  
And to make things worse, over time their society had developed such and adverse Behaviour towards the so called, weaker gender, that it had become almost impossible to let them work on their own.  
Only Bobby’s personal connection to his almost handpicked Customers made it possible for them to still have Omegas delivering the goods, at least to some parts of the Town.  
However, they too had to make adjustments to the changing circumstances which made the work a bit more difficult to say it at least. 

The old man always had delegated some important jobs to his Omegas and this way more than ones he had been able to play matchmaker during the expiration, helping some Lucky ones to find their fitting Caretaker they otherwise would never had have a chance to meet.

But with societies and governments the new directions integrating Omegas had become quite complicated.  
They were no longer allowed to talk if not talked to, they were expected to look down at any time, and even though it wasn’t exactly a Rule, it was a fashion in the city and every Parent rising an Omega was eager to please the wishes of potential caretakers for there son’s or daughters.  
With such kind of Self-regulation set up and in progress, it got more and more complicated to work against these so called ideals, Families were training their Offspring in, to only please the market.

Sadly though with Fashions like that Omegas could no longer do all the works they could have had a future in before.  
And Bobby was trying hard to convince them to still look up and face the Customers, but aside the working storage yard most of them didn’t do it anymore.  
It got worse, the younger they were, these new Ideals got imprinted so early within the last years, that it was almost impossible to get it over with later on.

Not to mention that at home and in open society it all was a wished for behaviour they all were willing, eager to obey to. 

Bobby had always been willing and calm to try, to work for any Omegas Benefits and well being, Sam knew, had seen and watched ever so often, but lately even the experienced Beta seem to consider giving up on that effort.

It had become so difficult to find new Omega workers due to the newly set up restrictions.  
The young male and females didn’t act functional social anymore and not looking up was just one of the things happening, although it was a huge problem with them not realizing or caring that all of their willing self restriction would have some more worrisome consequences on the long run.

With Omegas no longer looking up, they couldn’t drive anymore. With them not driving anymore their Parents didn’t have to pay for them to learn it and in the end they weren’t taught to drive, leaving Omegas once/even more to rely on others and having them helpless and without a voice in just another part of Social life.  
And it didn’t stopped there. The third Genders weren’t allowed to talk without being asked simple questions, so they weren’t taught any kind of knowledge needed for conversations further more. Aside housework and beauty tips combined with obedient behaviour the omegas these days weren’t taught anything useful at all, and other than themselves, it had the Beta, Bobby Singer frustrated.

A few days ago he had met his first illiterate Omega in his already long life time.  
With wide eyes the old man had stared as the Mother had explained that her daughter wouldn’t be a burden and easily to handle since she didn’t needed much because of her very wisely limited education. The middle aged Woman had explained it with pride that she had set up her Omega ‘darling’ to become the perfect ‘House Decoration’ or as she had called it, shining jewel of the House.

Training an Omega was an expensive Effort, Bobby knew that, Sam knew that and they also understood that due to those circumstances many Families struggled with granting their Children at least the basics. But for the first time, a mother happily and proudly had tried to sell to Robert Steven “Bobby” Singer, that she had kept her Daughter in absolute cluelessness because it was the greatest goal to archive, for the Omega Girl to become a silent, empty, but shining Decoration for her Alpha to use as liked… All the time, looking straight and in contrast to her girl, at the Beta, the mother had lied to them all, about the fact that she was just eager to safe the money since that kind of Training wouldn’t be needed anymore.  
The old Beta had chased that Woman off of his ground! Watching as she had grabbed her daughter not even Bobby would be able to help anymore, even though he was praying for the poor child still.

All of these small changes, those tiny steps, set up over the last years almost casual and not much reported of, were setting Omegas up for failure and were driving People like Robert Singer, whom actually cared, into a Corner. And the Omegas who still could think were forced into a very difficult position.  
The outcome of all of these policies were Omegas like Tailor, nearly unable to live on their own, and also probably without any chance to get a wealthy Alpha either.

\----

Bobby sighed watching the new guy, Sam was driving with, leaving to the Quarters.  
“Three years ago they could do the books, now I have to tell them to breath not to die.”  
The old Beta massaged his temple while Sam patted his shoulder in a reassuring gesture.  
He tried to look optimistic but wasn’t so sure himself anymore. 

It’d been weeks with Tailor, working and teaching him, but the boy showed not much too no progress.  
He didn’t seem to understand, or maybe didn’t wanted to, what this kind of effort should be good for.  
In these times, the Omegas were lowered to a point that they’d started to believe in it themselves.  
Or worse, they not only believed it, they had accepted their new role and limited position as naturally earned and fully deserved. In fact, it had become a common standard anticipation within the Omega community themselves. 

Two days ago Sam had jumped into a fight between fife young Omegas in brought day light, in an back alley.  
They’d kneeled down immediately as Sam had shouted out to stop.  
The tall Beta was still shocked about what he had heard that day on what had happened. 

It had appeared that one of the two female Omegas was found buying some grocery in her free time. And although it had been a master’s approved action, she had been ‘disciplined’ by the other Omegas for talking to the cashier by simply saying “Thank you”.  
And even more horrifying, Sam thought, was that every one involved, even the Master and the Cashier at the shop, yes even the beaten up 14 years old girl herself seemed very much ok with this treatment. 

After that incident that had happened during work, and with Sam’s current ‘Coworker’ witnessing, Tailor had closed off himself even more. 

Sam was, as some kind of an honory payback, teaching others of Bobby’s Omega workers, and one or two befriended ones, in reading, writing and math at some days a week in the evening. He also tried to teach Tailor too, but after this encounter the young Boy had missed a few Lessons and was now no longer participating.  
One of the other Omega’s later had told Sam that it wasn’t because Tailor would fear the maybe punishment, but because he thought Sam and the willingly learning Omega’s were against nature and the given Order and Rules that were existing for a reason…  
It had added to Sam’s frustration and anger, not about the Omega, but the Situation they were all living in…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Original for those who dare to read on. ^^!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543978/chapters/23284018


	3. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a short note. I will not keep that pace of updating. It is much more complicated to redo the Text. This part had taken so much time and expanded tremendously… OO!
> 
> It is still no Beta and I of course am not a native…
> 
> I probably incorporate more mistakes/errors than correcting them out. ^^!  
> Sorry about that. Really. =^^=

__________________________________Chapter II_________________________________

 

\- revised -

Both men entered through the worn down, but heavily guarded and shielded double glassed, metal door that was supposedly the Entrance.  
Castiel lead the way while Gabriel was having a constant eye on the surrounding and his ‘Boss’ back, with his gun within reach and always ready.

The two unusual ‘Customer’ ended up in some small passage kind of Vestibule that was separating them from the still hidden inside of some ‘cheap’ Brothel outside at the third ring in an Area called the dump, for a good reason.

The moment Gabriel had stepped in as well, a strong ventilation System started cleaning the air within that small space, sucking out that heavy sweet scent of decay from the outside, along with the humid summer heat and exchanging it with fresh, filtered Oxygen, cooled down to a more comforting Temperature.

It was the second Surprise both ‘Alphas’ were facing after the first Door had locked automatically right behind them.

\----

All the windows had been mirrored and only after an inside System had done some kind of check or research, the two men were granted access and the second door of the Brothel finally, with a slightly squealing sound of a long used but not cared for devices, slit open.

The next surprise was the now available view inside this run down etablissement which appeared unexpectedly clean and structured/modern according to the third ring standards.  
Any kind of possible smell was blocked in some way and the temperature had dropped to a more bearable rate.  
The floor was made out of black granite stone plates, the walls tiled with some polished dark grey ones and the whole place was only lit by a dimmed white light that was creating the illusion of Privacy and a sterile surrounding although leaving it in the dark for the most parts.

Castiel turned in curiosity.  
And as expected, the man high Windows were blinded from within as well.  
Gabriel slapped the younger ones shoulder, a gesture to inform him that he would take care of this.  
And while Castiel nodded, still having a closer look around, the honey blond went right/straight to the tiny, boxed Desk in front of them, which was carefully lit and protected by an electric field.  
Aside that brightly lit one person ‘office’ build into the wall, the dimmed Hallways to the left and right were completely empty and bare.  
Castiel slowly moved around, staying in the Background, and leaving every thing else to his ‘Assistant’ and ‘Friend’.

The dark haired ‘Alpha’ got distracted by a bright light at the end of each of the hallways, implicating something of interest way down there.  
But Castiel didn’t care, just noticed the newly fact as he stepped around one of the few columns at this lobby.  
And while Gabe was discussing something with the ‘concierge’, the dark haired had a closer look at the small lit displays next to each corridor, showing the goods that would probably wait at the end, in that ominous bright white light.

Much to the blue eyed ‘Alphas’ newly surprise, the shown merchandise wasn’t that bad he had to admit.  
Not as young and pretty as the Omegas at the inner City, but still not what Castiel had expected to find at the dump.  
It seemed odd to have such, even though low, but still quality, to end up here in this bottom pit.

Gabe smoothly walked over to his ‘Boss’ after he had finished with their current ‘host’.  
The shorter honey blond had a look at the digit boards as well as he settled next to the younger one.  
“Hm…not that bad…” He mentioned, wondering how that brothel could present such exquisite, young Omegas at all.

The dump was supposed to be a place for thrown outs and runaways.  
But some of these examples definitely had been bought on the overflowing Omega marked. 

\----

Since a few years the Omega marked was building up rapidly, with too many of these newly Creations flooding into it to fulfil each and every desire of people, no matter how ‘exotic’ or unusual. But most of these customer complacent breeds were only the end result out of a long gone breeding Process/Series.  
Often the first, second and even third Generations did not fit or reach that expected ideal/goal and were labelled as failure and of low quality. In the end creating too many that couldn’t be sold to a high price or at all, ending up as remainders to be sold at a ridiculously low price into the second or third ring, all of them never ever seeing a caretaker or Master…  
And these Omegas were only one part of the mass flooding in.

Another source were naturally born Omegas who had been captured by so called handlers, roaming among the lower classes and outer rings to handpick their goods by promising their parents to find a good catch for their Offspring…  
These ‘Handlers’ were running this ‘love’ buying Business, or at least they had fueled it before the mass breeding had started to produce more than they would need to keep it going.

The ‘Driver’, Gabriel was aware of the misfit of the society situation.  
And he was often wondering for how long this imbalance would work out, till it would break in the end. 

For now though, it seemed very well handled by their leading authorities.  
For now… 

\----

The Omega Education System had been stopped completely.  
Actively preventing this group from getting knowledge about their rights and possibilities as well as their actual role and the general Situation they were part of but not allowed to really participate.  
Unthinkable if Omegas would realize that they were the living, breathing Majority in all rings by their sheer number.

The Consumers Taste in Omegas got changed every few year by commercials, factitious needs and new beauty desires.  
This way the System was constantly in need of new fashionable ones and getting rid of potential ‘rebels’.

A huge amount of the Outcome of that Omega Overflow, created by the upper class and the leading System set up at the Core, was used in medical studies, military Operations, serving as walking bombs or pleasure Servants on posts all over. They were even used to capture other, new Omegas, to collect them for the ever hungry pleasure business…

This way the overproduction was in control.  
And since the Media had stopped reporting about any Omega subjects due to disinterest and the massive government campaign to strengthen Alpha and Beta awareness, no one was asking anymore. 

\----

Gabriel still looked at the pictures. These Omegas here were just some unknown looser off a system setting them up to/for failure. They weren’t even a number shown in any statistics…

“They line up.” He informed Castiel. 

\----

The dark haired knew how this worked, theoretically.  
But he was glad for having Gabe by his side. This time, Castiel was the one following the honey-blond who calmly lead the way, a bit to comfortable and familiar with such a situation and place. 

“Apparently some of the Items may not be available tonight. They’ve got a big order from the city earlier.”  
Gab explained. Castiel just nodded as they turned to the left hallway. 

“They won’t see us.” Gab explained, realising the small insecurity in his “Boss”. 

\----

Finally the two men stopped at a small alcove across from a huge Window where the cold white light, Castiel had seen from the Lobby, came from.  
They stopped in front of the small room behind the, again, mirrored glass.

There was a nice black leather Lounge chair at the back of the alcove. A small iron, glass table and a computer remote, for the numbers they might pick, was prepared right next to it. 

While Gabriel seemed lost in the construction of that still empty room, Castiel decided to sat down. Obviously they would have to wait anyway.

Just a few moments later their current ‘Host’ or ‘manager’ hurried down the hallway, carrying a plate with a glass and a bottle. Castiel was served some rare brand water from the inner City by a deeply bowing Beta who didn’t dared to look the ‘Alpha’ in the eyes.  
The dark haired was not happy about the obvious special Treatment although he was expecting it somehow due to his own privileged Heritage. 

But it was exactly the reason why Castiel had not wanted to be seen at the inner City while visiting some of the more exquisite Omega Parlor’s.  
He couldn’t risk to be seen participating in such unworthy, embarrassing act.  
At least around here, Castiel could be quite sure their presence would be kept a secret.  
It was way easier to destroy something at the third ring, where no one was watching or caring, and every one down here knew that.  
Anonymity worked both ways in this Shadow Society at the bottom of the food chain.

Castiel simply nodded at the Beta serving him with shaking hands, but he didn’t look up or turned towards the lower one.

Gabriel was watching the hallway after he had checked at the Beta’s intentions, the older Males Scent of fear and nervousness, clear in that otherwise neutral space.  
As he had decided that there wouldn’t be any immediate threat coming from the Desk manager, the honey blond turned at the hall way as food steps were about to approach them.

The three other males, two definitely alphas were talking in a very underclass language, lewd and completely missing out on/in any finesse.  
These three, definitely belonged to the Third Ring. Gabriel considered handler looking for some items for the night.  
He immediately positioned himself carefully in front of his ‘boss’, who was sitting in the back of the Alcove, with his legs crossed and his hands calmly resting on his knee. 

Trusting, relying on his Assistant to work out anything else.

Gabriel smiled as he straightened his body so that Castiel could still see but not be looked up himself.

Mere Ring folks weren’t supposed to stare or observe an inner city ‘Alpha’.  
Although not reacting in any way, Castiel had of course realized the strangers long before they actually stepped into the light coming from that small presentation room.

The Beta servant had turned away the moment he had done his ‘duty’ and not been bothered otherwise by his high ranked ‘guests’. He had left only a subdued imprint of his carefully balanced scent, which could not be said about the Stranger in the background.

Castiel’s lips twitched in annoyance at this open display of insecurity and weakness by not wearing any blockers.

They were pathetic, needing there scent to lead them their way.  
It was a behavior frowned up on at the inner City. Castiel wasn’t sure about other rings but expected it to be the same. Around here, it seemed even more disgusting and pitiful. The ‘Alpah’ was reminded of the place they were at right now. 

There was no doubt that these smelly Bastards were Omega traffic workers, a work in which they probably needed their ‘strong’ scent to be shown.  
Castiel covered his nose with one hand. The heavy smell of chemicals that was radiating of off these guys wasn’t at all to his taste. 

High ranked Ultras and Alphas, even among the normal ones, were expected to wear Blockers.  
Neither Gabe nor Castiel could be scented by others because of that.  
This simple fact alone showed their dominance and rank among all the others…  
…and it made the strangers feel really uncomfortable the moment they did realise the nothingness coming from those two unknown and way to well clothed men already waiting in front of the Presentation Chamber. 

\----

Gabe played the funny guy as usual and easily directed the attention away from the dark haired resting at the alcove in the back. 

“Hot night, time for some fun! Right guys?!” Gabriel made some steps forward and smiled dangerously.  
He walked over to his new ‘Besties’ wearing that predatory look on his face that was the most twisted threat even Castiel had ever seen. He knew what it could do with others. 

The strangers smiled warily and hurried to concentrate on that window in front, instead of the Alpha in the back. They stupidly stared into that empty room as Gabriel slapped one of them, a bit too forceful, on the back, actually making them wince under the unexpected strength.  
Fear and distress aerating from all of them till they got distracted as finally the merchandise lined up in the lit up show room. 

\----

Castiel watched with interest as the air tied, sealed up room with the obviously mirrored window was filling up with male and female Omegas whom/which would be available for this night.  
For the dark haired from the inner City, each of these Items looked miserable somehow, and he was surprised and slightly irritated at the sheer number slowly finding their way in, even though, as they had been told, there was a big order gone all ready. 

But all Omegas of the selection were young, they looked healthy, well fed and without too many bruises.  
It was the first time Castiel thought that there was a possibility for this plan to work out.  
The ocean blue eyes finally focused more serious at the presented goods. 

“See some you like?” Gabe, who had returned, whispered close to his ‘Boss’ ear.  
But Castiel shook his head. He was fine with all of them. He didn’t expect anything special anyway.  
While the Omegas were settling down and finding their places, the window suddenly lit up, becoming a display of some sorts, asking for input/request.  
Castiel reached for the Remote-Control, still untouched, resting on that glass table next to his left Water-bottle and the half emptied glass.

The other Customers, still in Gabriel’s Company and there fore controlled, kept silent. Although they’ve got a remote to pick there wanted numbers as well, the three men in front of the window didn’t dare to make any attempts on choosing their wished for goods. 

Finally, and with no one moving on, Gabe stepped in, trying to help out in his twisted charming way, to get that situation sorted.  
“Why don’t you guys pick first? Just out of generosity and due to the great night?!” The Honey blond encouraged the strangers, still holding a demanding warning in his all too calm voice. 

But it worked, and even though subdued, the three men started to discuss there following decisions.  
Castiel leaned back, sipping the rest of his water, turning his remote and listened to the other Alphas Arguments.  
Apparently these guys were in need of some additions for a party. 

\----

It took some time but finally they concentrated on some of the younger ones, male and female, as they discussed the sexual events the Omegas would be used in/at.  
It sounded like one of the normal/typical ‘coming of age’ parties for some spoiled Alpha brats Cass had to handle sometimes. 

The three handlers decided on some very fragile male and females for the first timers.  
Some of the more mature ones, Castiel guessed their age at about 16 to 17, for the parents and guests to be entertained in there ‘needs’.  
Next they thought about the ones whom would be knotted in front of the audience, and further more they decided on some females for the drowning games at the pool.  
Castiel knew about the fondness of some Alphas to be served by an Omega while he or she would be held down under water. It was said they would work more eager if brought close to the edge of drowning and only allowed to breathe after the Alpha was satisfied.  
The dark haired found that game interesting but not that appealing.  
Castiel always thought of those games as an unnecessary display of dominance.

The dark haired ‘Alpha’ focused back at the Items behind the window.  
Some giggled or smiled at each other, another interesting aspect for the blue eyed. Even knowing what eventually would await these creatures on the outside of this room, they did smile and giggle. He maybe never would be able to fully understand the Omegas and Betas of the outer rings at all, Castiel thought, but didn’t care. 

He took another sip of his, surprisingly tasty water, listening to the other men/Alphas ongoing discussion over some skin color and other details. 

They were counting the money, probably trying to figure out what they would be able to invest here.  
Castiel still didn’t care.  
He only once cleared his throat as the strangers got to loud for his liking.  
Immediately the weak Alphas apologized tuning down their communication.  
They told with many excuses that they would be finished soon.  
And aside Castiel’s interest, one of them explained in a long exhausting text that there was just one item left. That they would be finished at any minute, that they would hurry, that they were grateful to be allowed the first picks…and he went on and on.  
Not once did any of the Strangers turn to look at the man in the Background, all of them constantly showing the Alphas version of eyes to the floor by presenting their back to another, probably stronger Alpha, even though knowing that they might get attacked if the ‘opponent’ got any intentions to do so. It was a gesture of obedience and fear, not so much of respect. But Castiel was fine with it either way. 

Since it was the first Rule of being an alpha, never to turn your back on another alpha, the ‘willing’ to do it anyway was the point here. 

In this submitting reaction, an alpha provoked or allowed an actual attack on himself. It was the same as giving up and/or surrender.  
These dominance games among Alphas Castiel actually did enjoy, even though the guys in Gabriel’s ‘care’, his ‘Opponents’ right now, were of the weaker variety.

Alpha games were rare these days. The nonviolent way of competing among equals had come out of fashion somehow.  
Castiel had always preferred this traditional way before attacking and fights. It had offered the dark haired with these intense blue eyes chances to relax, to retreat without loosing his life or his face while avoiding any kind of lethal brawls.  
Rare opportunities the ‘Alpha’ didn’t get that often in his normal live and surroundings.  
His family would rip him apart if he would ever show any sign of hesitation or deficiency towards any other in such a way these handlers did... 

Castiel was proud that he got along with almost every one in the company. He knew there names and they knew him. From the highest superior to the lowest employee he knew them and especially the lower ranked coworkers admired and respected him.  
The dark haired was one of the younger Members of the company even though he was pretty old himself. He’d worked his way up from the ground to the top, never assigned to be in his current position.  
Castiel had made a lot of compromises on his way up, but he had never judged or stepped over the given Rules. He had not attended in any suspicious conspiracies, instead the dark haired had made the right decisions and because of that, he was still able to sleep very well at night. 

Castiel was born Ultra, some would say that he was more created as one. Meant to lead, meant to give orders and the blue eyed did not question that.  
There was no reason to do that/so. He was better than other Alphas, why not acting according to his birthright? 

Cass thought of himself as a kind person. He was generous he was perfectly trained and sophisticated. He’d traveled a lot and had seen almost every thing, he was sure.  
He was spending money to multiple different charity’s and he never complained if the Maid didn’t do her job as perfectly as the Alpha expected it to be.  
He had never punished a subordinate or Omega if he or she did not deserved it. And he was perfectly fine, even willing, to wait for his perfect mate, who of course, he would pick and test before accepting. It was only fair Castiel assured himself. In the end he had a lot to offer as well.  
So, yes, he was a kind Ultra and he knew how the world worked……

The other alphas seemed almost finished with their order. They mentioned the sum left for the last item. Castiel puckered his brows.  
Mentioning money was a weak attitude a bad habit. Money was nothing that was talked about within the Inner City. Those living there didn’t need to think about that stuff. Counting Money was something for the Underclass, something poor people without style would do.

How ever, in this case obviously the sum that these Alphas had brought along wasn’t enough for the last item. They still needed at least one Omega for the, so called, ‘Endgame’ another Party game that had become popular over the last years.  
Somehow it had become fashion to end a ‘becoming of age’ party with one or more Omegas, who would be used in any way imaginable. This way Alphas should experience there full power in society, which included ending the Omegas live at the end of the event.  
Of course the price for those candidates was often a little bit higher than the usual cost.  
It had started with real young ones, who generally died after the first knotting just because of the physical damage the alphas left at these premature bodies. But lately society seemed to enjoy the expandation of the last ‘highlight’ of the Celebration.  
The longer an Omega lasted, the more the party guests could release stress and live-out the often tabooed personal fantasies.  
And that was the actual content of the discussion.  
The handlers tried to decide on the last ‘lucky’ one.  
A young fragile but very appealing one for two or four rides, or a more experienced less appealing one for the extended party fun? They seemed to struggle.  
But since their money did not left that many options, they finally pointed at an older male Omega, who was somehow hiding near the door.  
……

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Original for those who dare to read on. ^^!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543978/chapters/23284018


	4. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not shortened it. This Chapter was a small one from the beginning. ^^! 
> 
> Nope to Beta and nope to native.  
> And we're slowly picking up Speed Story wise.  
> So, have fun. ^^)

__________________________________Chapter III________________________________

\- revised - 

Out of curiosity Castiel looked into the direction of the pointed out Omega.  
The Alpha hadn’t realized that one yet.  
The tall figure was leaning, his arms crossed, against the doorframe. Not really paying attention or posing for anyone to be noticed.  
There was something odd and irritating, something mesmerizing about this one….

Bronze skin, firm build, strong sculptured and way older than those presented kid’s. This male was standing out in more than one way.  
But it was something about that ‘I don’t care’ behavior that was intriguing the dark haired alpha the most.  
This Omega seemed misplaced, out of his natural periphery. Somehow he did not belong in here. Never had, never would.  
And it showed even more comparing these other Omegas to him. 

Castiel had to admit that this big one was beautiful although or because of it, he did not really show the softness and fragility that was expected of an Omega even though it was somehow still there.  
Beneath his glaring Eyes, which Cass couldn’t really make out yet, there was a gentleness that the dark haired had never seen before.  
Those still hidden eyes watched the show room, they roamed over the mirrored glass and for the blink of a moment, Castiel was sure this Omega looked right at him. 

It was over before the alpha could understand what had happened although feeling some changes within.  
He stared back not even realizing his own intense focus. 

The Omegas skin showed scars and bruises who he was wearing with pride instead of shame like any other Omega would do.  
Castiel watched with interest as the Omega was again scanning all the other beauties collected in this room, there was a pity and disrespect in tall males glance and Castile was amazed about such arrogant bravery.  
Suddenly then the Omega smirked, a tiny little, knowing, smirks on these perfectly shaped lips.  
And unnoticed by himself, the dark haired ‘Alpha’ copied that sassy image of an Omega whore almost identically. 

The honey blond watched, unnoticed, that silent change on/in his ‘bosses’ features with close attention. It was never wrong to know as much as possible about every one around him.  
And that,... was something unexpected and to keep an eye on.

The three Alphas in front finally finished there order by adding number 039 to there digital pad, having the tall Omega appearing on the window display as well, showing his hair- and eye color as well as his weight and the basic measurements.  
He was stunning, Catiel thought.

The tall Omega wasn’t the ideal choice for the Handler, but he would probably last some time at the ‘Endgame’ and they could afford the cost for this one. It would have to make up for his age and his unusual appearance. 

Castiel was growling for some time now and Gab tried not to laugh out lout because of that strange behavior.  
It probably was the first time ever the ‘Alpha’ had used that sound, and he definitely did not know the meaning of it.  
Gabriel grinned in amusement…  
…But it stopped the moment he looked at the normally gentle face of the dark haired ‘Alpha’.  
His usual appearance had changed into a grimace. Castiel seemed close to rage his glowing bright blue eyes showed it.  
The so carefully hidden power was leaving the younger one on a constant stream.  
Gabriel had never seen Castiel like this, never seen the younger one losing his posture, and it was frightening even the experienced honey blond.  
The deep growl had started as a smooth background noise but become something terrifying.  
“……MINE……” The alpha let out in the deepest, roughest tone he was possible to create in his throat.  
It was a whisper as loud as an earthshaking rumble.  
The general so behaved Ultra was close to loosing it completely. 

Gabe had been focused on the Omegas themselves, not really caring about the discussion going on between the three other Alphas. Now he followed Castiel’s view and realized the male Omega in black short pants lingering near the door.  
Annoyingly Cass had picked one of the ugliest Omegas Gabe had ever seen. And even worst, the other buyers had picked this one too. 

\----

Gabriel had ended up in a difficult position once again.  
Castiels reaction left no mistake, he wanted this Omega!  
He might not noticed it on his own by now, but the honey blond could see right through the man he knew for almost all of his live. 

Sadly though, Gabe wasn’t the only one who had realized the sudden tension coming from the Alcove.  
As Castiel was still rigid, severe in his sitting position and focused on the dark blond Omega in that Show room, constantly growling; “….MINE….”.

Apparently and not surprising, the three handlers were frozen, to afraid to turn or move by any means.  
So Gabe used his ‘talent’ to step in again. 

“Hey guys…!” He tried his easy going charm as he, sadly enough, stepped into the stranger’s direct view.  
He wrapped his arms around the two nearest alphas and brought them closer together, leaving the men startled by this sudden contact.  
“Guys I’ve got a great day and a cousin who had have his own party a few days ago.” Gabe started.  
“See, we don’t want any of our future alpha leader to be disappointed on the first ‘showing off’ party in society, right?!”  
“Let me be your fairy godmother. Leave that poor example of an Omega as it is and I pay you two more fitting extras for the finale of that special Event.”  
“How does that sound to you, hm?!”  
“I mean, look at this beauty over there, and maybe the male counterpart over there. These would be perfect pieces to kill off for a new alpha in this world.”

Gabe turned the three Customers to the other Omegas, guiding them away from the dark blond his boss had obviously chosen for what ever reason.

The strangers seemed not completely convinced but the short ‘Alpha’ was to long in this game and so way over their pay grade that there was no way for them to disagree or worse, to complain.  
In the end they nodded, at least it sounded like a win. So they changed the numbers on there pad and send the order in, still complementing Gabe for his incredible taste and awareness for a young alphas need, the handlers went to leave. They backed off, promising to let the young man at the party know of this generosity.

Gabe followed the Handlers a while back before he considered them far enough for him to turn back to Castiel.  
The dark haired hadn’t calmed down yet but Gabriel hoped that maybe the younger one would get back to his senses if the Omegas would leave.  
So the honey blond picked the remote without asking and entered the number of the chosen one, in addition to the sum for the two surrogate Omegas, whom would die at the Alphas event, instead of that weird one at the door. 

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was way easier but damn it what kind of chaos i had created in these Chapter breakdown. Oo!
> 
> NO Beta as usual, and no native, sadly though.   
> But still have fun. ^^

__________________________________Chapter IV________________________________

\- revised - 

“019, 004 and 039 to the locker room!” The squeaky speaker voice commanded after they had already left the show room. The speaker voice crackled and broke sometimes but the numbers were clearly to be understood.   
The dark blond turned on the step to his single room. “What’s that supposed to mean?” The tall man mumbled but he obeyed. 

To be called out after the showroom wasn’t common. Customers usually picked there meat on display and it would be seen within the show room on lit number boards as well.   
But to be called afterwards was unusual to the best part, but something to worry for the most.   
The Omega sighed as he entered the locker room, looking on the, maybe, twenty people. 

039 had got no problem with being almost naked, even full birthday suit wasn’t something he complained about, but what he did not like, almost hated, was the dress code sometimes given by the customers.   
The dark blond watched the young body’s in perfect shape getting ready.   
Lately he struggled with the signs of a hard life on the streets, he was carrying.  
Obviously it was true that all your live did show on your skin when getting older.

039 looked suspicious at the small stripes of fabric which the others were starting to dress in.   
These thinks could barely be called clothes.  
The tall Omega shuddered thinking of yellow gowns and pink lingerie he had to wear for some paying guests. Oh he hated this part.

“039!” One of the workers looked around, a left over grey T-Shirt and simple black sweatpants in hand.   
The Omega was irritated but lifted his hand to show his position.   
The thin handler walked over and handed the way taller Omega these strange clothes.   
“You’ll be awaited in 5 at the door.”  
Then he left without hesitation and 039 started to feel fear.  
These clothes were nothing to work in, even for some strange fetish or role play stuff, this was not for work.   
He was picked after the showing, he was given normal clothing…..and he had to go to the door.  
Customers who came here usually gave a time and a location, were the picked order would be delivered to.   
039 started praying to an Entity he didn’t believe nor trusted in…

To be called to the door could only mean one thing, he was out, his time was over.   
It could only mean he was expected to do the street work, here, at the dump…  
Every whore knew it was the last step of a way down.   
To be constrained to serve Junkies, ill psychos and shabby awkward people for Penny’s was the end.  
The tall dark blond thought about returning to his room to pack at least the little rest of his belongings. So he could run the moment the safety door would open.  
Sadly though, he did not get the chance to do it.   
Again his number was called over the speaker system while the less dressed Omegas were brought to the waiting room at/in the opposite direction. 

That’s it 039 thought. End of the last warm room and shower.   
Well he had it coming.   
Within the last month they’ve had cleared the other four floors one after another. They emptied the rooms, send away or sold the other pleasure workers and cut off the electricity and water.   
A few minutes ago he’d seen the furniture been thrown out himself.   
039 was the last on the upper floor whores and only because he had been in a fight not so long ago and the others involved wanted him to be separated from there territory, he was still here.  
Which was actually kind of funny, since 039 was able to stay weeks maybe month longer than those stupid bitchy queens whom had kicked him out. A satisfied grin played along the full, curved lips.   
“Fate is a bitch..” The dark blond growled, putt on the grey Shirt and walked away from another warm and generally protected sleeping place. 

Nothing to cry about, the Omega reminded himself. He would run. But to be on the street again, with nothing than what he was wearing wasn’t something 039 was looking forward to.   
It was hard in his youth and it would be more difficult now.  
“Shit.” 039 remembered the almost full pack of his suppressant. “…damn, that stuff had been expensive….”   
The Omega was still growling as he stopped at the locked Exit, a small separated space already cutting him off from the main Building, waiting for the light to change to green that would allow him to pass and get out. 

He would run as fast as possible the moment the door to the outside would slide open.   
039 knew he had to get away from the waiting Street dealer who would be his knew pimp, his owner from now on. It was nothing he was eager to ever have.   
There might be one or two guards with the new ‘manager’ the dark blond would have to be careful about. He definitely needed to use the element of surprise. 

There was still no green light in the lock and 039 looked up at the camera on the ceiling. But it took another disturbingly long minute till the light finally changed, before the dark blond Omega straightened his body to get a good start, just hoping that there wouldn’t be dogs…

039 had seen punishment involving those ‘trained’ and spiked Creatures and he definitely didn’t want to be part of that kind of nightmare.   
For a moment his mind went to this night as he’d seen an Omega been ripped open by black monsters with metal fangs and claws.   
For now though he couldn’t hear any and he focused back.  
Still, and it was just a second but the tall dark blond almost missed the moment the door finally did slid open with this snake rattling sound. The moment he needed to jump forward and run. 

039 straightened even more, positioning his body, ready to move at any second.  
He expected smell, he expected a pimp, gorilla kinda guards and maybe dogs……  
What he was not expecting though,…was this/ that…

A small bright brown haired, scentless, grinning man leaned on the wall right in front of the door. This way he was successfully blocking the Exit, definitely expecting his merchandise to run.  
Which still was an option…

The man was small and 039 thought about just running him over. He wouldn’t be that strong right? So why was he still standing, the Omega questioned himself in mind.   
The small guy was wearing a way to expensive suit for some random pimp out of the dump. But he definitely showed that disgustingly grin they all had, that face and aura of a Liar and manipulator that kept 039 on the edge of carefulness.   
The dark blond Omega had learned by now that the rich could be bastards but those who tried to be rich could be even worse. So 039 kept his distant as much as possible since the doors in his back had slid close without him realizing that he actually had moved out.   
He still wasn’t willing to give himself over to that dangerous trash on the street but he wasn’t running either. So this meeting became a mute checking on each other.   
It was so damn awkward to not be able to scent that small guy.   
For an Omega in this business it could be live depending to get the mood or behavior of the customer or buyer. 

“039.” The small man pointed, he did not really ask. Demand, control and power was naturally floating from this man, showing in all of his moves and being underlined with every tone in his voice.   
The tall Omega crashed down on his knees immediately, obeying to a not given command. He tried to hold his eyes up, fixed at the strangers face. But he just couldn’t.   
This man, 039 decided, was definitely dangerous and he’d missed the chance to run. 

039 had never ever felt this helpless, this Omega, so leashed and helpless before.  
His inner nature, the Omega, had tensed the moment the small guy had called the number. 

“Come on!” The shrimp said, and against his own will, the tall dark blond followed without hesitation, almost stumbling as he got up way to fast because of his need to obey.   
039 decided for sure that he didn’t like this man, who definitely was an Alpha and obviously none of the dump. 

For now though, and even though it didn’t seem to have any impact, the tall Omega counted himself lucky to be on suppressant, and the really illegally, strong ones as well.   
He feared what otherwise he would be like right now without this medication.   
Now and than the Omega tried to look up, tried to get a more detailed look of the one in charge right now, even if it would only be from the backside.  
However, every time he tried, his inner voice blamed him for even trying.   
The Omega needed to look down, to show respect, behave, hell he wanted to crawl on all four since the shrimp had spoken. 039 wanted to show that he was no threat, no attacker no danger at all. He felt an indescribably urge to be good for this ‘shrimp’.   
The intensity of that need to kneel, to subordinate was so painfully strong, and the dark blond hated it.   
But thanks to his medication and own strength, aside the looking down, 039 was still able to hold it together.   
Since he couldn’t look up or around, the tall dark blond just followed, dressed in a grey Shirt, black Sweatpants and sandals as he felt as naked and vulnerable as never before in his live. 

\----

039 only realized the limousine as the shrimp opened the backdoor for the Omega to get in.   
“Hurry!”  
Came the next, clear order that left the dark blond in another wave of fear.   
Maybe he was already thrown away. He wasn’t even worth serving on the street. This couldn’t end well for him.   
The Omegas mind went nuts about the all the things that could possibly happen to him from now one.   
Maybe they sold him to one of those perverts who slaughter for fun or out of curiosity.   
Maybe he was sold to the medics for those known Omega experiments, although he wouldn’t be picked up by a limousine than.   
Still, for a moment his self protection system kicked in, allowed him to hesitate for just a second and to calm his thoughts.   
And under the suspicious eyes of the shrimp, 039 actually managed to stop, shaking but not moving for a blink, enough for the honey blond ‘Alpha’ to become impatient and repeat for the Omega to hurry.

And this time 039 got into the backseat of a dark limousine in the back alley of the waste dump.   
It didn’t matter what he wanted, he followed orders, that was it, and what ever would await him now for the time being, he had to stay low.   
They wouldn’t kill him in that car, not right now and the Omega knew he had no saying in it anyway. 

\----

It was dark outside and it was dark in the limousine but 039 could feel the man at the opposite site. Sitting there, silently watching, measuring him as the door closed.

In contrast to the strong dominance of the honey blond shrimp, the Omega didn’t feel that same urge to obey by now. He felt free to look up and even settle on one of the black leather seats, knowing that it wasn’t something an Omega whore should do in front of the customer.   
The dark blond didn’t care, by now he was still pissed of his subordinated behavior in front of that small asshole. If this would be his last ride, 039 wanted to show that he wasn’t someone who would give up easily, just in case. It couldn’t harm to show his ‘balls’ metaphorically, it couldn’t hurt, not anymore, maybe……  
So 039 thought but sat down his hands folded close to his tights, his legs logged together and his eyes every where except at the dark figure sitting across. 

The shrimp had moved to the driver’s seat. It left the Omega insecure.   
For a moment he thought the man who was staring at him maybe was a Beta, but the smaller one was definitely an Alpha and none of them would willingly serve an inferior.   
Since this one in the back with him hadn’t any scent either 039 didn’t know what to expect.   
And the constant silence was nerve-wracking.  
Once more the Omega reminded himself that he wasn’t liking all of it one bit.

\----

They were 25min into the drive as the shadow on the other side of the car finally seemed to awaken to life and actually talked for the first time. 

The voice and the question hit the Omega right away…

“How old are you?” 

No one would ever ask that impolite at any conversation if it wouldn’t be with an Omega, 039 gulped down a growl. Of all possible things to start with, this was the theme the man across choose. *Bastard.* The Omega thought but kept it to himself since something else was hitting him also.   
It was that odd mixture of rough- and gentleness that this voice was giving somehow at the same time.  
There was this specific vibe it brought through the air, and it was sending heat to the Omegas face, arms and chest.   
He thought about lying but he just couldn’t.  
And too his own, actual surprise, 039 told the truth to a god damn customer.  
“….Im…36.” The dark blond did not look up and the other mans silence drawing just another awkward pause.

Would they throw him out now? The tall Omega wondered.  
“What is your name?”   
Apparently he would not be kicked out just yet.   
The question assured him.  
“I’m called Zero.” 

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OO Wow another one. HOPEfully every Chapter works out so, more or less, smooth and cooperative.
> 
> ^^) And because it had not changed since a few hours ago… This is no Beta only revised and I am still not and probably will never be a native speaker.
> 
> How ever here is the next…

__________________________________Chapter V_________________________________

\- revised -

“I’m called Zero.”

The dark blond answered, more of the professional whore he auditioned in that kind of situations.  
But the man in the dark did not fall for that stupid trick the Omega tried, vaguely‘, not quite lying’.  
“I asked for your name not how they call you!”  
Now 039 could tell it was another alpha with him!  
The deep voice kept calm but it got more intense and with a slight hint of anger beneath.  
The dark blond shifted in his seat. His name wasn’t supposed to be used in this life. It would dirty him, darken and stain it.  
His real name belonged to only one person in this world and that was not some random customer.  
He would probably use it while the Omega did his job. And no, he’d never wanted his name to be called during these acts. Not like this…  
Not ever…! Not from them…!

“Your name!?” The Alpha commanded.  
“Dean...”  
The Omega answered, feeling the nausea crawling up his throat. Why couldn’t he stop being so damn weak in front of those guys. He felt sick, vulnerable, weak, disgusting for betraying the one person that counted in his life. The one that wasn’t him.

For now the Alpha next to him kept silent. He just watched the Omega, obviously curious about the Emotions that suddenly showed in that mans face.  
And the Omega, Dean, felt like burning alive.  
At least it was out of discomfort so he wasn’t slicking and he was glad for that. So he wouldn’t be even more humiliated this way. 

Slowly the lights, Dean could see on the leather seats, changed.  
From a dirty yellow one, the car passed only now and then, to a constant bright white, clean one.  
Dean knew what that meant. They were heading to the City.  
But he also knew to get there, they would have to cross the Border between the dump and the first Ring. It wasn’t an official one. But still controlled and protected.  
They didn’t like the scum from the dump coming back into the, so called, civilisation. 

Dean was still in thoughts, trying to figure out what was happening to him right now as the Car just stopped and got turned over to the side of the street.  
Somewhere between the dump and the border, deep within the wasteland, that was keeping them apart.  
The dark blond Omega looked up and he got nervous again… 

The man in front of him didn’t show any reaction or sign of movement.  
This Alpha was creepy and not for the first time, Dean was reminded on one of those Alpha funerals, where the corpse would be arranged in a reverential posture for the last time, looking alive but weren’t, not anymore. The Omega had once been to such an ‘Event’ paid to participate at, to please the grieving bereaved…  
Dean shuddered and thought about, if this one was dead inside and just looked alive to trick the normal People.

He heard the Drivers door open and then shut again. But the man next still wasn’t moving, not at all. Dean listened to the footsteps surrounding the limousine to the back, he listened as the trunk was opened then closed again. 

And in all this time, there was still no reaction whatsoever from the man across, hiding in the shadows of the night and the dark Car. So Dean didn’t move as well. His nerves on the edge, ready to get into fight mode at any time now.  
Because at this point, there was nothing else to expect than an attack, the Omega thought.  
The door, he was leaning on would be ripped open, strong arms would pull him out and push him to the ground and they would have there way with him.  
Dean had heard such stories. Reports of the poor Omegas who had survived those alpha attacks even thought there dead would have been a mercy…

But the dark blond was not willing to go without a fight. These Alphas would pay a price for having him and since he’ll never get to see the money they’d offered for him to the brothel, Dean would leave his own marks on them, just as a reminder, even thought he would be gone. The dark blond took a deep breath. He could feel the eyes from that Alpha on the other seat, staring at him, watching, scanning, controlling. 

And then, suddenly, the door opened and Dean got ready to jump out! 

\----

“STAY!”  
It was a command in a twisted version of the voice that had earlier asked for his name.  
And the Omega, angry and shocked, froze immediately, bowing his head and showing his neck to be either marked or killed, by cutting his vein or ripping out his throat.  
Dean was shaking, he was terrified.  
What was it with these Alphas it wasn’t normal for him to behave like that, no matter how strong they were, he had always been the one in control, he never bowed, not without his will or permission even though faked.  
Dean had heard how other Omegas had described such a situation, how they have been dazed somehow, unable to do anything against the urge to obey or submit. But Dean had never experienced it himself.  
It was disturbing to loose control like this. To be no longer the one in charge, even of your own needs and wants.  
It was pathetic it was disgusting and, horrible to admit, arousing at the same time….

Finally Dean slightly surrendered, finding some odd peace in that moment as he waited for the inevitable to come. 

But it didn’t happen.  
There was no sharp paint, no hands, no shouts, nothing.  
Instead the Shrimp opened the door and without any hesitation went into the backseat, right next to the other alpha, who remained in the dark background. *Sucker*, Dean thought.  
Although he was just a ‘driver’ the short man didn’t seem to care at all, missing out on any kind of respectful or ranking relevant behavior. Which even the Omega knew about. 

The Shrimp was holding something Dean couldn’t see very well from his still submissive posture and position.

“Wow…. Didn’t expect him to be so manageable.” The honey blond mentioned with that slight sarcastic amusement that left Dean biting his cheeks.  
He felt so damn weak right now, thinking about the two Alphas that were judging him, starring at him and talking about him as if he wasn’t even there.  
The Omega hated that but it wasn’t unusual behavior and they weren’t fucking or torturing him by now so Dean didn’t dare to complain. 

“He is tall.” The shrimp mentioned again.  
“...He is…, you know…, butch….” He continued. Dean could hear the disgust of that asshole as he was talking that arrogant and condescendingly.

“And you see …these scars… He looks more like a punching back than a cute, soft Omega…..” The shrimp went on, slightly pissing Dean off.  
He’s got it, he was ugly and old and a bad Omega. 

“… I don’t know? He might break just being around the others. And does he really know how to behave?” The short one didn’t stop and teased even more.  
“It is a street whore I still don’t think it is a good idea. They will see his trashiness…..”  
As the Shrimp took a breath to start another complain and insult, Dean finally snapped, breaking with his Omega personality like he had done so often, always ending up in trouble.

“THEN WHY did you bought me at all!!”  
He growled with his deep warning voice, his eyes still fixed down, his body still locked in his seat and that damn submitting position. 

Struck by that absolutely unexpected outburst, the shrimp went silent and Dean felt that small satisfaction of victory, while the other man watched with wide eyes.  
If he had been insecure about his pick before, he as hell was sure now, Dean thought. 

Castiel had stared in surprise the moment he had heard the Omegas unimpressed, angry voice growling at two Ultras. H  
That moment he knew that he’d made the right choice, a small smile showed on his full lips, amusement and awe playing along. 

And once again, it was realized by the honey blond.  
*This could become interesting.* The alpha thought.  
He leaned a bit forward trying to figure out what his Boss was seeing in that unusual Omega. 

\----

“Light!”  
Gabriel commanded and a small blue one on the ceiling lightened the space to have a better look at what they’ve bought. 

“Look up.” Came the next order. This time with a deeper, a rougher, but also more gentle voice than before.  
It was the other one talking and Dean obeyed. 

The two ‘Alphas’ were stunned the moment the Omega did follow, lifting his face to look at his obviously new Owners.  
Gabriel flinched, furrowing his brows at those green glowing eyes, staring, glaring at them with such an angry fire…

These eyes didn’t ask for a command, in these eyes…, the look showed nothing else than strength and power. Eyes without fear or restrain that had seen hell.

“Holy crab!” The honey blond found his words back first. 

“Eyes of an Alpha…!” The deep, gravy voice added, sending another wave of heat through Dean’s body. And this one was not out of discomfort.

The Omega now had a direct view of his customers. He asked himself which one would be first. There was no doubt both would want there time. He didn’t like the short honey blond, not a bit. But the other?  
There was something about this dark haired one, the moment he’d spoken the first time, Dean had somehow been drawn in.  
Now seeing those unbelievable blue eyes cased in a way to gentle face for this mans commands, Dean still couldn’t point it, but he was captured.  
He wouldn’t mind to serve him, once  
The Omega was long enough in this industry to get out some pleasure on his own. It didn’t happen that often and it had been a long while, but now and then, in the early years, he could have had some fun as well. It wouldn’t be that bad, if this would be his last, Dean thought. 

“I may introduce ourselves, if you don’t mind.” The honey blond stepped in again.  
“You’re allowed to call me Gabe.”  
He offered generously.  
“And the one you’re staring at, you will address him as ‘Master’ if not otherwise told.” The Shrimp finished obviously waiting for the Omega to affirm that he’d understood.  
Dean nodded. His eyes still lost in this ocean blue of the other ‘Alpha’.  
Gabe grinned at that.  
These two became more and more interesting... 

\----

Castiel was fascinated by this Omega. The scent, even faint due to his own medication, was amazing.  
Those jewels called eyes, that promised a peaceful mountain lake in a spring awaken forest. Not only that.  
The Omegas unique features were even more impressive than the alpha had thought. This mans face was strong, shaped but nevertheless beautiful and soft, almost caring.  
The most unexpected combination Castiel had ever seen. 

He was eager to have it all, all to himself and all of it this close.  
All of what he couldn’t enjoy during that time at the brothel, he wanted to see every piece of his now owned Omega, who was calling himself Dean.  
The Image of him, looking up with those green eyes, and to think about owning this body had the ‘Alpha’ shivering in an unknown excitement, like a Teenager presented his first Omega. 

To have this Man behave and obey to his word would be the most fulfilling pleasure for sure. 

The Spirit of a Fighter, unbroken but damaged and ready to strike, the Ultra was stunned.  
An Alpha banned in an Omega Spirit. It was as pathetic as it was awesome to see. Instead of Omega obedience, danger was radiating out from this strange Creature.

Castiel loved it and for a moment he felt sad that he would not have the possibility to try this man, to watch him bow, his power sealed and controlled while he would beg for what ever the Ultra would offer him.  
Seeing him now, all fiery and wild but still posing, submitting and ready to be used in so many possible ways… 

But they just needed this Omega for some time, nothing had changed that. 

\----

Since these weird ‘Alphas’ had allowed him to look up Dean was trying to stare them both into the ground.  
It wasn’t common anymore that Omega’s were allowed to face the social higher ones.  
Nowadays they basically had to bow down and look away at any moment and for/to any other living person even other Omegas who had an Owner.  
As Dean has started in this business, it had been a different world. 

Now Omegas had to wait for a given permission for almost everything. It was a Rule Dean had tremendous difficulties with.  
For him it was even more reason to not waste any important second, and because of it, the moment Dean got his allowance for what ever, he took his advantage. 

For now he was starring fiercely at the ‘Alphas’ that were still consulting about him. 

First Dean had focused at that arrogant shrimp but he hesitated whenever he viewed the other one. The more he looked the more he found that one…..kinda… nice.  
This awkward mix of dominance and care, of knowledge and simplicity of someone who had seen the world been born but still couldn’t understand that fragile system at all, was radiating from the dark haired.  
Dean tried the word master as he looked at that ‘Alpha’.  
It did feel wrong but maybe he could do that. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted to be called like that but generally it wasn’t that fitting, and held no meaning.  
Although the face of this, ‘Master’, was way too soft for an alpha, the dark blond Omega thought, but his voice and eyes didn’t leave any doubt, this odd guy could kill, probably had already.  
Hell, Dean would kill for him! And that was irritating, to say it at least.  
He wanted to save and crush this guy at the same time and his inner Omega whispered in need, just to get a little bit closer… What the hell was wrong with him?! 

Dean was staring, differently for quite some time now, focused only on the ‘Alphas’ lips, wondering how much this man could take and if he ever had. And that was by far no thought an Omega should ever have about an Alpha……any Alpha! 

\----

“He will do fine.” The dark haired mentioned, his eyes fixed at the Omega he now owned, and who was shivering through the praise. 

\----

“Dean?.....” The dark haired continued and Dean forgot about his name being dirtied, or used by this ‘Alpha’. It sounded like a Prayer and a Curse and both left the Omega breathless. 

A dreadful thought crossed his mind. It would be the first time but why in chucks name now?  
Could fate really be that gruesome, that disgustingly unfair?  
Was it possible, that this damn alpha and he do fit? 

“…you’re trained for?” The Dark haired asked but Dean just listened halfway. However, he got the question. But he hesitated. They’ve bought him at a brothel in the dump, what did they expect?  
His irritation must have shown because the damn shrimp went in to explain.  
Although Dean still couldn’t understand why the ‘driver’ was allowed in this, he listened. 

“Honey we just need to clarify what we can expect from you and your performance.”  
This time the Shrimps voice was like sweet, dripping from a lotus leaf and Dean disliked him even more.  
But the Omega didn’t miss the mentioning of a performance which Dean was definitely no big fan of, especially if an audience would be involved.

Still, he just nodded since he had no clue where this was going. Every expectation he’d had so far had a different outcome and direction. They had not been attacked, yet! He had not been humped, yet! The Omega knew, he was still walking on thin ice here… 

“I’ve been trained the Basics I and II and finished the first Education.” Dean finally answered.  
It didn’t matter that he taught it himself by copying other Omegas.  
The blue eyed alpha tilted his head in anticipation.  
“So you be able to serve at outside events too. That is good. Do you have ability of any kind?” The Alpha questioned, neutral, but soft.  
Dean wanted to sell himself high but as an Omega it was always better to keep it low. He’d learned that the painfully.

“No master.” He tried. But it still felt wrong.  
The dark haired nodded while his Companion kept silently by his side, carefully watching the Omega.  
For some reason Dean felt himself exposed right away… He had lied before, it was basically the main definition of his job, and he never had felt that wrong doing so.  
He was glad as the interrogation went on without any sign of capturing his false information.

“Do you know some behavior rules of level 3?” The blue eyed ‘Alpha’ went on.  
Dean needed to think about the answer.  
Level 2 was high but Level 3 was as far away from his live as the next planet from his current position.  
“I apologize, but no.” Dean told, not trying the ‘master’ again, for now.  
The dark haired ‘Alpha’ nodded.  
He did not judge. He hadn’t expected anything else, but he had to ask never the less.

Meanwhile, the shrimp just followed the on sided conversation and Dean didn’t mind, he did not feel as offended talking with the ‘cuter’ one. 

“Your scent is really thin. Is this an illness or do you take suppressants?” The Alpha asked further on and Dean flinched.  
It wasn’t welcome that whores dimmed down there hormones. It was on the opposite, customer’s prefered them always ready and reeking of heat.  
A fact Dean could barely handle at all the places he’d stayed.  
Those hormones triggered fear and aggression among the Omegas. A lot of them took medications to hold there heat at a constant high level in order to get more money. These drugs were used over years. They even change the body chemistry in an unhealthy way. Although the suppressants Dean took weren’t even better they prevented the customers from going nuts and just jumping him.  
And to be as save as possible, not only at the prison like housings, whores were generally kept at, Dean took them constantly.  
But he definitely didn’t want the two alphas to think of him as ill.  
“I take suppressants.” He answered subdued.  
Again the dark haired nodded, not judging again. 

“Well that’s not perfect.” The shrimp considered.  
“It’ll work out.” The other one, his ‘Master’ assured.  
Leaving Dean delighted over that subtle approval. 

Gabriel looked at the, way to expensive, golden vintage wristwatch.  
“Well, we’ve got 3 hours.” He pointed. 

And they weren’t finished yet.  
Again the dark haired nodded at the smaller man before he turned to his Omega again.

“Omega you may’ve realized we are intending to leave the Outer Ring. You may know that we have to cross borders in order to do though.” He explained neutral and deep.  
“Do you understand that?”  
Dean nodded. He wasn’t stupid.  
The strange Alpha accepted the sign of understanding with courtesy, although he saw the glimpse of dissatisfaction within those green eyes.

“Actually a great honor will be bestowed on you. We heading into the Inner City.“  
Dean tried to keep calm. It wasn’t the honor speak that got him.  
That didn’t meant anything, but to be able to cross the three borders and to be able to maybe see the inner city was something he’d never thought off in his whole live. It was just so impossible that even dreaming about it was so stupid and unreal that no one actually did. Dean hadn’t heard of anyone who could afford crossing even one border without paying his ‘soul’ for. And to think about crossing all three was just insane, impossible, especially for an Omega, and definitely for every one at the outer ring.  
These societies didn’t mix up very well, if ever. People stay where they belong. The dark blond Omega of all knew that the best. 

There was a price you have to pay when ever leaving your ground and it wasn’t always the money that did hurt the most. 

“Strip your cloth.” The dark haired Ultra ordered.  
___________________________________________________________________________


	7. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand another one. ^^)
> 
> As usual and to give a fair warning this is no Beta and no native Speaker so many, lots and even more mistakes of any Kind ahead.
> 
> ^^! Have fun and thanky to all the awesome Kudos and all of you diligently reading on. Thank you all!

__________________________________Chapter VI________________________________

\- revised - 

They arrived at the first official Checkpoint, on there way to the inner City, about an hour later.  
Dean had changed into the inner City Omega dress the shrimp had earlier get out of the trunk for him.  
The black short pants weren’t that uncomfortable aside the fact that the soft laced fabric did not leave that much for the fantasy. It was transparent for the most parts.  
But it smelled of fresh air, cool ocean breath and Alpha, clean. 

His ‘Master’ had explained some simple ground rules of level 3, which basically had been the 1 o 1 of Omega behavior in public. But Dean had listened. Maybe it was just to relax, because this damn gravy voice was calming the Omega tremendously.  
He still didn’t know this mans name though. And judging by the last hour he probably would never get it, which Dean was fine with. It wouldn’t make things unnecessarily complicated in the end. 

The dark haired had also explained some basics that would be expected from Dean tonight. He’d also ask about the Omega’s Shoe- and Dress size which had been a bit odd. 

But to Dean’s irritation and, he had to admit, enjoyment, there was not sexual interaction expected of him, by now. The Omega wasn’t sure if it still would occur later but for now he wanted to believe what the dark haired had told him about an Event he would just be needed for Company, although it definitely sounded too good to be truth. 

But Dean wanted to believe, hoped, that there wouldn’t be any problems.  
This ‘Master’ didn’t seem like that kind of ‘Alpha’. And although the Omega knew better than that, knew that there was no way to figure out his safety without any scent…, he wanted to believe…  
But no matter how good Dean’s instinct could be, he still wasn’t able to scent this guy… 

\----

The black limousine past the first unofficial Control and Border without much difficulties thanks to the disinterest or fear of the dressed in black Guards.  
They didn’t even look at the Backseat of that fancy Car.  
The shrimp had probably paid a fee to get by, Dean thought.  
Not that this would be something big for Alphas who could cross all borders from and to the Inner City.  
Dean didn’t know much about the Inner Wall. He’d seen the High tower like every other Person living in/at the Outer Rings. But the only thing he knew for sure was that crossing there and, there fore any of the rings, would costs a large amount of money, which would even raise with every Checkpoint someone had to pass on the way to the Core.  
Money, an Omega like Dean would never ever be able to collect in all of his lifetime, even serving Betas and Alphas 24/7 for the rest of his life. 

He had never been at the Center. But he had crossed the first Ring Border, once in his life for private matter.  
Dean had saved every Penny he could get his hands on and it had been the best and worst decision in his life to do so.  
But the dark blond Omega had never left the Outlands. His life always had been at the Outer Ring, like the lives of so many, who had been fallen from the ‘better’ Society.

“First Point!” Gabriel informed over the Car’s Intercom, that they’d arrived the border.  
The blue eyed in the back seat was focused on Dean alone.  
“On the ground!”  
He commanded and Dean obeyed. 

The Omega moved his large body down and coiled himself up as much as possible. Not to hide, but to not strike any attention. He pretend to sleep and moved closer to his current ‘masters’ feed.  
As the Car stopped Dean had himself positioned between the ‘Alphas’ legs, his hands hesitatingly holding to the other mans ankles in a typical Omega devotion.  
He could hear the shrimp talking with someone on the outside but Dean was currently distracted and to unfocused to follow through.

Apparently though, these guards weren’t much interested in controlling and looking at the Backseat either. It must be great to be so exclusive, Dean thought about the fact that probably no one ever crossed that Checkpoint and path, and those who did, would automatically be seen as untouchable.

“None of ours.” Gabe informed his ‘Boss’ “They accepted the credits though.”  
Well, Dean knew what that meant.  
“It will probably not be that easy on the next.” The honey blond on the Drivers-seat finished.  
And the dark haired nodded, casually stroking the hair of the Omegas obediently laying to his feet. 

\----

“Dean kneel.” The alpha stated after a few minutes. No order in his voice. Either way the dark blond followed and looked up, locking their eyes again.  
He was just fascinated by the weird ‘Alpha’ who didn’t seem to mind.  
It felt calming having the Omegas gaze upon him.  
Castiel took a moment to get it together and to remember the next needed actions. 

He reached for Dean’s cheek holding the Omegas face to keep him focused at him and to got a connection for himself, this one felt nice...  
“You might have heard that the Inner City Omegas are more valuable than the others from the Outside. Even those from the first Ring.” The dark haired stated matter of factly.  
And Yeah, Dean had heard they were arrogant…  
But he kept silent, just watched his ‘master’ talking. 

“There are some signatures needed that’ll prove you’re an Inner City Omega.”  
That, Dean didn’t know, but it made sense, somehow...  
“You’ll need these signs to be allowed within the core.” The deep voice went on.  
“I will provide you with these signatures for the night. But it would be wise not to show it off to close to another Omega and definitely not another Alpha. We’ll be able to tell the different smell.” Castiel stated seriously.  
Dean nodded but he got more and more insecure. This was getting complicated. 

Normally customers bought him, got him, fucked him and the deal was done. But this was a whole new level, unknown territory and there fore, dangerous. 

The dark haired Alpha turned slightly, leaving Dean’s face to open a small space between the black leather seats.  
He took out a small silver, grey metal box and placed it by his side, only for Dean to get a better, direct look.  
The Omega was still kneeling in front, using his hands to balance himself while the black rubber mats on the ground left marks on his hands and knees. 

The ‘Alpha’ opened the Box with his Finger Print, satisfied realizing the nervousness and slight fear in the Omegas green eyes, with which he was following every move.  
The ‘Alphas’ hands worked very efficiently and experienced, obviously it wasn’t the first time he was using that item. 

Dean watched as the dark haired, slowly layed out two black drawers, which had been hidden in that metal case.  
The first one contained some weird tools that looked like med. equipment and had Dean even more concerned.  
The second one was closed and the stuff within still concealed. 

The dark haired ‘alphas’ blue eyes traced over the Omegas features as he grabbed some disinfection ointment also equipped in that first drawer. 

Castiel then got out some silicon gloves and some, although packed and sterilized, small silver rings which the dark haired looked at, once again focusing back at the still kneeling Omega before he decided otherwise and changed the silver Rings into some golden pieces. 

Dean was getting nervous, he knew that kind of trappings.  
Playing with Pain was a common thing within society but this looked like serious preparations for constant modification. It was dangerous to let that kind of play go on, it often and fast could went down the wrong path.  
Not to mention, that every thing, every modification, that would stay, could end up as a serious deal breaker for obvious reasons.  
First Dean wouldn’t be able to get the money he needed as a damaged good and second it would sign him as a broken tool, like so many of the addicted ones on the street.  
It would be almost impossible to get some worthy and wealthy enough customer to even pay the basic fees.  
The dark blond Omega backed away a bit, hesitating and trembling. 

“STAY!”  
The Alpha ordered immediately. Not really focused on the man to his feet. The dark haired got another case out of the space between the leather seats he’d opened before.  
He took his time opening the second box, slowly inhaling the rising fear coming from his newly received property still kneeling between his legs.  
Dean starred in panic at the now presented cannula, and finally he lost it.  
He straightened his body, clenched his muscles and backed off in a hurried move he realized to late, was a mistake, as he hit the Seat behind.  
The dark blond Omega turned his head in irritation, again making another mistake this way in his growing distress. 

Now it was too late to regain a better position, Dean felt the strong grip on one of his arms as he was pulled back, unable to even react as the ‘alpha’ forcefully pressed in the injection. 

Dean starred at the dark haired, who seemed amused by the Omegas slightly irritated and betrayed look. In his last clear reflex Dean pulled back his arm almost breaking the needle still sticking in his bronze skin.  
He started to sway immediately, still starring at those damn blue eyes and the small smirk on these full, soft lips, as his view got blurry and his body went numb somehow…

But Dean did not get down or passed out. The Omegas muscles just didn’t follow his orders anymore. He was helpless but not away. His mind was clear and he could see the Alpha reaching out for him and dragging his body any way the dark haired wanted it to be. Dean was moved back into his kneeling position. The dark haired leant the dark blond Omega back at the cold leather to give him some stabilization.  
Dean’s eyes followed every action of the ‘Alpha’ in slow motion while he was manhandled in his helplessness.  
As the dark haired was ready he hesitated for a moment. His blue eyes looked down at the Body beneath him. The slender finger dare to touch the Omegas cheek, slowly caressing the surprisingly soft skin. He smiled as he backed off, ripped open the first packs and put on the gloves. 

Some disgusting part in Dean’s blurry brain shivered in excitement at that view.  
Luckily his drugged Body didn’t show any sign of that.  
The ‘Alpha’ then changed his position, sitting down on that seat Dean was leaning against, the Omega now sitting backwards between his legs, the opposite from before and the dark blond was just as beautiful from this back side, Castiel thought, his gloved hand carding through the short, stubbled hair, roaming down his neck and along the muscled shoulders.

It was exciting to know that his next actions couldn’t be seen by the Omega who was bowing his head through the gentle pressure of the ‘Alphas’ hand, showing Deans neck unprotected. 

Something cool and moist was applied right there, carefully massaged onto/into the skin.  
Dean could only feel the pressure of the fingers in contact with his body and he felt the loss of them as the Alpha moved again.  
The man got another tool from the opposite seat. So Dean could see the object with that even bigger cannula. His hands lingered a while longer on that metal equip before he returned to his unmoved Omega. 

There was just a small Pain, and Pressure as the thick needle went under Deans skin to inject the microchip of an owned Inner City Omega.  
It didn’t hurt that much but it felt so wrong…  
Castiel’ gently lifted the heavy head of his property by his skin, stretching the Omegas neck till these beautiful green jewels were staring up at him again.  
“Almost there…….” He told Dean for irrelevant reasons. 

The dark blond stayed limb, still watching the Alpha with his big, watery eyes.  
The Omegas mind was starting to drift in that pouring sound of the cars engine and nothing seemed so problematic anymore.  
The dark blond started to not care anymore and he didn’t even cared that he wasn’t caring.  
Dean just wanted to swim in those blue eyes looking at him. He smiled slightly, liking the reflection of that expression on his tonight’s ‘master’face. 

Strong hands grabbed Deans Body and he easily was lifted on the seat he had leaned against till now. His body was layed down like it was nothing. And the Omega was so gone, he didn’t care as long as the dark haired alpha smiled again at him. 

But the dark haired had moved and was back at the silver boxes again.  
He was taking off his gloves to clean his hands and get some new ones for the next steps.  
He was thoroughly with the antiseptics although he wouldn’t mind using his bare hands.  
But the Ultra knew how fragile those outside Omegas could be and even if he was immune to a lot of there illnesses, the dark haired preferred not to get any of them. 

As he was prepared again he returned to the Omega who was still laying on his back, starring at him and waiting for what ever the alpha was planning, not that he had any other option or say in that anyway.  
For the Ultra it didn’t matter that Dean was actually drugged. In Castiels mind, the Omega was waiting for him.  
Dean could see the shiny things in those elegant white fingers, as the dark haired turned the Rings in his hands as if to check them one last time. 

There were two. One big and a small one, both of them connected with a small golden, very exquisite and elegant golden bracelet.  
The Alpha knew silver would be much more powerful but gold just seemed the better fit for this Omega skin.  
Castiel looked at the small symbol on the bigger ring. To think about the Omega wearing his symbol on the most sensitive Body part was exciting. 

The Rings and the sterilized piercing needle slowly warmed in the alphas hands as his eyes followed the firm body line showing under the thin layer of fabric of the black Omega cloth.  
Castiel smiled, kneeling down himself to be able to reach the dark blonds Body middle. 

His hands moved slowly as he pulled up the black transparent underskirt just enough to get a better access. Again he was impressed like the moment the Omega had stripped down to change the clothes. Once more Castiel was wondering how an Omega could be as packed as this one.  
They weren’t supposed to be like that. Well, generally they were way younger and years away from fully grown when they were replaced. But even grown up, these creatures just weren’t supposed to be that build, especially not between there legs. There was just no need for them to look like betas or alphas not to mention them being fully functional.  
Under different circumstances it would have been very interesting to figure this out, Castiel thought, gently caressing along Deans soft pubic hair not touching any further down…  
It was rare for an Omega to have completely formed genitals.  
Nowadays some Alphas felt very demeaned and intimidated facing such a development... 

Castiel was just slightly smiling as he was pulling down the also transparent black trunks, thinking about how many of Deans Customers had felt that way, seeing this Omega up front?  
Apparently it could be a big Deal for some higher ups… 

Dean gave a small, whiny whimper, as the drug was slightly wearing off…

___________________________________________________________________________


	8. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again.
> 
> Nope to Beta ^^! and nope to native Speaker in Person.

_________________________________Chapter VII________________________________

\- revised - 

The drug was slightly wearing off, and Castiel realized it with a slight pleasure and excitement.  
There fore the ‘Alpha’ hurried to finish his actions for the first part.  
He really wanted to see the last piece of an owned Omega on this particular one, on Dean. 

The Image of the green eyes looking up, and the ownership over this body, Castiel shivered in anticipation, just thinking about it. 

With perfect efficiency the dark haired put the Jewelry in place.  
The small golden frenum ring piercing did fit perfectly at/to the bronze skin of the Omega, as well as the golden bracelet connected to the piercing at the tip of the Omegas penis. The cockring, and the small plate at the scrotum, engraved with the Alphas house insignia completed the whole picture.  
The plate was positioned at the scrotums upper side, centered and held in place with the same golden bracelet that was chaining the frenum ring, before it ended at a simple pendant out of three bowls right between the Omegas legs.  
Dean hadn’t moved a single bit but he slowly started to feel the pain from those alterations done to his body. It already could be seen on the Omegas face, and much to the ‘Alphas’ excitement. 

Castiel leant back a bit to examine the result of his work, and in his eyes, it was beautiful.  
Just one thing he would change if he could, the blue eyed man thought.  
Either the pendant or the plate would look much better with a gemstone fitting the green of his Omegas eyes. 

Castiel applied some disinfection ointment to the fresh wounds, soothing the dizzy Omega as he jerked at the burn, before he took off the gloves and gently caressed Dean’s cheek.  
He carefully pulled the Trunks back up, looking down at the now almost owned man. 

“One thing left.” He whispered deeply, almost leaning against the Omegas forehead. 

The next step got the Alpha really excited while Dean slowly started to move, just a little bit more.  
The dark blond started to feel a numb pain, still from a far distance.  
Castiel was thrilled, fascinated to know, that the Omega would feel the next procedure just fine as the immobilizing drug was fading more and more. The tall ‘Alpha’ smiled as he got a pouch, satin lined bag out of his suits inside pocket. 

He leaned over to look into his Omegas, Deans, eyes.  
“They are almost a pattern of my own.” He explained, close to the Omegas ear, not touching him just yet.  
Dean let out little moans as the drug slowly went off even more.  
It was still, not enough to allow the tall dark blond to move on his own but now, he could feel the changes that had been done to him, more clearly, more obvious. 

Castiel helped Dean up, positioning the shaking, slightly swaying Omega back on his knees. Positioning him back right between his legs sitting back down on the leather seats himself. 

Once again the ‘Alpha’ was running his fingers through the Omegas soft hair, along the nape of his neck and over the still covered shoulders… Once again Castiel thought of this Omega as beautiful, unique and extraordinaire, something that had always spiked the ‘Alphas’ interest.  
The gentle hands lingered a little bit longer on the Humans heated skin, massaging softly over the tensed neck muscles…  
This would be the best position, giving the best access for the next part of owning.

Castiel focused back on the small pouch to open in.  
He hadn’t done this before and even thought it wouldn’t be a real mating mark, it still felt very intimate to prepare for it right now, in some way... 

The dark haired was turning the silver piece, he’d gotten out of the bag, between his fingers. Concurrently showing the silver fangs in front of the Omegas face, watching the shimmering in that dimmed car light.

Dean slowly had raised his head as he’d eyed the metal in between the alphas fingers, and now his eyes widened in terrifying understanding.  
The dark haired watched with joy the showing confusion and fear as his Omega dared to turn back at him, these green jewels begging, pleading.  
A deep satisfaction flooded through the alphas body, leaving him more aroused than he was used to.  
It was something he’d never experienced before to such a degree and the ‘Alpha’ growled, hummed in deep desire.  
He lowered his hands, his slender fingers caressing Deans shoulders and neck which the Omega was presenting in that naturally imprinted gesture since the moment his ‘Alpha’ had gently turned his face back forward. 

Dean wasn’t willing to present, wasn’t approving this, the slightest bit in his sobering mind.  
Once more he hated his Preference as he was still presenting, still awaiting the mark of an ‘Alpha’, a Stranger, a mere Customer about to decide over his life.  
Dean had never done this, never bowed down so far. Never felt the urge to do so. 

The Omega’s logic mind was screaming, his own personality was howling in despair about the Situation he had ended up in right now. Dean wanted to fight back to turn and rip this blue eyed Bastard apart, but again, these alphas were somehow strange, to strong, to powerful and somehow way more dangerous than any other Dean had ever met in his life, or through his job in general. 

Castiel on the other hand, he was flattered and impressed to get such an obediently, perfect response by that beautiful Omega and just from a mere touch.  
It didn’t matter if the presentation was an imprinted reaction or not, Castiel just saw a willing Omega, a waiting Omega, a presenting Omega to either be killed or marked.  
And the dark haired had no intention in killing this one, his body showing that very clear! 

In fascination the ‘Alpha’ studied the Omegas posture, the bared neck, the shallow breathing…, Castiel was more than pleased to see that perfection, to see such devotion towards, and only for, him…

It was almost perfect but the ‘Alpha’ would have preferred, at the real occasion, to look at these intensely deep green jewels of his Omega, looking at him in nervousness and insecurity waiting for his mate to own him completely.  
Other than that, it was just like the blue eyed alpha had always imagined a marking moment would be. 

Castiels thumb massaged a bit more forcefully on a spot that was drawing in his attention the most, before he moved the fabric of the Omega clothing.  
There it would be, there it had to be, his logic mind already gone, taken over by the more animalistic side of an ancient ‘Alpha’.  
Castiel positioned the silver tool in his free hand to get a better hold, not caring about the panic and distress slightly wafting over from the helpless man, kneeling right in front of him, with his back turned and still perfectly presenting.

Dean’s mind was screaming >NO!< all the time, but his lips didn’t part. He didn’t make any sound, not once, although the Omega screamed and hit and kicked from the inside.  
But he was unable to bring it out, to be heard in any way, his lips kept sealed and his protest remained silent.

\----

But that couldn’t happen! Dean managed a small whimpering, seeing his fate been sealed. With a mark like this, he wouldn’t be able to work, he wouldn’t be able to get money, he wouldn’t even be able to be anywhere on the outside.  
He would be dogfoot for every one, a tool to be used as liked by the lowest of the low.

Even knowing all of that, instead of moving, pushing the alpha away Dean’s body just stayed, presenting his neck to an alpha and waiting for marking or death. Which would be the exact same for the Omega whore…

The alpha proudly looked at the handmade silver Fang pattern. Of cause there had been some differences worked in, just in case, but still, at the base, it contained the Alphas Fangs.

And Castiel felt proud to be the first and only one who would broke the Skin of this specific Omega, with his masterpiece.  
The dark haired didn’t even put gloves on this time. He wanted to be as much connected as possible for this, once sacred act of bounding.  
His fingers again caressed Deans shoulder and neck, massaging some cool ointment, Dean had not even seen him taking. Castiel was completely focused on the/that one spot he’d chosen.  
Dean tried again to move away, to get out a warning or a cry or a scream or to do anything that would stop the Alpha.  
But the dark haired was to far gone to even realize any reaction in his Omega, and Dean still couldn’t do anything.  
Castiel positioned the metal fangs on/at the Omegas shoulder/neck and laid his hand on top. 

Before he started pressing it together, at first slightly, to punctuate at the chosen place…, and than, all of a sudden, Castiel pushed it down with such force and power that it immediately broke Dean’s skin, further and further down, till red streams started running down the Omegas shoulder.  
And finally, Dean screamed…

…as his blue eyed customer got carried away, bending down to have a taste of this beautifully presented red color.  
The ‘Alpha’ gently sucked at that sweet full scent he could test now for the first time…  
While the Omega beneath was squirming, and still screaming in pain and agony, before his surrounding thankfully went dark…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> This is similar to one of the Omega insignia Dean is wearing.....


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. ^^  
> There is really no symetry to any of the chapters here, it is just slightly annoying but well...
> 
> Ok, no beta as usual because i am laaaaaaazy, and english is still difficult just so you know. ^^P

_________________________________Chapter VIII________________________________

\- revised - 

Sam entered the room an hour later, carrying the Math books Bobby had somehow managed to buy.  
It was Alpha math second level it wasn’t something a Beta was aloud to have, chuck beware an Omega.  
The tall dark haired Beta did not expect Tailor to be in the class he was giving for some of the other Omegas in Bobby’s care, and one or two from the outside, working or living with trustful others/owners. 

Since Sam had started these classes, his students had made extreme progress, proving that they’re worth way more than society allowed them to be in nowadays society. Sam knew it was the right thing to do but sometimes he got anxious if showing them, their potential and real abilities, knowing that they probably never would be able or allowed to use them, might be more of a curse than blessing.  
But in those times it was Bobby who was telling him that, even though his students would not use it now, didn’t meant that they would not use it ever. And that hidden knowledge always would be better than knowing nothing. No matter for how long the knowledge might be hidden, because the moment times would change again, and they always will, the knowledge Sam was teaching now would be available right away. And it would help to start anew. 

The old man always made it sound like a military operation and maybe he was right to see it that way, judging by the lately ongoing changes within their world, Sam thought.  
Giving knowledge that soon would be forbidden. All of it would be carried by every Omega they could reach up to, to save it through the ages. It wasn’t that bad, Sam thought. 

The tall Beta greeted the 4 Girls and 6 Boys who were waiting as he entered the small room at the back of Bobbys garage.  
The Omegas smiled and each and every one of them looked Sam right into the eyes.  
And Sam felt proud and moved to see them like that. In these moments he knew he was doing the right thing. 

Sadly though, as expected, Tailor wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
And it was the painful truth Sam understood, that he couldn’t reach all of them.  
But the ones he could, Sam would teach as much as possible and he would train them to hide it even if it had a bitter taste on that.  
It wouldn’t be the first time anyway. Sam had learned as a kid how to behave, to not be seen, how to hide what you were capable of and to play along when ever needed.  
It weren’t Sam’s favorite lessons to learn but thanks to them he’d survived, and even more, the Beta was able to find himself on the way. 

# ***

Dean came to mind slowly, his body was hurting and somehow itching.  
There was a burning sensation between his inner thighs, and something really painfully pulsating between his shoulder and neck.  
The Omega immediately wanted to touch were it hurt. But a gentle hand stopped his slow motion.  
“You better not touch it yet.” The Alpha looked down on Dean, his face emotionless but soft.  
He even smiled slightly as he stroked away some hair stuck to the Omegas sweaty forehead. 

“You’ve been so well.” He praised.  
It sounded hollow in Dean’s ears. The dark blond could feel the rubber mat leaving signs on his whole body. He must have been lying on the ground for some time now.  
His head was still spinning and the world was befogged somehow. Dean felt numb and detached in a bad way. 

“We will be at the next checkpoint in no time.” The alpha explained with anticipation in his voice, sounding like a child getting a new toy.  
The dark haired bowed down to his Omega, enjoying the view and scent he could still taste from the open wound on the neck.  
“You have to show me some respect.” His voice was still gentle but within his tone there was a clear order playing along.  
Deans head was still nebulous but he got up, slowly, needing to adjust to the spinning before he could crawl closer to the damn blue eyed, positioning himself between his, now, masters legs.  
The dark blond whore kneeled down as expected, his inner thigh, neck and shoulders burning painfully at any of his slight movements.

“Two….” Gab told through the intercome.  
The alpha stroked his Omegas hair. Now and then grabbing somehow harder, massaging the head. It was calming and Dean could at least rest some more, even though the alpha pulled him closer to his inner thighs and lap. 

The dark blond was still in shock as it was to be expected being marked, even more so if done without permission. Dean was acting on autopilot, years as a whore made it easy to perform and to react just as wished by a ‘paying’ customer.  
As the alpha pulled on his short hair again, Dean stuck out his tongue, automatically licking at the luxury fabric of the alphas Suit pants that Castiel was wearing.  
The dark haired ‘Alpha’ leaned back, resting his head on the cool leather car seat, softly moaning at the arousing warm feeling to his crotch. 

# ***

This time the guard ordered to have a look inside, but they looked down immediately turning away seeing an Alpha being pleasured/pleased by his Pet. 

They looked down fast enough to not get a detailed or even close enough view of the Passengers, to later possibly be able to describe either, the Alpha or the Omega.  
And that was exactly how it was supposed to be.

As they drove on, the dark haired allowed Dean to lay down a bit and change from his kneeling position to a more comforting, relaxing position for the fresh wound between his legs.  
His Alpha would tell him when they would arrive at the next border crossing and checkpoint.  
The Alpha would tell him to repeat that last ‘sensual’ action but this time his new Owner would probably demand it for real.  
Dean simply nodded and rested back down on the ground. 

\----

It didn’t take long this time. At least, Dean thought that it wasn’t long until he heard the order for him to get up again.  
“Dean, come here, repeat.”

The Alphas voice was softer this time, and Dean obeyed. Although his head was almost clear, the drug almost gone, he obeyed.  
Since the mark he didn’t thought about not doing it at all. Something had changed in his behavior toward this blue eyed man. Dean could feel it within his veins.  
The dislike of following an order was gone somehow. To obey seemed naturally now and it was less of an own decision or urge, than a natural interaction, a weird nonverbal communication.  
It didn’t cost as much effort to do what obviously was expected from him, as the dark blond was used to in this kind of work. It was like a burden was lifted but then there was something missing. It felt uncompleted somehow and empty. 

Dean focused on the stinging pain in his body as he moved again but he tried to ignore it. In all his Years he’s learned to keep calm. There was no way out in sight any way, so he did what he was used to in order to survive that far, and easily the dark blond followed his ‘masters’, his customers wishes.  
He was an Omega whore and if nothing else, he was a Great one!

Dean opened his mouth, slowly hovering over the fabric at the alphas lap, now and then tasting it with his lips.  
He opened the zipper, and by the time the guards were having a look, the Alpha was moaning in pleasure and bliss. 

\----

He hadn’t planed to went that far but seeing the Omega between his legs, bobbing his head…, feeling him so close, it was just so irresistible.  
The ‘Alphas’ eyes closed shut and his head felt back again as he came between these sinful lips.  
While he was carefully watched by those burning emeralds as he whispered the Omegas name.

# ***

The next time the limousines door opened, Dean was still kneeling between the Alphas legs. His head was resting at Castiels lap with his green eyes closed.  
The Omega was dozing a bit while the elegant, pale Fingers of his ‘master’ stroked his hair and neck. 

Castiel was leaning back, satisfied and calm like he rarely had a chance to be.  
Gabe held the door open for his boss to get out first. The honey blond was grinning knowingly.  
Dean lazily moved, he knew already what would be expected from him, how this night would go on.  
He was told the Rules of Level 3 training which he would need that night. Dean had been told what he was expected to say and to whom, if asked and necessary.  
But again, and not for the first time the dark blond Omega was surprised as he got order to look up. 

They weren’t anywhere near the Tower, were his master had told the Dinner would take place. Instead the dark limousine had stopped in front of a fancy Tailor parlor, already awaited by a nervous and way to nice acting and bowing Beta.  
Dean could easily tell by the scent.  
It was the first time in the Omegas life seeing a Beta bowing that far down, and it was the first time in his life someone did that to him in a social situation and not in some strange paid for Roll play.

Was it ever heard of a Beta bowing for an Omega, Dean tried to remember, while the Tailor starred at his shoulder wound and just did what he had to do.  
This huge Omega was obviously an Ultras mate and there for much higher ranked than the craftsman would ever be.  
The green eyes blinked in surprise as the Beta looked down to not directly face the Omega and not, as usually, to avoid the view of something disgusting, but instead to looked down out of respect, and probably fear because of the dark haired next to Dean…  
It was a new sensation, one that Dean enjoyed to his own irritation and amazement. 

The driver, who, Dean had decided, was more of a general assistant, started talking to the Tailor and Dean himself used the opportunity to finally look at the surrounding.  
The Omega had never been at the inner City, not to mention ever close to the Core.  
And the Omega had never seen anything like this at all. 

Even the Outer Rings had urban areas but the Omega had always lived in a more industrial surrounding himself. He just couldn’t afford any other standards especially as an unmated Omega.  
But this, Dean looked around, impressed, surprised and in awe. He wasn’t even trying to hide it. His current ‘master’ and the Tailors reaction gave the Omega a feeling of being safe, something he’d never experienced like this before.  
The Alpha watched his property looking around like a curious kid and smiled generously. 

Dean starred at the sky high glass buildings, glowing golden and white in the night air, outshining even the stars at the midnight blue, black sky.  
Nothing was dark here, like Dean was so used to.  
There where lights every where, clean bright white streets and green Oasis at any Corner, on the roofs and terraces. Even at the glass Building entrances were small greened places.  
The air was clean, for chucks sake, as clean as Dean had never ever smelled it in his whole life. There was no disturbing or distracting smell, no scent of needy Omega’s in heat, on Drugs or ill. There was no Alpha Rage in the air, holding the Omegas tense at almost every time.  
Just normal, fresh, clean nature smell, even the sweet of flowers streamed through Deans nostrils. He was just blown away as a warm Body in his back recalled him to reality.  
His Alpha was standing behind him, scenting his Omegas current mood, smiling at his overwhelmed and enjoyable emotions. 

“Please, this way.”  
The Tailor Beta hurried, still bowing while guiding the ‘Ultras’ and their Omega inside. Deans ‘master’ went first, followed by the barefoot and barely dressed dark blond while Gabe looked at the Area and went in last, stopping at the second door, holding his position as the dark haired ‘Alpha’ and Dean followed the Tailor into the back of this expensive parlor. Again, something Dean had never seen before.

“Get up there.”  
Castiel gestured, pointing on a small round stage at the centre of the room. The tall dark blond stepped on it and waited while his ‘master’ talked to the, obviously known Beta who took a digital pad for the details.

“I guest of dark silver grey, slightly dull.” He mentioned looking at Dean, gesturing around, giving details to the nodding Beta. “Maybe dark blue shirt, red tie.” His arms folded in front of his chest.  
“Sir?!” The Beta asked respectful. “He isn’t wearing any shoes?” The Tailor stopped obviously sure that the Ultra had understood.  
“Dark brown, classic.” Castiel decided to the nodding Beta writing it all down as fast as possible.  
“Would you like for the mark to be seen?!” The shorter man asked, already creating an outfit on the Systems Computer.  
The Alpha tilted his head, as if to think about it or imaging the picture.  
“No.” He finally decided somehow unpleased with his own decision.  
“But for the cuffs…I would like a perfect short fitting…”  
“No…, leave enough room, make it Alpha fitting. If he moves it’ll be seen anyway.” Castiel made up his mind for this alternative, it would anger some superior but look better on his ‘Mate’. The dark haired Ultra smiled at the image in his head as the tall, strong Omega was walking by his side in ‘Alpha’ clothing that would not be cut open and shortened like it had become fashion a while ago.  
Although his mark would be much more impressive if seen, it was to new to show it off just yet and the cuffs would do just fine as well. The dark haired nodded to himself.  
And the Beta mirrored that posture as he got to work by measuring the Omegas Body, which he needed a small ladder to do so.  
This Omega was damn tall, he thought, but definitely not mentioning this.

# ***

Their next stop, just a few hours later was even more confusing and unreal.  
It was at a jewelry store a few minutes away.  
Dean was still in his transparent Omega fabric and barefoot as they stepped out, repeating the scene from the Tailors Parlor.  
His Alpha went in, followed by Dean while Gabe waited on the outside.

This time another ‘Alpha’ stepped forward, reaching for the dark haired hands to shake, which was done without hesitation. There was still no scent but Dean had learned to read Humans in other ways.  
The old man looked around the dark haired, watching the Omega in the back.  
“So? That’s him?!” The old man got a bit closer to have a better look at the immovable Omega who probably towered over him by two heads.  
“Indeed a true beauty of the old days.” The old Alpha praised, humming in approval at the stunning man in front of him.  
“I get the wish of yours.” He added before getting back his attention to Deans new Owner.

The grey haired hurried behind the counter as Deans ‘master’ followed.  
With great interest the green eyes watched as Castiel put up the black velvet box he had taken out from the Car, opening it for the old man to see.  
Something Dean couldn’t from his position.  
“They are still beautiful.” The jeweler seemed to drift into memory at the sight.  
“And, I guess I do have the perfect fitting green you’re looking for.” The artist mentioned.  
“Give me… maybe 30min?” The old man looked at the Ultra in front, asking for this mans permission. And the dark haired did nod.

___________________________________________________________________________


	10. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^) MOVing ON and further down... 
> 
> No Beta and of Course the fair warning that i am obviously no native and you'll have to expect lots and lots mistakes of any Kind. ^^P

_________________________________Chapter IX_________________________________

\- revised - 

Everything happened in a rush, in a blur even.  
A mix of pain and excitement, it was like falling or losing the floor beneath the feed, as he walked slightly behind the dark haired ‘Alpha’.  
Every one starred, every one whispered. The dark blond Omega was scant up and down by Alphas, Betas and even some Omegas who dared to lift there eyes up for a sec.  
His ‘master’ didn’t seem to mind and he was measured too. 

Castiel did not blink, didn’t shake or hesitated at any moment and Dean, to his surprise, got strength out of that.  
He straightened himself to show his whole length and looked up completely, although he was still carefully avoiding the eyes of other Alphas, but definitely messing with some Beta’s who physically hurried a step back by surprise.  
And Dean could see, could feel the pride radiating from his temporary ‘master’. The dark haired was not only ok with the Omega testing the new position, he seemed to enjoy Dean doing so. *A long leach.* The dark blond thought and posed even more. 

It wasn’t the first time Dean was irritated by this ‘Alphas’ behavior and reaction that didn’t seem to follow any of the usually known pattern.  
Dean had realized that the blue eyed was a bit shorter than him but never the less, as he got him dressed the ‘Alpha’ had insisted on some shoes with small heels for the Omega to appear even taller. He did not only wanted his property to appear as rare as he was, he wanted him to attract even more attention by underlining his atypical features, the blue eyed dork wanted his Omega to be seen. That was so odd, Dean thought.  
The man maybe was way more perverted than he’d thought before. 

Apparently though, the Winchesters own Persona seem to get along very well with this ‘lead’.  
And so Dean walked proudly, head high next to his “Master”, which, for the first time, didn’t sound so bad anymore…

Since he was dressed in this suit, worth probably 10 times the money he would be able to earn in all of his life even working 24/7, Dean got a bit carried away. Especially now, feeling the pleasant heaviness of the cuffs and the collar, given to him just a few minutes before leaving the car. 

\----

His Alpha had held him down on the knees as the Limousine had stopped in front of the marble Entrance of the Artefact – Historical - museum.  
He had opened the black velvet box and showed his Omega the golden Ornaments on the fine brown leather.  
The dark haired had explained that the Symbols engraved on the collar named the Family of the Owner and there own guideline or wishes for the mate.  
In this case, of course, the head note of the Alphas house. Not explained further tho. 

The Collar was connected to the hand cuffs by two golden chains with strong links.  
The hand cuffs were created out of the same Leather as the collar but instead of writing in letters Dean had never seen, there were Ornaments of swords ending in similar wings. One wing on the left cuff, one wing on the right side, hold together, creating a pair of full wings, ready to fly.  
Dean was explained that these hold the class the Owner was in. But the dark haired did not explain which class this cuffs stand for either. 

The blue eyes of the Alpha had glowed mysteriously as he had applied the collar to the head bowing Omega.  
He had not worked right to the cuffs afterwards, and just looked at the current picture for a moment of desire.  
The pale fingers had caressed the emeralds, that had been framed in just around an hour ago, and some of the bronze skin beneath the collar.  
Only after that short moment of satisfaction the ‘Master’ had went on, obviously pleased with the result.

The dark haired had lifted one of the Omegas rough hands, a sign of a working life not many at the inner city ever experienced.  
He had lift the fingers to his lips and kissed the tips. Fascinated by there difference, compared to his soft and well kept ones.  
Dean had watched these gestures with interest but not much affection. It wasn’t rare for a customer to do this before changing into wanting.  
But the feeling of the cuffs and collar he did like a lot.  
It was kinda heavy and soft and cool on the skin at the same time. Dean had watched the Alpha slipping the cuffs over his wrists, dangerously enjoying that slight tingly feeling it had created within him. 

These things were just incredible, something Dean had never seen or worn or even imagined before.  
The golden wings were overlapping the Leather and the longest tip of the feathers pointed to the middle finger knuckle of each hand. They’d closed exactly, perfectly around the Omegas wrists as the mechanism within had adjusted like the collar had done before, locking around the dark blonds neck. 

The moment all three parts had closed securely and this way somehow been connected, they glowed for a short moment sending a vibrating energy through the Omegas body. Dean had looked surprised but his ‘master’ had smiled. 

“You are now connected to the system.” He had mentioned proudly, again not explaining it any further. 

Dean knew that all of it was an act, but really he couldn’t fight it and got carried away even more in this momentarily illusion of an owner he belonged to and a place he’d searched for and deserved for all of his life.  
A home, side by side with his worthy alpha, a dream, a false hope not only a few whores were clinging too..., and Dean hated himself for falling for this lie as well. 

The illusion had changed ‘slightly’ as the car door had finally been opened and the flash lights of hundreds of cameras had blinded the Omega.

\----

He’d followed his ‘master’ right away but this world, that the dark haired seemed so perfectly at home at/in, just wasn’t Deans.  
He felt insecure and vulnerable, and to his own annoyance, all of it he felt because he feared to embarrass his owner.  
The dark blond Omega did not like that. 

He’d always been his own boss, always almost only responsible for himself.  
Dean hadn’t felt that jaggy since his troublesome youth.  
Now holding the burden of somehow being responsible for, someone else than him, was overwhelming and not in a good way. Especially since it was a forced burden, only Dean would still feel responsible to fulfill.

But again, he held it together, orientating himself at the Alpha who was leading him right now.  
They walked on the red carpet, lined by, maybe journalists or other spectators at the sides. There were others around, walking along, posing.  
Some Alphas stopped and talked to the press.  
Deans ‘master’ just went by. Greeting now and then but not paying anymore attention to the calls in his direction. 

Dean looked around as unseen as possible and tried to hide his reaction to the mostly naked Omegas, kneeling or crawling next to there Owners. He was actually one of One who was respectfully dressed.  
And not only dressed, but wearing Clothes, even more outshining than some of the Alphas were costumed with. This world was weird, the dark blond thought as even some Alphas started bowing to him definitely, and even though identifying him as an Omega.

A warm wave of satisfaction, calm and serene washed over the dark blond and the three parts of his chain glowed slightly.  
Dean would have liked to ask what that was about but it wasn’t his position to do so and there fore he kept silent, again just watching that circus around.  
Close to the Entrance he suddenly noticed some of the Bystanders glaring at the cuffs and the collar that was showing while he was walking.  
They started talking and typing on their digital devices.  
Dean just hurried to get closer to his ‘Owner’.

# ***

They’d passed the Entrance with its high marble consoles and pillars, straight through a golden lit and out of marble, created vestibule before they’d ended in one of the first exhibition spaces/halls. 

Dean felt like he was transported into a lucid drug dream.  
The hall they stood in now was filled with Minerals of any kind, Meteor fragments and stoned fossils, glittering in the spotlights all around. None of it Dean had ever seen before and his green eyes widened, competing with some of the brighter Artifacts.

But the Omega was ripped out of his high flying illusion right away.  
He was reminded the next moment what he was positioned in and what he was to be used for.  
Not even being a whore, but being born Omega, which was the main problem in the firs place. 

His Alpha had stopped watching the prepared Structure at the Centre of this hall.  
A fully transparent Glass cube, obviously erected, build right there at the centre for this Event only.  
It was positioned on a stage for every one to see, all of what was presented there…  
Dean starred at the naked Bodies shown on top of this stage and at the Centre of this transparent cube, right now.  
A skinny man in a white coat surrounded the Omega standing arms and legs spread apart to allow a better access and view.  
There were a lot of Alphas and Betas standing next to that “Stage” looking up and judging the Creature presented to be verified as inner City Material.  
Apparently any Omega who would be allowed into the next room had to undergo that examination.  
Dean watched, slightly frowning, even though an affront, the man in the white coat studying the chip and the given information.  
Next, the supposed to be ‘Medic’, looked at the mating mark and the signs that an inner City Omega had to wear.  
The “Dr.” did not touch the Boy, did not get closer than necessary but his eyes showed his truth nature, a nature Dean had seen and experienced so often with customers. But this guy was watched by the audience, any of his actions carefully overlooked, for what kind of benefit wasn’t obvious immediately. 

\----

It was just part of a High Security System, Dean realized. It was prepared before they had even entered the Main hall and of course, this humiliation was only for the Omegas.  
But it wasn’t the security check that reminded Dean of an Omegas position in this society, it was the way they did check on them.  
The Alphas, the Owners just walked by to wait at the other side till the examination of his or her Property was done. Each of them willingly and without hesitation putting their mates, or just company on display like this, to show their worth and position, prestige and rank…  
Dean couldn’t, didn’t want to gulp down the growl that escaped in his displease.

His blue eyed ‘Alpha’ was willing to let this slight misdemeanor slip for the moment and simply moved on while his Omega obediently followed.  
There was a line Castiel was heading too.  
He waited till his Omega was close enough to reach at and than he turned, facing Dean. The ‘Alpha’ smiled and reached at the back of the Omegas neck, well not exactly his neck but the back of the collar.  
Immediately the golden chains, connecting the collar and the cuffs disappeared, leaving Dean surprised.  
Again the Alpha smiled and leaned in a bit further.  
“It is a Hologram.” He whispered close to Deans ear leaving the image of an Alpha giving his Omega an affectionate kiss on the cheek.  
It was working well with the audience, which commented this gesture with whispered aw’s and ohhhs….. 

Dean however did not fall for that.  
He knew it was an act and the Alpha had paid for it.  
The tall dark blond was expected to go next as one of the “Dr.” Assistant came to get him.  
The moment his ‘master’ nodded his approval, the laser barrier was opened and Dean guided through the line of guards to that small space prepared to inform the Omega on how he was expected to undress.  
Now Dean understood why his ‘Master’ had disconnected the digital chains. Without them activated he could undress, it would have been impossible with it.  
Dean followed the Assistant who did not touch him either. It was a mute Beta who just gestured at the stage. The Omega followed, ready to be looked at, ready to be judged and ready to be humiliated once more. 

\----

As he stepped into that glass cube, waiting till the obviously soundproof Box would close, Dean was wondering what kind of brain would ever come up with such disgusting Rituals and when it had started?

Thankfully, or not, all the inside walls of that cubic construction were mirrored, preventing that the Omegas wouldn’t, couldn’t see the starring audience.  
The skinny man in his white coat, Dean wasn’t sure if he really was a Dr, told him to step into a glowing Ring on the ground and to take of his clothes as explained. The skinny, maybe Dr. was an Alpha trying to hide his excitement about his job.  
Dean knew these kind of weak Alphas all to well. Those assholes got hard thinking about how great they ones would be and in reality, no Omega would follow there orders if not hit or forced to do so. Those bastards got off on there working position course it was the only place they could give orders and people had to follow.  
Dean felt dirty just having this Alphas eyes on him. He was told to go slow stripping down. The Omega was just thankful he hadn’t been ordered to dance.  
This skinny creep pissed Dean off, but never the less, as an Omega, he obeyed.  
The dark blond considered making it a cheap show, leaving this a-hole unsatisfied and drooling for nothing, but on the other hand he wouldn’t make any impact, wouldn’t leave any impression for his ‘master’ by the audience to see, either.  
Dean was to long in the body buying business to not realize what this scenery was meant and created for.

\----

Castiel followed every step from the outside. He was constantly watching over the skinny man who his Omega obviously disliked very much. For some strange reason the dark haired ‘Alpha’ felt the distress of his Property directly through himself.  
Naturally, although unknown before, Castiel posed, his body straightened his chest puffed and he was growling slightly, equally disliking the ‘Doctor’, the stranger currently surrounding his mate.  
It was just another irritating Revelation the tall Ultra had to face right now and worryingly enough, Castiel was enjoying this building inner fire…  
The blue eyed was fascinated though, but still intensely watching the cube and his Omega.

\----

Dean had stripped down his expensive suit and the other layers and his ‘Alpha’ was pleased once more to see the nature of his picked piece. He didn’t care about the comments, didn’t care about the dislike some of the others watching were giving at/about his beautiful, shaped … “Warrior”…, the ‘Alpha’ mouthed.  
It was the moment Castiel realized what it was attracting him, drawing him towards this unusual dark blond man.  
The audience got anxious, discussing the Omegas full build and seize. Not all seemed that reluctant, though. 

Meanwhile Dean was ordered to bow his head to have the system scan his neck and the implanted chip.  
It was that moment that Dean really understood what the alpha had done to him a few hours before. It was the moment he saw it himself, for the very first time, all on the open and on full display.

\----

A crystal like structure, in a reversed pyramid hanging from the Ceiling of the glass-cube finally scanned the chip.  
The data was immediately showing on a display next to the creepy doc. The display seemed to flicker for a moment before Dean suddenly heard that slight signal that was giving the Systems approval for the Omega to move on.

He’d gotten the clear from the security system.  
But the examination wasn’t over yet, next was the visual check of the signs.  
Dean was remembered on the painful sensation between his legs and on his shoulder. Would they be suspicious because of the fresh, unhealed mark?  
The ‘Dr.’ ordered him to spread his arms and legs on the showing position.  
Dean obeyed, surrounded by the disgusting skinny man looking at any signs of a mated and claimed Omega.  
The dark blond tried to ignore the looks and to hide his obvious aversion by concentrating on the golden jewelry between his legs which were helping Dean to remember what he should be angry about.

It did hurt but it was no big deal, these ‘small’ changes on his body could easily be removed later, probably without leaving any signs. These wounds would heal. The mating mark was a much bigger, the main problem.  
It would take surgery, if even possible, after the dark haired had clearly gone so deep, as Dean realized in terror seeing himself in the mirrored glass. 

“Are they new?!”  
The ‘Doctor’ asked, not pointing at the injury to not provoke the owner of this one.  
But he studied the fresh needle points, the deep, still open wound on the neck and the bruises on the Omegas Body. 

“No. Master prefers to hold them open for the tunnel games.” Dean quote as instructed.  
The Dr. looked at all the other showing scars and cuts and seemed to believe the story.  
It seemed obvious that this Omegas Owner was interested in punishment.  
Something the skinny asshole was enjoying himself so he took his time to have a closer look at such exquisite work.  
It was almost compelling, the urge to touch this bronze skin, to caress the scars and wounds himself and Dean could read that right away.  
Still, he managed to stay calm, managed to not attack the bastard, remembering his years of profession.  
“We’re finished?”  
Dean finally questioned, directly facing the Creep Alpha, emotionless staring at the skinny dick.

The dark blond knew he was stretching his rights with his current behavior.  
But this man was way too weak to even be allowed so close.  
And Dean wanted out, fearing that he would just punch that ass at some point.  
The skinny ‘Alpha’ in his white coat starred at the Omega, surprised and startled by this aggressive demeanor towards him.  
God that man was trash, Dean thought.  
“You….you can dress again.” The ‘Doc’ finally spoke. 

\----

Castiel had already surrounded the glass Box twice, already awaiting his mate on/at the other end.  
Not once had he stopped that deep growl vibrating in his throat, leaving Bystanders eyeing him suspiciously and staying away.

As the Cube opened, the growl increased, reaching the creepy Dr. and inside, the weak Alpha starting to shiver and right away to smell of fear.  
Dean was so pleased and proud as he looked at his ‘Alphas’ blue eyes, fiercely glaring at the Creep who’d dared to get way to close to his Omega, job or not.

The creep Alpha still at Dean’s side looked down immediately, slamming to his knees, lowering himself even further and for all guests to see…  
Ending up in a humiliation, such debase, he would never forget…, no one in this room witnessing, seeing that submission would allow him to.  
The creep kept down, his eyes fixed to the ground, while Dean fully straightened, head high walked by, not even caring…and closing the last button on his expensive shirt.

The ‘Dr.’ was done and right this moment, he knew it.  
As the back door shut again the skinny Alpha didn’t move back to his feet…

\----

Oh Dean was proud and pleased and satisfied. His Alpha was definitely not weak, not pathetic. His ‘Master’ was a powerful one!  
And still it felt wrong to need an Alpha to feel proud and strong himself.  
Once more the dark blond hated being an Omega…  
___________________________________________________________________________


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONe more, not happy with the result but at least we're making Progress. ^^P
> 
> No Beta, as usual and because to much hard work, and i am no native. Be prepared for lots and lots bs mistakes of any Kind. ^^

__________________________________Chapter X_________________________________

\- revised - 

The dark eyes in their bet of silver and white starred at Michael.  
Disgusted and admiration held Rafael in line.  
He loved his brother, he adored him by any meaning and he wanted nothing more than to crush him.  
But the Ultra knew that he wasn’t strong enough, not yet. 

Michael was sitting behind the enormous granite desk, enlightened from behind through the large panorama windows. The tall dark blond had been in charge ever since their father had disappeared to who knows where.  
And Michael, always the obedient, the loyal son he was, had stayed at the given position, which felt like eons by now.

Michael had never struggled, never failed in all of his doing, in all of his performances.  
That self-centred, prude, unambitious Bastard, Rafael thought. 

His older sibling did not have any visions, no view of perspectives, he just followed these old fashioned rules imprinted by an absent, probably long death father.  
Michael was hollow…  
But not Rafael, he has visions, perspectives, he has planes and in contrast to his Brother, he would guide this company to a whole new future.  
Because Rafael was not that limited, he could think big, and he was born to be a leader! 

Michael turned some Papers and nodded to his chairman who had just brought some more of them.  
Rafael had watched these continuing actions over days, over years, and he was so damn sure and convinced that it was finally time to change ‘it’. 

Rafael had been surprised to hear about this promotion Diner around a year ago and he had almost expected this day to never come. 

None of them had heard of there father, since forever. The only one expected to do the call and make the decision, every decision among their ranks and within the Company.  
But then, all of a sudden, Michael had given word that there would be some changes, that there would be some rearrangements…  
With excitement the younger man had listened to that news at the high tower.  
Finally, Rafael had thought, he would be able to start and make the developments he had in mind.  
Finally he would be the one to bring this business to real glory…  
…And tonight would be the night, his night, the night of the announcement. 

They were standing on the verge of a new Dawn….

# ***

After the examination Dean easily went back to his ‘Alphas’ side.  
He did not bow, did not look down but the Omega still avoided direct view or other indirect contact with other Alphas. Again, just in case. 

A lot of people crossed by, trying to get a glimpse at his current ‘Master’. But Dean wondered why only a few came close, near enough to shake hands or to gave one or two words to the dark haired, in a dialect or language Dean couldn’t understand, hadn’t even heard before. 

The dark blond was no fan of such heavy crowded situations, but since there wasn’t much more expected of him than staying close to his ‘Alpha’ for now, the Omega didn’t complain. He just used the opportunity to have a look, without being to obviously curious.  
The first thing he realized was the less bare skin around.  
Aside the waiter and waitresses all people were dressed in more or less expensive fabrics.  
Not that Dean could really tell all the differences.  
And he realized that a lot of the surrounding crowd seemed to know his ‘Master’ and even among these damn beautiful Alphas and Omegas, the dark haired he was with, seemed special.  
Dean figured a lot of blue eyes and a lot of them were measuring him and his Alpha and more than once, he heard an uncontrolled aroused growl from somewhere close. Send to both of them and it did exciting things to the Omega. 

Among all of it Dean did not let his guard and attention down and there fore he figured something else in this grouping. There was an essential lack of betas, in this main room at least.  
There were just a few of them around and they stayed in the back, barely participating in the gathering of all the others.

# ***

Sam waved goodbye closing the gates for the night. He stretched his long body and popped some of his joints.  
The Beta did his last round, controlling the ‘yard’, as bobby was calling it.  
It had become a welcomed routine to check it all, to have at least a short walk to calm down after a long day of work.

Bobby’s bureau and the Omega quarters were still lit so Sam walked over to his old friend who’s become the only known father figure for the boy he once was.  
The grumpy, bearded man was the only real father Sam had ever known. 

\----

The old man sat in his office, bowed over the last papers of the day, surrounded by his calculator, phone and a glass of Jack, he never touched but always poured.  
He looked up as the door opened.  
“Your done?” Bobby asked, returning to his papers right away.  
“Was he there?” He went on without looking again.  
Sam closed the door behind, sitting down on/at the opposite of the desk while putting down the books he had used during the Omega lessons. 

“No.” Sam answered and leant back in the second chair.  
“But the others do very well. You might think about taking one of them for the office.”  
The tall Beta suggested, grabbing the glass of Jack pouring it down in one move.  
As he put the glass back down, the phone rumbled beneath some paper sheets.  
Bobby shoved the pile of contracts, statistics and calculations away to take the unexpected calling.

\----

“Singer!” The older Betas brows furrowed. He didn’t need to look at the callers name to know who it was.  
Sam watched this from his ‘relaxing’ position.  
The old man didn’t say much, just furrowed his brows even more.  
Now and then he pursed his lips in concern or worry. He ended this call with:  
“…give me a minute. …I call back…”  
Bobby hang up, slowly laying down the phone… 

“What?” Sam asked.  
But it took a moment before the older Beta did answer, and he seemed worried as he looked up at the tall guy sitting in his bureau.

“Was a colleague,…he is doing some jobs at the inner city. Apparently he’s got a big order tonight.” Bobby hesitated once more. “… said it’s real big, something on the high tower, the inner core...”  
Sam didn’t say anything, for the moment just listening.  
The tall Beta knew that the core always was a big deal and generally troublesome.  
And not only because of the high security and the paper-, System’s-work that was assigned to it.  
Bobby never worked, officially, outside of the second Ring and he didn’t like the idea of doing so. 

“….He’s a driver short, no Omegas allowed for this upcoming event…” Bobby continued.  
“He asked for you…”  
Sam could hear the discomfort in his old friend’s voice.  
“Will the loan be enough?” Sam asked. It wouldn’t be the first time he would cross the border to the inner ring. Not that he would ever mention that to Bobby.  
But going in legally would cost a sum, none of them could ever afford.  
So it would depend on the wages this job would bring in after wards. Because to be allowed to cross the border, it was always payment in advance at the boarder’s checkpoint.  
Sam didn’t really cared what he would have to carry, from food to car engines to trash, all of it he already had transported across the City. Aside Slaves, the Beta had carried it all. 

“Well…” Bobby grabbed the empty glass, a nervous gesture of the old man.  
“…if they pay what he’d just mentioned…. We would have enough money for at least four months to pay the ground.” He explained.  
It was a sum way above Sam’s imagination, and since they often worked this enterprise from week to week only, it was a tremendous opportunity as well.  
Finally the old man looked at Sam directly.  
“…Im not sure.” The bearded Beta folded his hands.  
“It’s the tower, you’d be expected to deliver too…”

Sam did wonder, not for the first time, what had happened that had left Bobby so suspicious when it comes to the Inner City.  
“I’m fine.” Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
Bobby slowly shook his head.  
“Listen boy…”  
The old man said with a seriousness Sam rarely had heard from this strong Beta.  
“…the Tower is different. Omegas, others than owned ones or pleasure slaves from the inner City aren’t allowed there…”  
“…And they go after Betas… Just be careful Sam, if you get caught there, you might never come back!” “And I want you to take something with you if you go there. If you accept my terms you can go.”  
“But Sam, don’t do it because of the money, were good here.”  
Sam smiled thankful for Bobby’s concerns and that the old man still did not try to talk him out of it.  
It proved that the older Beta knew him way to well to do so.  
Sam nodded and Bobby got back on the phone leaving the office for the/a moment.

As he came back after a while Bobby was holding a box that Sam had never seen before.  
“What’s that?” He was curious. 

“..Your safe insurance, hopefully.” The old man stated ominously and put it down in front of his ‘son’ to open the dark wood.

\----

Sam stepped back a bit at that view and to give Bobby some more space.  
The Box was covert with weird Symbols that were carved all over it. And these signs weren’t only on the outside, Sam realized, reaching for it to have a closer look.  
Everywhere within the red velvet, lining on the inside, there were similar Signatures.

Bobby encouraged Sam to turn the Box for his surrogate ‘son’ to really see what was hidden there.

Sam’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed…  
There was a leather Collar…  
Black, dark red brown and bright beige brown combined and decorated with silver applications fitting the tattoo on the tall Betas chest.  
But that wasn’t the only surprise, still irritating though  
But the real thing Sam was looking at was the small knife laid right next to the collar.  
The shaft did fit the color of the other leather work and the silver blade was carved with Symbols similar to those on/at the box itself.  
There was a glowing coming from those applications and the blade as Sam again stepped closer.

The tall Beta took the knife and examined the notched silver blade and the handle. Both of them out of material Sam had never seen or felt before.  
And since it was reacting to him there must have been a connection of some kind.  
The dark haired looked at Bobby who seemed calmed down a bit and actually excited to present these unusual pieces of unique craftsmanship.

“It is something special out of the inner core.“  
“Only there you can get that kind of material and this alloying. I don’t know exactly how it works or what they do to create it but there is an energy within that is able to hide your scent, or at least lower it down and it is connected to the high tower somehow so technically you would be able to use their system if you knew the passwords and stuff.”  
“Technically carrying that collar and the knife would allow you to walk around without becoming to conspicuous.” Bobby explained. 

“Bobby?...” Sam seemed completely awe-inspired.  
“When did you…” He gestured at that ‘present’.  
“As I found you…” The old guy stated.  
“…I thought that a so young, good looking Beta like you would be picked by some worthy alpha soon. Than I realized how smart and great you were. And it became obvious that you could get an owner in no time. …damn there were a lot asking for you... Daily…” Bobby lowered his eyes.  
“But I… I’d already ….i’d already thought about you as my son and I found none of those Alphas asking for you fitting in any way.”  
“I know I should have introduced them to you but I just couldn’t do that at that time.” The old Beta uncomfortably rubbed his neck and looked apologetic. 

But Sam smiled. Bobby had every right to send him out the moment he was healed, and even before that. But the older Beta hadn’t.  
Instead he’d taken him in.  
To hear that the old man had gone as far as to decline some mating offers somehow warmed Sam’s heart.  
He was actually thankful that Bobby had not handed him over to the next best Alpha that had showed up at the door, although, technically, it had been the other Betas right and even mandatory to do it.

“I’ve understood that you have to leave, eventually and I wanted you to have something that reminds you of here, of the time when you handled every thing by yourself and that you did not need any Alpha, even if you maybe would choose one.”  
“And, I wanted it to be a reminder, in case you would ever meet some worthless shidt again, that there had been a time when you’ve been your own Master, doing awesome. I wanted you to be able to take care of yourself.”  
“…But than you didn’t show any intention of leaving and I was happy and took this stuff away, always waiting till the moment might come to give it to you.”

“And you going to the tower, I mean I know it is not leaving, but I want you to be as save as possible…”  
Sam turned the knife that fitted so perfectly in his hand.  
As he stepped closer to the old man, Sam was smiling thankfully.  
The hug was warm and caring and Bobby patted the tall ‘son’ on his back. 

As they did part again Bobby took the collar.  
“This …” He showed Leather ring with it’s, encarved/engraved Symbols, the silver Tattoo Application and the fixed Ring in front. It was a masterpiece Sam thought.  
“Even if it shows you are your own Master, the Alphas there will see it as a claim sign and hopefully showing some respect or at least leave you alone.” 

“And the knife….” Bobby went on.  
“It cuts to almost every material even the guards armament. Just in case you need it. And this little piece will not be recognized as a weapon by the system since it belongs there due to its own material.”  
“And one more thing...”  
Bobby handed the collar to the tall Beta, giving it a slight turn.  
“There are two small openings in the leather right at the Applications on each side. They are big enough to put in small pieces of patch, impregnated in/with, maybe, Alpha scent.”  
Sam’s eyes widened again, Bobby must have thought a lot about this.  
Last, Bobby shoved a small patch on the table.  
“It is middle Alpha but still Alpha.” 

The old man looked slightly embarrassed as Sam smiled warmly at him.  
“Jeez get it on….they will not wait.”  
Sam smiled even brighter, hiding the knife and taking on the collar, which closed itself right the moment it had contact to the Betas neck.  
Once again with it’s symbols glowing. 

“Thanks Bobby.” Sam stated, deeply thankful and honest, having his surrogate Dad feeling slightly uncomfortable.  
“Yeah Yeah… just be careful and come back!” 

\----

Bobby Singer looked after the boy. He smiled, happy to finally being able to hand over this ‘present’.  
But the Beta was worried never the less…

___________________________________________________________________________


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaaaaand we're moving on. ^^ This was one of the Chapters needing more time and effort but here we go again.
> 
> And as the usual, fair warning, this is no Beta and there is no native speaker around to ask for advice or help, so live with it. ^^P  
> ...and try to enjoy.

_________________________________Chapter XI_________________________________

\- revised - 

It took almost an hour to get to the address Bobby had typed into the traffic engineering.  
Even though, Sam knew the second district like nothing else. His whole life, almost his whole life, he’s lived here, through good and bad times.  
The Beta knew the bright sides and the down going parts near the third Ring Borders or the Outlands.  
But no doubt, without the programmed traffic engineering he would have been lost within the first ring. Although Sam knew some small parts of it as well, due to his unofficially border crossing once or twice.  
But he had to admit, doing it legally was definitely something else.  
And despite his Betas other knowledge, it was Sam’s first time at an official checkpoint. 

He lowered his eyes, out of respect not obedience but the guards actually did made Sam nervous. Suddenly the Beta understood why Omegas could not cross the Border without protection. 

The three Alphas scanned him intensely and the tall Beta was actually thankful for his Collar they had a constant eye on, carefully searching for the scent radiating out of it till they finally asked for the temporary ID, which was mandatory without an ID Chip.  
Sam handed it over along with the Credits Bobby had loaded right after the call.  
He did not know how much the old guy had spent on the small chip but hearing the mechanical system approval told him that it had been emptied completely.  
And for a slight second the tall Beta was insecure if they would let him pass.  
But he got his ID back and the car stopper went down along with the gates and the electric field opening up.  
The Signals turned to white while the heavy metal moved.  
Sam registered with interest that odd excitement about his Collar still being eyed the whole time as he drove off.

\----

Entering the first Ring on/at the main road was something the Beta had never ever imagined and definitely not like this.

It was a Highway above the Livingquarters and Buildings of those who could afford living in this area, at the core, even though at the edges.  
Sam felt like flying above a treasure of hundred thousands of jewellery with the High Tower as an erected Symbol of power right at the centre, glowing in the same blue white lights that were lining the Highway and leading the way.  
Almost everything was either out of a transparent material similar to glass or shielded and solidified by a force field.  
Sam did not even know that this technology could be used like that.

While the Beta was still fascinated by that impressive surrounding and all the new impressions Sam was suddenly welcomed by a soft computer voice informing him that he had entered the Main System and that he had a 0-A access at the inner Core. ‘It’ followed with an explanation what would be in- and exclude around the Core and there fore the inner City. The Beta was encouraged to feel free to ask if there would be any question.  
And while he still listened, Sam was struck by the blue glowing of the Tower in the distance, as the sunset settled in. 

There was a slight, warm vibration coming from his collar as the tall dark haired Beta realized that the pulsation was almost identical with the glowing energy of this crystalline Tower in front but far distance. 

That’s maybe what Bobby had talked about, Sam thought, impressed as the first stars started showing up on the darkening evening sky. This panorama view was just incredible, awesome.  
The Beta was lost for a moment, enjoying the view in front and the City beneath, lightened like diamonds. 

Even knowing of the misguiding done within the inner Core, Sam couldn’t deny it was breathtaking to see it up so close... 

\----

Sam was alone on the Highway and that was what the dark haired Beta had expected.  
No one in his home area at the second Ring, would be able to afford the cost of crossing the border out of town, not once.  
Not to mention, driving into town right to the centre.  
None of them would even be able to drive out to the Outlands into the other direction, away from the inner Core.  
They were basically stuck at the second Ring. It wasn’t that bad though, Sam thought, recalling some of his youth in a worse surrounding.  
But right now Sam felt special he couldn’t prevent himself from thinking this way. It was something new and it was exciting. 

# ***

As the tall Beta finally arrived at the huge Container Storage Area the Computer had called his programmed destination he was stunned once again.  
This place was nothing like the small Business Bobby had build up over the years and Sam had thought of it as big.  
It took the dark haired some more time to get to the bureau after he’d entered the heavy security gates. 

\----

The Beta was welcomed roughly by a man already impatiently waiting for him.  
“Im Rufus.”  
He stated not showing any intention on greeting the new one.  
“So you’re Bobbys boy hm?!”  
The black man measured Sam from head to toe and nodded, not really wanting an answer. 

The younger Beta was irritated, either this guy was ok with him, or he wasn’t expecting anything more.  
Sam wasn’t so sure, but still he tried a smile and not to feel offended.  
Rufus, as he had introduced himself, turned and gestured the younger one to follow.  
“Let’s see if we’ve got something fitting to ya.”

Sam thought about where the hell Bobby would have met someone as unique as this man.  
But he seemed ok and Sam smiled, thinking about what it would be like with both company owners working together and how they would definitely end up in old married couple fights all the time…  
Two grumpy guys trying to figure out something, anything.  
This Rufus guy obviously not respecting anyone or anything and Bobby trying to get him in line.

Sam chuckled in silence.  
And he still smiled as the older man showed him a small locker room on the property.  
“OK!” Rufus clapped his hands scanning the racks for something a giant like that Beta would fit in, while Sam was waiting outside.  
Just a minute later the grumpy guy came out with two different clothing in his hands.  
“This should fit….. Get it on!” Rufus pointed at the storage room.  
“And hurry. You’re late already.” 

\----

It didn’t take long till Sam came back wearing a grey overall and a black west, trying to figure out how Rufus could have picked the right size at the first shot.  
“How is it?” Rufus asked, surrounding the tall Beta and not really expecting an answer.  
“Yeah will do.” He decided.  
Sam looked down on his working cloth as Rufus finished his circling.  
It was ok though. Only the missing sleeves and the bare belly region kept him sceptical.  
“….I’m just delivering stuff, right?” Sam asked.  
Rufus brows furrowed and he crossed his arms.  
“You’ve really never worked at the core, right?”  
“Of course not.” Sam answered.  
“Hm…….” The older man wasn’t happy about that.  
“Ok, listen!”  
And he started to explain the Rules Sam would have to follow for that night.

Sam wasn’t someone who got insecure often or nervous in general but starting of to the tower, the Beta suddenly felt uncertain. 

\----

Rufus had seen the knife but not said anything. He’d handed Sam the Digital Pad and a wristband which would be scanned at the delivery entrance.  
The black pick up truck was already loaded and ready to go.  
The Wagon was packed and heavy, not easy to handle and as Sam left the ground, two others drove in.  
It probably would be a long night…

# ***

Dean watched his still nameless ‘master’.  
The dark haired hadn’t looked at him or spoken to him, not paid much attention at all after that interrogation.  
He just walked, self-confident, head high and with his body straightened up, across the halls, always closely followed by his dark blond Omega.  
The Alpha did not hesitate, did not show any signs of nervousness or uncertainty, he did not stagger or flinched, and not once did the dark haired ‘Alpha’ lower himself when one of the Strangers approached him, some of them in a quite aggressive demeanor.  
On the opposite, Deans ‘Master’ made these offenders step back themselves, immediately showing them there place.  
And Dean loved it!  
He loved the calm, natural power, radiating off of this man, the way he did command others without saying a single word, and this steady, kinda emotionless appearance…  
It all seemed so normal for that ‘Alpha’ and Dean was impressed, terrified and thrilled every time he glimpsed at the dark haired.

But on/at the same time, the Omega felt the pain coming from those modifications this man had done to him.  
Dean felt it pulsating from his shoulder, from his neck and between his legs. 

He’d stepped into a trap. And now he couldn’t get out. And even if he could, this man had marked him, made him a tool for everyone and no one, for nothing and everything on the same time. There was no way Dean wouldn’t be able to get back and he wouldn’t be allowed to stay here either. The dark blond was to long in this game to believe in those lies, no matter how good they looked.  
And although not knowing exactly what was about to happen to him, the Omega knew deep within, that this here had become a dead end in some way…

While they walked through the crowd in the next room Dean was thinking about his options. And there weren’t many left, if any at all.  
The piercing was not the problem the puncture would heal after the jewelry would be gone. Dean only hoped they wouldn’t just rip it off.  
This jewelry wasn’t his and the Alpha would want it back afterwards.  
They would probably cut out the ID Chip but that, Dean knew, he could handle, just one more scar on his skin that he could tell stories about. 

But the mating bite, the mark?!...  
The Omega had heard of others who’d tried to replace that sign. Some had made it, others had not.  
There was only one way to get rid of such an invasive, transforming injury, and that was by surgery, all too often a lethal one...  
And a procedure Dean would never be able to afford the credits for, even under third ring standards and even doing it in/at one of the illegal Operation Centers.

The dark blond knew that he would need to find another way…, somehow, his live as an Omega whore was depending on it.  
Leaving this sign of ownership would mean an even worse life than what he already had experienced.  
Wearing such a big, gaping hole on his shoulder and neck was an Omegas dead sentence and worse for a mere third ring whore.  
He wouldn’t be able to attract customers wearing that sign which should be a blessing and signature of love but for Dean and so many others it was a signature of the expelled... 

It was illegal to buy a mated Omega and it was the only law that actually punished the customers as well.  
Those who were willing to ignore that law, didn’t care at all, and were not the people Dean wanted close, by any meaning and not to mention, to serve in his profession.  
Sadly though, with the devils claim on his body, other, normal Customer would avoid him. A whore house was now out of his reach.  
Even the lowest and cheapest of them all would not allow a marked Omega at their stock. 

Maybe it ruined the illusion of all of them being virgins…  
A smile curled on Dean’s lips thinking about this stupid lie, only the worst egoists and narcissists would fall for…, and there were so many of them…  
But the Omegas smile didn’t stay on the face for long, as he came back to reality the moment he followed his ‘master’ into another great hall, and the moment the dark blond realized the small Cubes, hanging side by side at the other end of it.

The transparent Boxes were only big enough to hold one person, to small to stand or even stretch one limb. They were hanging from the Ceiling, eight in line and each of them above a small stage.  
The moment these cubicles would be lowered down, they would connect with the platform and enclose what, or who ever would be on it.  
Dean knew about the disgusting toys only Alpha’s would invent for their entertainment. 

\----

“That’s the one?”  
Someone close by asked in no more than a whispered rumble.  
And Dean knew they were talking about him. 

“He is tall.” Another one stated disgusted about/at the Omegas features.

“Really that’s the one he chose for….. I don’t know."  
They commented further on, making the dark blond nervous. 

Dean focused again at the Cubes and hesitated, feeling a pressure building up in his chest.  
He could feel the panic rising as he started slightly shivering, the pain of his fresh wound suddenly very clear and vivid in his mind.  
The Omegas breath became uneven and heavy.  
He tried to focused, tried to calm, tried to concentrate on something else.  
He tried…

# ***

Sam went along the bare walls of that underground tunnel.  
His Wristband was scanned twice by now and constantly starred at by the guards that were patrolling all over and around. So far there hadn’t been much trouble other than the usual slight difficulties that could happen on any delivery.

The first people Sam had come in contact with had been Betas, judging by their actions and behavior. Not by the scent that, Sam had realized that early on, was blocked almost completely at anyone.  
All of the Betas, Males, had been about Sam’s high which had the real tall one surprised to say it at least but understand why Rufus had asked for him.

Sam was wondering what it was that had the first ring Betas this impressive until he had went further into the building complex to be faced with his first, Core Alphas…  
All of those the Beta had come across so far had been packed, tall and even without any scent, they had smelled of trouble and aggression.  
Sam had lowered his head as he had passed them, extremely concentrating, focusing on his hovercraft carrier, he was thankful to have. 

It was the Betas second round and he already knew were to stable the high expensive drinks and these living Octopod, which would probably be served at this event.  
Sam had never tried stuff like that and he wasn’t sure if anyone ever should.  
The tiny ones were somehow cute but eating them, and the Beta had heard alive, was definitely disgusting.  
Sam frowned looking at the slimy creatures tingling around in this barrel. 

\----

He wasn’t the only worker around but he hadn’t seen any other of Rufus man yet.  
But within the last hour there was a sudden build of hectic, which seemed as if this Event was about to accelerate.  
The really impressive limousines Sam had seen heading towards the Main Entrance of this Building did underline the Betas suggestions.  
Although Sam had strictly been limited to drive his Truck down the servant entrance, or just to the Back door, and there fore been separated from any closer view at the higher ups, the real guests, there were some occasions for the Beta to have a sneak peek through small gaps and windows he was using to his advantage…  
The tall Omega was about to turn back to his transporter again as one of the coordinators hold him back.  
“You!” He pointed at Sam...

\----

Rufus had told him not to leave the path. Sam had felt reminded on children tales.  
His current boss had told him to not leave the given route on his pad, had been very direct in his warning. And he had also told Sam not to follow anyone aside the superior at the Entrance telling him where to bring what kind of grocery and drinks.

“HEh! You’re deaf?! I called you!”  
The man in his silvery tight body suit sounded angry about being forced to call twice.  
His grey eyes starred at Sam and he pointed at him again. 

“Get your cheap ass over here!” He commanded. And slowly Sam got pissed. They were both Betas, obviously, and there were no reason to be such a dick.  
But Sam smiled and walked over. 

“Finally!” The Coordinator praised sarcastic.  
The Man was maybe a head short to Sam’s high, extremely slender and gestured like one of these high fashion Omegas Sam had seen in the City. His hair was bleached and he wore a golden, flowery collar, and he smelled heavily sweet, but not from his scent.  
This Beta was an extreme difference to the guards at the first Level, Sam though.  
And although he appreciated the diversity, this guy was simply too much. 

But there was no way that this one would be of any harm, Sam thought.  
And so, dark haired second ring Beta followed. 

“Take that and bring it upstairs!” The glittery Beta guy commanded again. Obviously used to anyone following his orders.  
Sam took the silver bowl filled with crushed ice and the exquisite Champagne.  
“Great! To the Ballroom, and hurry!”  
The bleached Beta commanded again.  
This time though, Sam didn’t care or mind, because upstairs meant he could have a look at the inside, aside the servant corridors and tunnels. 

Sam was already lost in exciting imaginations as the other Beta was already talking into his Headset, typing something at his pat and walking away, commanding someone else.  
Sam was left only slightly confused in this cooling chamber as he realized that he was a bit lost on where to go to, or how to find the damn Ballroom that he wasn’t assigned for….

___________________________________________________________________________


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took forever...!!! -.-!  
> But here we go again, slowly moving on to the "better" times.  
> ^^!
> 
> No beta - which means i did not read it over and that there is no Beta... & i am still not even close to becoming a native Speaker. °°P  
> So be warned and aware of maaaaaaaaaaany bs mistakes of any Kind.  
> *hug ya all* Have fun...

________________________________Chapter XII_________________________________

Trigger Warning: Breathing…&….confined spaces

\- revised - 

Dean followed his ‘Master’ through the intensely staring crowd. He was still looking up but he had become insecure, uneasy just a bit more instable on his feeds since the dark haired had reminded the Omega about his position...and put him in place, oddly enough offering him stability in this way…  
Stability Dean had lost for a moment, watching the glass tubes in the distance and, in a sudden reflex of fear he had made a small step backwards.  
His ‘Master’ had been next to him within a blink.  
He had growled deeply and commanding at the Omegas ear, underlining his words with a slight grip at the dark blond’s neck.

It had Dean shuddering but it helped him to calm, to ground and balance him, just not in a good way though… 

After that short display of dominance and control that had not been commented in any way by their surrounding, Dean was now even more disciplined, even closer to his ‘Master’ and even more eager to please.  
Without hesitation the Omega followed as his current Alpha turned towards the stage at the other side of the hall. 

\----

The Stage was huge and occupying almost a quarter of the whole room/hall that was lined with marble columns and glass showcases with minerals and ores put in the spot light.

Close up Dean could see those glass cubes above their heads and the Omega tried desperately to ignore them. Instead the tall dark blond tried to focus on something, anything else.  
The stage was separated into two parts, the ‘smaller’ one in front, ready for the Omegas, and further in the back, and build up even higher was a another area for obviously someone else.  
This part was heavily decorated, a long Centerpiece, maybe a hidden Table positioned right at the Center.  
The Stage alone was about 14 feet high but with this table and all the decoration, in addition to the even higher ground, the second part looked tremendously intimidating and Dean was pretty sure that this was on purpose.

Dark velvet Curtains were framing the whole Stage in the back while deep red, blood colored flowers, Dean had never seen before, were prepared all along the front and the slightly lower stage part. 

The dark blond Omega suspiciously and in disgust eyed the long Table prepared in the back area of the Stage, right behind the small platforms and the hanging glass cubes at the Ceiling.  
The covered banquet board was decorated equally extravagant as the prepared surrounding.  
Shiny christalglasses, perfect china ware, exquisite Center pieces out of Flowers and jewellery, organic and vibrant Orchids among filigree gold and silver structures.

Everything was supposed to impress, to leave an impact of wealth and worth…

And even though knowing about the barbarous intention of this preparation, and even though being constantly reminded of it, looking up at the small platforms and the Cubes, Dean had to admit, although seeing it as cheesy in his mind, he wasn’t unaffected by all that displayed splendor.

There was a structure to that set up on the theatre stage.  
Each of the platforms at the front part of it was perfectly lined with the seating at that luxury table and the belonging setting.  
There were eight of any kind, eight Platforms up front, surrounded by those blood flowers, and eight tremendous chairs at any of the place settings in the back.  
Eight of any thing I total…, Dean gulped in discomfort.

And the Omega had a reason to feel like this, to have his panic rising up again.  
Because Dean knew, he knew what this Creation was done for…, and although never been part of it, never having seen it, the dark blond knew that this was a set up for one of these so called “Show off’s”…

\----

The dark blond Omega had heard of these Alpha Rituals at the inner City.  
He had heard about these ‘games’ with the living stake/pool. Dean knew about the bet’s, the gambling and the consequences for either, Omega and sometimes the Alpha, that could follow in the aftermath. 

Either his Alpha didn’t realize the dark blond’s distress or he simply didn’t care, the dark haired just moved on, expecting Dean to remain as close as possible as they reached at the differentiated, and heavily protected, area that the whole stage construction was build in. 

The blue eyed was calm, or at least he looked like it, but for some reason Dean was feeling insecure, in a way that wasn’t him, and the Omega was sure that it was coming form his ‘Alpha’, because he had been already over his own insecurity, and straight up to fear by now.

And while Dean was struck by a wave of nervousness and doubts having leaving him to struggle even more, it was this overall calmly manner of his current ‘Master’ that he suddenly hated the most…  
He remembered this moment that he hated ‘Alpha’ in general…

But much to his own frustration and anger, that at least helped a bit with his fear, Dean was not bursting out or hesitating, instead he followed as he was supposed to do, in this role, due to his preference and because he had no say in any of this anyway...

But surprisingly his ‘Master’ did not moved on to the guards securing the entrance to the stage and the ‘special’ area around it.  
Instead the blue eyed ‘Alpha’ went, unexpectedly, slightly to the right, the most overwhelmingly Dean had seen him do so that night, greeting some strangers to talk with them with obviously less interest in doing so. Apparently though, Dean figured to be the only one seeing it that way as the Strangers got closer, becoming excited the moment they’d been addressed.  
The tall Omega just stood back his one step behind as the Lections of a Level 3 education was commanding for a mate.

Dean used this newly chance to concentrate on something else than the threatening stage construction, and he realized a general movement going on in that hall.  
And suddenly Dean kind of understood his ‘Alphas’ behavior.  
The dark haired was stalling.  
For some reason his ‘master’ wasn’t in a hurry to get up on display.  
And it was something he and his bought Omega where on common ground right now. 

Even though in a desperate situation Dean still was curious enough to use his allowance to look up to scan the closing in crowd.  
It took a moment till he realized the direction the mass was moving, and that all the other Alphas were heading towards the stage.  
Each of them were followed by their entourage, their exhibit Omegas in their striking dresses, some with more some with less fabric covering the skin.  
This would definitely be a show and Dean was horrified to be part of it and not only because he hated audiences. 

His dark haired ‘master’ stopped again to talk to another bulk of strangers, all of them Alphas, all of them assholes Dean decided.  
As the blue eyed talked, Dean stood behind, back on watching there surrounding.  
He carefully kept an eye on the guests, searching for potential other participants of the soon to be opened Event.

Some of the Omegas around seemed so damn young. Dean pitied them but desperately tried to ignore it being social under these circumstances was nothing the tall dark blond could afford right now, actually since some years now.  
He would be part of this show as well and he would need all of his strength to make it through.  
He couldn’t afford to carry the burdens of others.  
There fore Dean just watched for Alphas to stepped out of the crowd and to get on stage.  
Dean wanted to remember, to remember it all. He wanted to save it for when the time would come. It was a delusional idea but all he had and it helped the Omega to not break down in despair. 

\----

The first Alpha approached the stage area just a few seconds later. His Omega was a 15 maybe 14 or even younger, slender boy with bright blond hairs and stinging blue eyes.  
The boy was shaking, probably told on/in long-terms what would be expected of him and what would happen if he would fail or abash his Owner.  
Deans lips twitched slightly in disgust about the look of the fragile boy following his Alpha. He was way to shaped in perfection to be a natural born one but that didn’t made it any better to have such youth been thrown away without any hesitation and the betrayal for being chosen for this must have been just as worse after being somehow cared for.  
Dean hide his sighed but he frowned in worried sympathy… as the poor boy almost slipped on the steps in his pure nervousness and fear. Something about this pub hit Dean hard…

\----

As the brown haired Alpha, obviously belonging to the fragile boy, reached the first steps to the prepared stage he and his Omega were flanked immediately by two handlers.  
One of them slightly bowed next to the Alpha while the other stopped right behind the young kid. 

The brunette kissed his little blond toy on the head and went off, led by one of these awkward creatures who had lined up with them.  
These strange handlers or maybe waitress, Dean couldn’t tell. They were not dressed in anything that would show there status. They were collard but not mated, there was no scent coming from them and their pale faces were kinda blank.  
There was something pure and dangerous about these strange beings. Dean couldn’t call them person, humans at all.  
They had too big eyes, glowing silvery. Their hairs were bright white and their mouths to small to even be used for talking.  
And there was something in there movements that had Dean at high alarm even though he couldn’t point at the issue. But something about these ‘Things’ was more than odd. 

Dean watched as the One close to the Omega Boy was leading him onto the platform lined to his Owners seat.  
The blond was allowed to stand for the crowd, the ‘guests’, to have a good look.  
He was almost naked in his white, transparent Toga that did not leave much to the fantasy and was now slightly glittering under the spotlight.  
The moment the Blond stepped on the Platform, there was the number IV lit up right at the front of it. 

His Alpha was already seated above at the table. He was served a drink as he lent back watching the others watching his Omega. Obviously one of the reasons he’d put him up on display this early.  
Omegas used in Shows and or on display could be bet on and his appearance would have be a significantly impact on the amount of credits being spent this specially bred one.  
At least the Boy had to make up for his purchase price, his training, the housing and feeding and not to mention all the other investments his Owner had put up with for this Show Omega.  
It was a rare, pure breed that could cost a fortune and this boy was a priced one already in his youth as Dean had heard some talking about.  
All of those ‘needed’ information were printed within a paper catalogue that was handed to every guest who had been allowed in this room. Even that paperback catalogue would be sold on high price afterwards. Most of the Omega ‘Contestants’ were described there like horses in a god damn race…  
Dean gulped down his growl just thinking about this…

# ***

Sam went surprisingly easy through the heavy packed Guards controlling on the gangway above the Service hallways which where separated by a grid.  
This way the guards cold always have an eye on the working stuff, Sam thought. Every now and then there was an access to the under-part, or the zero Level.  
The tall Beta was literally walking beneath the high society of the inner city. 

Just as uncomplicated as his way through the guards Sam made it to the elevator, again without being stopped ones.  
Which was strange compared to the strict controls he had been through before, just for moving to the Storage area and not among the higher ups. But a few minutes ago the tall dark haired had realized something that might be the answer to this illogical fact.  
Sam had realized a slight buzzing on his neck every time he passed a door or even a door frame or an archway at the floor.  
Obviously his bracelet was scanned indirectly any time he went into another hallway or passed a door or went into an elevator. A ‘great’ feeling to be controlled and overlooked like this at any given time, Sam decided slightly annoyed. They had similar systems at the second ring as well but at least they were just controlling objects, not Human beings.

The Beta tried to ignore it but he was still thinking that it was strange that he had come this far since he had been warned and explained very specifically that his Wristband was limited to the ground Level by any means.  
Sam though about what Bobby had said to him. That his collar and knife came from here and would maybe interact with the system at the core.  
It somehow made sense judging by the unannounced vibration of his Collar from time to time. There was not other explanation to that slight tingling Sam was fascinated by. 

The Beta pushed his carrier further, the big champagne bottles slightly moving in there bed of crushed ice poured into that huge silver Bowl.  
Sam was curious how his bracelet would work at the first floor he was heading to now… 

\----

Sure enough the band was scanned the minute the elevator opened.  
And once more, to his surprise and relief Sam was allowed to step out.  
All the Guards up here were Alpha’s, Sam scented it right away which was odd immediately after being around others that had not shown and scent id. These up here seemed somehow different, they were Alphas of a kind the dark haired had never seen nor sensed before. 

\----

These Guards faces were covered but their eyes were shown, although Sam tried not to stare too intensely. He thought there eyes were grey, maybe blue but at a second glimpse he realized that they were not.  
The Winchester was irritated as he almost bumped into one of them.  
The Alpha surpassed the tall Beta by at least a head… They all did, Sam flinched figuring it out only now being that close to one of them.

The giant was growling and starring down, which was a completely knew experience for the 6.4 feet tall Beta who immediately lowered his view and made himself smaller somehow. 

However this short second had been enough to actually see this Alphas eyes.  
Those eyes were silver, legit silver. Sam thought as the Guard leant in by bowing down to the dark haired, and scenting his neck.  
And again he growled in an inhuman sound.  
Sam froze right away and didn’t even blink while holding his breath.  
He had have Owners acting like this and often shortly before an attack…

It seemed like hours as the guard finally moved and took some steps back but still not showing any intention to leave at all.  
Sam still stood put, his eyes locked to the floor, unsure of what was expected of him.  
It took some more minutes till he realized that the Alpha wouldn’t move at all but that he, maybe, was allowed to make his way to the next elevator, up to the second/third floor.

Sam did not look up as he tried a slight, very slow move as a careful test, just to make sure. He was still suspecting/expecting an attack at any moment.  
The tall Beta could feel the silver eyes laying on him, he could feel this Alpha starring.  
But that it was, just staying and starring, the whole way to the elevator Sam could feel it.

And only then, the moment Sam felt safe in that small cabin, the door about to close, that he dared to look up, finding his suspicion confirmed and the Guard still watching in his otherwise immovable posture.  
Was that thing even breathing, Sam wondered as the doors closed.

\----

Now, in this closed up safety, the tall Beta felt his shivering, his inner nervousness that had him recall the scent of that thing, which seemed Alpha but…  
Sam sighed as the Elevator stopped at the next floor and the doors slid open for him to move on. 

He didn’t made it far though, pushing his carrier, before he realized out of the blue the scanner light suddenly turning to red while the door behind him was closing.

\----

It wasn’t more than a reflex that had Sam looking back for just a second before he got terrified.  
He’d already been recognized by the giant guards at that floor, their silver eyes were right on/at him.  
Two of those packed guys turned into the Betas direction as another one just walked around the corner at the end of the hallway.  
Sam froze again, he was in damn trouble. The red scanner light was constantly flashing from behind and there were three monstrous Alphas heading right at him. 

Again the Betas eyes went down, he got to his knees without hesitation and again he lowered himself as far as possible.  
There was no word, no command urging him, but it was the same strong Alpha spell Sam had felt with the other thing a few minutes ago a floor below.  
But this time it was way stronger. It was an unbearable need to obey, to offer something?

As the Guards got closer and their strange energy more intense, Sam was about to fall into panic. He had never felt like this before.  
The next moment Sam was lifting his arm showing his band without being told so or asked about, only lead by that silent command coming from those strange Alphas. 

One of these silver eyed Creatures scanned the offered band.  
Another one of them was searching the silver bowl and the carrier.  
Sam almost mist to breath as he felt this gloved hand grabbing for him…

But the wristband didn’t seem to be the only issue, because the guard also focused his attention to the scanner at the elevator in the back. 

The two Alpha Giants moved around the Beta as if he wasn’t even there, and as odd as it was Sam did found back his breath at that realization.  
But he was still the one kneeling down, and definitely the most vulnerable around here.  
And the obvious disinterest at him directly wasn’t a really good sign, Sam understood.  
But that was exactly what was happening.  
These Alpha things obviously had no reason to fear the beta doing anything suspicious, and it wasn’t because Sam didn’t want to, but he simply couldn’t move at all.  
This silent command Sam had followed by lifting his Arm, was holding him right in place as well. 

As the gigantic Guard searching the Carrier seemed to have finished, Sam felt the burn of those actually cold silver eyes right at his body.  
He still couldn’t look up but knew the other Alpha in his back, maybe checking the Elevator, maybe just waiting to attack…

Sam had lost track of the third one that had turned the corner the minute the Beta had realized the red light, he only knew there was another of those Things around and it was not helping.  
Still in his thoughts Sam got hit with just another silent call had him back on his legs within a blink and it was terrifying to not have any control about his own actions like this.  
It was almost as bad as the hand he suddenly had on his body, starting to pat him down…

And finally there was no stopping the real panic building fast within Sam as he was locked in this one and only thought limiting the whole world to that floor he was standing in, in front of an Elevator somewhere in the inner City…

They would find the knife, he thought!  
They would find the knife…!!

# ***

Dean was feeling heavy. The air at the hall had changed as more and more people had flooded in.  
It had gotten muggy, warm and exhausting.  
His ‘master’ was still talking, still greeting each and every one, who’d gotten close, and he was doing so by using everyone’s name.  
Under different circumstances Dean would have been impressed, would have thought about it as classy and very sophisticated, a word the Omega had learned from one of those old word riddles he had sometimes found among the trash on the streets…

\----

In the mean time another Alpha had stepped up at the stage and was now sitting down while her Omega was presented to the mass. The Alpha female was cheered and praised by some out of the crowd as she had moved through the people.  
Dean had watched with disgust.  
Her Omega was a cute red haired female, maybe in her early twenty’s and she was already looking worn out.  
While she was dressed up pretty, covert in make up and decorated with jewels, her eyes were hollow, her expression blank as she turned to face the audience, guided by her handler, another of these white haired, silver eyed creatures.  
Her Alpha had been seated two chairs away from the already placed Male, who’d raised his glass at the new one.  
Both Alphas had glared at each other for quite some time before they had simply nodded, each of them with a sarcastic smile. 

Dean had stayed at/in his given position with his head high, eyes in one direction and over the shoulder of his ‘master’.  
And he was still constantly scanning the room as far as possible.  
He had already realized the number of guards rising with the number of visitors filling the hall.  
He’d heard some first discussions about the Omegas and their quality or appearance and their power of endurance.  
Dean didn’t liked these conversations at all.  
But since his ‘Alpha’ had reminded him on his position, had clearly put the dark blond back in place, Dean hadn’t it in him to just run now.  
And it was a stupid thought anyway…  
Dean knew that he wouldn’t get far, probably get caught right at the next door if he would even get that far...

The tall Omega slowly got tired just standing around, and even worse, he got bored, although he knew in what kind of situation he was.  
He did not know for how long his ‘master’ was stalling, how long he’d been hiked through the crowd, avoiding something and the unavoidable.  
The dark blond tried not to yawn out of his exhaustion, the limited air and the still heating room with this mass of people all around.

Already 6 Alphas, and there Omegas, had taken their seats on stage.  
And by now there were only two seats left, the two chairs out of this carbide black material, standing right at/in the middle of that banquet table.  
It was then that Dean noticed a strange reaction in his dark haired ‘Alpha’. He seemed to be the only one realizing anything though.  
But the signs were obvious to the Omega.  
His ‘Alphas’ shoulders had straightened and the deep breath gotten a bit faster as the applause had build at the other side of the hall.  
And while the crowd had started to turn and to join the clapping, Dean could not even have a look since his Alpha had not turned and the Omega couldn’t till then.

But his dark haired ‘master’ didn’t turn, did not join the cheer getting closer.  
Instead the tall Alpha had thanked the people he’d been talking to and slowly started moving to finally enter the stage...

Even though thankful to be able to walk again and slightly stretch his stiffened body Dean did not miss the newly wave of nervousness radiating from his ‘Alpha’ but hitting him hard.  
And although the Omega tried to ignore it, he could not stop his Body from physically reacting, starting to shake in slight tremors, luckily unseen.

The dark blond had watched the reaction of any Alpha on that high table. He had watched how they’d left their Omegas, how they’d given a last attention, a sign of affection, to their belonging, their property, before getting to their shown seats.  
And just to distract himself from the Horror he was about to face, Dean was wondering, what his ‘master’ would be like, what he would do to a paid whore?  
Since that would probably be the last attention Dean would ever get in his life…

___________________________________________________________________________


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information probably has already spread.  
> With the End of Season 15, Supernatural will end… T.T
> 
> I wasn’t sure if to post this Chapter today, and that’s why I feel the need to give a small ‘speech’ here.  
> I have to say thanks, thank you and thanks again, for something like Supernatural! It was the only Show I’ve ever been that interested in.  
> The only Show that had me captured due to all those Emotional drama but also intelligent story telling, not to mention the Actors being the lights they’ve been through all those years… Sharing their lives without judging with and to so many, that would probably never have the same for themselves.  
> It was the only Show existing that had intrigued me enough to actually start to write in another language, in English and even though I will never be perfect by any meaning, they, the actors, the Show, the Convetions were the reason to start it with…  
> And I am for ever grateful that something like this has been there.  
> And although I am heart broken somehow, and of course crying, I will find a place in my heart for the Winchester Brothers and their Angel to carry them and their burden, their sacrifices and losses with me just as I do with my own.
> 
> I am forever thankful to all of it and that includes all of you as well.  
> Without them and SPN I would not write and enjoy you all reading it.  
> This Thanks is to all of the SPN Core, and to all those whom have carried it along for 15 Years.  
> So thanks to Supernatural and thanks to you all! ^^)
> 
> And now the next Chapter….  
> And as usual no Beta and no native…  
> Still I hope you have at least a little bit fun. 
> 
> Trigger Warning of Breathing and confined Places.

________________________________Chapter XIII_________________________________

\- revised - 

The applause had grown louder, echoing from the walls, as they arrived at the first steps of the stage.  
Deans Alpha didn’t seem to care. 

Out of no where and without the slightest sound another of those silver eyed handlers appeared on either side of the new guests.  
Dean still couldn’t figure out where these creatures were hiding and all of a sudden coming from, this and their odd movements were creeping the Omega out.

Dean was still lost in his thoughts as his, ‘master’ of the night, turned at/to him, having the Omega staring at these incredible eyes, just as stunning as the last time Dean had seen them up close.  
The ‘Alpha’ was smiling slightly and Dean couldn’t help it, he was mirroring that expression as the soft, gentle Fingers caressed the Omegas cheeks.  
A thumb moved over the dark blonds full lips, before the dark haired, with a last intense look and an empty smile, left.

Right away Dean was guided to one of the still empty platforms in front and lined with/to his ‘Owners’ seat.  
Finally the Omega hoped to see the Person all the fuss at the hall seemed to be about.  
But he was hindered once again, blinded by the spotlights pointing right at him. 

\----

Dean had realized earlier that some of the other eight Omegas had been undressed partly, right on stage.  
As the tall dark blond was walked to his supposed position he was wondering what to expect in his case.  
But his handler gestured at the platform and didn’t make any move toward the expensive suit Dean was wearing.  
So he simply followed and stepped up on the platform.  
Like all the others he didn’t kneel yet, just stood, Arms behind his back, presenting his strong but covered body, as he’d seen the other Omegas doing so.

It wasn’t long after he had stepped up, but seemed already enough time for some of those Assholes out of the crowd to make mean comments about the ugly giant dark blond Omega.  
But it wasn’t the only reaction Dean got from down there.  
Dean decided to focus on these others blushing the moment they looked at him. Omegas as well as Betas and even some of the Alphas seemed suddenly very interested in a different way.

In his mind, even under the current circumstances, Dean managed to grin, thinking about mixed preferences, still hating audiences and the vulnerability it did create being watched by so many, and especially in his last minutes.

The tall guy was still lost in his thoughts as the lighting suddenly changed, the room becoming darker, except this one bright silver Spot, pointing right at the stranger surrounded by the guests on the lower ground , slowly moving into the stages direction.  
Again Dean could feel this odd emotion of distress from his Alpha, seated by now, right behind. 

But right now the dark blond Omega was distracted otherwise. For once, the hot spotlights were out and even though it was pretty heated in this hall already, the deactivated light cone created a welcomed moment of cooling.  
Although enjoying this slight change tremendously the Omega didn’t show any signs of it, he wasn’t moving, wasn’t sighting or otherwise letting it slip while he tried to ignore the sheen of sweat creating on his forehead.  
Dean still tried to get a better look at that man who had entered in such an exaggerated way and who obviously was someone special.  
It wasn’t as much curiosity or interest that had the Omega focusing, instead he was just thankful for every possible distraction that would prevent him from thinking about the show that was about to begin.

Dean knew that his life had finally run into a dead end. The Omega knew that he couldn’t, wouldn’t get away anymore and it was costing the dark blond a tremendous amount of efforts to not let that fear, that pain, that hopelessness and worry, this deeply unspeakable despair taking over…

Dean hated himself for being this weak, for being this incapable right now, he hated Alphas, always had and the one in his Back was no exception, and still…, the Omega could feel the strings attached, the slight tugging at that connection he tried to ignore at any cost.  
Willingly and hating himself for it, the dark blond played his roll, the underdog of a Show-Omega.  
For some reason he couldn’t fight this damn urge to be good, to make his ‘Master’ proud, although he hated it, felt wrong doing so.

Only once in his life Dean had experienced an emotion like this before, equally feeling forced by some unknown power, to sacrifice himself, to be the reason for someone else to live on.  
And there was something powerful in this selfless action, something that left Dean with/in a strange way of peace that he’d searched for in all his live.

But at the same time, there was this screaming voice within not allowing the Omega to even think into this direction, daring him to welcome this ‘peace’, blaming him for falling for such a biological lie.  
There was a constant war burning within Dean, it was his drive and his blockade, but none of it showed on the perfect Surface the tall man had been granted/cursed with.

Right now though, he just wanted this confusion to be over.  
This constant battle against himself to stop, and there fore Dean focused back on that last Alpha walking into their direction.

It wasn’t a lifeline but at best it would be a slight relieve. But soon his mind slipped again although not in that same direction as before.  
Instead Deans mind decided for something comforting and dangerous at the same time as it went back to the soft and chilling touch of his tonight’s ‘master’, the tiny little affections in between inflicting the burnings wounds.  
It was still creating chaos in his head but Dean didn’t fought the joy flooding along.  
He wanted to kill his Omega instincts, rip it out and throw it away like someone would do with any bothering Insects crawling around.  
Instead the dark blond stayed, afflicted by his need to be touched like this again, to be recognized the same way once more and locked with the bluest, universe reflecting, eyes he’d ever seen.

\----

The applause had made its way right to the stage and the spotlights, Dean had been thankful for being deactivated, went on again, illuminating every surrounding and person close by.  
The Omega was blinded once again by that hot, bright white light.  
But he’d seen the Alpha with dark skin, his gazing black eyes and without an Omega by his side.

This man was dangerous the dark blond decided. There was no scent, no aggression shown but every one in this hall and even those on stage shuddered as the man walked his way up, to get the last empty seat right next to Deans ‘Master’. 

\----

Without much real respect or fondness Castiel welcomed his brother with a small nod.  
But ‘his’ Omega could feel the uncomfortable atmosphere in his back.  
The Energy, the Power vibrating from both men behind was breathtaking and it got even worse as the new one finally sat down. 

\----

Rafael leant back, his eyes on his weak brother, the Seraph, next to him.  
These Acts of showing off weren’t to his taste, he always preferred to show his Worth, Power and Ability by his own and not by some of this overbred humans, this failure of their father.  
Rafael wouldn’t even be around in this limiting vessel of a black Alpha he’d picked to be able to operate around here, in this filthy, perverted surrounding among this naked ape’s.  
But, although he did not understand the necessity of this inconvenient behavior of his family to walk among human at all, he was willing to make some compromises. He was not such an Extremist, he wasn’t Lucifer.  
A small Agreement now and then wasn’t that big of a deal, at least not for now.  
Rules and Regulation was something a Leader could count on he did not have to like it though.  
And after this stupid event he would take care of all of this pain in the ass anyway.  
Rafael glimpsed side way once more eyeing one of his younger Siblings where there were so many of them, way to many...  
And with this one he would start!

The tall Ultra got up again, a glass in hand, waiting till he’d got all the attention from those weak Followers to see him raising the filled crystal.

“Ladys and Gentleman…….!” The Ultra started.

# ***

Sam didn’t move. Obediently he was frozen to the spot. The Betas thoughts were running in panic since the Alpha had started to pat him down, searching the tall Winchesters Body.  
The silver eyed giant had started at his upper part going down to the Betas legs. 

Sam carrying the knife in one of the safety boots he had been given by Rufus to wear.  
It would only take seconds for this Alpha guard to eventually find the hidden weapon!  
Sam tried to focus, to find a solution, to get out of this situation. But the Beta just couldn’t come up any believable lie right now. And he also doubted his current ability to even speak out if he would have had an explanation or at least an acceptable distraction.  
Sam took a deep breath which got him a suspicious look from the Alphas guard standing by.  
The mountain of a man searched along the tall Beta’s sides, around his hips, further down.  
Sam shivered nervously and closed his eyes, waiting for what was about to happen to him…

\----

**“YOU!!”**

The raspy voice hit Sam by surprise, ripped him out of his inner turmoil and had the Beta wincing at the sudden impact with Reality.  
He could feel the guards next to him turning and even letting go of him… 

“THEy wait at the hall damn it!!!”  
The angry voice went on and Sam got a chance to risk a slight look up.

The, dressed in black, guy came closer, hectically, pointing at Sam and his carrier.  
“HURRY DAMN IT!”

The strange guy was blond and just like this other one at the ground floor, definitely a Beta.  
A simple fact that should not have been that surprising, but it was the behavior that had Sam furrowed his brows once again.  
In irritation Sam watched, kinda, as the other Beta waved the giant Alpha guards aside, gesturing Sam to move, completely ignoring the giants around that easily could have kill him, and under today law would even have the right too do so.  
But much to the Winchesters surprise these Alpha Monsters did not show any attempts on an attack, die not growl in a warning or straightened their posture.

But Sam realized the chance, a limited one and eagerly he obeyed to get out of that situation and away from this Alphas spell, holding him in place.  
As soon as the Alpha did step back at the blond Betas command, Sam hurried to follow his ‘savior’ who had turned to simply leave. 

In the company of the other Beta Sam walked towards the next elevator.  
They walked past other guards and some strolling guests, holding Omegas, of some kind Sam had never seen before.  
And as they walked on, slowly the tall dark haired calmed, finding back to a more focused and logic mind.

They walked past other guards standing closely to the walls as Sam was reminded to do the same.  
He was overwhelmed by that luxury presented all around, not realizing one or two of the ‘high society’ guests looking him up although he was supposed to not be recognized at all.  
Sam was just trying to get as much information of his surrounding as possible, he wanted to report all of that to Bobby and to his class afterwards without missing a thing... 

\----

It was a damn long hallway, almost build in a circle, Sam realized.  
They walked along a massive glass façade to their left.  
The Windows were hallway high and without any viewable connection points at the building.  
Huge columns, out of white marble with black pattern, looking like river deltas, lined up along the glass wall, were framing the breath taking view over the inner City and the high tower.  
Heavy, blood red brocade curtains were spanned along the hallway ceiling, framing and partially covering some coat of arms secured within the archways up above.  
Sam could barely hide his curiosity but looked around only if he could be sure he wouldn’t get caught doing so.  
He’d never seen any of the symbols on the coat of arms but this might be some high family’s crests, the tall Beta guessed also realizing his collar and knife becoming warm while walking beneath the Symbols of Power. 

Until, unexpectedly and all of a sudden one of these huge coat of arms started glowing as they got closer, Sam’s Collar seemingly answering in its deep buzzing vibration, singing in response with the sign above.

Immediately Sam took care that it wasn’t recognized before he tried to remember this symbol as detailed as possible. 

\----

They were walking on the right side of that hallway, always prepared to look down, if or whenever a high Alpha or guest in general was passing by. Which hadn’t happen for quite some time now, Sam recognized.  
But it wasn’t the only thing that had change over the last minutes.

There had been sounds of a Festivity before which were now gone.  
Either they’d walked away from that ‘Part’, or something else was drawing in the attention of the guests elsewhere.

Although the hallway was empty right now, the Beta in front did not leave their walking path close to the wall at the right side. The blond was also, not once stepping on the, also blood red carped, at the centre of the floor.  
Sam again looked out of the glass façade.  
At night the inner City looked like thousand jewels glistening in the dark. It was a beautiful view. An Illusion but never the less beautiful, Sam thought, slightly smiling.

They’d passed some heavy build in winged wooden, metal doors with similar and/or completely different signatures and symbols that Sam’s collar was decorated with.  
And the Beta was wondering what would be hidden behind. 

It took some more minutes of constantly walking at the right wall, till they finally arrived at a special even bigger decorated wooden door at the ‘end’ of that damn long hallway.  
This one was blocking the way completely and the carved in Symbols this time were not only similar to Sam’s, these were identical with the ones the Beta was wearing on his collar and the crest, that had glowed as they had walked beneath.

The golden emblems the Winchester was staring at right now were not really carved in the wood. It appeared, the Beta realized in awe, that the Symbols were directly growing out from within the actually dead wooden material.  
The tall Beta was confused by this weird world he was dragged in as he suddenly heard the voices and cheering coming from the other side.

# ***

Rafael had ended his self praising speech, while Dean had worked hard not to roll his eyes on some of the comments that Alpha had given.  
But the crowd had cheered at almost every of those stupid words coming over this guy’s lips. These sheep’s had clapped enthusiastically, almost frenetic at the end.  
It was difficult to tell if this reaction was out of stupidity or flattery towards the Alpha, most of them obviously feared. 

Again the Lights changed.  
While speaking, all the bright spots had pointed at the leading Alpha/Ultra to underline his own glory.  
Now, that he’d finished he gestured the crowd to calm down and stop the cheering.  
Rafael pointed in front of the Banquet Table and the Alpha stage to get the attention down there, to the lower construction. Immediately the spots turned, highlighting the waiting Omegas on there square platforms with the glass dome’s hanging threatening over their heads.

The moment the lights turned, blinding Dean again, he got very nervous. It was close, soon the Show off would begin.  
The dark blond couldn’t look to either sides but he did recognize the slight movements and felt the distress radiating from the other Omegas close by.  
All of them knew what was waiting and all of them knew that there was not way out.  
Some of the white haired creatures walked by and undressed the Omegas they’d worked on earlier. Dean was still left alone while the handlers took off all the clothes they had left on earlier before they left the Objects naked, only covert by their needed jewelry and one or two pieces provided by there Owners. 

Deans breath got uneven but his handler didn’t move at all and the Omega tried to keep his look and view constant and steady while waiting for this moment of no return.

In the end, six of the presented Omegas where stripped down in front of the audience while Dean and another young man stayed untouched and fully dressed in their expensive suits.  
It was irritating but of course Dean did not complain.  
Not to be naked in front of a huge hall of strangers was a pro on the dark blond side, especially since he was still remembering the rude comments of some of the guests.

\----

All of a sudden the white hair next to Dean straightened and moved.  
He guided, without touching, the tall Omega, gesturing him to kneel down.  
Dean looked at the others following the orders given by their handlers. They all kneeled down on the hard mirror on top of that small platform space.  
The dark blond knew for sure this would hurt like hell in no time.  
He tried to kneel as comfortable as possible, avoiding the thoughts of the small place he’d to stay at/in for who knows how long.  
Again a wave of distress hit the tall Omega, a mixed scent of chemicals and fear.  
Some of the Owners had probably prepared their property/goods with some ointment and drugs to dim down the intensity a dying Omegas scent could develop a scent that could only be created out of fear in situations like these.

They all kneeled like this for some minutes and Dean could already feel his knees and back aching and the Event hadn’t even started yet.  
It wasn’t long after, that the sound of an engine started and the dome of the Omegas prison slowly went down to close them all up from the outside, from the living…

It took almost two minutes till the glass coffin closed and the sound of the vacuum shutter was affirming the full lock down, colliding with the base.

\----

Dean tried to keep calm but the temperature was already rising within this damn locked box.  
The dark blond had expected the square dome to be at least man high.  
But even kneeling down he could feel his short hairs touching the top. And although this coffin was out of glass, given the possibility to look through and out, it did felt way more claustrophobic than the tall, male Omega had expected it would.  
Dean needed to close his eyes to get into a more welcoming headspace to calm down, to be able to handle this situation. He could do that, the dark blond lied to himself.  
A moment later the spots right at the glass coffins changed again, sadly not to the benefit of the Omegas though.  
Now, the light was blinding and it was impossible to see anywhere else than at the limited space of their mirrored bottom and the glass walls all around.  
Dean couldn’t move the slightest.  
The hall was left in this subtle dark lighting while the Stage, or at least the Omegas display cases were lighted like some of the museums artefacts at the other exhibition rooms.  
And unable for the Omegas to see, the Alphas sitting at that banquet table got served their first meal in a long line of plates, whereas the Audience had to be satisfied with, the now served, exquisite drinks and hors d’oeuvres.  
Unseen by the closed up Omegas as well…

___________________________________________________________________________


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEEEeeeezz this one took forever Oo…  
> But =^^= finally this one is – revised – as well.  
> So now we can move on into the real disgusting things this Society had to offer.  
> “yeah…???”
> 
> So as usual, this is not Beta, just a revise and I am far far away from ever becoming a native. Consider yourself as warned. ^^P  
> Still hope that you can enjoy it…  
> ^^)
> 
> (By the way that had started as a fife sided Chapter, it has now ended up as a 12 side Long one. OO!)

_________________________________Chapter XIV________________________________

\- revised - 

Sam followed the flashy Beta into a small Vestibule as the winged door opened without any command just by someone getting close enough.  
At first Sam was still focused on/at the symbols glowing in that same pulsating rhythm as his collar, he didn’t realized the really small and slender, but never the less, beautiful Omegas, chained to either part of the doors, not immediately though.

But the moment the doors were closed behind them, slowly moving, Sam did recognize the small figures.  
The two boys silently worked the heavy wooden door, locking it before they got back into an immovable stand, positioned closely to the Wood, with the heavy chain slung around their slender bodies.  
The obvious Omegas immediately cast their view back down folding their hands in front before in unison closing their eyes.  
It was an odd action and none of the small boys was missing a blink, moving as one as if somehow connected.  
Sam frowned in secret.  
He was appalled at this disturbing image and the set up constellation of those kids.

Sam used the small chance, as the other Beta was typing some Data into a console, to have a better look at the chains that were keeping the two brown haired Omegas in place almost tied to the doors.  
The unknown metal was closed around their thin necks and body middle. A huge golden Ring in the back was tying them completely to that Building Element.

But it got even more disgusting, as Sam realized the chain going through the doors material that showed on the other side as well. It was impossible to tell how this had been integrated without destroying the material at all.

These boys were dressed lightly nothing of them really hidden. Every one could have a detailed look at them.  
Sam realized the small chainlet’s and decorations each of them was wearing at their openly presented genitals, and these obvious pieces of jewelry were also connected to the collar guaranteeing for the small Omegas to keep their heads down at any time.

Sam felt pity, and sorry for these poor creatures which/who couldn’t be much older than Sam had been as he had, for the first time, been recognized by an Alpha…

However the tall dark haired had no time to get lost in those uncomfortable memories.  
The other Beta called and Sam straightened, focusing back in front…  
And once more he was hit by surprise, his eyes widening at the view suddenly open up in front of him.

They had stepped through the tremendous wooden door only to end up in that small space between the hallway and, as Sam suggested, the Event Room/Hall, still blocked by an extravagantly decorated glass Barrier.

\----

As the seemingly solid glass blocks slide open, clearing the sight into a luxury hall through a crystal front, carved with flowery pattern and golden inlays, Sam couldn’t avoid flinching at the displayed wealth and power.  
He wasn’t someone to step back or bow, it was what had the tall Beta often in trouble in the first place. But even the dark haired Winchester lowered himself the moment his flashy companion was moving on, walking in while Sam followed.  
Never in his whole live had he ever seen, not even imagined, something like that.  
Sam had found the Hallway impressive but he had no words for what he was eyeing now, with great interest and curiosity.  
And they weren’t even at the high tower, the main centre of the inner City, the core. This was ‘just’ a Museum at the first ring.  
Sam realized that he was starring at the male and female Alphas on the floor, and although the light was dimmed, he could see perfectly fine the luxury dresses and jewelry these guests were carrying.

Even the Omegas in that crowd held clothes and decorations Sam wouldn’t be able to afford in all of his live, even if he would have wanted to do it.  
With one of those Omega collars he could probably cross the borders three, four times in both directions, Sam thought as the blond Beta called again.

“HEH!”  
The blond gestured to a small door at their right side, integrated within the walls decorations.  
He was gesturing for Sam to hurry while nervously watching the surrounding for no one to actually realize them. 

As best and fast as possible Sam maneuvered the/his carrier to follow the other guy who had fastly disappeared into that corridor suddenly appearing behind the secret door that had slit open after the blond Beta had done some Manipulation at the Wall decoration.

It fast was obvious that this small Corridor was intended for delivery only.  
The walls were pale and undecorated. Dirty yellow, dimmed lights lead the long straight and slightly dusty way. Suddenly the Luxury and glitter seemed far away and it had Sam smiling about the often occurring contrasts within their society. It wasn’t the first time he had faced a polished façade, hiding the reality, the dirt lying beneath.

“Hurry!” The other Beta ordered again and clearly stressed.  
He was still nervously looking around, always attentive not to be seen or otherwise recognized by any of the guests.  
And he only calmed the moment this secret door slit shut behind returning to become/being just the decoration on that marbled wall. 

\----

The hallway seemed endless and had turned into a slight curve.  
Sam guessed that they were surrounding the hall they’d seen for a short moment before disappearing into the Workers corridors once again. 

Although bare and seemingly unused, aside the lights, they had passed some other doors on the way, all of them heavily secured by DNA scanners that did indicate a still very well used path.  
Sam had seen some of those protection devices at a few mansions around the second, his, Ring as well. 

\----

The door they finally stopped in front of, about 8min later, was almost at the end of the hallway, which apparently had a dead end and was not a round tour as Sam had considered earlier.  
Another security reason Sam thought as he tried to hide that he was watching his flashy superior entering a specific code into the digital lock. 

\----

They entered a big room, decorated with flowery silk wallpapers and heavy curtains at the room high windows. All was covered in gold and minerals similar to the hall’s presentation.  
There was a marbled chimney that the other Beta was now lighting up, while Sam studied the theme of that man high oil painting hanging above that fire place. 

The image was of some mythical history of the first Alphas and their fight against the Darkness. Something taught even in Omega schools.  
The tall Betas eyes hovered over the flowery decoration fitting the other Betas Collar, and apparently the real flowers being prepared all around as well.

White and rosé peonies in full bloom spread there heavy sweet scent within this heavy decorated place.  
At the centre of the first part of the room was a stone plate table, set with exquisite, rare and exotic fruits, as well as sweets of all/any kind. 

There were, wallpaper fitting, love seats, couches and comfortably looking single chairs all around.  
Sam couldn’t figure out what such a room would be used for and he wasn’t sure if he should.  
His attention went to the sideboard, also with a fitting stone plate, right to his left as the glittering, blond Beta pointed at it.  
Sam nodded, noticing the crystal champagne flutes and Wine glasses.  
His silver bowl was obviously supposed to be set there.  
And while he prepared the Sideboard by replacing some glasses and bottles to make the bowl fit, the other Betas was again on his headset.  
And this time Sam was listening. 

“The gold room is prepared in a minute. Bring up the prize and make sure she is wearing the new owner’s signs.”  
“Your finished?!”  
The blond one turned to have an eye on the workers preparation. Although there was nothing wrong the Blond did push and pull some of the items just to make sure he was the one in charge.  
Sam did not comment on that unnecessary action of some insecure Weakling, because the Winchester was once more lost in his thoughts…

This weird place must have been one of these golden rooms, Rufus had warned him about to go in.  
It had the young Beta even more curious to get to know what could be so terrible with such an overcharged, poser room.  
“Ok, you’re done, wait at the Exit!” The blond ordered.  
Sam did, at least a bit. He got out of the golden chamber, pushing his carrier. But he stopped right away. Looking what the ‘coordinator’ would do now.

The blond beta looked at some details within the prepared place till he seemed satisfied with everything put right in place before he walked over to one of the Mineral Panels to open a small hidden chamber. Something that seemed to be a thing around here…

It didn’t take long till he got back, carrying a golden tray with some tools Sam had never seen before. But it did look like medical equip somehow.  
Aside was some disinfect the Winchester could identify just like the prepared lube, something Alphas sometimes used if intending to be careful..., most of them were not that ‘kind’ Sam knew from own experiences.

The bleached Beta got one of the rosé Peonies and carefully laid it out on the tray in his decorating attempts.  
He placed all of it on a small gueridon and looked up his work. But he still didn’t seem finished.  
The bleached blond male went back to the chamber and brought some decorated shackles he positioned on some of the cream colored seats near by.  
The next tool he brought out of the small hidden spot were boxes with different symbols and inlays which seem to fit some of the signs Sam had seen on their way up.  
He watched as the blonde got some small cards out of the box, Cards Sam couldn’t identify and did not know. His ‘Companion’ set these additional items on the stone plate table at the centre of the room before the high fashion Beta nodded, and Sam hurried to get to the exit to not be seen spying, the moment the other Beta seemed pleased with his preparation and went to close the chamber again.

\----

The tall one was pushing the carrier and hastening his steps while trying to focus on what he’d seen. He still couldn’t come up with anything that would have made sense of the things he’s seen today.  
Sam was still wondering what this room would be used for, but the equipment was alarming.

\----

As they got back to the Entrance that had lent them into the dark errand/servant passage, Sam could hear the sounds of cheering rising through the closed doors and obviously coming from the great hall.  
Just seconds later the tall beta was suddenly yelled at out of no where.  
“YOU! COME HERE!”  
The Blondy was suddenly beside Sam, wildly gesturing at the stopped worker.  
He looked hectic, unsure and somehow desperate.  
Sam hesitated till the words finally reached his mind, having him move.  
Once again the blond yelled at the other Beta, as Sam didn’t move fast enough to his taste.  
“COME ONE...!!!!”  
The flashy bleached Beta turned back and forth, seemingly searching for something and to make sure they were still on their own.

Sam had difficulties following while directing his carrier that was of no real weight but horribly to navigate.  
He almost hit the frame as the other Beta suddenly turned, opening another door and directing them inside in his nervous, hectic gestures.

The Space they’ve ended up in all of a sudden wasn’t a room but another hall.  
Not as great as the one they had seen already, but still nothing Sam had ever seen before as well.  
While his ‘Guide’ was slamming and watching the secret door after he had taken care that this space was indeed empty. 

Sam used the chance to get a look around himself while the bleached Betas attention was not completely lying at him.  
The multicolored, hazel eyes looked in awe and surprise at this hall.  
It was again a lot of marble all around.  
There were marble chimneys on two sides of the emptied hall, black and white marble floor and more than countable marble pillars were reflecting in the multiple mirrors covering all the walls.  
It wasn’t lighted up but somehow there was a slight white, blue glowing coming from somewhere and that the tall Betas collar was reacting on again.

\----

The steps of the two Betas echoed at the stone material, like sounds of ghosts haunting this place as they hurried to cross the floor.  
Again the Blonde walked, just as trained and expected, close to the mirrored wall, giving Sam another opportunity to get a closer look.  
From close up Sam could see that all of them were created out of square pieces and not normal glass it seemed.  
He watched carefully as the bleached ‘coordinator’ gestured a symbol with his hand, just painting it into the air, hovering slightly above one of the mirroring ‘bricks’ next to them.  
In fascination but with furrowed brows Sam watched as the points the other Beta almost touched did lit up, just for a moment before the panel itself vanished.  
Sam was irritated as another hidden storage space appeared.

But the Winchester was brought right back as he was called again.  
“Here.” The blond guy hurried not even caring who he was with anymore.  
He handed Sam a silver tray without saying anything...  
Sam could see that the Closet was stocked with boxes similar to the ones the Blond had prepared at the golden room before.  
But this time these small Containers were black, all of them, eight in number Sam could count. Each of them was carved with silver and gold lines.  
The boxes were flat and lager than the one at the golden room and these items were not out of wood.  
“Get them!” The Blond handed over one after another in such a hurry that Sam almost lost the balance on the tray where they got piled up on, all of a sudden.

It was still confusing and slowly but surely the tall Beta got a bit nervous..., as he watched Beta by his side reactivating the electric field that had hidden the storage space and imitated one of this hall’s mirrors.  
The Winchester almost slipped as the fancy guy turned at him so suddenly that there was an actual wind from this movement.  
And Sam did more, ducking down as he was looked up and measured by the other one that wasn’t higher than him but somehow set up to be.  
He did not look happy, Sam decided.

“Just….pretend to be not there, do not look up, don’t talk not the slightest and don’t you dare to look at the guests! Got it?”  
The bleached Beta asked, talking down to Sam and not hiding his try to command the other one like he had done with those giant Alphas.  
And he didn’t even wait for the tall dark haired to answer.  
“Ok hurry and stay silent.” The uppish Beta turned again, expecting, not asking Sam to follow…

\----

“Leave the carrier here for now.” The Blond mentioned as they got back at the corridor, answering the unspoken question showing on Sam’s face.  
He measured the tall one again.  
“Take off your vest.” He ordered.  
Sam did, although hesitating and not really comfortable with the now public domain of his middle body part.  
He was now fully dressed in black, showing a well trained free stomach and heavy working boots while carrying a silver tablet set up with black boxes.  
For the first time the other Omega seemed to recognize the Workers presence, and the Blond seemed pretty pleased with the change and nodded with a pleasant, somehow salaciously small smile.

\----

Back on/at the main floor, behind the carved glass windows Sam got an even better look at the Omegas who’d opened the heavy main wooden door to the Hallway out.

And this time Sam looked without being overwhelmed by his surrounding, and immediately he felt disgusted…

The two young boys weren’t only chained by their neck and belly chains leading to the wood.  
They were literally chained completely to it, sealed to that ancient door.  
The collar, the hands, the legs, every part of them was connected to the respected wing. Refined, hardly recognizable silver, blue bracelets were somehow drilled into the skin of the boys and the doors material, Sam wasn’t so sure anymore that it was really wood.  
And even worse, the dark haired had realized something even more horrible that had him needing to fight a wave of sickness. As they had entered back into that small space dividing the hallway and the Even or Main Hall, the Omega Boys had opened their eyes and from his current standpoint, Sam had actually seen them.  
And he recognized that the children didn’t seem to focus at any of them or even their near by surrounding. These kids didn’t seem to focus at all…  
They couldn’t, Sam understood in terror.  
These, way to young Omegas, couldn’t see, both of them appeared to be blind, and Sam was pretty sure that they hadn’t been born this way.  
But even thought they did not focus, their empty eyes still seemed to follow the Betas movements while their heads kept in that devote bowing posture… And it was creepy…

Sam’s blond Companion didn’t seem to care as he once more gave the worker by his side a look over before he started to move, and this time straight towards the Main Hall’s Entrance.  
“Stay close.”  
The bleached, glittering Beta whispered warningly before, and without further hesitation, walking through the sliding apart, decorated glass wall.

Sam’s mind was a mess right now, he struggled with all the Impressions he’d had to process right now.  
But still he followed, not thinking twice as the glass panel opened up to a completely different world…

\----

Sam was not prepared for the sudden, although dimmed, intensity of Alpha Aura and Scent.  
It was so much stronger than he had ever experienced it even being close to one of these preferences.  
It was unexpected and kind of stopped the tall beta in his steps, it was just overwhelming to be surrounded by all of these potential Alpha mates.  
All to clear was the sudden need of looking for a Partner and a Mate willing to take care.  
Sam hated his weak neediness he had been so sure he had taken care of and been cured off.  
It was painful to realize the opposite in that moment and it took him a little bit longer to find back his balance and focus.

It smelled different it felt different and his collar started its smooth vibration again.  
The Blond watched him angrily, Sam could feel it even without really looking up.  
But the dark haired Beta managed to center himself, enough to move on. 

The sound of people talking had build up the moment they had entered the main hall walking at the side while the voices became a constant background noise.  
The younger Winchester followed the Blond Betas lead and his orders, in general, although he did, illicitly look around.  
Sam just couldn’t stop it.  
Something deep within was screaming, begging, a genetically given biology hoping, wanting and needing attention, someone willing to care, a fitting Partner.  
It was something the tall Beta desperately tried to keep hidden, to bury down.  
But in this surrounding it was really hard not to listen to this intense Call Sam thought he had learned to ignore over time.

He sensed High Alpha all around, he scented caretaker, protector, and Sam felt Ultra, this close, for the first time in his life, and it was overwhelming.  
Without no control about his sudden, ‘weak’ and disgusting urge to be closer to all the Alphas, the Ultras around, Sam got very nervous.  
Now he did understand why the workers were all Betas, why Rufus had told him no unmated or owned Omegas allowed.  
Under these circumstances, an Omega would be nothing more than prey, so Sam thought.  
And due to an Omegas nature, they would obey to that intense Call of the Ultras around, in any way possible. It was something the young Beta understood only now for real. 

Sam tried not to get lost on/at the scent, although vague, very potent, all around this hall, instead he focused on the male and females, dressed in these exquisite cloths.  
Sam focused on the strange pet’s some of the guests were carrying around.  
At least the Beta thought these Creatures to be Pets, because he had never ever seen these things before.  
Sam watched how some of the Alphas, or maybe Ultras, it wasn’t always that clear, were escorted by Omegas and Betas of an unusual form and height, not really looking human somehow, but it was hard to tell at the dimmed light and the crowded floor, not to mention the Betas own overwhelmed state.  
Sam wasn’t sure if to trust his current impression, he definitely could be wrong. 

The Winchester recognized a little girl already collared and hung with gem stones bigger than chicken eggs, and a Boy maybe barely 14 being lead on a leach out of shimmering jewels.  
And between/among these Alpha leads and their Entourage, really beautiful Omegas, all owned and probably under medication, serving Drinks, Fingerfood and Desserts from silver plates almost as tall as them.  
All of these Servants wore a thin layer of white or rosé colored silk, only hold up by their heavy collar that seemed at least worth three or four Omegas at second ring the market.  
Sam sighed as one of the waitresses winked at him, smiling flirtatious as she walked on with her hips swinging beneath the transparent silk.  
Sam felt like cornered, like walking into a honey trap and a dead end at the same time.  
Trapped between obediently presenting as the Beta he was and actively posing as the Alpha he could be if needed.

A silent snarl of his Blond ‘Superior’ had Sam finally focused back at his current work that was difficult enough with his stocked silver tray he was maneuvering through the absolutely not caring Crowd/People.

Sam was thankful as they hurried behind the line of guard either protecting or herding the guests but standing closer to the walls.  
Luckily the lights, the spots were pointing right at some stage on the other side of the hall. It was to far yet to have a good view but as far as Sam could tell, there was a big table on the construction framed by dark curtains.  
Since a lot of the guests were focused straight at the hidden spectacle, the tall Beta considered it some Event Entertainment or Main act since for Sam it seemed as if those up there were the only ones to sit down and to be served a proper meal.

It was an odd, “The last supper”, kinda scenery, Sam thought uncomfortable.  
He did not see the lower standing Boxes just yet.  
His eyes felt on a blond female holding real close to her Alpha who had astonishingly blue eyes and was carrying a young boy, maybe four, who was smiling at the man. They were all dressed up very beautiful and looked like a happy family.  
But Sam did think differently the moment he saw the collar the little boy was wearing.  
Sam wondered if there ever really would be such a thing like a happy family.  
As long as the members were only defined by there presented biology, forced into submitting or dominating like that.  
There was no way this boy had been presented yet, so there was also no reason to sign him as an omega this young.  
This collar had just one meaning at that, to show the ownership over that boy and probably just to benefit the Alpha and to help on his promotion.  
At least they look fine, acceptable to their given conditions, but it was just not enough for Sam, would never be, he knew....  
It wasn’t what the Beta hoped for when thinking about a partner and being equal and loved and cared for.  
Sam turned and looked away to keep it that way, just following the other Beta across the hall, where ever that would lead to. 

# ***

The first pearls of sweat dripped down Deans back. He first was happy not to be stripped down, now he wasn’t so sure anymore.  
The dark blond was sweating heavily. The clothes felt so light hours ago, now they felt like cement vests he was carrying. His back was hurting like hell and one of his legs had started to become numb. Not at all that comfortable he thought in his left sarcastic humor.  
But he wasn’t the only one starting to feel the pressure. Out of the corner of his eyes Dean could see one of the younger ones next to, slightly swaying.  
It felt like days but the dark blond Omega knew that it couldn’t have been more than an hour past. He still did not know the exact rules of this sinister game but he was pretty sure they’ll had to keep that position till their Alpha, probably all of them, would have finished their slowly served Dinner.  
Dean had heard some of the guests talking about some important celebration before, but by now he wasn’t really caring anymore although it was coming up in his more and more drifting mind.  
He was panicking just slightly, thinking about the Air he might had left in his clear casket.  
But he was uncomfortable enough, he reminded himself, desperately trying to think of anything else, something real, something outside of this glass prison. 

So the dark blond closed his eyes and concentrated for what ever. Dean did not know if the Omegas, if he was allowed to do this but since he didn’t lowered his head or gave any other signs of weakness, he guessed it would be fine hating himself for even now being willing to please and follow orders, to be good for this damn ass hole that had him ending up here all on his own anyway... 

Still the dark blond hoped that the audience would think of his closed eyes as a strong sign of a calm Omega maybe meditating..., something Dean would never do no matter what.  
But he hoped that this way he would be able to regain some strength and that this actual misdemeanor would slip from an all too strict assessment.  
Since he was locked up and closed off from the Alphas scent he could not get there agreement but since his ‘master’ hadn’t give a damn about behaving the typical Omega way before, at least to some degree, Dean was willing, needed to risk it, to give it a shot, for just a little bit rest…

# ***

“Ok…”  
The blond Beta whispered in a suddenly high thin voice, turning at Sam, as they got close to the other side of the hall.  
“Take it there…..”  
The coordinator pointed at a small prepared table lined at the marble wall, protected by some giant guards looking down on Sam as the Beta stepped near.

All of a sudden the dark boxes started a deep buzzing, vibrating just like the, suddenly a bit too tight, Collar Sam was wearing around his neck.  
The closer he got to the prepared stage, which he still couldn’t see quite well from his positions and the blocked view by those gigantic Alpha guards he was walking behind.  
Sam did realize though, that the buzzing, the slight vibration changed now and than as if he was listening to a different heart beat.  
It started to tickle and even to give some small shocks, Sam could feel going down his spine. It wasn’t painful but never the less worrisome and uncomfortable and definitely alarming considering the current place and situation the dark haired Beta was at/in right now. 

The Winchester, feeling the eyes of the guards zeroing in on him already, lowered his view some more.  
Slowly, the Beta put down the buzzing boxes, trying to avoid any further attention and to loose his goods.  
He did not turn but walked backwards as he left, feeling ridiculous himself but couldn’t stop it anyway while he was carefully watched by the guards.

Only as Sam recognized the Blond Beta right by his side, not bowing at all, he decided it was ok for him to at least risk a slight straighten of his long frame to get rid of the little pinch in his back from bowing this deeply.  
And much to his relieve, Sam figured, that the guards had stopped starring at him for good again, remaining in their immovable statuesk position.  
The tall Beta sighed in silence, because these Creatures were terrifying.  
By now all Sam wanted was to get out and be safe back in his Van, this was not his place and as exciting the new impressions had been, being that tense at any time wasn’t worth any of it no matter how much jewelry and money and power was collected even in this ‘small’ Hall.

\----

Now with having done his retreat and being able to look up and around again Sam actually find a way to have a better look through the crowd and at the Stage enthroned above them watching and taking the main space of this part of the Hall.  
Without the need of focusing on that instable stack of items the Beta was immediately moving more freely. Now he really could actually try to see the stage act every one seemed so overly excited about.  
And although there still was no clear, direct view from the Betas position since the Stage was additionally guarded, Sam managed to get at least a glimps at some of the things that were set up for the Ultras and Alphas entertainment.

Sam could make out eight, eight confined glass containers lined at the front of the slightly smaller part of the stage.  
He guessed that there were eight Omegas and eight Alphas lined up although he couldn’t see all of them directly. 

Two female Alphas, fife male, with a way stronger sense Sam had ever tasted, sad at the table on top, served by strange white haired servants, with high cuisine meals and beyond price drinks.  
While the Alphas seemed perfectly comfortable, taking there time, enjoying their food and refreshments, watching the crowd beneath, Sam was disgusted to see the state of the Omegas obviously presented before their owners and with no access to either food nor drinks so it seemed.

In front of the banquet table were boxes, transparent Cubes as far as Sam could see it.  
The Beta stopped his movements to have a closer look.  
The Cubes were spot lighted and not even high enough for a child to stand in, the Omegas within needed to kneel to fit somehow.  
Hell, Sam thought, he would not fit even bowing and kneeling inside. 

The Omegas Sam could see, and that were recognizable by the signs on/at their naked Body’s, seemed in deep distress right now.  
They were obviously struggling and not only due to the confined space they were put on display in right now. 

The Omegas were sweating, some dripping and unstably swaying in their showcases.  
One of them seemed to have trouble breathing normally as if he wasn’t getting enough air.

It took a second longer before Sam in horror realized the depth of this world he’d stepped in by strange coincidences. 

The Betas eyes widened at the terrifying revelation that these boxes might be air-tight!...  
This wasn’t just to show off of Omegas, as some Alphas even out at the second Ring tend to do. This here was something else, something unspeakable. 

Sam felt exhausted, shaky, and sweaty and he felt fear. His whole Body was reacting to a distress he couldn’t even scent.  
The tall Beta did not understand this intense reaction even though he did sympathize with the Omegas locked in those boxes.  
The collars vibes had started to hurt, the small shocks coming from it burned painfully at the tall Betas skin. 

His empathizing, or worse, this odd ‘connection’ with the Omegas, the strong smell of those strange Alphas giving away such irresistible strength, the heavy sweet air in this hall and the constant noises in the background, Sam had to much of all of it.  
He started swaying himself, his view becoming dizzy for a sec and Sam had to fight this nauseous feeling crawling up within and tugging at guts.  
The Beta started to feel unsafe and shaky on his feeds as his thoughts started swirling in his head.  
His inner Beta was screaming, howling in pain and anger, and need, unable to clear all the emotions flooding in at the same time…

The bleached coordinator had watched the changing within the worker. And he wasn’t the only one.  
One of the stage guards had made a move forward and opened the view for the Beta to have a real good, unrestricted view at the scenery on stage, and at all of the glass cubes…

# ***

Dean tried to roll his shoulders without being recognized doing so. But since all of the other Omegas didn’t move either in their small cages, and Dean was just copying them to still be perfect for his last ‘master’, he didn’t dare to even make this small move just remaining in his uncomfortable and tense and stiffening positions while his sweat was already building small puddles in the Omegas given underwear. 

His skirt was probably soaked wet right now, Dean thought.  
Sadly though in this blocked, sealed coffin it didn’t get clammy, which would have helped cooling him off, at least a little bit.  
Instead the Omega felt like being cooked alive in his own skin...  
Tiredly he closed his eyes...as the air became more and more used.  
Dean could feel, even though still clear, that he was slowly drifting.

For quite a while now he’d had a headache going on and the still fresh wounds had started pulsating painfully.  
They might gotten infected, the dark blond thought unemotionally, to exhausted and gone by now to care for such a ‘small’ issue.  
Dean tried to bury all of those thoughts like he always did with every thing involving strong, unbearable emotions of any kind. Pain and worries just one of them.  
It was one of the Omegas long term coping mechanisms that had helped the tall guy to survive till now without him going crazy like so many of his kind had ended up like.

Every thing that got in the way of Dean Winchesters live purpose or, within the last years, got in the way of him surviving, the Omega buried away, deep down within, hoping for it to never return at/to the surface…

The dark blond again opened his green eyes at the painfully burning lights…

# ***

Sam starred.  
He starred at the Box almost at the centre of the stage. He starred at the glossy glass cube, he starred at the expensive suit, at the dark blond hair, the too muscled, to strong body for an Omega. Sam starred at the wristbands, at the collar…  
And than he stared at the face, those lips, those features and these intense emerald eyes that Sam would never, could never forget even if he would want too. 

“…Dean…?!”

It was a hoarse whisper, a toneless question as the still familiar name hesitatingly left the Betas lips while his fingers clawed into his hands, his nails tugging into the skin till the knuckles turned white.  
The floor beneath Sam’s feeds seemed to vanish for real and the tall dark haired thought that he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. 

\----

He must have starred a while as he was brought back by the other Beta calling him.  
“Come on, we got to go!!”  
The Blond sounded concerned and panicked...

But Sam couldn’t, he just couldn’t move…!!!

___________________________________________________________________________


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really exhausting to say it at least.  
> I can’t believe that this story had even worked, it feels like reading through notes. Oo! And it takes so much time to read through some parts.   
> I am also worrying to slow down the story by adding way too much in order to make sense out of it.  
> Put together; I am currently a bit struggling with working it all out, but… I will not give up just yet even though it takes so damn much time right now… ^^!
> 
> And as usual, this is no Beta and I am no native and in addition this is a patch work…work…  
> Still enjoy and have fun. ^^P

_________________________________Chapter XV________________________________

\- revised - 

That was Dean! There was no mistake, Sam was sure. There, right in front, almost within reach, HIS Dean!  
Sam was frozen in shock. It might been 15 Years and he might be older but Sam knew this face all to well, knew it since forever.  
It had been the first face he had seen in his life, the first face he had recognized and the first he was remembering when ever thinking back at all. 

Sam knew every one of these damn freckles, every wrinkle, every line and he did recognize them all right now…  
Sam knew it all, would realize it at any time and everywhere, and this was Dean!!! No doubt possible…

In the back of his mind Sam realized someone grabbing him by his shoulders, as the guards started to look at them in suspicion, seemingly attempting to step forward. 

The coordinator slowly got nervous. If they would attract any more attention they’ll be punished, they could get killed.  
Very angry due to his own fear, the bleached blond got even closer, leaning in to the other Beta.  
The grip on Sam’s shoulder tightened firmly, becoming painful as the manicured, sharpened synthetic nails digged in the Winchesters bare skin.

“HEY!... I don’t care what’s going on with you! GET IT TOGETHER!”  
The blond sounded not only angry, there suddenly was an echo in this turned down voice.  
It got deep and vibrating, a commanding hidden within that wasn’t typical Beta.

Whatever it was that suddenly changed, it did work and Sam’s Head cleared.  
It wasn’t enough to make own decisions but it helped to get the tall guy out of his stasis, having him move again.  
He’d a last look on the green eyed Omega as the blond dragged him back the way they’d come from.

\----

It took a moment but finally Sam tried to pull off of the grip of the blond, but much to his own surprise he couldn’t. The strange Beta had changed somehow. He smelled differently and was way stronger than he should have been. It was a slight shock for the dark haired who had always been used to rely on his strength, at least around other Beta types.

Sam was pushed outside as they reached the glass door, back out of the Hall, and he was handled with such force that he actually slipped and got thrown over the ground in that small space between the glass Hall Entrance and the huge Wooden door with the chained, blind Omegas, as they got locked within and hidden from any further view.

“I ,…I need ….go back…!!”  
Sam huffed out in terror, and pain as his collar suddenly and without a warning, sent another shock through his spine.  
Sam was overwhelmed, confused and irritated about everything that had, and still was happening here…  
He was staring with wide eyes, unable to decide what to do, to fight, to run…? Sam was trapped.

“YOU BETTER STAY STILL AND BE THANKFULL THAT I DID NOT KILL YOU RIGHT THERE!”  
The Blond yelled and opened the side door to the corridor.  
“GET your stuff, and RUN I’m not saying it twice!!”  
He growled again, his eyes starting to glow in an intimidating gold, pulsating in a rough rhythm that Sam could suddenly feel in is Chest.  
There was another pain as his heart beat slowed down, directed by some unknown force.  
The tall Winchester grabbed at his chest coughing at the tense feeling within his breast/chest.  
Panic spread to his mind having the Winchesters thoughts running... 

It couldn’t be now, not yet…! He had found his Brother, he was so close…, it couldn’t be now, Sam begged desperately but in silence.  
“YOU GO!!!!”  
The blond Beta added in that echoing sound that was sending another sting to the Betas heart.  
“Get up!”  
He commanded and Sam did follow in pain, pushed by the same urge he’d felt as the guards had stopped and searched him.  
He slowly walked to his working tool and vest, taking it on without really realizing it as he was starting the carrier.

“Ple……”  
Sam tried again as his body moved on automatic mode, preparing to leave this place, his collar still pulsating, buzzing and getting ready to initiate a newly shock.

It was warning enough for Sam not to try again.

The Blond was in a real hurry to get the ‘broken’ Beta out of the Hall, away from this floor, and down, were those low workers belonged to in the first place.

Sam was struggling under that disgusting spell he was forced under for the second time this night and that seemed a normal thing around here.  
Three more times the Winchester tried to escape, to pull away from this invisible chain he had not agreed to wear.  
He got shocked three more times and the last one almost throw him of his feeds, leaving Sam even partly paralyzed in one leg and his left shoulder...

This did slow him down a bit but still, Sam did not stop analyzing and looking around, hoping to find another way out, a possibility to escape…  
He could not stop, not with his Brother so close, right there behind this door almost within reach!

\----

The Blond had waited for Sam to enter the Elevator, and for the doors to close, not once leaving the other Betas side just in case.  
They were already close to the first floor, almost on the upper Level as Sam was finally able to pull away from the “hypnoses” that had controlled him and his biology gripped tied.

Without hesitation and immediately Sam reacted as the Elevator Doors opened, surprised himself, about this stupid and impulsive move.

But his blond Companion wasn’t less surprised as the Beta worker suddenly pulled away from the carrier, turning towards the open floor, apparently trying to get back where they had just come from.  
But the bleached Beta didn’t hesitate for long, tapping something on his devise and activating a silent alert. 

The coordinator shook his head and turned, this wasn’t his problem anymore, he’d got more important things to do than some underling on the loose…

\----

Sam made it to another elevator, hiding as much as possible while he was constantly and stronger shocked by his collar, obviously for leaving some invisible, given path. 

He’d tried to rip it off and throw it away but the key mechanism must have been broken somehow, not the slightest bit reacting at the Winchester efforts to open it up.  
For now he would have to deal with it, would have to handle the shocks because he had much worse problems to take care of right now.

But even though the tall Beta handled the pain, coming from the sign of Ownership tightened around his neck, the guards that started appearing from all around, somehow focused directly at him, Sam could not avoid or ignore, no matter how much he tried.

These Giants were fast, much faster than Sam had expected those meat sacks to ever be, their size and build was tricking the mind into a false safety about their damn agility, the Winchester thought almost crashing into one of them turning the corner in front right now.

The dark haired Beta managed to dodge the attack but a sudden pain running down his neck and spine had him slightly immobile within a blink.  
Sam hadn’t even seen or heard the other Alpha things moving and closing in, especially not that fast.

The hit or punch, Sam wasn’t sure, had him dizzy as the deep growls started coming from all around.  
And this growling sound did something to the Betas head, he started to loose his orientation, his body became even more instable, rigid and wobbly at the same time…as the next impact had his view fading, making it almost impossible to stand upright.  
And shortly after, Sam actually hit the floor…

\----

He did not know how he somehow had gotten away afterwards but as his mind, thoughts and Body reactions finally cleared, Sam was standing on a footbridge looking down on one of the servant levels.  
He was completely lost in that unfamiliar territory and he could hear, actually feel these Alpha guards close to his neck…

\----

This time Sam heard the crack of bones as he was hit again, as this forceful blow painfully spread from this spot right on his back.  
For a moment Sam expected himself to hit the floor. It was the only way after such a shock through his system.  
But he wasn’t going down.  
Instead, the tall Beta felt his body being lifted without any difficulties or restrain as he was grabbed tightly at his throat.  
Sam recognized his collar vibrating, sending out another wave of these electrical shocks, stunning the Betas physics, with just another painful impact that he couldn’t locate specifically before finally, the world went dark…

# ***

“I was really surprised by your message.” The tall blond Alpha mentioned looking down at the honey blond to his right as the two men passed the hallway side by side.  
“How come you’re willing to meet him now?” The blond sounded sceptic.  
Gabe just smiled brightly.  
“I took an interest at on of them.” He told.  
“Kinki dude, would never guessed you would be one of those.”  
The big guy seemed amused, the same time and crushing his huge hand, painfully on the short mans back.  
But he missed the small flinching of his current companion. 

Gabe wasn’t one of “those” and being compared to these idiotic morons was hurting, but the honey blond was good in his roles and for now this was his play/act.  
He knew of a lot of Alphas who need/wanted to use Omegas after they’d participated in these “show off’s”. 

It often happened that the winning one or the Omega of the highest Alpha, was prepared for some private games afterwards. It was an open secret and the Owner and Winner could get some extra credits out of that.  
Of course that wouldn’t work out that often with the high ‘End games’, but aside the lethal ones there were enough Sidelined Plays to pick and chose some favorites.

\----

There was one man you couldn’t avoid dealing with that part of the play though, he was the one deciding on either, the further use of the ‘Show off’ Omegas or their parts.  
He was the one coordinating this rather ‘shadowy’ side of the Alpha and Ultra games and it was the one Gabe was now heading too.

The honey blond was no big fan of that man but he could respect his management.  
Although for the short Servant it was an industry running only for the weakest of them all, to provide them a momentum of an illusion, a lie of being someone they weren’t in real live.  
But Gabe wasn’t stupid enough to ever share his thoughts about this business.  
Dealing with it was dangerous enough. 

The two men got distracted at the noises coming from around the corner of the next hallway they had to turn to.  
The long haired giant stopped directly.  
He did not like the idea of being seen walking with the honey blond and Gabe wasn’t so eager to be recognized walking with the other Alpha as well.

“I got this. We better met on the lower level again.” The rather small Ultra offered generously and more to the benefit of his own.  
But the giant seemed pleased and nodded before he was leaving into another direction.  
Gabe waited till the blond Alpha in his flamboyant, glistening suit, was out of sight, before he moved on to have a look at the disturbance. 

\----

There was a worker laid out on the floor, his body awkwardly turned and squashed into one corner.  
Two guards leaned over the poor guy and were about to finish their attack.

Gabe sensed strong Beta and looked at the tall guy who wasn’t showing any sign of live.  
He was wearing a vest of one of the companies working for such events, and his dark, shoulder long hair was hiding the face in his current position.  
The short man walked closer as one of the covered guards lifted his hand while the silver eyes started glowing.

“HOLD!”

Calmly Gabe walked closer no hurry or other emotional reactions showing in the small Ultras movements.  
The guards had stopped immediately at his command anyway, lowering their view and waiting in a weird standby mode for the next direction.  
The honey blond with the golden eyes squatted down and pulled one dark curl aside to look at the man lying on the ground. It wasn’t as much the situation that had him intrigued, the Guards were supposed to handle things like this and it wasn’t random that they did.  
But it was curiosity, one of the stronger issues along with the Ultra becoming bored all to quickly, that had Gabe getting involved in an action that wasn’t normally to even lift a brow.

The ‘grounded’ Beta was an eye-catcher for sure, Gabe thought, eying the long frame as he suddenly recognizing the partly covered collar.  
This was inner core craftsmanship, but the short man had never seen something like that before.  
This day was full of surprises Gabe smiled finally founding something to cheer him up before his meeting.  
The honey blond got up, turning to the guards.  
“Leave him, we will no see any death Worker on the heel’s of that Event.”  
The Ultra underlined his words with a deep, very unexpected, growl.

“Send it off to the boarder and go back to your position.”  
He staid calm but his voice did not leave any doubt what he would do it if he wouldn’t be obeyed.  
The guards nodded and one of them pulled the tall unconscious Beta up, throwing him over his shoulder like it was nothing and he about to carry some sack of trash.

Gabe watched them leaving and shook his head.  
It wasn’t uncommon that some unused workers got overwhelmed being confronted with Ultras for the first time. But it wasn’t what the short man had sensed at all. Distress, yes but not because of the Alphas around, there was something else he couldn’t identify but got attached to right away.  
He also was interested in that collar. This Beta was obviously not from the inner City but he was owned and not only the collar was showing that, there was something about this guy..., the Ultra thought. He had done something good the honey blond praised himself, smiling before he remembered what he was actually here for in those underground tunnels, and immediately the charming grin faded…

# ***

It didn’t take long to find back to his “companion” on the lower level. The Blond was already waiting, leaning against a pillar.  
“Na, dealt with it?” He asked really curious as Gabe approached him, smiling as an open answer.

“Can we?” The honey blond questioned, taking over the top position once again.  
The blond pulled away from his support and nod, just accepting that the other man wasn’t willing to tell anything.  
It didn’t matter though.

Gabe followed the tall Alpha who he didn’t know at all. But he had helped Gabriel, which was the honey blond official call, in some unofficial matters.  
And even though it barely qualified them as friends, even though the Blond, Rasiel, acted as if, it did indeed had them in some kind of comradery connection. 

In reality, both men knew that they weren’t and any of them would sell the other within a blink just to get away himself. And as odd as this might would be for any outsider, Gabriel preferred it this way, open and with not strings attached.  
And as long as the other would be of some use, both of them would play along and live with the other ones presence. 

And even knowing Rasiel was nothing more than a messenger and not the brightest light on the Lamp Gabe could work with it as long as needed and as long as benefiting.  
The real Brain was someone else, someone who was clever enough to stay in the back.  
And even Rasiel hadn’t realized it yet, but after tonight he might be vanished without any trace, and Gabe couldn’t say that he was sad about it/that.  
The only reason the blond stupid was still alive anyway, was his connection to the short honey blond, following him right now.

Well that would end tonight as well. And Gabe was pretty sure the Blond’s boss wouldn’t mind as well…

# ***

It was dark, loud and it stank as Sam came back to his senses. He wasn’t sure what had happened but his body hurt like the time he was thrown out of the car years back.  
He tasted blood and he couldn’t lift his right arm. It might was dislocated, he thought.  
But he was alive and slowly the memory started coming back.  
He was tackled by some of those creepy guards and than there was another shock, maybe….  
He might heard one of the Alpha males grunting as he was hit by the shock as well, but after that…

The Betas thoughts started too hastened again, leaving his mind spinning, his breath uneven and his heart racing as he recalled the guy in that Hall…  
Was he right? Did he saw right? Was that Dean? His Dean, here? How did he get here? How was that even possible?  
And what was that on the stage? Was he sure that Dean was on that stage?  
Sam panicked requesting every thing, realizing that he hadn’t looked at the Alpha. He didn’t know who his Brother was owned by. 

With nothing at hand he would never be able to find him again.  
Was Dean alright?  
Sam started recalling more of the Situation he’d seen his brother in, focusing on what he’d might have seen himself, just minutes ago… or was it hours???

There were these Boxes…, and hadn’t he realized some gambling going on at/in the crowd?  
The Omegas had been in distress. Sam suddenly saw the exhausted eyes of some of the young ones behind that glass.  
He remembered the strange, strong Alphas and those white haired creatures serving them on that stage. 

In further horror Sam remembered at these strange abnormal ‘pets’ among the crowd in that hall.

Slowly he started to combine all he’d seen and the more he does the more uncomfortable, terrified the Beta got…  
But no matter how he felt, all over those instinctive fears and terrors there was this one thought, the one that had lead Sam for most of his life, if not for all of it.  
He needed to go back! He had to, because Dean was there!...  
And if nothing else in this world, that/this was reason enough, always had been and always would, especially now that Sam knew, had the first slight prove, that his brother was still alive, somewhere out there... 

Another image crossed the Betas mind.  
The blind boy’s, literally bound to the Entrance of that hall and even more he needed to see Dean.  
It was intense, having Sam struggling and in surprise of this overwhelmingly urge to go back, to be close to his Brother, something he had hoped he’d been over after so much time...  
Sam had never imagined such powerful emotions to flood, to overcome him although, of course, he had missed his older sibling. 

There was some frightening knowledge within this revelation, something Sam wasn’t able, couldn’t face just yet, but did understand.  
Sam had always been smarter than it had been goof for him.  
He needed Dean, always had, always would…… Sam stopped right there!  
For years now the Beta was haunted by those thoughts and it didn’t get him everywhere other than questioning the possibility over and over again. A possibility that shouldn’t even been considered being of the same blood. 

But all his reaction, his body his mind all of him and especially his Beta biology was screaming again. It was screaming for his one and only, screaming for his mate…screaming for Dean. The only _“Alpha”_ he would ever be able to accept. 

Sam did not know how to process that. He wasn’t acting rational he was just swimming in hormones. But he needed to get back, he needed to.  
Another, even louder sound of some mechanism brought him back. He wouldn’t be able to get anywhere if he couldn’t get out of here, what ever ‘here’ was...

Sam tried to orientate in this new situation.  
There was a constant, pulsating sound of some Engine near by. And it was obvious, where ever he was locked in, that it was moving, and it was moving fast.  
The Beta tried to get up and almost immediately the tall guy hit his head on a metallic ceiling. 

Sam tried to calm down, to concentrate and focus, but his hands were shaking and, Dean kneeling behind glass, was all he could really think of. 

\----

Somehow, and only with great effort, the Beta finally did managed to calm enough to reach out in the dark and feel around, patting for something that would help him figuring out his current place, to find something that might be some/a way out. 

\----

Sam figured that he was in a closed up Container, cylindrical and filled with unidentifiable stuff, judging by that stench all over, it was trash of some kind.

The Beta slowly and on instable feet moved along the walls while he was struggling in that deafening noises and shaking ground.  
It took him a while till he felt something that could have been a combination lock.

For a moment Sam considered searching for a crowbar or something similar among the Trash.  
But after a few thoughts the Beta had a different idea that might be preventing him from groping around in trash he couldn’t see, risking any kind of injury.  
There wasn’t much chance for this idea to work out but Sam had to try never the less.

So the Beta lifted his left arm, since his right wasn’t working at all, and tried to find the scanner he was expecting at that lock somewhere at the side.  
To Sam’s immense surprise his id still seemed to work.

A blue laser scanned the wristband and a beeping sound informed about the confirmed data.  
Once more the Beta’s surrogate Collar vibrated, buzzed around his neck and burned on his skin as right above the Ceiling slid open, presenting a wide view all over the inner City.

There still was an electric field glowing, flickering when being touched or hit by some insects or objects.  
At least the Opening granted some light from the moon within this sticky container, enabling to have a slight look around. 

Sam realized that he had been thrown into one of the trash transporters he had always seen when they’d passed their Ring on the way to the dump.  
The high trass-route-rail system was the only system crossing the boarders.  
But it wasn’t mentioned for humans.  
The monorail lines crossed above their heads, operating at a high no one ever would be able to reach up to, and with the construction pillars holding it up to never touch ground in an unsecured sector outside of the first ring or inner city. 

Sam got nervous. The trash of the inner core was carried out to the dumb, no one really knew what happened there but the empty trains came back in absolute accuracy.  
The tall Beta looked around at the sudden urgency, he needed to get out!

He wouldn’t be able to get back to the second ring if crossing to the dump, not to mention getting back to the inner Ring, to DEAN.  
Sam stared out of the small gap showing him the rushing by inner City…  
Somewhere down there was Dean, he had been so close!!!  
The Beta clenched his fists as he started to cry in exhaustion, dashing against the magnetic field with all the power his left arm could provide, ignoring the pain from his dislocated right shoulder, and screaming from angst and frustration... 

___________________________________________________________________________


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.- Sorry took sooo long. I really did run out of Energy.  
> But here finally, another Chapter, and don’t forget I warned about not being able to stuck with the former Speed of working it over.
> 
> Nopi to Beta and Nopi to native Speaker. ^^)  
> But I hope you have fun.

_________________________________Chapter XVI________________________________

\- revised - 

“Castiel,….” Rafael looked at his glass as it was refilled.  
“…good to see you again.” He growled deeply while Castiel just nodded absently, watching his Omega in his confining box while sipping his, crystal clear, wine trying to appear disinterested.  
“So,…” The older man turned to his brother. “…say, how is it going lately?”  
“Heard some rumors… some whispers….”  
Rafael smiled, not really hiding his intention of humiliation.  
Castiel kept silent. He knew better than that. Rafael might be his brother but he wouldn’t think twice to get Castiel out of the way if necessary.  
The dark haired knew, he’d learned it the hard way.  
Rafael had almost killed him once.  
And although there wasn’t real proof that it had been the older Ultra, Castiel knew, every one knew, and there was not doubt that he would do it again, even though his whole investigation went blank.

Rafael had always thought of the younger one as a disturbance before this little burden of his Brothers had actually become a threat, a problem and more than a worthless pain in the ass.  
It wasn’t even that Castiel was standing in his way up to the top, but for some reason Rafael had picked the dark haired as his personal enemy. 

Castiel knew that Rafael had ambitions, expectations of what he did deserve.  
All at the high tower knew and there fore kept out of sight as best as possible.  
The younger Ultra had never tried to cross one of his sibling’s paths, had never been interested in, and every one around was thankful that the Ultra had chosen Castiel to work out his anger. 

The younger dark haired was basically left alone to handle that.  
No one was stupid enough, had dared to pick his side.  
Each at the Tower either kept silent about the higher Ultras Behavior in his ambitions on his way up, or they were eager to please Rafael’s wishes and imaginations to run in his fairway, hoping for some bigger crumbs to fall off for them. 

Castiel was an Ultra like all the Elites at the inner Core, like all the Alphas working at the high tower.  
But due to the strict ranking system the Elites were operating at, Castiel had always been among the lower ones, some kind of an outsider, even though he’d made a fast promotion within the business.  
But because of that, he was an anathema to some of the Elders.  
Rafael was maybe just one of them, but definitely the most intense and dedicated in ‘torturing’ his younger sibling. 

Castiel had always wondered, when ever his brother had started another dispute, how far he was about to climb up at the high tower this time, since the older one already was one of the two most powerful Ultras in control. 

\----

Within the company there was only Michael, directly chosen by their father.  
The only one who was higher than Rafael, by holding 57% of the ‘family business’.  
There wasn’t much left Rafael could get his hands on already.  
And truth be told, Castiel feared the moment Rafael might get it all.  
He was definitely no one who should be in such a powerful position on his own. He was no one who should lead anyone, Castiel thought, but never mentioned. 

Michael, the current CEO and Head of the Company was a stable decision, officially initiated by the first Alpha Power, he was the First after their ‘father’, promoted by heavens command. The blue eyed was fine with that, although he sometimes questioned himself about the reason he was obeying that easily to the given orders he, they were living under. There was a high possibility that it was simply because of his dislike of changing.  
And eventually, Castiel hadn’t ended up on the bad/wrong side of the deal either. 

The dark haired Ultra had made his way up from the middle to the top on his own, yes, but his given birth right had always been the key to even start it. And Castiel was appreciating this, for sure...  
Because with such rights, being born, created, at the inner Core, there came freedom and comfort including a specific kind of Power and appearance that could open a lot of doors.  
There fore Castiel kept silent and tried not to step into his older Brothers territory, to avoid them all, as best as possible.  
The dark haired was fine with his position, fine with what he’d accomplished and he had actually planed to stay,… although constantly fighting the small voice within, that was commanding more, and complaining about the fact that all the others on top weren’t as half as capable or fitting as he would be in such a position, guiding his siblings whom definitely just waited for someone who could…

The blue eyed got another sip of his crystal wine, sighting, unheard, over the pure bliss coming with it as the contained Alpha drug started kicking in.

Rafael was still smiling, lost in his own high of a different kind.  
Today was his day and he’d waited for this to come for way to long...  
He still smiled satisfied as the next plate of their formal feast was served.

# ***

The crowd was slightly shifting. Were they dancing? Were they cheering? Dean wasn’t sure anymore. The Alpha Woman up front had two heads and a third on slowly swimming next to her. At least Dean knew this ain’t right. He was starting to see doubly, triple even, while the temperature in this glassy coffin had increased to an unbearable level under the hot spotlights. 

And a bit ago it had started to hurt like frostbites where and when ever the Omegas sweat run down his oversensitive body.  
The fresh wounds burned like fire and it felt like the pain was consuming him completely.  
Dean’s head was about to explode.  
The Omega could feel the Blood pumping through his veins. And every heartbeat pulsated in his scull like a drum played right next to his ear.  
The dark blond felt like vomiting and ripping of his clothes and not stopping there.  
But he hold it, didn’t move, just closed his eyes again to keep him self as calm as possible.  
Dean knew the moment he would allow his mind to slip, to follow this urge to move and kick and scream, it would drive him crazy because there was no way out of this, no matter what…

But he wasn’t the only one faltering by now.  
The red haired Omega girl, Dean had recognized earlier almost at the end of the table, had a hard time herself. She had breathed heavily and collapsed a few seconds later, bumping against the glass due to the limited space unable to fall down at all.  
None of the people watching this event had even flinched or react in any other way appropriately. 

The Alphas at the table were served further on, the audience was lost in their own conversations and thoughts, with a few cursing over the lost bet, they had running on that girl...  
The Music was playing a slow waltz while on stage, right in front and somehow among them all, seven Omegas where dying.

But Dean did not notice any of that, he had started drifting…

# ***

Gabe stood next to one of the pillars, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
The honey blond watched the crowd.  
The first credits had already changed Owners  
It was perfectly clear that most of the little things up there in these boxes wouldn’t make it till the end of this event.  
Not that Gabe cared, but a part of him felt sorry …, a little.

But neither this nor the gambling was why the Ultra was here for, not today.  
Some Alphas at the crowd clapped his shoulder walking by, or greeted the short one from afar, and not just a few women, Alpha and Omega alike, winked at him as he was looking around.  
Gabriel appreciated their enthusiasm as always, and he generously smiled back.  
You never knew what this night might be like at later hours. 

For now though the Ultra had a different and way more important appointment.  
It was a simple task although it didn’t felt right at all.  
However it wasn’t the first time the honey blond had to play this role and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either.  
“…We do what we have to…”  
The short man mumbled, pushing his body off the column and walking on to one of the Alphas surrounded by his own entourage. 

The tall brunette with blue eyes was loudly laughing on something he was told a second ago, shortly followed by his admirers, toppling over at what ever.  
Gabe was sure not half of them had even heard the reason for that exaggerative outburst.  
“In the end…” The honey blond chuckled. “…we may all Omegas, ready, willing and needy to obey to the greater ones.”  
His golden eyes glowed for a second as he walked through the entourage, powering up his scent to get their attention and them moving.  
And just as expected, the Omegas closely holding to their Owners turned first, immediately slamming their view to the ground and stepping aside almost breaking down to their knees. If not in this close proximity to their ‘Handlers’, maybe Mates, these boys and girls would have not been able to avoid this more submissive and obedient gesture.  
Now they stepped further behind their Masters and waited in anxiety, and the Ultra did enjoy this picture, just as much as the lower Alphas stepping aside, opening an alley for the honey blond to pass.

The laughter stopped the moment all the followers became aware of the smaller man stepping into their personal space, many of them probably irritated and mixed about their consideration about the guy walking among them, looking like he could be beat up easily but having all of them feeling as if to bow down themselves.

The brunette Ultra watched the other guy carefully, weighing up his options, before finally with a smirk on his lips, opening his arms and greeted Gabe like an old friend he’d missed for so long.

“Brother….” The brunette smiled openly, stepping forward a few steps.  
Gabriel mirrored enthusiastically the kind expression on the younger but taller ones face as he slightly tilted his head while welcomingly opening his arms as well. 

Instantly the bystanders relaxed into the former tense and unreadable situation.  
But the brunette gestured them to get lost.  
This would be a private consultation with an old ‘friend’ he was now guiding out of the crowd and to a more secretive place.

# ***

Sam leant his head back.  
He was exhausted and sitting on some metal sheets.  
The Beta had tried every thing to get out, but except opening the metal shielding to be blocked by the energetic shield, he’d achieved nothing.  
Well, not nothing, with some effort and the help of a few trash items, Sam had managed to put his arm/shoulder back in place which sadly though did not stop the pulsating pain. 

The tall Beta tried to hold his limb, Keep it still, as best as possible, but due to his tries to break out of this moving garbage Container, he’d failed tremendously.  
Now Sam was stranded, his mind ready to shut off and his Body burning in pain while he was surrounded by trash of the inner core on his/it's last way to the dumb.  
He’d found his brother and lost him right away. 

And if he wouldn’t find a solution to his locked in Situation, there was a high possibility that he wouldn’t be able to get home at all, not anymore.  
He needed to be out of this transporting system before the train would reach the boarder of the third ring and drove right into the outlands. 

Sam starred at the slightly blue glowing force field that was still locking the container he was trapped in.  
It felt so surreal to see the stars above, to imagine the fresh air having the shiny inner City passing by beneath while actually being closed from the outside in this capsule.  
The multicolored/hazel eyes viewed the space again.  
He still looked for a way out as he’d done maybe 100 times since he was thrown into this situation.

The ‘Trash-Train’ had already passed the high tower.  
Sam had thought the system would stop multiple times to get loaded even more but this didn’t happen. Instead, the Containers were still running, obviously all the way through.  
Sam tried to recall the Tubes running above the Second ring to figure the ways this train could possibly go.  
Although there was still the possibility that these Monster guards whom had throw him in these Cylinders, might have changed this trains direction, but it was a start.

If this system was following the standard route though, it would surround the inner core before heading to the boarder.  
And through the few signs the tall Beta had made out from his position and to that opened gap, Sam estimated that he’d left, maybe, 20 min before the system would actually cross the border between first and second ring and maybe 15 min more before he and this trash load would pass the second ring, reach the third ring and the literal dead end. 

Sam slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain and dizziness as he stepped closer to the digital lock he’d found before. He looked through the transparent force field as the container train sped along the highway Sam had driven on to enter the inner city.  
The oval carriage, somehow, threw long shadows on the illuminated streets deep underneath.  
And Sam calculated again, 10min till this thing would reach the first boarder line.

For a moment the Beta got distracted by the blue lights going by as he felt slight buzzing coming from his collar. He had forgotten about this sign of Ownership, still connected to his neck.  
But it wasn’t the only thing suddenly coming back to the tall Betas mind.  
Frowning about his own stupidity Sam bowed down and tapped on his leg, squeezing his fingers between his safety boots and the overall pants. 

The knife…, he’d forgotten the god damn knife!  
Sam would have punched himself if he’d had the time…

Instead he pulled out the slightly glowing silver thing.  
It was just as light and steady in his hand as Sam could recall it to be. It was still surprising though.  
Closely the tall man eyed the vibrating glow coming from that deadly tool.  
And for the first time the tall dark haired realized the similarity of the glowing of this weapon to the lights on the outside and the force field sparking up when ever something living was hitting it.

Sam grunted in his moves, trying to get closer to the lock box that was sealing the upper part of that Container as the Beta knew from way back experiences.  
With all the strenght he could bring up right now, the tall Winchester just crashed the blade at/into the metal alloying. And much to his own surprise, the carved blade went into that material like a hot piece of steal cutting into butter. 

Without resistance the knife cut through the cover plate of the electric Locking System.  
The moment the blade opened the shiny metal, sparks started spreading, sizzling to the ground and enlighten the indoor space just before the bright light suddenly was spreading, running in blue lines all along the welds all over the Trash Container.  
The whole Wagon glowed up like the electric force field that flickering for a little longer before it all burned up and turned off the moment some upper pieces of Sam 'cage' got lose and exploded into multiple directions…

Immediately the Beta was hit by the strong and ice cold air stream created by the systems high and Speed, almost ripping him off his feet.  
The dark haired grabbed blindly after something to get a hold on as some of the loaded trash flew out of the open rift, some of it hitting Sam on the way, deeply cutting through his skin.  
It took a moment till the stream of cutting items and wind stopped, dying away to a strong stormy day instead of a hurricane. 

Sam was able to get closer to the rift and to look out, protecting his eyes by covering it with one hand. To do so he needed to let go his hold since only one arm was working well enough to lift it.  
But somehow the Beta managed to hold himself in an upright position and to cover his eyes even though he was in a speeding train system with an open top.  
Sam looked out watching the surrounding and streets rushing along beneath.

There was no way he would be able to get out like this.  
In his mind he pursued the system passing the second ring.  
There had to be a way to get down without jumping to death. The train wouldn’t stop anyway. So Sam guessed about some points within his home ring, where the system got closer to the ground.  
But he couldn’t find a point save enough to jump which would definitely be his last option after all.  
He tried to figure out something else as the container train crossed over the dark flood river…

That was it, Sam thought. His only way out!  
The garbage Train system would cross the river two more times.  
And at the second passing this Container would be above the second ring. It was just a small congestion area before the River would go off into nowhere. 

Sam thought about it. It would hurt he knew, it would hurt like hell.  
He did not know how deep the water got there nor did he could see the swirls and shallows. 

But even facing possible death, the dump was still no option!  
This system would throw the garbage either on one of the heavily secured hectares sized disposal sites or it would go right to one of the incineration companies.  
Either way Sam knew he wouldn’t survive the end of this ride.  
Jumping out now was left as the Betas only chance...  
Sam searched the garbage, looking for something to tie down his injured arm to prevent it from further destruction while the train inexorably hurtled towards the boarder.

___________________________________________________________________________


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took a while longer…  
> New job… -.- And it is sucking out all energy in addition to being very very time consuming…  
> I am sorry.   
> I try my best to find a rhythm in updating, but I am not promising anything. ^^!  
> So here we go on.
> 
> As usual this is no Beta and I still haven’t changed magically into a native speaker or even get better in English so be aware of mistakes of any kind but I still hope you have fun. ^^)

________________________________Chapter XVII________________________________

\- revised - 

Gabe followed the smiling Ultra to one of the exits closer to the stage, just in time to see the ‘Urgals’ serving the Main menu as another Omega broke down in his transparent, restricted space.

“Naaa damn… I had some credits on this one.” The brunette stated disappointed while guiding the other man on their way out.  
The honey blond looked at the young boy laying, slumped together in his Showcase.  
He did not show his disgust. Omegas weren’t that rare but he did not agree with using them like that. He always was one for the pleasure and fun part, not the powerplay and pain that reminded on torture and that some of the Ultras nowadays seemed to enjoyed for their entertainment. 

The two Alphas left the hall.  
Gabe did not care what would happen to this man he was walking with. His intentions had greater reasons and belonged to someone else. 

Since he’d left the high family to live on his own there weren’t many the honey blond gave a shit about anymore, but now and then, the Ultra found something out of the ordinary, something, someone worthy to keep an eye on, for multiple and different reasons though. 

For years now Gabe had found this little spark within one of his younger Sibling. And behind his brother the honey blond was very comfortable and well covered to live his life the way he wanted it. Mostly unbothered by any of this ongoing war that comes with being born to the High tower, although it did not mean that Gabriel wasn’t interested to listen in, the smaller Ultra was just not keen to be an affected, direct part of it on the open.

His little Brother though, seemed to fit perfectly into one of those positions their Father once had set up, probably only to have the whole Family in constant turmoil at any time.  
Castiel, the young dark haired Ultra was one of the rare creatures who did not bore Gabriel and surprised him on so many occasions over and over again.  
There was something about the other blue eyed, Gabe did like to either protect or to destroy, and even Years watching Castiel closely the honey blond had still not decided on it yet.  
There fore at the moment and for the time being Gabriel had decided to help his Brother promote, to lift him up into better fitting position and to watch how he would deal with it. 

Currently though, he was working on a personal matter and focused back on the brunette in front, the Brother named Rasiel, the one in charge of coordinating the ‘golden Rooms’ who was showing him the way. 

# ***

Dean’s view wasn’t clear anymore. Sweat was pearling down his Head, neck and back. The Omegas Body urged, every muscle, every limb, every part of it was in pain.  
The fresh wounds still burned like fire at least having his mind aware.  
And between his legs it was the worst. Dean felt like he was skinned alive, starting right there.

The dark blond swayed in his kneeling position that wasn’t as upward as it should be anymore.  
And still, even though his lungs were hurting from his/the breathing efforts in this contained left air, even though his limbs had ended up numb by now, and even though around him the world was fading, Dean did last. 

The tall Omega had his eyes closed, imagining of cold nights somewhere out while he, unnoticed by most of the Ultras and audience, touched the slightly cooler glass to distract himself from the heat raising within the cube, due to the spots pointing at it.  
Dean wasn’t sure ho long he had been in this oven by now, but he couldn’t feel his ass anymore.  
The dark blond was sure he wouldn’t be able to get up after this and he wasn’t sure if he even cared anymore as well.  
Actually, he thought in a sudden clearness, he probably had given up some where on the way. 

\----

The dark blond Omega had heard of and participated in Alpha games before. And he wasn’t as dump as some expected him to be.  
This here was and end game and it wouldn’t end well for him, one way or the other.  
Dean had risked some sidelong glances along the kneeling, the young boy next to him had collapsed a while ago and the dark blond was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing anymore.  
Also Dean hoped he was wrong, he did know better, he had never be illusional, always been a realist, facing the cruelty and horror of this world and his existence straight forward. It had not always served him well though.

But the Omega was a survivor, and even now, a small thought in his mind yelled and kicked and punched against the fogginess that was starting to spread all over Deans exhausted brain. 

Sadly though, now it wasn’t helping…  
Dean pushed hard to ban this ancient instinct into the depth of his ignored memories and worries. He tried to focus back on that picture of a dark, cold night when he was so very young… 

One night, as he had smoked that cheap drug, after a long day of struggle and scavenging, while he had held his even younger brother, feeling the boy’s body warmth and watching the stars above, promising the one in his protection, that he would get a better life than this… 

The Omegas finger touched the glass, smoothly moving along the even and cooler material, supporting the dark blond with an immense mental relief.  
A slight smile curled around Deans beautiful lips as the memory hit, sending once more, this overwhelming feeling right to his current dark haired “master”, leaving, unknowingly, the older one in an unknown bliss that actually did hurt, to the blue eyed Ultras surprise. 

As Dean was floating in this old time memory, the reality was fading further, ebbing away.  
The audience was gone, so was the hall, the time and anything else outside of this sealed Showcase while the omega drifted, sinking deeper and deeper into the past.

# ***

Castiel starred at the cube in front as this warm feeling hit him again, more intense, painful and very foreign to the ancient Creature.  
The Ultra frowned in irritation about this unwelcome and unexpected Emotion Castiel couldn’t assign correctly.

This new experience did hurt and he was overwhelmed, full of energy although suddenly burdened with guilt and a heavy sadness almost pushing him down, leaving the blue eyes watery and Castiel actually loosing a tear, wetting his left cheek.

In irritation the dark haired reached up to that wet line.  
The Ultra was torn in confusion.  
He felt proud about how well his Omega was holding it and at the time, there was this wounded feeling, this invisible scar, ‘bleeding’ and draining his strength, this damn itch of guilt for failing someone, and the pain of worry and blame for somehow not having done enough.  
All of it mixed up in the Ultras mind and Body…, overwhelming the normally collected and controlled man who couldn’t avoid a deep, subdued vibrant growl, showing nerves this way and not even caring about his ‘Enemies’ sitting right next to him.

Castiel was huffing in dissatisfaction if about himself or the unwanted feelings, he couldn’t tell as he stared back at his ‘Mate’ for one night.

Watching the dark blonds back was calming even next to the other Ultras Castiel generally couldn’t stand at all.  
The dark haired was confused, irritated and puzzled in a situation he should have been clear, aware and concentrated.  
To focus back he concentrated on these slight shifts and muscle turns underneath the grey silver suit jacket his Omega was still wearing, and which had the Ultra just a little bit annoyed about his decision not to let his Mate be undressed in front of the audience, although the dark haired was enjoyed to be the only one in this room, to know about ‘Deans’ real appearance. To know that this, all of it was belonging only to him, that this was his property, had created an unknown excitement and obviously been an also unknown kink of his. 

And these slight moves beneath this fabric were like a small breath of live within this extraordinary man, signs that Castiel enjoyed the most, for multiple reasons actually.  
Castiel was impressed how calm this untrained underclass, street Omega behaved. He could have gone rogue, he could have fight, even this dump creature must have realized it’s hazardous situation by now.  
Half an hour ago one of the high, luxury breeds had lost it.  
The blond teen on platform IV had started screaming and crying while banging his head on that sound proofed glass till he got down, shaking and choking before ending up catatonic on the ground  
However it took 5more min till the boy finally went silent, curled together and starring into nothingness. 

Castiel just thought how rude and misbehaved this pet was, nothing to be proud of.  
Especially if trained since birth.  
It hadn’t shown any grace, compared to his own…

Again the blue eyes scanned the straightened back of his Omega.  
And again it felt so natural to have this Dean close.  
Castiel had never been one of those Pet Game Optimists.  
It just didn’t appeal to him why someone took so much effort to train, to teach and to care for a bought Omega.  
Of course the Ultradid understand the need of an Omega Partner but those had a different status than these “Show off” toys.  
These Omegas were tools to collect, to breed, to chare, sell or to give away and nothing to care about like a breeding partner.  
So, from the dark haired’s point of view, having such an Omega was a Hobby that took way to much valuable time.  
But…, watching the other Omegas loosing it, while his catch still stayed strong…, was holding some excitement, the feeling of winning…, it would have been something Castiel thought he could have get used too under different circumstances and in a different time.

It was the moment Castiel realized his brothers starring at the dark blond Omega as well, and this exciting feeling suddenly developed a whole new layer as it became arousing...

Rafael was watching, actually staring at this uncommon Omega his younger sibling had brought to the event. And it was jealousy and envy Castiel could identify and see in the glowing eyes of his older Brother.  
And it finally appealed to the dark haired, why so many in this society were using Omegas for their own benefit.

Seeing Rafael so in rage was pure bliss and satisfaction.  
Castiel did know for a long time before this promotion dinner that his Brother would appear without an Omega, showing all of them that he was above those play’s, to high, unreachable to be bothered with such unworthy rituals.  
A message meant for all of them but especially for Castiel. Rafael didn’t need any additional signs of power in front of his brother. His younger sibling wasn’t even worth bringing a Toy to show his dominance. 

Since the moment Castiel got the invitation to this promotion he’d thought about a fitting pet, but after Rafael had almost killed him and humiliated him in front of a huge crowd at the high tower, telling the younger one that there was no need for him to even participate, Castiel had buried himself in work, buried away everything that had somehow been connected to this event.

In his shame the young Ultra couldn’t face it, couldn’t stand to even think about that he had been beaten up like a pup in early years. Castiel had to use every possible distraction to not loose it and constantly be reminded of that painful incident and how scared and weak he had felt, still was being around Rafael. Something he needed to process for the first time in his live.  
But now, seeing his Brothers rage over that old, ugly Omega who currently dared to challenge him even in his last minutes on earth, the Omega Castiel would have never ever picked or even met if Rafael’s attack hadn’t been the reason for him to forget about this Event and the Show off all together in the first place.  
It just seemed such a perfect, ironic universal joke that the dark haired couldn’t avoid a small smirk.

Castiel had never been a threat to any of his siblings before and neither had one of them been one to him. For some time the younger one had considered showing his equal position to Rafael, by showing off without an Omega himself.  
It was Gab who’d talked him in again in the end by convincing him that this would be just as disrespectful to the other Ultras as it was for himself, being treated like that by Rafael. 

Finally Castiel had given in, but not to the arguments of his ‘driver’.  
It had been nothing else than fear that had the Ultra agreeing to participate in this promotion with a Show Omega in the end.  
That, and the simple fact that he couldn’t risk standing up to his Brother like this.  
Maybe next time Rafael wouldn’t be so restrained and eventually kill him for real. 

Castiel hated it, hated himself for such a weakness, but the Ultra was afraid to his core.  
That’s why he agreed to Gab’s alternative interpretation of him showing off with his own Omega… 

\----

But now, seeing Rafael glaring at the back of the dark blond, his chosen ‘mate’, watching his brother starting to grind his teeth, Castiel was overwhelmed by his feeling of victory.  
And for the first in a long line of days he did not fear the older one next to him.  
On the contrary Castiel felt strong because of his Omega, stabile and more balanced, back to himself than ever before… 

And it really was kinda sad, that this would be over again in just a few hours….

Maybe, the dark haired had thought, half way through this event, it wouldn’t be that bad to have a pet again.  
Although knowing that Dean had been a lucky punch, a one in a billion win, untrained and without any family tree.  
But Castiel was excited by the thoughts of what he would be able to do with a well picked show Omega of his own…

The blue eyed Ultra was lost in his day dreams as the last part of the meal, the dessert was finally served…

# ***

Sam was counting the intervals between the short cuts within the tracks, and he wasn’t doing it for the first time.  
He’d figured out about the magnetic and electric field right underneath the containers as some more garbage pieces had flown out of the now fully opened Cover  
All of them had been cut apart as they had come within reach of just another electric shield like appliance build under any container and connected to the tracks.

Sam had realized that this construction was acting like a clutch, keeping those otherwise loose containers together and also protecting them from any possible attack or unwanted manipulation from someone of the lower Rings and outer Cities.  
Sadly though, these magnetic fields did work very well and had become a huge problem for the tall Winchester who was trying to escape his transportation vehicle.

Sam had tried a few times to figure out how far this shield would spread to either sides of the wagon.  
And he had to face the sad reality… This wasn’t his lucky day…  
The force field went too far to jump over even running and taking/using tarnish Sam wouldn’t be able to pass it without coming in contact in at least some way.

This specific electro magnetic field was cutting every thing from metal to wood, to plastic and rubber, and not to mention any kind of biological material.  
The tall Beta got desperate.  
He couldn’t think of anything helpful from around him that would give him a choice and a solution to solve his current Problem, while the braking point was getting closer and closer by the second.

Sam thought about building something to climb across the power shield and than jumping off. But it was ridicules he never would make it in time and it was impossible to climb out of this container with only one arm to hold on to the created “garbage bridge”.  
Also there were pylons appearing every now and then in unspecific intervals getting so close to the train that it would rip off anything sticking out the container just an arm length.  
Sam got insecure, as the idea hits him.  
The pylons get that close that they actually went right through the shield and there fore should be cut as well, but it never happened.  
Suddenly the Betas brain started running.

Why, how, which way was it that the shield got deactivated at the right moment.  
He did figure out that the shield was working in intervals. And Sam started counting, once, twice, third times. He started making tests by throwing bits and pieces and slowly he figured the rhythm out. But too slowly he feared.

Sam needed to be very precisely, one mistake and the electric field of the track might cut him into pieces, disassembling his existence because of a wrongly timed jump. 

The train passed another pylon and Sam counted again, closing his eyes and concentrating on the sounds of the wind the buzzing electricity and their small clicking noises. It was the notification that the shield was about to be deactivated for less than 5sec.

It was a small time frame, the only window Sam would have to climb over the left parapet, to step on that small valance on the outside, just to balance before jumping into the darkness which hopefully would be the melting pot of the dark flood river.  
The Beta tried not to think too much about all the other possible outcomes of his rarely planed breaking plan. 

The train crossed thundering the first ring boarder speeding on towards the third ring outlands.  
Immediately there were obvious changes at/in the surrounding. The City rushing by under the tracks was barely lit, compared to the Core.  
And it wasn’t just the streets and houses that suddenly seemed less impressive and new, the moment the trash had passed the boarder the lights on the tracks had been gone. Nothing, watching from beneath gave away the garbage transports position. 

Sam hadn’t guessed about that. He tried to find any signs of his home ring which would help him to figure out his current position and maybe help him in his obviously suicidal plan.  
He needed to orientate to be able to time his jump without hitting the ground and missing the water.  
And time wasn’t on his side right now.  
Due to the speed of this container system Sam could easily pass the point of jumping without even noticing.  
And so, the Beta starred into the dark, trying to find something he could orientate on while he was counting the clicks of that electric field beneath... 

# ***

“I did not expect you to bring something,…like this!”  
Rafael sounded calm as he tried to offend his younger brother’s definitely new toy.  
But his voice betrayed him the moment he spoke up.  
He wasn’t calm, the Ultra was fighting hard to keep his rage at bay.  
His younger sibling had made an impressive impact on these stupid followers in front of the stage, …underneath them, as Rafael liked to see them all.  
But his little Brother had left an impact to those damn sheeps with that ‘meaningless’ performance of his chosen Omega.  
And the audience seemed more than pleased with the given entertainment. 

That was not what Rafael had expected and nothing he liked to see.  
Although the black Ultra wasn’t liking anyone around here, and although he considered himself the only legitimate lead, he couldn’t risk loosing the mass, not yet at least.

But it was so typical for his younger brother to show off with the most uncertain, unacceptable Omega ever seen within these walls and still made a promising impact even to all of his opponents.  
Once more his Siblings given luck paid off. As his chosen Creature did way to well for Rafaels taste, still kneeling as the last one.

“Thank you brother for noticing my choice.” Castiel smiled kindly as he thanked his older sibling as polite as could act out.  
For that, Rafael hated him even more but the mask of a politician didn’t waver as he lifted his glass and politely smiled back.  
Only Castiel would turn an insult into a praise, he thought, gulping down the venom he wanted to spat on the younger one.

“It is almost sad that you will lose your creature this way.” Rafael ended and Castiel smiled back, not commenting it otherwise. 

___________________________________________________________________________


	19. - find a happy place -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOooo this is a real short one. Luckily. ^^) Because of it I made it in time…, yeah maybe because we’re having a holiday too.  
> However here we go again.
> 
> No Beta, no native (I wonder when this will change XD )
> 
> And this time Trigger warning – Dying and death, self-abandonment(sacrifice) and cruelty as well as confined claustrophobic places.  
> Oo jeeeez what was I on writing this the first time????

_______________________________Chapter XVIII________________________________  
\- revised - 

(find a happy place)

Dean was shaking and the air was almost too thick to inhale and get it through his lungs.  
His breath hastened, every gasp not enough to stay conscious.  
The sweat was burning in the Omegas reddened eyes and face.  
He couldn’t see clear anymore no matter how often the dark blond blinked.  
Dean’s lips had been opened for a while now, automatically and missing the needed ability to breath properly they had parted, the usually strong but definitely exhausted body trying to compensate the loss of oxygen by taking what ever ‘air’ was left through the mouth.  
His full lips were pale and chapped…  
The dark blond Omega tried to stay awake, to hold his head up finding it more and more difficult though.  
The bright light, the heat of the spotlights and the ending air in his system were all too much, and finally Dean was drifting off.

Through the blur and the glass he watched the schemes of the audience fading, watched them becoming even more disformed figures while he was starting to sway.  
So many people, mostly Alphas, blonds, brunettes and white hairs, all in their exquisite cloth, as exquisite as what he was wearing, Dean thought as his eyes started to roll to the side on their own.  
The Omega didn’t care.  
He watched at the front line and saw a tall brunette male, obviously an Alpha, he had a beautiful woman by his side. She was wearing a luxury dress and a collar, covert with glistening crystals and she was holding a kid in front.  
Dean smiled at that family. The tall man seemed happy, he’d picked a great wife, maybe an Omega and that was their child, their daughter….  
Sammy would have struggled getting to know that it would be a girl but he would love her just the same from that immediate moment on. Dean knew.  
And the tall dark haired looked happy.  
Sammy looked happy with his family, the dark blond Omega thought.  
It was all worth Dean guessed. It was all right, he’ done right in his life, since Sammy was good, Sammy was happy…

The Omega watched the tall guy and his family, watched ‘Sam’ as he pointed for his Daughter to see, and Dean smiled as his head became too heavy to hold it up anymore.  
There was a dull sound as his forehead collided with the cold glass of his transparent coffin. Sam was there, he’d made it out of the dump.  
Everything was fine…  
In the end…  
His little Sammy, Dean smiled even wider. He’d known his brother would be tall. But the Omega felt a bit annoyed that his younger brother was now obviously taller than him. But soon his view became blurry/foggy, too much to see more than wobbly masses, and Dean couldn’t hold his thoughts together anymore.

\----

His mind started drifting although he tried to fight, he really tried and somehow managed to hold to that special one…  
The dark blond thought about the clumsy, clunky small Sammy. How smart he was even as a kid. How intently and sensible, not made, never made for the streets, for the dump, not even for the third ring. The moment Dean had been presented himself he had known, somehow felt what his brother would be, was meant to be in his presentation.  
Lucky had it that Sam, other than his older Brother, was meant to be worthy, the chubby little kid with these huge multicolored, gentle eyes was meant to be a Beta!  
It had been the moment Dean had seen, had understood his brothers chance, his need to get out…

As an Omega, Deans way was already decided and given and he would probably, definitely not have a word in it.  
Even as the little boy Dean had always been a realist, he had all to soon understood the world, even before he even had the chance to be a child.  
He knew at the age of 6 that he was born at the dump and that it would be were he would die.

But that day as Dean was four and his father had handed over this little bunch of human and told him to get out and keep that toddler safe, his life had lost all meaning of its own, and he had become nothing more than a tool in an honorable mission, a fate he had to fulfill.  
Dean had understood in his little kid mind that his meaning in this world, his live task would be decided by others and as he had be presented at eleven, the boy had simply accepted it, never learned anything else anyway... 

\----

His father had become restless and controlling after their mother had died, and till today, Dean did not know if their old man was dead, or just run of to who knows where.

But he had gotten drunk often after they had been all on their own. Until that one night he had become very desperate, very angry about the whole world, yelling at his first born, Dean, and going for Sammy. 

It was the first and last time Dean had fought with his Dad and taken the beating of his live.  
The dark blond had been 10 years old and instinctively gotten between his baby brother and the tall, strong, angry man, to stand up against the guy who had raised him.  
All these years he’d just endured, just tolerated, but this night, the moment his, idol and orientation of how a man should be, his father, had gone for Sammy, leaving Dean no option as to act on a deeply imprinted reflex, not even thinking of himself. 

That night, the soon to be Omega had taken all the anger and pain, the sorrow and guild his Father had put into his beating, annoyed, disgust and frustrated about his own failure.  
That same night, their Father had left, leaving a badly injured boy who had smiled under tears watching after John in his own mixed emotions.

It had been the first night Sam had layed down on the floor, next to his beaten brother, holding him and not leaving his side, the whole night until the next day.  
It had taken days for Dean to come back to consciousness, resting in an embrace he hadn’t felt since their mother had held him as a very small child.  
And it had been the first time since forever that the not yet presented Omega had cried in the arms of his younger sibling, unable to bury it down any longer.  
It was still shameful and something the dark blond felt guilty for.  
But that incident so long ago had changed a lot, almost changed everything within the still unpresented Omega.

From that day on Dean had done every job he could ever get his hand on, saved every credit he could “find”, and he ensured with all of his strength, that Sam was getting the training he would need.  
Sam had, other than Dean, been to school and taken every of those needed private lessons they had been able to afford.

He had always told Sammy that it was important no matter the stubborn arguments of the younger one, because this way Sam would be able to teach his older brother as well.  
And although Dean didn’t care about that, it had shut up Sam and got him going.  
For the older one however, it had always been Sam his efforts, work and sacrifices were meant for and there for Dean was willing to say, to tell everything to get his sibling where he belonged.  
Out of the dump, out of the third ring!  
A Beta worthy life…, this Beta worthy!

But Sam hold to this reason and taught his brother reading, calculating and some of the Beta training he received himself. It wasn’t the Omegas most favorite thing to do and sometimes he was to exhausted to tired to even stay awake during the late lessons but as long as it kept Sam going on and not becoming suspicious, Dean did what ever was necessary.  
And surprisingly to himself, the Omega wasn’t as stupid as he’d thought because being told so all the time by other Alphas and Betas he’d worked for.

Since their Dad was gone they hadn’t a place to call home and mostly lived on the streets.  
Now and then though, Dean managed to get them a cheap motel room for some hours or even a day.  
But they had each other.  
And since they generally stayed out on the open they cuddled together, holding as close as possible to the other half.  
Dean got used to grab into Sam’s hairs, to stroke it like doing it with a pet. It calmed him from the daily harsh whenever his fingers went through the dark brown locks his Brother had been growing longer every year for what ever reason...  
The Omega had still moved his fingers after Sam had long been gone.  
And it was this little gesture he was doing right now in his confined glass coffin, in his last ever movements…

# ***

The dark haired Alpha had realized, and intensely watched, his Omega starting to sway, dangerously close to unconsciousness and in the end slowly shifting sideways.  
Never the less, this Dean, Castiels chosen one was still up, still holding it together somehow, as the second part of the dessert was served and with all the other Participants gone, lifeless crunched together in their sealed boxes.  
Castiel did enjoy not only the meal but more and more his undeniable gorgeous choice, his ability and intelligence for picking that specific one who was doing so unbelievable compared to all the other Omegas up on stage and maybe even those around.  
His mate was the only one who did handle it so far, who was the only one within the cubes, still moving.  
The dark haired Ultra had not realized his satisfied smile while he watched those hands of a working man, slightly moving in that seemingly stroking gesture, but his Table mates certainly had...

The former distress Castiel had felt although tried to ignore, the pain and the fear that had the Ultra just a little bit irritated had started to fade, changing into a solid calming peace which also was shared in that odd connection the blue eyed couldn’t quite explain just yet and wasn’t sure he would try later on.

Still the tall man enjoyed this unknown feeling of ‘home’ which he whispered in awe and failing to give this emotion another name.  
Castiel knew what could go through a mind in its last moments it wasn’t something unusual to happen within the inner City and especially not at the High tower, the Core.  
The young Ultra had seen it, felt it and even experienced it himself.  
That’s why the he could clearly tell that it wasn’t dying his Omega was sending out….  
But even though Castiel somehow knew about the last moments, experiencing it more than once, he’d never been actually part of something he could only call similar to a grace bound, and it was intense to say it at least...

Castiel was drawn to that not dying scent of his dying Omega which their inner core system was transmitting through the cuffs and symbols Dean was wearing.  
The Ultra didn’t even realize that he got up, starring straight at the transparent cube in front.  
This feeling was so overwhelming as it completely flooded the alphas body, his sense, his nerves, becoming part of his whole Existence.  
Suddenly Castiel felt that dull pain in his chest as his heart, with no reason, hastened much to the controlled Ultras irritation.

Especially Rafael looked with disgust at the weird behaving Brother by his side.  
And he had never been fond of being ignored or put aside.  
Still it took a moment longer for Castiel to get back to his senses and to react at his brother words. 

“CASTIEL!”  
It was a whispered growl with a strong warning that had the younger one turning to face his Brothers glare.  
Immediately Castiel realized this dangerous situation and used to all of those years in alarm and aware of his other Siblings, the dark haired Ultra reacted fast as he turned at the audience, lifting his arms in an inviting gesture, calling out in his deep, rawly and emotionless voice.  
As Castiel announced that his Omega obviously was showing his owners ability’s and worth, since he’d be the one to pick, raise and train this one into such magnificent perfection.  
The dark haired Ultra never liked such posing or showing off but he felt proud as it did its part.

Having the other Alpha’s at the table starring at him, no longer in disgust but in open jealousy, before they slightly bowed their heads to show their acceptance and subordination to the ‘best’.  
All of them did, except Rafael, who just clapped his hands, his face like a stone, not showing any kind of emotion.  
He was too high in that given ranking system, their food chain to even bother, but Castiel knew that there would be an aftermath of the whole situation and that his Brother was very annoyed about the turn of events right now.

For now though, while the Ultra was applauding the audience went in, cheering about the “Show off” result, although it wasn’t actually over yet.  
But Castiel had unofficially declared his win and the other Alpha/Ultras had agreed.

High headed Castiel overlooked the crowed, gesturing his predominance till he sat back to finish his dessert.  
But he did not do without opening the emotional channel again and sensing his Omega, enjoying the bliss the dark blond was creating, still slowly moving his fingers...

It was the moment that the Omegas world went blank and Dean collapsed still kneeling on his hard platform.  
And it was the moment as Sam jumped….

___________________________________________________________________________


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again, and I know it is disappointing when a chapter is this short, but for me it is actually quite helpful at the moment. This way I can manage to get through one in time, even without the wanted, hoped for, needed and really missing free time. T.T (damn I want that back…)  
> However here we have the next one. ^^)
> 
> Nope Beta and no native as usual and as always hope you enjoy. *wave*

_______________________________Chapter XIX__________________________________

\- revised - 

Booby looked up, hearing the loud sound of squealing wheels coming right from the main street, the outside.  
The Beta reached for the gun by pure instinct.  
He had always hiding this one underneath the desk, pulling it now, not for the first time, as the Pick up truck speeded on the yard, hitting the gates and busting them open…

\----------

It had been hours since Rufus had called and told that Sam was missing, promising to send in his workers to have a second look at it.  
They’d found the company Van abandoned at the parking lot of that old, monumental Museum Building, where the Event was still taken place. But so far, none had found any sign of the young Beta. 

Rufus had even risk to send more, although against the formality and rules and to his own risk.  
Still it had been useless, they had not gotten any further information about the ‘coworkers’ where about while constantly hitting this wall of ignorance, disinterest and annoyed anger.

So Bobby had take action into his own hands and called in any possible favor or anyone who might owe him something.  
It had not been much more successful though, but the ears were up and everyone listening to the bush radio.

Bobby needed information and he needed Sam back.  
The old Beta blamed himself for being so reckless, allowing the dark haired to do this job.  
He should, did know so much better…!  
Sam always was a free mind he probably didn’t listen to some of the explanation, well orders given to him, or maybe he had just been taken away by one of those perverts up there.

\----------

The Truck suddenly entering his private property, how disturbing it however was, was an actual welcomed distraction for the restless Beta Business Owner.  
Bobby pulled the Hammer of the double action, antique gun, slowly getting closer to his office exit.  
The old man did not trust those modern automatic, computer crap guns or machinery, he was old fashioned and proud about!

Bobby kicked open the door of his bureau, still hiding behind the wall to keep cover.

The Truck meanwhile had, crashed into one of the Transporters, come to a hold, the headlights blindingly pointing at the office entrance and preventing a clear view at the driver and the car.  
The engine of that thing was still running and Bobby stayed hidden for time being his gun ready to aim at any potential intruder and threat. The Beta had learned over all the Years on his own.

“HEH FELLA!! YOU’RE on PRIVATE GROUND, so better got out of the car buddy!...  
…Or I’ll get you some more air holes in your body!!”  
He yelled and than waited for a reaction.  
But it never came and the engine kept running just as the lights.  
“HEH man!!! Last chance!”  
Bobby repeated, growling a deep, last warning…

And finally the sound of a door getting opened reached the company owner.  
“OK……. Get out slowly!”  
But again it stopped there and the yard kept silent aside the roaring engine…

“That game is getting Shitty asshole”! Bobby yelled, gripping his gun tighter and lifting it up a notch.  
But suddenly there was a dull sound of something heavy hitting the ground, a body falling, Bobby suggested in terror and finally risked a glimpse….

Bobby frowned against the still disturbing headlights, there actually was something laying on that cold concrete in the backyard, right underneath the opened drivers door.  
The old Beta tried to shield his eyes to clear this view but it didn’t helped that much, but enough for Bobby to see this body slightly moving, slowly lifting one arm……

\----

It took a second, a long moment before the old Beta suddenly flinched, his eyes widened and he started running…  
He crossed the parking space, hiding away his weapon, his eyes glowing, focused as he lowered down next to the broken figure…, next to Sam.

The tall Beta was bleeding from multiple wounds, one arm spread up in an abnormal angle, his face smashed and swollen and he had an open fracture on one leg and was covered in mud and dirt all over his cold, wet body.  
Sam turned to the older Beta as best as he could, mumbling one word over and over again….  
Bobby needed to get closer to understand…  
“…..De……Dean….Dean…!”  
The old Betas brows furrowed in irritation and frightened about the boys condition while memories of the first time he’d found him were running through his mind.  
“What the…!? …You’re Brother???!”  
But he didn’t get further information’s as his ‘Foster son’, as Sam blacked out right then.

# ***

Patching up the tall Beta as best as he could, had Bobby worried, irritated and uncertain all at once as he was trying to figure what possibly had happened at to his Boy at the inner city.  
The old man knew what Sam had lived through, knew something about the young Betas brother but as Bobby remembered, it was 15 years ago that Sam last had ever seen or heard from his older Sibling.  
Bobby just couldn’t put it together.

Sam’s breath staggered a bit while his pupils were moving rapidly behind his closed eyelids.  
The tall Beta was, as far as Bobby remembered, born at the outer Ring, even him crossing the border, being able to get here and work and live at the second Ring was a miracle beyond beliefs.  
There was just no way for his brother, who apparently had stayed behind, to end up at the inner City, the Core, Sam had been at tonight.  
At least under normal circumstances, in each possible reality, there was no way Sam’s Brother had made it this far out.  
There fore Bobby was terrified to hear what Sam had seen this night that somehow seemed connected to his long missed brother.  
Because nothing good came from the inner core…

“Boy, calm…” The old man tried to shush the younger Beta who was becoming restless in his faint.  
Bobby turned to get a set of injection needles and medics, out of a hidden space within his desk.  
He sometimes used to calm battered Omegas brought here by those few, still good people.

“b….bobby…” Sam had started to shiver, now starring at the ceiling, probably in shock as the older one turned back after grabbing the JohnnyWalker he had stored along the illegal medic equip as well.  
“It’s ok Boy,…”  
“bobby……”  
“Right here boy…” The older Beta assured, laying down his tools before he started pouring himself a drink.

It was an action Sam had seen Bobby doing so often when working out complicated issues.  
A drink he had never touched though.  
It was just a constant reminder of tough times he didn’t want to get back to. The older one once explained. 

Bobby sat down next to ‘his boy’, dabbing some more blood from the small bruises and cuts all over the huge body.  
Sam flinched reflexively as he was touched at some of the rips.  
“Sorry…” Bobby almost whispered.  
“You…wanna tell…?”

The grey haired with the base cap started disinfecting another wound before cutting open the jeans to get to the open fracture, knowing it would hurt like hell and it wouldn’t be bad having Sam distracted.  
“Ok…talk!” Bobby stated as the younger Beta didn’t react at first, to lost in his pain and own confusion for the moment.  
But the command helped and Sam started in a rasping, hoarse, barely audible voice.

The tall Betas words seemed confused and incoherent.  
He explained about the job, the interior, the chained boy’s, the weird pets, the other Beta and the Event. As he came to the boxes, Bobby’s eyes widened, he looked worried but he didn’t say anything and concentrated on patching up, further cutting off the younger Betas pants, and listening to the story. 

\----

As Sam was reaching the part were he believed to have seen Dean in this awkward scenery on stage and then being dragged out from the other, strange Beta, Bobby suddenly stopped his actions and reached for that symbolic glass…  
He was pouring it down in just one sudden move. 

And that, even in his current state, got Sam’s attention.  
“Bob…by?...”  
But the Beta didn’t react, instead pouring himself another glass.  
Bobby was terrified processing in what kind of danger Sam had been and what his story was implying otherwise as well.  
He prepared an injection right after, and with shaking hands giving Sam the shot of painkiller that the ‘Boy’ would definitely need.

“Sam…” The older Beta hesitated.  
“Can you describe the Cubes?” Sam nodded and with every word he said Bobby’s view went darker. He waited till the younger one looked at him although Bobby wasn’t facing back.  
He just couldn’t, he wasn’t ready, knowing what he was about to tell the poor boy he cared about so much.  
“…You sure….you saw…your brother there?”  
He asked still hoping the answer would be no.  
But Sam was sure. Calling it all back made it clear to him, he’d seen his brother and Bobby slowly nodded.  
“….Bobbb.y…what..you know..” Sam started slurring.  
The old man sighed and leant back, fighting the urge to get another drink while the dark haired studied his surrogate dad’s face.  
He probably wouldn’t like what Bobby had to tell him.  
The older Beta still did not look up as he started to talk.  
He tried to buy time…. for what it was worth.

Bobby filled his glass again, putting it aside this time but definitely keeping it within reach and view like usually when he did the papers at the end of the day and shifts.

\----

That moment Sam had been called missing, actually the moment Rufus had called, Bobby had have this damn uncomfortable feeling in his guts. A Precaution he should have trusted more to begin with. Now, listening to his ‘boys’ explanations about what he’d seen, Bobby named it one of the worst days in life, actually for both of them.  
In all his years he’d had a lot of those and he known within those first hours that something bad was coming and that he would have to start over again…, or he would be dragged down the pit he’d crawled out years ago never the less paying a high price…

With worried eyes he watched Sam, twisting between his hands, grunting and grimacing in pain. It would be worse Bobby knew, but the old man did not see any other way to at least warn the poor bastard and hopefully to help him let go of his delusion. There was no hope at the inner Core, and what ever Sam thought he might seen, there was no way it would have a happy outcome, for any of them.  
And with guild and sorrow building in his heart, Bobby finally started to tell what he knew about the inner City Society Games..., while sewing up his ‘boy’ with a cheap set of Medical tools and to much Alcohol in his system.

\----

“…You know I don’t do job’s at the inner city. Hell I don’t ever get near the core.” Bobby mentioned subdued, slowly and more to himself.  
“….and it is not…for the reason you may…have in mind.” He went on forcefully pressing the gapping bone back together, having Sam screaming in a high pitched tone...

“It’s not…..It is not that I could not afford it. And it’s not out of …, don’t know….lack of interest…” Calmly, seemingly not affected by his actions the older Beta went on.  
“It is because I couldn’t stand it anymore….” Bobby for a second seemed lost in his thoughts.  
“…once did work at the core… As Karren died, I……” Bobby watched the filled glass in front, still dangerously appealing within reach.  
“I’ve got a hard time holding it together, holding me together …. I ….i tried to loose it, you know…. I almost did…..”

“Bob..by….” Sam was worried seeing this strong man so vulnerable even though he was in his own hazed, drug and shock induced state.  
The older Beta started cleaning the open fracture but Sam didn’t complain aside a small grunt reacting to the ache.  
“It’s been.., long time ago… However, I ended up at doing shitty job’s, every thing that might did it for me instead of pulling the trigger myself. “ The old Beta suddenly looked so tired, so lost and exhausted.  
“I’m not giving you the whole picture …..”  
Bobby added…

“However,…I ended up doing some stuff at the boarders and finally…. at the core…” Bobby paused, momentarily lost in his thoughts again. Watching something in the past only he could see.  
As he moved on he looked broken, somehow heavy once more.  
“I worked there long time, doing all kind of jobs. Ya know. I made it and it never got me. I was good and silent, I just didn’t care at all. I didn’t care for nothing at that time. And somehow I ended up with a promoter, doing all kind of entertainment event at the inner city.  
I was just so….. I didn’t care…”  
Bobby repeated again, his own guilty feeling burning like acid in his throat.

“These Events……” He gulped hard.  
“You see Alphas at the inner City, they don’t gamble like us…. They are rotten to the core…”  
Bobby sounded bitter, angry, really angry but it wasn’t clear if it was about him or someone else.  
Sam felt dizzy, close to slipping away and his mind had trouble to follow making the Beta nervous as he couldn’t quite understand. 

“These aren’t games Sam….. the things they do…it is…” Bobby needed to pause again, this times his hands stopping the cleaning and sewing as well.  
“…to show their power, to keep others in line. The stuff they do…. The Things I’ve seen, I’ve done… you have to understand!”  
“Bo…bb ..y…..! I…” Sam became uncomfortable, restless again. His surrogate Father was staling and he had never seen this man like this, never ever before... His voice braking, almost begging for not to go on…

“I need you to hear this!”  
Bobby’s eyes become glassy, he slightly shook his head in apology but he still went on.

“There are different games and shows they bet on, just some entertainment they enjoy.”  
Once more the old Beta hesitated, closing his eyes trying to find the right words or to bury down the memories…  
“Bobby …..please…I don’t.” Sam begged again.

“I know what you’ve seen.” Bobby finally stated.  
“See, the inner City is different. There are other rules and moral basics than elsewhere. There is an Elite of Alphas. Special once, stronger, faster, more intelligent and more cruelty than any Alpha of our City folks ever could be. All of them equally powerful and dangerous, not bound by human morality and ethics.”  
“Bobby….you don’t have…” Sam begged again, more and more in pain and fear of what he was about to hear. Unwilling to process any of it right now, not now, not ever…

“I do…..” Bobby sounded so sad and it hit Sam worse than the solid water surface he had crashed down on. He felt trapped at that moment.

“They are called Ultras and are beyond our restriction.”  
“In ancient times when there was a fight between Ultras because they couldn’t decide who was the higher one. It is known, traditional knowledge, that these Alphas had destroyed country’s at/in those battles, thousands of human wiped out within seconds because of a mere dispute between just two of them.”  
“But it didn’t matter, not at all. The worry was just, that often in these fights the Ultras had destroyed each other as well. It was horrible.”  
“It is written that their “Father” had stepped in, and in order to prevent from further damage and destruction, laid out the Rules of Behavior and strictened the Ultra rights. Sadly over the years those ideals have been perverted and twisted…”  
Now Bobby looked into the younger Betas eyes, deeply frowning and scenting of distress event though wearing blockers.

“Sam….those games, and there are a lot, are not only meant for entertainment.”  
“They are…, they are “Show off’s.”

Sam had heard of Alphas games. He’d seen some Bachelor or becoming of Age Party’s at the ring, himself. But he wasn’t particularly sure what Bobby tried to say here. 

The bearded Beta concentrated back will full force on the wound he was working at right now and which had started bleeding again. The white bone was still sticking out like a broken flagstaff pointing up, he knew it would hurt like hell. 

“They are…the today’s Version of those…ancient battles…” Bobby went on, knowing that this could easily break his ‘son’ but not seeing another chance, not right now.  
“… and….”  
“Sam those…what you’ve seen there, what you’ve described, it was one of those “Show off’s”. Since the Ultras are often so alike when it comes to strength and fighting it became common in the inner city to decide about the worthy one, they’ve created this Version of Competing. And to do so they use surrogates, usually their own Omegas, some raised and trained only for these Events.”  
“Omegas at the Core are nothing more than showing items and Ultras…they don’t care.” Maybe something is off in their brains.” Bobby guessed absently.  
“Those Omegas……” Bobby’s hand, back on preparing the wound, started shaking.  
“…they are toy’s or tools for the Ultras to use.”  
“Sam I….”  
Sam started whimpering, struggling, tears building in his empty eyes, blurring his already disturbed view. 

He hated the way this conversation was about to go.  
He’d found his brother after 15 years he didn’t want to think about him living under a bad Alpha. Sam had seen enough mistreated Omegas, out of brutal Relationships. But Dean hadn’t looked like one of those, and although Sam knew, that outsiders rarely would see any signs of mistreading, he wanted, needed to believe that his beloved Brother was fine, that he was good….  
“Bobby…plllsesss ssssstop……” Sam slur became heavy as finally the medication seemed to kick in.  
“He’Ssss fine….not trouble…”  
“I’ll have himmmm ……back..jussst back…” The now hazel eyes started glistening.  
“I got …back….”

Bobby looked horrified.  
“Sam!” The older Betas voice dropped, becoming even deeper, more hoarse and gravely.  
“Sam,…..Sam listen what I try to say….” Bobby sounded desperate  
“Those games, no Omega can win them…!!!”  
He actually spit out!  
Sam slowly shook his head, already loosing it.  
“Noooo… youuudont knowwwttthat…. Deanssstrong….”  
His tongue was no longer obeying as the medication went into the blood lines.  
“Sam….!!”  
“no……!” The tall dark haired gave out weakly, shaking his head…, while struggling and fighting against the powerful medication…  
But Bobby wasn’t finished yet, he gulped down the acid and his guild and continued with what he had started. He had to before Sam would run after an dangerous illusion that could, would have him killed sooner or later, and judging by his current state had already affected him.  
“Sam, I did clean after those games…. It doesn’t matter if an Omega made it till the end. Their lives are not an option there.”  
“Omegas, used in those Events or “Show off’s” aren’t supposed to life on at all…!”  
The Tears standing in Bobby’s eyes started running down as he remembered his own darkest times and knowing what he was doing to the younger one by telling him all of it right now.

\----

As the older Beta dared to look at his ‘son’ again, Sam was unconscious, knocked out by the sedative and the shock.  
Bobby couldn’t keep it back any more and he sobbed loudly, his hands resting on the younger Betas slowly moving chest.  
He wanted to get him up hold the boy as strong as he could, because he knew, when Sam would wake up, the boys heart would be broken…

___________________________________________________________________________


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAHHH! Another piece. ^^)  
> Yes i know it took forever but at the moment i have to celebrate the small things as well.  
> So here we go, moving on into the even darker places of this Reality.  
> Have fun.
> 
> Oh and as usual, no beta, no native and it was revised in bits and pieces like a patchwork just not that precisely and artistic.  
> But hey, small things! Have fun. ^^P

_______________________________Chapter XX__________________________________

\- revised - 

It was cold, even more after being cooked for hours. It reeked of copper and there was this heavy sweet scent all around.  
Dean could taste metal through his tongue and nose, making his stomach twist uncomfortably. There was an intense stench of raw flesh, urine and chlorine leaving the dark blond Omega weakly choking in his attempts to breath.  
It was pitch black and unbearably loud and Dean couldn’t orientate, not say, tell or even imagine where it was, his current whereabout.  
There was a pounding sound near by that vibrated through the floor and air and rhythmically hit Dean’s ears and brain. It was accompanied by a more distant sough, somehow echoing through his blood, and also unknown by the barely alive Omega.

The dark blond’s body pained terribly, his mind was dizzy and he couldn’t move, not the slightest bit as he tried to figure up from down.  
The pounding sound hit Dean again, clearer this time and not as rhythmical as before.  
The dark blond tried to lift his hand but it of course didn’t worked. He tried to open his heavy eyes but his body wasn’t working.  
This way it was impossible to make the slightest move, leaving the Omega to only listening to the surrounding, trying to clear his mind and leaving the rest to his physics while he was forced to wait for his system to restart somehow.  
At least that’s what Dean was hoping for.

\----

His senses came through way faster then Dean had expected, it was a relieve and just another horror as he started to hear the heavy footsteps around, realizing that he was not alone, and as his mind slowly started to differentiate the other noises as well.  
There were lapping sounds fitting to that constant sough in the background.

Another smell hit Deans nostrils seconds later.  
Burned fat, meat and hair…, and the adrenaline rushed through the Omegas body, helped reactivating his physics, his limbs, and panic.  
Dean’s fingers twitched and he finally, slightly opened his eyes.  
Sadly though, it didn’t do anything in his current situation.  
The place, where ever it was, was still pitch black, as far as the dark blond could say/see.  
Which was a limited section, due to the fact that he still couldn’t move his head and body.  
But the reek of burned flesh became more intense all of a sudden as another weight was lifted off of him somehow.  
For a moment it seemed as if the pitch black became a bit more lightened but Dean could be hallucinating...

The dark blond Omega felt tired, exhausted, in pain all over and it got worse, the more he was cooling out.  
He needed to close his eyes, again, just for a moment, just for a short break. His pupils burned and itched, creating an unbearable urge to scratch them with all possible force.  
Dean wanted to sleep so badly, wanted to close his eyes, wanted to leave this pain and heaviness.  
But in the end, he didn’t.  
Years on the street, always on the run and constantly in unsafe situations and places had taught, had formed him.  
Deep down he knew, if he closed his eyes now and even so slightly, they would possibly never open again…  
There for the Omega just lied there, concentrating on his hands and feet to move, holding on to the pain which helped keeping him awake.

Dean even managed to block out all the noises, the smell and the sounds of some machinery what/that could be engines  
The only sound left was that rhythmical chopping, a terrifying, threatening noise that stayed as a reminder of the Omegas current situation.  
It was the most horrible thing Dean had ever heard in his live, he knew that sound, but he just couldn’t recall where from.  
But something about that noise kept him on the edge the whole time.

Once more some weight heavily resting on the Omegas Chest was suddenly lifted off from where ever Dean had landed.  
It was allowing him at least to orientate, finally being able to turn a bit in his position, to slightly move his head towards the small opening cracks that were letting just a little bit of light through.

\----------

It didn’t took long for the dark blond to realize what he was surrounded by, hardly holding another choke as he identified the flesh he was covered with and laying on.  
Dean was trapped in a pile of Human remains, a limb resting across his chest…, a hand that wasn’t his, sticking out, right next to his face…  
He was lying in a pile of corpses, it dawned on the Omega as he tried to scream for the first time.  
The urge to vomit hit him uncontrolled, just a moment later.  
And Dean couldn’t avoid it this time.  
Hurriedly he turned his face as far as possible in his only possible reaction before he felt the burn in his throat coming from the bile of an otherwise empty stomach…

The Omegas body spasmed but the background noises of this rhythmical chopping and the loud banging of those machines kept it all hidden, just like the stench was covering the newly added scent.

At least though, Dean managed not to pass out as his stomach cramped, leaving him in even more pain and agony.  
It didn’t help that his brain had decided just right now to identify the other smells hitting his nose.  
In terror the Omega realized the blood and feces that left the dark blond wincing in distress and despair.  
The tall dark blond closed his eyes, he needed to calm and get it together. He needed to get out here, where ever this here was.  
Dean tried again to move one of his still numb limbs, again failing at his try, and grimacing in frustration and anger, chewing on his teeth in his state of confusion and fear.  
There was nothing else left for him than trying.  
For now though, the ‘shattered’ Omega had to stay in his current, miserable situation.

And there fore, Dean stayed, tried to move,…and failed, over and over again…

\----------

Another Body was lifted off of the body pile, and another, and then a third, finally opening the view…, for the Omega to watch, for the Omega to see…

Bare concrete covered in blood, feces and other Human remains.  
Raw flesh and cut off body parts of any kind were lying around…  
That was what the dark blond was confronted with as his eyes had adjusted to the constantly changing light, coming from the fire of an open blast furnace, sparks were flying from these machines cutting, chopping, the corps in a disturbing constant rhythm. Mechanically, efficiently decomposing the remains of those crimes done/performed at the inner core…

Dean froze, his eyes widened in tremendous terror, panic and unbelievable shock and disgust at this nightmare sight/view…  
The tears building up unstoppable in the omega eyes at least helped against the itching and the burn.  
But the dark blond Omega knew he would have to bury this all down, stopping his tears and put it all away with all the other forbidden emotions that were threatening to run him over in their intensity and destruction.  
He buried it all away were it belonged, knowing that he would have if he would want to survive this…

Dean slightly turned his head and was surprised as is body obeyed more or less.  
He was careful not to draw any attention.  
This was purgatory and anything aside escape was not an option.  
But he wouldn’t end here, NEVER and definitely not now…

Hectically the green eyes scanned the room, in order to find a weak spot, to figure out the routine, to acknowledge some possibilities that had often been helpful in the Omega whores life.

There were three workers that Dean could see.  
Big guys fully clothed in heavy leather cloth to keep them save from the furnace heat and the crap they had to work with. They carried masked covering the heads, their eyes completely hidden behind the black glass.  
The heavy apron’s that these giants were wearing, were painted with blood and any other kind of disgusting fluids coming from the dead they were handling.  
One of them had a small body thrown over his shoulder and was carrying it to one of the few used metal tables Dean had only seen once at a butcher on the market.

And although he couldn’t see the small corpse that clear it seemed to be a child, possibly no older than 8 or 10, leaving the Omega to chock again.  
There was something else terrible disturbing about this kid.  
The green eyed felt remembered at these weird pet’s he’d seen earlier this day, week?  
He wasn’t sure, didn’t know what earlier meant at all.  
He could have been here for day’s…., Dean thought, before focusing back at the unusual outline of that small body.

It seemed as if there was something wrong at the lower part, something seemed odd with the legs. Also the dark blond wasn’t sure to trust his eyes, but the legs seemed grown together although the dark red pattern along them called it a lie….. 

In just another moment of horror Dean realized that the child’s limbs actually had been sewed together for some unknown, sadistic reason that Dean couldn’t didn’t wanted to understand.  
The Omega lowered himself as much as possible in the left over corpse pile.  
He needed a moment to calm before being able to face this Terror, this nightmare again…  
Dean wanted to take a deep breath but he remembered right in time that he knew better. 

As he opened his green orbs again, he was starring into a dead face, white, milky eyes looking back at him. Dean almost let out a sound of surprise but he covert his mouth with the now working hands and staid still, for a brief moment to afraid to move and unreasonably afraid that he had been realized or heard.  
Dean shoved the head away with one food and frowning and grimacing in discomfort.  
But he was relieved to see his body working, obeying to his will again.  
It was slowly and did cost immense efforts but it moved.

The Omega turned again, watching the frightening three, faceless giants handling the corpses.  
And now he also realized that there were different piles of dead remains…

The small body he’d seen earlier was gone, but there were more with the same issue at the legs.  
Some body’s actually had the limbs naturally connected to form something close to a fishtail, others had more than two legs or arms, hands as feet’s or weirdly morphed postures. There were older bodies, well if you’d like to call them that, the victims might have been 30, just around the dark blond Omegas age.  
There were children and even fetuses. Some got added ears, eyes, horns, tails and other disturbing adjustments. Some hadn’t even human forms anymore.  
Dean had never seen something like this before, ever…  
He could even recognize animal pattern on some, bloody skins, which at first he thought were tattoos, made just like the one he was wearing on his chest, but it wasn’t he figured.

One of the workers pulled a male body out of a wagon, which were coming in from four sites.  
All of them filled with more piled bodies.  
The corps was almost cut to pieces, his limbs barely connected to his body anymore, but as horrible as it was that wasn’t what got the Omegas attention, it was the lion’s mane attached to his head, neck and back. It had obviously grown naturally on him.  
And the giant worker hadn’t finished yet as he pulled out a second body, a female who looked like a mix of a snake and a human.  
Dean looked away, his face grimacing at this unwanted insight on alpha perversions.  
And there was no doubt that these, all of this here were creations out of these strange alphas he’d seen on that “Event”.  
Where ever he was, he needed to get out…

The sough that Dean had heard in the background, that it had become a constant, almost calming buzzing suddenly became louder coming back to the Omegas focus.  
Still hidden among the corpses Dean looked dared to look again.  
Another of the giants had completely opened the shutter of the furnace to widen it as a great pile of bodies from another room came in.  
Dean starred in disbelieve at the wall were a metal clapperboard had opened spitting out bloody waste, on one of the few treadmills running across this morgue.

If this wasn’t the only hall, the Omega feared, he wouldn’t be able to make it out.  
He could see two high metal doors on each side of the cellar but from one side the wagon had come in and from the other the clapperboard had opened.  
Another smelly wave of burned flesh and hair hit the green eyed who was fighting hard to keep his panic at bay.  
But with every movement Dean could see in his side eye, he got more edgy.  
For now though he held it together focusing back on finding any kind of rhythm or routine that he could use for his escape…  
He didn’t want to die here, he didn’t wanted to die at all…  
Dean watched as the first giant throw the bruised, bloody body’s of snake woman and lion man on another treadmill, and he watched as the falling knifes of that horrible machine chopped them into portable pieces until they were carried to something that looked like a kettle and which was automatically emptied into the furnace as well.  
The dark blond wanted to run, wanted to scream, he wanted to be away by any means.

But his body wasn’t obeying enough for that to happen yet. 

And suddenly one of the giants walked into the Omegas direction.  
Dean thought about any option he had that would allow him to run. But there wasn’t any.  
Luckily the nightmare ‘thing’ changed direction and went for another bale of corpse.  
Dean’s Omega senses tried to scan this thing, to figure out the smell of an Alpha or Beta but instead there was a heavy scent of decay and nothing else than decay, leaving the tall man close to unconsciousness. 

And than he came, Dean felt the tight grip on his arm. The giants paw surrounded his whole upper arm and his body was ripped with ease out of the corpse that covered him.  
The ‘Thing’ pulled the tall Omega over to the metal table he’d prepared the boy’s body before.  
Dean was in terror he would never be able to get out of that grip, not to mention to fight….  
His joints started to make cracking sounds and it felt like his shoulder would be dislocated.  
This would be the end…… They would cut him like the other, they would burn his body, leaving nothing, as if he’d never existed…  
The dark blond felt his energy fading and the only thing he could think of was, that it was sad that this expensive suit would get dirty…

___________________________________________________________________________


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffff, did another one. Yeah…. ^^  
> No Beta no native and it gets darker or worse…
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it as we move on further to the story parts that aren’t written yet…

______________________________Chapter XXI___________________________________

\- revised - 

Castiel was exasperated. He walked fast through the hallways, constantly trying to reach his stupid driver over the private phones.  
That night did not went as expected and he never should have come, the result of his egoistical attempts, his hubris had ended in just another bad catastrophe.

The dark haired Ultra shut off his phone, nervously watching the surrounding.  
Cass couldn’t avoid the feeling that he was followed since he’d left, in a hurry, but as calm as possible to not draw anymore attention.  
For now he desperately needed a place to hide, a moment to process, to think about his next moves. And he needed to do it fast...

“Castiel…”  
Another Ultra tilted his head in respect, as the dark haired crossed.  
But Castiel didn’t react. It wasn’t necessary anymore.  
News fly fast around the tower, another thing the young Ultra hated and why he needed to take a breath somewhere else.

He still did not completely understand what had happened and was currently trying to recall it over and over again.

\----------

While the Omegas display cases had been brought down by the stage mechanism, just vanishing into the ground, Michael had made an unexpected, sudden appearance.

Castiel hadn’t expected to see the current head of the company at this event. It wasn’t on his brother to attend on these, more or less meaningless, promotion announcements. It was a high risk for him and thoughtlessly to be here.  
The dark haired Ultra had looked for the guards Michael had around at any time to be protected.  
The high tower, the inner City in general was a shark tank and a lot of the Alphas and even Betas with ambitions wanted to get close, if not on Michaels position itself.  
Every one around could use this opportunity.  
Castiel had gotten nervous watching the older Brother getting closer.  
The Stagefloor had finally closed as the transparent cubes had completely been gone, and Michael stepped on the stairs, getting up on that podium as well. 

The Ultras had immediately lowered their heads, except Rafael who had gotten up to opened his arms welcomingly.  
Castiel had tried to glimpse, feeling all to vulnerable in this whole situation.  
Michael was an easy target up here and he was the only one Castiel did not want to see fall due to some of the common attacks.  
Or falling at all…  
Michael wasn’t someone the blue eyed would vote for but among his brothers he was the best choice to hold the company and run the inner City while their “Father” was …  
Castiel did not think further. It was blasphemy to even imply that their father was gone, not to mention to speak it out, which the dark haired would never do. But the Ultra had thought about it and felt guilty for. 

Rafael had hugged his older brother and greeted him like an old friend, but Castiel knew better. He was one of a small group of Ultras out of the Royal Family Line who was allowed on the High Level. Who actually had access to some secured Places but not to any Information though.  
He was just allowed to walk there freely without an assigned Controller when ever he was giving his reports. And he’d seen and heard his Brothers arguing and fighting multiple times.  
He himself didn’t like Rafael, not the slightest, but he wasn’t in any position to argue with him. And Castiel was terrified as he’d seen the two Ultras going at each other once.  
It had almost destroyed the Hell, Lucifer was assigned to control.  
The dark haired shuddered, just thinking on that place. It was one of the secured areas none could enter without Lucifers, the older brother’s, permission or his explicit invitation for one of his highly rated events.

\----------

Castiel focused back still hurrying along the halls and randomly looking back to check if he was followed.  
Again he picked his phone and took the speed dial, waiting for the other one to pick up.

“Cassi!!!!!” Gabe sounded over active, something he always did whenever he’d got something going on.  
Castiel knew that but he didn’t ask any further, it was best to never do, they all had their secrets.  
“Where are you?!” The blue eyed didn’t even react on the honey blond’s attempts to sweep him off his feet and Gabe knew something was going on…  
“Second Level down to garage.” He just pointed as asked.  
“Get the Car wait at the Entrance….” Cass commanded and hung up while hastening his steps once again/more.

\----------

The Ultras thoughts went back to the promotion he’d participated today.  
It only should have been a simple boring evening. He would have been announced for his slightly higher position.  
Castiel would have thanked every one and given a little speech about how he would like to manage all the new tasks and that he would need the help of those who already worked hard and so on…  
And in the end he would have shaken some hands, greeted and complemented some supervisors and would have gone home, maybe calling for a pleasure Omega of his Apartment complex and than called it a night.

But he’d never thought about almost running out of this day, trying to find a save place and becoming one of the most powerful Members of/at the high tower.  
In terror Castiel thought back on/at the older Brothers speech.  
All of his praise and flattering about how impressive Castiel had distinguished himself and how hard he’d worked to get up into such promising position, that made it an honor to know him for all of them…  
The dark haired had fallen for those highly praises, had lost it to his ego for just a second to long, before Michael had finally announced him into a position right next to Rafael…  
As the Company head had even handed over the Access to some of the project the tower was working on in those high security areas.  
And to make things worse, Michael had given up and shared the majority of the Grace holdings with ‘low level’ Castiel.  
This way, in front of all the witnesses, betraying the one, who was hoping for this position and the holdings, …Rafael.  
Castiel had felt the burning stare from the black man.  
Still felt Rafael’s energy burning him up from within. And the dark haired was sure he would be dead by now if not for the filled crowd and Michael standing close by…

From now on his live would be hell!  
Castiel hurried even more, as much as possible without starting to run…

# ***

“STOP……Damn it!”  
A high pitched voice yelled into the room, echoing on the tiled walls.  
The slender, bleached Beta hurried his steps, grimacing his face in disgust as he tried to bypass the blood and corpse parts on the floor.  
The man seemed peeved about the whole situation.  
He walked pass the first giant in his brown grey leather, and grimaced again. The dark, blinded glass mask followed his way, but the “worker” didn’t move.

“Jeeez…” The Beta held a tissue to cover his nose and made a long step over a body part that lied in his way.  
“Put it down.” He gestured at the faceless giant who had Dean in his grip.  
The dark blond crashed on the concrete floor, his shoulders limp but in pain.  
Still he did not showed anything, did not break his dead performance.  
Dean kept his eyes shut as the Beta, that was now standing beside him, had yelled.

“You stupid, brainless, walking meat bags …!” The Beta sounded annoyed.  
“Couldn’t you see that this one is different…?”  
“It is clothed for god’s sake…and it got a damn wrist ribbon…..!!!!!”  
The Beta stepped even closer into that staring giant’s personal space.

He waited till this thing stepped back on his own, deeply growling but obedient.  
The Beta got down and scanned the Omegas ribbon to check the data.  
He obviously was relieved. The beta sighed soundly and got up again.  
“Take him!” He ordered the giant next to him.  
Dean was thrown on some bier, leaving him with a burning pain and the crunching sound of broken bones, before the giant pushed the bier along the bare hallway, following the Beta who was talking with someone on his head set.

“Yes sir, I’ve found him, of course, yes, he is still intact….. I’ll deliver him personally to take care of every thing from now on….. Of course, I guarantee no further inconveniences and I do apologize again for the misunderstanding… Yes sir, I do understand and due to this discomfort I am glad to be allowed to offer an extend to your order…”  
“Of course, absolutely free and anything you’d like to choose……”

The Beta listened a moment longer before he sweetly, poisonously thanked the caller multiple times, saying sir and of course till the communication ended.  
He obviously wasn’t pleased with the free gift he had to offer in order to prevent from further problems.  
This one had made it out in good condition and now he had to give one of the best parts for free… No, the Beta wasn’t happy.

The dark blond Omega tried to relax, try to hold his breath down, tried not to scream on every move he felt on his shoulders, limbs or body.  
Dean had already realized that he would never made it out on his own. 

It seemed like ages since he had been so happy that his body had started to work again.  
The Omegas small hope was gone and he was never unrealistic to begin with. Obviously his wouldn’t end well…

Where ever this man, this clearly Beta, would bring him, Dean did not expect to find the exit there, simply presented and promising blue sky and fresh air.  
But some small part of him did not gave in the urge of showing that he was alive and let them end him right now... although not hopeful, there was still a maybe, echoing in the Omegas head.  
And for now it was enough for the dark blond to remain still, to not move.  
And even though the pain was almost unbearable, Dean remained silent, waiting for his, ‘maybe’ chance…

# ***

 _Sam ran, he ran for his live, the blue Car right behind. Sam smelled the burned rubber as they turned another corner with screetching tires._  
_The tall Beta ran, he knew what would happen if the men at that truck would get him._  
_He ran for his live._  
_Sam clawed the brick wall to get into this small alley and not miss it. They couldn’t follow here it was way to narrow for the truck to fit but Sam didn’t stop, he could still hear them. He heard the wagon stop and turned stupidly to have a look over his shoulder._  
_It was a reflex although Dean had taught him differently many times “….if you run than run, do not look behind, the exit is only in/up front. Run if you do not hear anything behind you, run further till you’ll be sure that the threat is gone, and ran on till you do not know the city anymore, than and only than you hide and call for me…”_

_Sam remembered those words like a god damn prayer, that he had been forced to remember over and over again, and he thought about those words now as he accidentally hit the trashcan and rolled over, slamming right onto the concrete, hitting painfully the ground and slicing his face on the garbage._

_The truck was gone, he couldn’t see him anymore as he slowly got up, blood running down his forehead and getting into the Betas eyes._  
_He was a bit dizzy as he tried to orientate, not knowing which way to go anymore._  
_His persecutors could be every where._  
_Sam decided to turn and run back the way he had come from, it was the most logic decision._  
_The beta checked the surrounding before he stepped out, starting to run immediately and also realizing he’d make a huge mistake..._  
_The Truck engine roared up as the men hit the gas, and again went after the tall Beta..._

 _There was no way he would make it, Sam knew as he once more ran as fast as he could along the empty road._  
_The truck got closer but Sam ran, he still thought he was running as the metal rod hit the back of his head, underlined by the loud cheering of the driver and his friends._  
_Sam’s Body hit the ground once more. He hit it with such force that the Beta got knocked out for a moment._  
_He woke up as someone dragged him along on his hair. They had stripped him and started kicking at the beta, still cheering and jeering at the helpless man._  
_Sam couldn’t remember, or hear what they were saying but he knew they would mock him, humiliating him._  
_Every thing was in a blurr and Sam drowned between live and dead…… He’d given up and he knew it. The betas inner voice laughed for how stupid and needless he had become._

_Another kick hit Sam’s chest and belly. They beat him with what ever they could find within reach, they kicked, they spit and they cut on the Beta for hours…, and hours, …and hours…_

_Sam did not know when they’d finally left him, but obviously the men weren’t satisfied with his weakening responses to their torture._  
_Sam had just lied there in some unknown alley, naked and close to dying and he had been ready._  
_He didn’t mind._  
_He’d waited, starring at the concrete he was lying on._  
_But as the night went on, and as it got colder, and as Sam could see his shallow breath, feeling his face start to swell and as the Beta felt to tired to even focus anymore…._  
_As Sam had actually said his pity goodbyes to no one in specific, a dark contour had stepped in his remaining view and kneeled down next to him._

 _“….Sammy I told you how to run…….didn’t I?”_  
_The deep voice didn’t sound angry just a bit disappointed. His brother always sounded like that while Sam was still learning. The dark blond normally had a short temper but he could be extremely patient and forgiving when it comes to Sam as long as he did not get into real danger,….as long as he was learning, somehow making progress._  
_Once a lesson was taught though, Dean never forgave a mistake anymore…._  
_“……..Sammy you will freeze to death.” The deep voice got on._  
_Sam nodded, or so he thought._  
_He felt the strong warm hand on his head, his face, it was calming the beta guessed and smiled peacefully._  
_“….Ts…Sammy, always in trouble….. How should I be able to do anything if you can’t take care of yourself….”_  
_His brother’s voice asked, leaving Sam complaining about it, although his face and body didn’t move at all._  
_But he was fine, he was ready and Dean was there. Not the worst scenario Sam had in mind thinking of his own end._

 _“……dean………”_  
_It was just too long since he had left him, just throwing him away._  
_All the time he’d taken care and than……_  
_Sam didn’t feel the tears anymore, remembering the night his brother had abandoned him, just sending him of into an unknown future._  
_Dean had left him, as he had become a burden for him…. Sam smiled sadly._  
_He knew the truth for a long time……._  
_Every thing he’d learned afterwards, everything he’d experienced had proven to him, that he was defect, that he didn’t function and not worth keeping safe._  
_He was just defect somehow._  
_Not a real Beta, not an Omega and far from an alpha…_  
_He was getting old and still hadn’t found a home……_  
_It might really was time for him to go……, the beta thought as everything went dark………_

\----------

Bobby watched the tall boy fighting the drug and the medicine. His body quivered and the old Beta needed to hold him down. Sam’s teeth forcefully grinned onto each other and he constantly called after his brother in shock and pain.  
Bobby looked worried. He hadn’t seen his boy in such a state since he’d found him close to death years ago.  
And now, again he was fighting. Bobby sighed. It was painful to see Sam like that, the boy did deserve so much better but luck somehow wasn’t on his side…..  
Bobby loosened his grip as the shivering on/in the younger ones body eased up.  
He looked down on the dark haired, sweating, biting his teeth, still moaning after his brother.  
The old beta looked at the filled glass standing near…  
He closed his eyes in sorrow, and for the first time in many, many years, Bobby started praying….

# ***

As they raced out of the inner City the blue lights of the main axis rushed by, leaving what ever had happened, as far behind as possible…  
Castiel hadn’t told the direction yet and Gabe didn’t ask, but looked at the camera view he got from the backseat.  
His “boss” seemed distressed and Gabe knew this blue eyed man well enough to know he wouldn’t get into that head space easily.  
Castiels face was petrified which wasn’t that unusual but he’d never looked so concerned.  
His eyes starred on the outside not really focusing on it at all.  
Gabe wondered what had happened during the promotion that left the dark haired so unusual shaken.

\----------

The Ultra was in thoughts.  
Castiel still couldn’t put together everything that had happened today.  
And he still did not know how to handle this huge burden that suddenly was loaded up on him.  
The Ultra just knew for sure that from now on his life would be in danger and that he would need preparations to be protected.  
Rafael wouldn’t wait long for his first attack.  
Castiel supported his head on one hand to prevent himself from any nervous finger play.  
From now on he would need to be even more careful about is actions, reactions, his behavior, hell even about the way he would blink his eyes.

Every Ultra at the inner City and even the lowest working Alpha, not to mention the incriminating Beta at Service would look at him. Would watch every move and comment on anything he would do. They would wait like Predators for the slightest mistake to attack and get him down.  
The blue eyes followed a grace created Skylight in the far distance.  
Castiel never wanted that! He was good/fine with the position he had developed before. He’d had a great reputation, was walking amongst the highest, knew every one under his wings and even more from other departments, he was respected and free enough to explore some opportunities he’d taken an interest in.  
All of this had come to and end of today…  
Suddenly the dark haired Ultra was thrown onto/into the battle field of the Royal Family line.  
Something none of the lower ranks wanted to be at, and Castiel was no different, had worked to avoid this to happen for so long.  
Even thought he was promised to be something more, was assigned to become one of the Commanders in charge, one of the Leaders within his class but it was never ever expected for a Seraph to become part, leading part, at the high tower.  
There was no rule against it but it was never heard of either.  
The positions up there belonged to the Arc, the four real Ultras, the firsts, after their heavenly father…

Castiel felt tired and exhausted. He’d like to sleep and wake up next day, realizing that nothing had changed, but he knew it wouldn’t work like that.  
He needed to make preparations, he needed to gather those together whom he could trust, as fast as possible.  
Any second he would wait without doing anything, would get him in further danger and give Rafael the chance to win their next encounter. And Castiel wasn’t ready, not willing for that. 

He’d worked to damn hard to just give it up and leave it to an overrated narcissistic bastard who wasn’t worth the designation “Archangel”, the Ultra had decided, indiscernibly growling in deep anger…

\----------

“Gabe!” Castiel pushed the Intercom.  
“Right here…” The honey blond gave back.  
“Bring me to the Bunker…..”  
Gabe furrowed his brows….. He wasn’t sure what to do with that, but he nodded and turned the steering wheel to now head another direction…

___________________________________________________________________________


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, one more ^^.  
> And slowly I guess I have to think about how to move on in this story. ^^!
> 
> No, as usual, Beta or native in this ‘Creation’ but still hope you have fun and enjoy it, for the main parts at least.  
> ^^P  
> *wave*

______________________________Chapter XXII__________________________________

\- revised - 

It had been a while since the giant had left, and the Beta walked off into some distance, where Dean could still hear him talking to someone or something.  
But that wasn’t something the Omega did care about right now.  
He hadn’t open his eyes yet, unsure if it was safe to do so.  
But the noises of the machines, their disgusting buzzing and hammering sound, had stopped and the smell had changed to something more clinical like.  
Dean knew that kind of scent from the one time he’d been brought to the emergency after an attack of a customer.  
The old Alpha he had at that time didn’t agree with the dark blonds rule not to be knotted.  
He tried to force himself onto him but was surprised by the Omega fighting back.  
In the end, Dean stood to his rule even though his injuries were life threatening and they needed to be taken care of.  
It had cost him two times of what he’d earned in three month and left him living on the street for another 8 weeks period.  
Memories Dean would like to forget but which unfortunately were part of him.

The Omega heard a mechanical door open with the typical hissing sound shortly before this annoying, overacting Salesman high pitched voice finally was gone.  
That was finally reason enough for Dean to slightly open his eyes to have a look at his new surrounding.

The dark blond was still surprised that he wasn’t dead yet, not that he wanted to complain though, and he didn’t want to follow further in those thoughts either.  
Life on the streets had taught him that.  
He wasn’t safe by any means, and it would be stupid to get excited about the fact that he was still alive, especially since he did not know what was awaiting him now.  
The green eyes blinked weakly as the Omega again needed some time to adjust them to the new lighting.  
This time a garishly white burning spots from the ceiling.  
Dean tried not to turn his head to blow his cover even though his reflexes told him so every time his green orbs tried to focus.  
It took some time till he found a way to hold his view up.  
And even though it was still silent all around, where he had been placed, laying on that stretcher all by himself.  
Dean needed to summon his courage to finally turn his head and have a look.

The moment he did though, the Omega could feel his ‘not existing’ hopes shrinking.  
He had been brought out of ‘Hell’ into a clean, a surgically clean, bright white and completely tiled room….  
And if nothing else, Dean knew for damn sure what that meant...

Not for a second did he believe to be safe now, no matter that he couldn’t make out any direct threats, but the Omega whore was no idiot, it wouldn’t take long for something to come up. Dean looked down on his body, for the first time since his awakening in that hell whole in a pile of corpse.

He was covered in blood, and other things the dark blond preferred not to think about.  
Instead he tried to move his legs, ignoring the burning pain and the tremors running all over, and much to his own surprise, this time it seemed to work.  
Slowly but surely the tall Omegas limbs moved, inch by inch towards and than over the edge of the metal bier before Dean managed to actually have them almost hanging down, even though dislocating his body in that strange position since still laying down with his upper part. 

And of course the sudden abnormal movement, the moves at all, triggered a stinging pain in Dean’s now twisted hips, a pain that intense to force out a wheezing cry, and leaving the Omega close to unconsciousness once more.  
And again Dean’s legs stopped its cooperation.  
The dark blond Omega breathed in as deeply as his tortured body allowed and tried to bury down his pain and to lift up the rest of his body. 

He’d cried loud and clear and someone had probably heard him. He was running out of time if he even had some to begin with.  
The surrounding was still silent but ones could never know and Dean had seen what lied behind those blinded glass doors somewhere.  
He was not eager to return their.

The green eyed focused on a white locker on the other side of the room focusing at it while trying to get up, unsuccessfully though.  
With a slight clattering of the metal ‘bed’, Dean fall back, his head hitting hard on that support in his back. 

Still there was no option, no way to give up.  
“Just one try…that’s nothing…just one more…”  
Dean repeated to concentrate, to motivate his weak body and mind, with his legs still hanging over the edge.

But soon enough he realized that he wouldn’t get enough strength together to get up the normal way. Although no reason, no option to give up yet…, his ‘plan B’ would hurt like hell…..

Dean huffed out a few times, collecting Breath before the pain would rip it out of his lungs once again. He also hoped that keeping his breath would prevent him from screaming or making any additional sound to what was about to come.  
“Just one try….almost over…one time…almost done…..one....!!!!” He mumbled, counting and finally pushing his body to one side, pushing with all of his left strength to roll off that metal bier…, which did overturn and clattered down along side the Omegas body, and almost smashing one of his arm.

Every thing went black as the dark blonds body crashed onto the piled floor and the pain hit him in an explosion of white light, taking over every other sensation.

# ***

Gabe watched the Bunker suspiciously. The Ultra just didn’t like it.  
Whenever they got near that Building he felt an uncomfortable tingle crawling through his body having him feeling weak all of a sudden.  
Why Castiel liked being here was something the honey blond would never understand. 

The squared Building Block shown above the ground was intimidating, towering up like a cube out of time. And this thing wasn’t only hidden perfectly, surrounded by hills protecting it from unwanted views and intruders, the forest in the back as thick and wild as it could get in their days, but the most part wasn’t even to see, mainly build into the ground.  
Gabriel shuddered thinking about the fact, that for some reason around this ancient Building it was almost impossible to use any of the high technology from the tower.  
Gabe grimaced in dislike.  
This thing made him nervous.  
Castiel had once explained that it was an historical building, what ever that meant.

Gabe got out and opened the Backdoor to let Castiel get out of the limousine.  
The dark haired buttoned up his suit Jacket and watched the surrounding.  
He closed his blue eyes and breathed in the clear, natural air.

It was rare to have that within the inner circle. Every thing was measured, controlled and positioned right were the leaders believed it belonged. But Castiel liked the, on first sight, chaotic order of nature.  
He liked the little things getting together and fitting on purpose, and in the end as a whole System, not a single controller.

And while the dark haired enjoyed the moment of silence he’d could have here, Gabe thought about how he would be able to get back without having Castiel questioning his ulterior motives and wondering about the older Ultras loyalty.

For the moment though he had to stay, at least as long as it needed to for his ‘boss’ to figure his next steps and directions.

And while Cass finally walked at the worn out metal door, what he called an entrance, Gabe stood back, trying to do some research on his digital pad.

He’d looked up the evening already at the car but there were some details he hadn’t gathered yet and he knew through experiences within this old human building, he’d learned about maybe 3 years ago, that he wouldn’t get any connection to the high towers system.  
And even here on the outside it was barely ok.

\----------

Castiel stepped down the metal stairs, feeling the wooden handrail beneath his fingers.  
The dark haired loved the retro style of this building, the one place he was able to hide from his superiors.  
The Ultra didn’t care about the immense knowledge stored within these walls, or the left Details of the humans that might have stayed here hundred of years ago.  
Castiel just liked the simplicity, the silence and the opportunity to be on his own, even blocking out the beehive like connection the Ultras shared at any time.  
Although it was possible to take it off for some time it took a lot of effort and energy to do so.  
But here, within these walls it didn’t take anything.  
What ever the humans had known and used back then it had a great impact on everything that was connected to grace.  
And Castiel liked that feeling, liked being lifted of some burden he only realized he had, stepping into that sealed off world and time.

Soon after, Gabe followed, stepping down the stairs more soundly than necessary.  
The honey blond had completed his data and he knew they were in big trouble, big enough to even consider never to return to the tower, not for a second.

“What do you gonna do?” The armed driver asked nonchalantly, dropping himself on one of the chairs at a big room that might looked like a library.  
He rested his legs on the table and watched his “boss”.  
Castiel looked at him the blue eyes intensely scanning the longtime companion as if to decide how far to trust, on what to say.  
Gabe already knew that behavior and he didn’t take it personally or as an offense, not anymore.  
The slightly smaller Ultra just waited, chewing on a chocolate bonbon he’d always in his reach.

“I need protection….” The dark haired Ultra guessed more to himself than to his driver.  
“I need confidantes…, loyal ones…” He got on.  
“I need a plan……..” Castiel though aloud.

Gabe just watched him, waiting for the younger one to announce who and what he had in mind.  
And sure enough, just a second later Castiel focused at his Subordinate, telling him his plans.

“I want Gadreel, and find Balthazar, he is probably in some trouble….”  
Gabe smiled slightly. He knew the blond warrior, a pain in the ass but a good choice, he guessed.  
“I need every information about the new projects and the procedure at the high tower. And I need something against Rafael. He for sure has something he hides. I need that information as well.” Castiel mentioned.

“You can get all that right?”  
He looked at the honey blond who just smiled in response.  
The dark haired Ultra nodded.

“How long do you wanna stay?” Gabe questioned, knowing that Castiel wouldn’t make a move without proper preparation.  
“Two day’s maybe three…” The blue eyed answered.

Gabe watched his “boss”.  
“I need to get back to the tower to get the information you asked for…” He tried, and it wasn’t even a lie.  
“….and to contact the others.” Gabe ended and Castiel looked him up before nodding at it.

“I do need some stuff from the apartment anyway. I make you a list.” The dark haired finished and got up to get some old fashioned paper and pen he’d once seen around here.

“What about the Omega insignia?” Gabe suddenly remembered.  
Castiel turned in surprise, he hadn’t thought about them since the “show off” had ended.  
But yes he wanted them back. One day they would emblazon his mate. And he hoped it would fit as perfect as with the green eyed he’d picked for the night…, considering it still a shame that this Whore had died already.

He nodded at the honey blond and got back to the list he was writing.  
“Do you have enough?” Castiel questioned.  
Gabe would need a bit of the “masters” grace to get the insignia off the dead Omega.  
The honey blonds eyes glow blue for a sec. and he nodded.  
It had been a fun experience to participate in a grace transmission but Gabe was happy that the grace was still extant and he didn’t need to repeat the procedure any time soon, if ever.  
…

# ***

Rafael was furious even though he tried not to show it, but the Ultra walked the same way for the fifth time waiting for the one he’d called for.

Right after Michael had left the Event Rafael had made planes to get rid of this worthless wannabe, this pain in the ass kid from the pit.  
The dark Ultra felt offended, just for being forced to deal with this insignificant brother.  
Ever since the dark haired had appeared on the high Ultras display.  
“Castieeeeeelllll…!!!” Rafael growled deeply, expending this so hated man’s name.

Since the end of the Event the Ultra had send his man to search for the dark haired. But of course the weakling had left, he was running. Rafael growled again. He would rip this man apart. 

The black man clenched his hands, his eyes glowing in a golden fire of rage.  
Aside the dark haired underclass brother there was Michael he felt a deeply aggression building up for.  
He couldn’t, didn’t want to understand why the older one had made this decision, why he’d betrayed him like this, humiliated him by promoting the lower ranked Ultra.  
It was his position to be in, his birth right to stay in there. Rafael was constantly asking himself, why Michael did punish him in this way and, for what?!  
Rafael felt offended, humiliated and betrayed and it wasn’t something the Ultra could get over easily.

A slight sound of the system announced the arrival of someone and Rafael turned at the entrance of the occupied bureau at the top of the museum.  
“Come in………” 

# ***

Gabe hit the gas as the car system informed about an incoming call.  
“I am not used to call after the clients.” The deep voice seemed playful but not amused.  
“But since I am a kind man and you seem busy……” Gabe could clearly hear the dissatisfaction, but he did not react. By dealing with this man it wouldn’t be wise to complain.  
Instead he waited for what Crowley was about to say.  
The bearded Black market Dealer smiled as there was no reaction to his teasing.  
“Well well…, I just call to inform that your Order has arrived and just in case you’d forgotten our contract Details. It will stay for only an hour…. Golden room as usual.” Crowley grinned at the display and winked before he hung up and ended the connection.  
Gabe sighed and hit the gas even more, it would be close and he’d a lot on his agenda, even without the possible stumbling blocks thrown by Rafael, the older brother.

___________________________________________________________________________


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kicked in the ass, ^^P, to move on again. And it was right.  
> So just as a reminder this is a revised Version, not newly written, and it is mostly done for me to recap what i had already done to write on at some Point.
> 
> However, nope Beta and nope native either, but i still hope you have fun reading to some degree.  
> And warnings if i said some remain.  
> ^^P *wave*

_____________________________Chapter XXIII__________________________________

– revised – 

The smell was disgusting, not as rotten and metallic as in the first place the dark blond had awaken, but this time an intense stench of bleach and medic/clinical air flooded the Omegas nostrils.  
Once more the dark blonds body wasn’t able to move, it was overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion. Dean could feel the metallic beneath him, the bier he was laid onto.  
The Omega had been stripped down even his undergarment was gone, as Dean realized having at least a glimps.  
Although there were voices all around, leaving a high risk for the dark blond Omega to be seen, he still had to try, to figure about his where about now.  
He was careful though, Dean thought, waiting till he felt save enough that no one was close.  
He listened to the noises, steps and voices obviously moving and pacing around in a wider space.

Strange equip Dean had never seen before, glass container of high quality and the clean white walls had the Omega identifying this place to be a laboratory of some kind, and again, he was surrounded by corpse.

Every body, as far as Dean was able to see, was naked and lined up on similar pliers.  
The space between the layed out Omegas was occupied by Alphas in medic clothing, slowly walking around, now and then they were pointing at some of the dead Bodies, male and female while other Alphas dressed way more luxurious, stood by to nod or shake their heads at the gestured/pointed direction.

There were Others, measuring the body’s, looking at teeth and eyes or stretching out some limbs to have a closer look.  
Next to a glass wall, separating the corpse and medical section and the tiled room from a hallway, people walked by, lost in conversations as if this was the most normal thing to pass.  
Spectators, Dean thought.  
He was positioned a bit away from the main circus and there fore couldn’t understand what really was going on. It seemed however like a market, a perverted version of it, on/in this cemetery or morgue.

The tall Omega witnessed some of the Dr., look a like, alphas taking blood and other body samples from the dead Omegas around, getting approving nods from the bystanders again.

Dean realized almost to late that a few alphas were heading his way, one of the, eventual Doctors, another more civil looking Alpha and the Beta who got him out of the flesh hell earlier...

Immediately the dark blond closed his eyes and positioned back his slightly turned head, this immediate small movement was enough to send a huge wave of pain through the mans weakened body, leaving him gritting his teeth as hidden as possible to prevent himself from screaming out at it.  
Dean held his breath as he felt the group of alphas and the beta getting closer.  
Still distracted by the pain and the effort to hold his body down, Dean didn’t get all of the conversation the strangers had about him. But there was something about an order and something about fast delivery, an operating schedule and maybe a price they were talking about. None of it made much sense to the Omega.  
Another stinging wave of pain hit his brain as he felt his wrist being grabbed and lifted and turned.  
The, by now known, sound of a system scanner echoed way to loud in Dean’s ears as his eyelid’s got pulled open, costing the Omega all of his self control to not shrug or flinch, or to otherwise blow his ‘cover’.

Apparently though, his dark pupil did not cooperate in keeping his left life a secret.  
Exposed to the bright light, the black circle adjusted naturally and assembled while being looked at.  
Dean how ever still managed not to move, managed to calm himself enough to control any real movement of his body. But he could see the suspicious view of the “Dr” who’d was now staring down at him.  
However, as the supposedly lifeless Omega Body didn’t move at all, the ‘Dr’ went on in his ‘normal’ examining routine.

“This indeed is an outstanding beautiful Color.” Some of them mentioned.  
“They are still in good state there shouldn’t be any difficulties in removing them.” The ‘Dr’ stated, looking at the Civil Alpha standing next.  
“You wish for a direct transplantation or a delivery?” The ‘Dr’ asked, still holding the omegas eyelids spread open making it so much harder for Dean to keep still as it started to burn and to tear up.  
The Beta stepped in to answer, politely bowing and after he’d got the allowance to do so…

# ***

The honey blond was careful, he didn’t want to walk into Rafael’s men, who he was told, were searching the Events Location and all through the inner City in general. 

Gabe had “borrowed” another limousine, had changed the cars digital ID and also already passed the first digit scan without any disturbance.  
But he had planed it differently for the day.  
An easy task, as usual when he was cooperating with Crowley who controlled all ‘grey zones’ at the inner City, and there were a lot of them, hidden or ignored from and by the Ultras ruling the core…  
However those blind spots allowed the honey blond a really satisfying hobby and a lot of fun along the lines of his ‘leach’. 

But with Cass stepping on top of the high tower ‘inmates’, it would become more difficult to have these little, needed, excitements in the coming months, maybe years.  
The dark haired Alpha, he was currently handing his loyalty to, he was momentarily with, wasn’t stupid, just young, but he had survived at the Centre, within the Core of a Hurricane till now, and at that point, it might not be unrealistic to have him around for some more Years. 

It definitely would be convenient, would be something to look forward too Gabe had decided already gotten used to the generous amount of space Castiel was offering him in exchange of random services and a listening ear.  
None of which was completely offensive or disgusting for the blond Alpha, which said a lot. And it was way less than what he would have expected from such a high rank from the inner Core.  
But the blue eyed was special and Gabe had, for the first time, acknowledged Castiel as a leader, a maybe respectable Ultra, a few years ago at Castiels initiation, a very common practice, and the first time the tall Ultra had worn his insignia, had shown his family crests and the rank he would hold from that on.

They had known each other way longer though, but it had been the first time the honey blond had seen Castiels ambitions, had seen that the young, low ranked had visions and a real competitive personality himself.  
That day Gabe had seen the young Ultra fighting for the first time, and even though he normally seemed to avoid such interactions at any cost, that night at that arena, Cass had killed four of his brothers in order to move on to a higher position, to a more advantageous post. And he had done it ruthlessly, injuring 7 more candidates to be able to become the next in line to the promotion.  
It wasn’t unusual to have small contest to separate the good, the better and the best.  
That night, Castiel had proved to be one of the best only to get back into his odd docile behavior, that wasn’t all of him to begin with, right after.  
With incredible calm demeanor he had accepted the praising and compliments, it had almost been creepy to watch this extreme change in persona.

That night, it had also been the first time Rafael had laid eyes on the dark haired Brother of his.  
And Gabe had seen the fire below the surface as the older Ultra had watched at any detail about his ‘siblings’ doing.  
The Ultra had understood that night, that this weak appearing blue eyed man was meant to be trouble.  
It wasn’t often that the honey blond had something in common with this conservative, backward looking, prude extremist, but in terms of Cass, he definitely could agree.

But Gabe also knew that it was too early to go against on of the leading Ultras.  
Rafael had his followers, his informants and slaves, loyal to their death, not that they would have any other option but still. Castiel wasn’t ready yet and Gabe had time.  
He wouldn’t destroy his, maybe only chance for a real, a good change within the inner city.  
That night how ever, it had been to early…, and it maybe was still…?

And as if the world wanted to confirm that, the honey blond suddenly passed a group of highly armed guards from the tower.  
Gabe stared into the rearview mirror as he had passed them to have a better look.  
He was right. All of them wore Rafael’s insignia and it wasn’t a good sign to have them out here.  
It wasn’t allowed to have Tower guards on the street at the inner City, more often than not those things were not controllable and just went berserk, going against all and everything that got accidentally to close.  
Gabe concentrated back on the street as the ugly, dangerous walking Meatmountains started building up a barrier for all who would want to leave the Inner City.  
Rafael was on a hunt and knowing him, the short honey blond knew, there would be some corpses on his way.  
The dark Ultra didn’t take looses that easily, and he wouldn’t give in either.  
And Castiel did very well to hide himself for now. 

But for Gabe there would be another Problem to be solved, he needed to find a clear passage in and out of town. Cass would need any help he could get for the next months to come.  
The honey blond thought of only a very short list of names that he would need to go after.  
For now though, Gabe remembered, he was on a mission and worrying he could do later more than enough.  
Right now he needed to see Crowley, for just another Deal with the Devil.

# ***

The other short man smiled as Gabe stepped in. As usual they met at one of the underground bars both of them seemed to prefer.  
The man in his dark suit and jacket with the red tie might be small, Gabe thought, but there was something dangerous, something redoubtable dominant and respect requiring about him that sent shivers even over the Alphas spine.  
He wouldn’t turn while this man was around, just in case and no matter how gently and easy Crowley was to get along with. This man was selling lives and souls like mass produced omega tools and he didn’t care if it was an alpha, a beta, and he didn’t care about Ultras as well.  
Crowley didn’t show respect to anyone no matter his professional and Salesman politeness.  
But as dangerous as Gabe defined this small man, there was also no other packed with that amount of knowledge that only came from hundreds of years of live time. Something only Ultras were supposed to have.

Crowley however seemed to live outside of all of that, he seemed to operate in different spheres, detached from the normal world all together, and a man with no attachments was always dangerous…

“Crowley…” Gabe greeted and the small, thickset man in this elegant black suit smiled, gesturing the honey blond Ultra to get closer and have a seat.  
There was a fancy red colored drink served the moment Gabe did so, settling down next to his ‘business partner’.  
Gabe knew about Crowley’s preference for exotic and different cocktails and he knew better than not touching it.  
There for the Ultra lifted the glass, again cheering for the grey zone merchant and took a sip of, what appeared, a cherry mint something…..  
Not bad and awkwardly close to his sweet tooth taste.  
It was obvious that Crowley had made his homework. It also was the first time Gabe was ever invited for a drink at the bar, for all the Ultra knew, that was something special and for sure it had something to do with Cass climbing up the ladder of success…  
But the Ultra didn’t say anything, he waited for Crowley to give his thoughts and made the first move, both men carefully playing this game for a very long time already.  
And Gabe, would play the best he could to get the best deal possible in order to help Cass and of cause, himself by using this small chance and opportunity in changing their System and maybe even the inner Core, even though for now it meant to only keep Cass out of the open.

# ***

The honey blond was in a hurry. He walked as fast as possible without drawing in any attentions.  
He had planed an hour with this awesome Alpha woman he had brought here into one of the golden rooms. The aggressive beauty was on of his most, if not the most preferred Item.  
Khali was a masterpiece of bio-engineering, she was breathtaking, strong and beautiful.  
Gabe had tried for months to at least get a look at her as she was presented the first time on one of those fairs.  
The honey blond would have bought her if she would have been for sale. Sadly she was a private creation and loyal, mostly, to her owner.  
But it hadn’t stopped the honey blond Ultra from planning meetings at the golden rooms. And to his luck her owner was a weak one and it hadn’t taken long to ‘talk’ the older Alpha into giving Khali to the honey blond under the general golden room rules.  
It had cost Gabe a fortune to meet this incredible alpha female but it was worth it any time. However, the honey blond wasn’t willing to spend all of his credits for just that, a man had to life, and there for Gabe had started working with Crowley for some extras and a lot of information’s.  
When ever Khali’s Owner was off Crowley organized a meeting and the Merchant guaranteed her shipping over where ever needed and also to take her back unharmed.  
But it always was a short time window they would have to enjoy each others company.  
And of all things today he would miss this opportunity, he would miss his beautiful, rare, spirited/sultry Alpha.

Crowley had took his time, intentionally distracted the honey blond and definitely for some purpose.  
The moment he’d gotten to the interesting parts Gabe had only one option left to make anything in time.  
One Option out of two…

The honey blond had buried his anger and staid calm as Crowley had generously offered his assistance in the matter when ever needed, as long as Gabe wouldn’t forget that they had a long lasting business relationship…  
Of course it was a threat, a try to blackmail the Ultra even without saying anything close to that. Instead Crowley offered a net of well working informants of any kind and again,  
only if needed…  
The bomb, he calmly had served right after…

Crowley had smiled and ordered another drink while he had informed his ‘business Partner’, that the Omega Castiel had brought to the ‘Show off’, to his ‘Promotion’ Event, had survived the stage and was still pretty much alive.  
The bearded man, in his deep voice had slowly, casually explained, sipping on his next cocktail, that the Omega they were looking for, was still breathing and maybe even kicking...  
And Gabe wasn’t sure if he had hidden his surprise and worries well enough from the grey zone dealer.

This information how ever was a catastrophic one.  
If any one could get their hands on this Omega they could figure what it was, where it came from and that this man wasn’t anything close to an inner City one…

Under different circumstances that would have been a short note within the core and Cass would have been lectured or maybe been forced to step down a bit but now, now that he was, and Crowley had explained it to the honey blond in every already known detail, one of the candidates for the ‘throne’ and a direct adversary to Rafael, finding the Omega would be the Ultras dead and not an easy one.  
Bringing in an unmated Omega was big deal enough, but a none inner city one with a fake id and out of a brothel at the third ring, hell that was death penalty by burning out…, especially in Castiels current instable position.  
Gabe was sure that, at that moment he had shuddered.

\----------

And now, he was almost running, hiding within the service routes as much as possible, starring at the digit pad Crowley had handed him, smugly smiling as he offered to get Khali back at her mansion without calculating the full price since he couldn’t make use of her this time.  
Gabe had nodded and thanked before he had apologized himself as calmly as possible and left the bar without once looking back again.

\----------

The honey blond had never stepped into the underground factory. He knew it was existing and he knew what it was for but having a look on the data from hacking into Castiels working network hadn’t been enough to visit this place, ever.  
Gabe did not believe Omegas should step any higher than their currently give position or as some of the ‘rebels’ in society did already have, becoming full righted servants of their own. But the honey blond Alpha did feel slightly bad about using these Creatures, these Products like mass produced meat and disposing them the exact same way.  
And even though the Ultra knew how the inner core wasted Omegas and that there probably was no other option than getting rid of them in such numbers, he did feel a bit uncomfortable about it.  
Still it had never been a reason to have a look at it, because, like the ‘factories’, some things better stayed underneath…

Gabe walked along a very clean floor only slowing down to eye the guards at the mechanical door in front and at the end of his way.  
He prayed that the Id he got form Crowley would work in his favor and that he wouldn’t end up trapped between these Monsters.  
The short Ultra stepped closer, knowing that he had not invitation, and that it would be suspicious already, Gabe was counting on the simple fact that he belonged to the Ultra’s, that these guard-Creations at least had to follow his orders. It was a long shot, but hopefully it would work.

Gabe straightened his body and looked the covered guards straight into what was probably their face. “Open up!” He ordered in his best possible Alpha voice.  
But the, at least four heads higher, guards hesitated.  
And Gabe had to step in further, deeply growling as he repeated. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR You pile of leftover recycled Shit!!!” …

\----------

Gabe had thought about what to do if he would arrive in time, he also had thought about not even trying.  
The Omega would be dead sooner or later, right…?!  
That was how this System was supposed to work…  
But there was a small urge, a tiny voice ordering him, to get this dark blond giant back.  
Either it was out of curiosity or fear that his still worn insignia could be identified and the Omega saved and used from opponents…  
Gabe cursed, his live had become quite complicated after this Event that he hadn’t even been supposed to participate. 

The Ultra passed three more high security doors and to his relieve his corrupted ID did work, just as promised, every single time.  
All the halls he was walking through seemed to go down, and down, and further down.  
Now he could slightly smell the stench of blood and feces coming up out of the factory, as the slaughter sector was called.  
The Ultras digit pad gave a subdued beeping sound, informing him that he was close to his goal/position.  
Gabe prepared himself for the worst to see and smell as the last door, this time an unprotected automatic one, opened with a hissing sound at the movement.  
The Ultra hesitated but even he was surprised by what he was looking at.  
To his right there was an open hall, like a storage hall actually, but he was separated from it by a glass wall along the whole way.  
So he was able to look at the prepped corpses directly, but not able to get closer…, at least not yet…

\------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. - Get away -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mooooving on ^^P Damn i want to read the new stuff as well and going back to do the revised Version i realized that i already have a new Chapter ready. ooD  
> So Chapter 39 is already done...  
> We just Need to get there... ^^P
> 
> No Beta and no native still, but as usual i hope you get some distraction out of These stories and with the revise that there might is some better understanding or understanding at all... (even i had Trouble to figure what i wanted to actually say...)  
> Alhtough i am pretty sure i have add a lot more mistakes..., so just don't mind and ignore them.  
> ^^)

_______________________________Chapter XXIV________________________________  
( Get away )

– revised – 

Gabe was strong but he struggled with this huge Omega weighting down on his shoulders.  
He was, so far, used to the small toy’s they produced at the inner core. Cute, little, handy creatures, feather light and mini compared to this, dark blond, ‘third ring’ version, who was nothing like those inner City creations.  
Not only was he taller, by at least two heads this Omega was overtopping the rather small Ultra. And this third Ring guy was also build and packed as fuck. Way to much for something that was supposed to be vulnerable and, or cute…  
And although Gabe could understand the appeal of Power and at least mental strength, the appeal of this butch of a man however remained a mystery to the honey blond.

He cursed as he, again, almost slipped trying to balance the weight of the barely conscious Omega.  
The short honey blond wasn’t sure how they’d made it this far at all, but he wasn’t one to push his luck.  
He’d healed this Omega just enough to get him going and even that was enough for Dean to fight any grip and touch the Ultra had offered to help…

The tall Omega had already been prepared on one of the operation tables, which had been lined up in another chamber behind the hall that had been used as the show room for that corpse market.  
The big dark blond wasn’t the only on in that chamber. Other way weaker/smaller body’s had been staged there, waiting to be harvested.  
A common procedure after a ‘Show off’ or any other Omega involved demonstrations which would end with the death of the merchandise.  
Those Omegas were bred just for these different events sometimes even ordered and grown for just that one moment to ‘shine’.

Some of these Omegas were even Prototypes, limited examples of a similar future final product which could be ordered at these Events.  
These creatures carried their breeders ideals, physically and sometimes mentally.  
They showed personal preferences as well as other phenotypes the market or the tower was demanding for in order to keep the collection and collectors anticipations fresh and vivid.  
Gabe knew very well how this concept was working and what it was for.  
He was one of many of the inner Core benefiting of it a great deal.

However, these show items or Omegas were in general single pieces to uphold the prices. But because of that, every thing that attracted or appealed to a customer in specific needed to be harvested from the dead bodies in the end.

Some body parts even got a higher bidding price after wards than the whole Omega had been worth before.  
But generally the bits and pieces would be traded for a lower fortune, never the less, a fortune.  
For what Gabe had figured out about the dark blond he was carrying, the picked items, some of them ordered while still unseen, were really highly traded.

The short ultra shook his head, he’d never heard of someone who’d bid for Omega genitals.  
The eyes however, well, the Ultra could understand that.

The honey blond pulled the butch body closer to be able to carry on, the sheets he had used to cover the naked Omega with were difficult to handle and constantly slipping from his hold.  
Luckily there hadn’t been any alarm yet, no warning signs, and given that the body’s down at the factory were supposed to be already dead, it might would take some time till someone would mention the Omega corpse missing, so the Ultra hoped.  
Gabe had chosen another way out to not met the guards again but since this wasn’t planed, like the whole mission, he wasn’t sure were he was going, and what might await them at the other end.

Dean suddenly started struggling, trying again to free himself from the stranger that was holding him against his will.  
His view was blurry but he could smell something that probably should have reminded him of something but Dean couldn’t point it out. His mind was to weary to put anything together just now.  
The only thing his Omega senses told him bright clear right now was to run, to run and to get away from the immediate threat of his live.  
Which at this exact moment, was this weirdly strong, but short man.  
Dean mumbled something incoherent before he started a weak growl deep in his throat, surprising the Ultra holding to him for just a second.  
Gabe didn’t even know that Omegas could do that, had that ability.  
And it was a threatening growl as well…

The honey blond had difficulties holding the big guy and preventing him from falling to the ground. Even thought he wasn’t cured or healed enough to fight off the Ultra, it didn’t stop Dean from trying anyway.  
Again Gabe felt the rough hands tugging, clawing and scratching at him but so far it was just annoying and pathetic…

“Keep it!!” The short man growled in his own Alpha, not Ultra voice and for a brief moment the Omega leaning on his shoulders seemed to hesitate, but only to ‘fight’ on just a sec. later.

# ***

Gabe let the trunk slam shut.  
It was a miracle that they had made it out unseen, unrecognized and the short Ultra grinned, praising himself for this perfect, accomplished task, knowing very well that it wasn’t over yet.  
He needed to keep it together for a little bit longer.  
His golden eyes searched the parking lot. Gabe wasn’t expecting anyone to interfere around here, he’d chosen this place for exactly that reason, but he would be stupid to not check the near surrounding anyway. 

No one needed to know he was seeing Crowley and although the Limousine couldn’t be retraced to either him or Castiel, there was always the unpredictable, always a chance of some all too curious eye witness.  
It had been a hurriedly put together ‘plan’ to begin with and the Alpha knew that he needed to get rid of any evidence the moment he would have left the inner city, which was still not guarantied that they would made it.

Gabe walked around the heavy car. He wasn’t sure if the Omega would keep silent all the way. He had used an Ultra kinda spell, to keep the big guy as calm as possible but the dark blond had already proven to be a ‘stubborn’ and the effect of an Ultra influence could only help that far.  
It wasn’t supposed to work for such a long time, on an untrained and ‘wild’ one, not to mention unmated and unclaimed Omega.

The honey blond asked for the current time and the Cores inner System informed him as Gabe got in the front seat and started the wagon.  
He had already been here for over four hours, way to long to feel safe anymore, and he worried for a reason about the road that was still laying ahead.  
Almost as if to prove his fear, the digital voice informed about a System wide missing person announcement for Castiel and everyone involved with him.

With this clear Call all around the first ring, sooner or later all of the other Ultras and definitely the lower Alphas would be eager to report about the blue eyed Ultras where about, and they would be eager to hand him over to who ever would asked for...

This kind of construct was created for betrayal and suffering.  
Any one who would have own ambitions would be after the younger Ultra, every one at the Core would, without hesitation, sell Castiel out, in hope this way to achieve a higher position or equally important benefits.

\----------

Gabe sighed as he steered the car into some of the less used, small alleys. Within the inner City there was no way to avoid the inner System that was given by the Tower and controlling everything.  
But along the small roads it generally wasn’t set on high alert which would allow him a small opportunity, a passage, so the honey blond Ultra hoped.

Gabe wasn’t happy, he hated things getting complicated.  
Right now he should have comfortably sitten in a nice little room, surrounded by gold and in company of the most adoring Alpha creation possible.  
Instead he was playing hide and seek…with one of his more dangerous brothers, carrying a third ring Omega around at the inner City.  
And the day could have been so nice…  
The Ultra grabbed tighter around the unnecessary wheel.  
It should have been such an easy task… 

Get back the insignia off a dead Omega, who would have been shredded the time Gabe would gotten back to Castiel, Omega harness and jewelry back in his possession.  
And for a moment, Gabe had thought about it, making it easy and finishing it, killing the Omega on that bier and getting away with the ornaments. 

Sadly though, and it was a friggin problem now, the grace Castiel had provided his ‘Driver’ with, to even be able to get the Omega signs of the body, would have, given the now temporarily existing bond, called for it’s origin, Castiel, and immediately revealed what Gabe had done.  
So killing this big ‘situation’ now moving in the Limousines trunk, was completely out of option.  
But taking off a grace bounded insignia from this living Omega had also proven to be impossible. It was an issue that shouldn’t have been a problem at all, since it could only appear within a truthful claim, a real bond and between a fully mated pair.  
Only in that case it would have needed the officially owning Alpha, or Ultra to be around for taking back those items.  
And damn Gabe was curious why and how this specific bond had been formed in the first place?  
There hadn’t been any mating involved, as far as the honey blond could recall, and even the biting mark was a constructed, a fake one.

Obviously though, a bond had been created, and the slight, bright blue vibration of it, reinforced through the Ultras insignia and family crests, was radiating all around the big guy in the ‘back’.  
And it made things so much more complicated, Gabe thought, again turning the wheel and taking another roads short cut.

# ***

Dean grunted as his head hit the trunks wall, again.  
His whole body was burning and not the good way. But he was starting to sober up somehow and his head wasn’t spinning as fast as before, not anymore. And even though pretty painful, just a little bit ago his limbs had reported back and informed that they were still existing.  
Dean hadn’t dared to move any of them at first, but he also knew that he couldn’t afford the luxury to just lay here passively, waiting for the really final dead solution that was definitely waiting from them by now.

He’d been to worse than a bit of nausea, and to the Omegas surprise, his legs did move as he finally tried.  
It was weakly and slow, but still it worked giving Dean hope and courage to try it his arms and back next. 

In his sobering mind the Omega had also realized that the smell of bleach and blood and Omega distress and feces had started to vanish, exchanged by the strange smell of something Dean wasn’t used to, the scent of a newly used Car, which of course he had considered a stupid illusion...  
But he was in a narrowed space, obviously moving and Dean could clearly hear the engine of a heavy Car.  
It wasn’t the first time for the Omega to be trapped in the back of a Vehicle.  
Live of a whore was dangerous…

Dean slightly stretched his legs, figuring out the space he had to figure out what he was working with.  
His bare feet stopped at a cooling metal as he was still bending them. The Omega wasn’t sure if this was the front or the back direction and he could feel himself becoming impatient.  
One step after the other he reminded himself, satisfied realizing that the heavy feeling that had him somehow under the surface, slowing down and dizzy, was fading more and more.  
Dean was still measuring his confined place by using his hands to get a picture, or to find some stuff to protect or attack when the stranger would come after him, just in order to do something, but he also slightly regained back a bit of his left energy and spunk.

\----------

He’d already figured that there was no way to get into the backseat of the car since the trunk was obviously sealed all around.  
Dean also had no access to any of the Cars electric or lights to kick them out and have a look at the outside.  
To his frustration there was nothing of use for his personal protection or defense in that sealed and boxed trunk either.  
He was naked and only entwined with/in some rough fabric that didn’t seem to be clothing of any kind at all.  
And for some awkward reason it had Dean feeling sad about the nice, now lost suit.

Right now though there were real problems he had to handle.

# ***

Gabe watched the digital information running on the windshield, showing the closed and overlooked roads around and out of the inner city.  
Rafael had not waited to make his moves.  
There was not a single way out of town without one or two checkpoints held by the older Ultras men.  
They would need a real plan, Gabe thought as there was an incoming message through the System, addressed right at him even though anonym and encoded.  
“Damn controlling.” The honey blond growled just slightly annoyed, opening the message anyway. Every one who was able to reach out for him directly was someone he knew.  
It had cost the Ultra some favors and a lot of unofficial dealing to be sidetracked from the overall connection of a System that the ‘Tower’ was ‘providing’.

He still grimaced at the face showing up at the right of the Limousines display.  
“Times up ‘friend’.” The ‘Merchant’ mentioned, stressing every word to make his unpleasant point and for sure to enjoy the higher Ultras possible struggling.

“I believe it is really unfortunate that this meeting didn’t went as planed. But as always I guarantee 100% professionalism. You’re preferred item will be perfectly fine returning.” Crowley smiled smugly.  
“I however felt free to add some more details on our contract due to current events, but out of my personal generosity, I also cut some of the costs for today’s business agreement.”  
“As always, it was a pleasure having transactions with you.” 

\----------

Gabe sighed in annoyance as the ‘Call’ finally ended, having him back with his ‘99’ other Problems all of them involving this ill fitting uncommon third ring Omega right now.  
That he had missed a rare Opportunity to met his most valued Alpha Lady was just one of the inconvenience that seemed to build and build ever since they had crossed path with the guy.  
The Ultra growled over the missed chance, over the sudden complications in his live and over the fact that he had to take care of a ‘third ring’ Omega who seemed to become a much more pain in the ass than any of his kind ever should.

Gabe needed to think about a way to convince Castiel to get rid of the low creature at the next chance, although knowing that this ‘fake’ mating bound affecting the tall Omega, would make things way more difficult.  
Gabe was worried, considering the odds this bond to be affecting Castiel as well.  
He couldn’t risk the chance for this bond to not be broken, fake or not, and for more than one reason.  
There was no way, no time to handle an affected Ultra right now.  
No one who had ever witnessed, ever seen or experienced an Ultra under the influence of the origin urge/curse, would ever want to get involved with it ever again…

# ***

Gabe was lost in his thoughts as he suddenly hit the breaks, hurriedly turning the Limousine over to the side track to make a final stop.  
“Damn…” He cursed audible.

He had successfully avoided the last three checkpoints, but this one was unexpected and there was no way he would be able to bypass this road, their only way out of the inner Core.

The autonomous traffic system was already recognizing and counting the heavy Wagon within the perimeter of the Checkpoint.  
It was just luck that they were still installing it, leaving Gabe the tiny bit of hope that they hadn’t been recognized just yet, because it was to late to turn around.  
He lowered himself down as one or two other limousines passed by, heading straight towards the group of heavily armed guards in that one way Alley.  
Slowly Gabe deactivated their Vehicle, still hoping that it would be reported to the system as inactive and there fore of no interest.  
By no means could they risk to drawing those men’s attention.

The honey blond watched as the cars that hat passed him were stopped and searched.  
He sighed worriedly.  
They needed a way out, a plan of some kind, and it had to be fast.  
As long as Rafael’s men would be busy with the other cars Gabe thought he might have a chance to get the Omega at least into the backseat’s. He wasn’t happy with the next needed steps but it was the only option to prevent the guards from looking closely at the injured, falsely marked third ring Omega.

\----------

There was only one Rule at the inner City that no one was willing to overstep or ignore, considering the punishment to be a long, painful, physical death.  
It was a Rule probably set up by one of the Ultras from the high Tower, Gabe considered, although not knowing for sure but right now having to count on this specific issue.

An Omega, prepared for a mating wasn’t allowed to be looked at, or even stopped while on it’s way.  
It was a common practice among the higher Alphas and Ultras looking or deciding about a mate, often just a temporarily high quality placeholder, offered from other high family’s whom were hoping for a social rise or business contract.  
Even small changes within Company Partnerships were often handled this way.  
The Omegas would be chosen by pictures and bio information’s that would be handed over by special brokers, hired for only this task.

After the negotiation would be done it was standard that the Omega would be prepared for the immediate mating ceremony, which was basically the equivalent of signing the/a contract.  
Since high Alphas and Ultras had the tendency to change they’re minds easily though, it was of great interest of the previous Omega owner to get all preparations and the final mating done as fast as possible, to seal the desired Union. 

Since, especially lower ranked Omegas, no matter their origin, weren’t allowed around their new Mates or Owners, some just didn’t want their temporarily assigned Omega mates to be seen or recognized at all, it was a common practice to use fast deliveries, transporting these ‘precious’ Items all through the inner City.

Sometimes the Business Deal’s sealed like that were so important that the Omegas transportation would be organized in a big procession, even blocking some of the Main roads around Town.  
But more often these transports contained just a nervous, insecure young ‘child’ in the back of a car, sometimes accompanied by a controller who would take care that the union would be completed.  
Generally Omegas wouldn’t see their family again after they had been handed over to their new Owner, leaving the ‘Controller’ the only one able to report back on success or not.  
It was a practice Gabe was fully approving on. An Omega shouldn’t be distracted when having to adjust to his new ‘Home’ and Owners. He was convinced, like so many other inner City Leads, that Omegas being allowed to see their Family would make the acclimatization and orientation into a new surrounding unnecessarily complicated and slow down the Omegas acustomization into the new situation.

There fore, transporting potential Omega mates always was an accepted urgent situation in which no one was allowed to interfere, no matter what.  
Another main reason, allowing this Rule to fully unfold, involved the needed upfront mating Preparations.  
Since these bargains didn’t work like biological mating’s, being something not naturally evolved by scent and the following automatic chemical reactions, it was necessary to actively interfere to have it fully working.  
A Mating had a much higher regard in society than keeping pleasure Omegas of any kind, it wasn’t considered fucking for fun, but a live long bond and contract, including liabilities for all parts involved.  
And preparing a not fitting Omega for a Mating wasn’t that easy.  
Luckily though, Gabe didn’t need to get the dark blond, hidden in the trunk, to be ready for a real mating.  
It had only to look believable enough for the guards to either, not look inside the car at all, or at least to not look closely.

The Ultra wasn’t really sure he could swing that.  
But for the most parts, the green eyed whore only needed to be believably distressed and restless, acting as if already being prepared into a highly aroused state.  
He should still be dizzy and disorientated enough to make that believable, so Gabe hoped. And he would need to give a hand for the little rest and that would have to be enough…

In a real preparation the Omega would also almost be drenched in pheromones and testosterones or what ever else could be used, to stir up an Alphas or Ultras drive. 

But, since these ingredients were mixed into a volatile fragrant and fleeting concoction that could easily be impured and corrupted, it wasn’t allowed for any other Alpha, Beta or Omega to get near the prepped toy if not prepped equally well, to avoid any kind of transference.

This procedure wouldn’t be necessary in this case at all, but the Omegas actions and look would have to be absolutely believable.  
Gabe watched as the next car was searched in the far distance.  
Now or never, he thought…

___________________________________________________________________________


	26. - Cold memories -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeeeeez this was a friggin crazy Chapter, ending up one of the longest till/by now... ^^!  
> Was a lot to add.
> 
> However as usual this is no beta and i am, damn it, still no native. ^^P  
> But i hope you find some joy or distrection in reading it.  
> *I wuv you guys* ^^D

_______________________________Chapter XXV________________________________  
( Cold memories )

– revised – 

The tall Beta was turning in his distress, making whimpering sounds in his restless, painful state.  
Bobby watched him sympathetically.  
It was obvious that the young man wasn’t feeling well. But there was nothing the old Beta could do right now.  
The bearded man sat down, his hand resting on the dark haired’s forehead, feeling the heat and the cold sweat. He sighed worriedly as Sam whimpered again in such high tones the older Beta had never heard before.

# ***

_As he got up his head was spinning, his body in pain and way to heavy._  
_Sam moved to fast and was hit by another wave of pain and nausea as he tried getting up completely._  
_He felt weird and clumsy like he was trapped in a wrong body, his legs and arms not belonging to him, not listening to his orders._  
_“Hey man get up, plans…..remember?!”_  
_Sam looked confused as his brother complained about him still laying at the filthy mattress that Dean had somehow managed to get his hand on._

_The dark blond was already gone as Sam started to realize where he actually was._

_It had rained the whole night, smaller and bigger puddles had build up on the concrete floor of the canalization they were currently hiding/living at/in._  
_It wasn’t the worst place they had stayed at Sam remembered, slightly smiling._  
_And even though Dean had found this hidden, almost closed chamber while he had transported stuff for some smugglers which Sam didn’t like, it was a solid Place, providing them with a top, which was already more than what they were used to in general, in the Brothers life, this was a ‘home’._

_It wasn’t the first time that Dean had found them a place to stay due to some shady work he shouldn’t have been involved at, especially not as an Omega._  
_But he had always waved it off when Sam had shared his concerns and worries, telling that it was for the money and that money didn’t smell._  
_His Brother probably didn’t know were this phrase was coming from but he liked it, judging at how often he was using it._

_Sam smiled again as Dean showed up for the second time, lifting his hands and gesturing for ‘Sammy’ to get ready._

\----------

_For months now Dean had acted a bit differently. Normally he was very secretive about his Brothers existence, his whereabout and doing, avoiding to have, his sometimes ‘darker’, working life and his private existence, joined or connected in any way._

_The guys Dean was working with were strange and Sam didn’t felt well around them, he actually feared them he had to admit._  
_And over the last months Sam had watched his older brother somehow changing._  
_He had always tried to protect Sam from the worst, protected and kept him aways from any kind of troubled, suspicious guys or situation._  
_But lately Dean seemed to seek this kind of Human company, and Sam wasn’t really sure what to think about it._  
_But he was trustful, believing and very obedient towards his beloved Brother, the only family, the only one he had ever loved._  
_So Sam followed, every time, just as it was expected from/of him, and Dean had been very clear about that on multiple occasions…_

\----------

_Finally Sam straightened his hurting body, he was almost 14 and even used to hard work he was feeling what they’d done the day before._  
_Dean however didn’t seem to have any of that problems. Well, he was older and even more used to that kind of jobs._  
_But normally he would do those while Sam would be at his private lessons Dean was paying for as well._

_Dean had been very insisting for the Beta to get a second and third level education, which was normally applied for higher ones of the same Preference as Sam, and although Sam still didn’t know, didn’t understand what this would be good for, or where and when to use it around the third ring where they had been born in, the Beta once again had obeyed and carefully taken almost each and every one of those illegal and very expensive lections._

_Almost…_  
_…Because even though young, and even though respecting and loving his older Brother to an even unhealthy amount, Sam did have secrets on his own._  
_The young Beta had, hidden and without ever telling it to Dean, skipped at least one or two lessons, in order to get money on his own.._

_He had been lucky to find work at a small grocery store next to City Centre_  
_The owner was a beta himself and paying well even though Sam was too young to make it official._  
_But Sam had proven reliable and clever and helpful not only at the shop but with some of the accounting as well, which had gotten him some very useful extra money._  
_Something Sam was appreciating very much._

_The young Beta was saving every credit he could get his hand on in order to buy something for Dean’s birthday, a small thing he would give to him that one day._  
_It wouldn’t be much, it wouldn’t be ground shaking but it would be something he had worked for, something he had archived for his Brother only because, Sam knew very well what he was owning his older sibling._  
_The one who had become his father, his mother and his only family all in one._

\----------

_“SAAAAMM…..COMMON!!!” Slowly but surely Dean started to sound angry and Sam knew he shouldn’t press his luck._

_“YEAH….I’m Ready!” He called back and run after the older one who was already holding the boards open that covered the entrance while Sam grabbed the last apple that Dean had stolen last week and intentionally not touched by now to leave it for the younger Beta.._  
_Sam hurried to climb through the small crack that Dean was keeping open right now before the taller dark blond sighed followed._

\----------

_Sam hastily bit half of the fruit on the way before he offered the older one the left piece._  
_And Dean took it with pleasure, almost inhaled the food, they hadn’t that often. And it had been a while since both brothers had had some of the good stuff._

_For months they were running on leftovers Dean was collecting from the pubs and Trashcans of the Businesses. That wasn’t the usual though, since his Brother normally took great efforts to guaranty them a more nutritious meal, even going so far as to hunt for it, Sam wasn’t quite sure when and why it had changed, but again his brother was acting weird lately._  
_And Dean wasn’t only cutting them short on food with mostly him renouncing, Sam had realized that his Brother had lost some pounds lately, but Dean was also leaving at night, never telling where to and always waiting until he considered Sam asleep._  
_But the younger one never had slept that deep to not recognize that his warm pillow was moving and leaving._  
_Dean had often secrets, that was something Sam was already used to, but his latest behavior was strange even for him._  
_He came back early in the morning, climbing at the mattress they shared and snuggled beneath the ‘blankets’, holding close to his brother as tight as possible, and only than was Sam able to sleep again, to rest for the left two hours._

_At these nights when Dean came back with the first light of the morning, he always smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, sometimes wearing deep cuts he had barely patched himself._  
_Sam never got to know where the older one went, but he was terrified since Dean was born as Omega..._

# ***

_Dean had never shown, not than, not now, any sign or similarities to all these other ‘mating toys’ that Sam had seen on those dirty streets and alleys, waiting for Customers or anyone willing to pay for the little bit they had to offer._

_Sam had never cared about differences, had never seen or understand them as a child._  
_He had played with some of the Whores Dean had set up to have an eye on him when shortly being gone for some reason._  
_He had grown to like the Omegas being so cuddly, and he had liked their sweet fragrance that was calming him somehow. This was Sam’s world, this was his life, with Dean to look up at, and Omegas to be around._  
_This was Sam’s home and because he didn’t know any better, the young, still unpresented Beta liked it…_

_It was ‘only’ at the age of 7, that suddenly every thing had changed and Sam been forced to realize, for the first time, that there were differences, that he and his beloved Brother were not the same._

_That dark day was still one of many memories that were haunting Sam until today._

\----------

_Dean had worked on the more or less official, unofficial black-market._  
_It was a rough territory, a bad surrounding and not a place for an 11 years old Omega at all._  
_But is had still been better than the other options the dark blond, pretty boy, could have had ended up with at that time._

_It had started small, one word here, spoken in anger, another word there in a wrong manner, and a fight had started._  
_And even though completely without fault, Dean had ended up becoming involved in it..._

_This common fight between some Omega bitches and their Customers had spread, burned like fire through oil in that edged crowd. And although Sam had been to far to figure what had been going on that day, he had seen it escalating the moment one of the bystanders had pulled a knife, immediately going for Dean who had just tried to keep his head down._  
_Only later Sam had realized this man to be a Beta…_

_But at that time, as Sam had run and finally made his way down to that turmoil, leaving his schoolbooks, Dean had somehow managed to organize behind, all the other Omegas had suddenly disappeared and left…, and his Brother, his Hero, standing, without help, at the centre of that bad attention._  
_In terror Sam had watched how all the other people had just stood by, how they had not helped but started yelling, screaming at the boy looking up at them in his defense position like he was all alone in the world._  
_Sam had heard the insults, the blames that had all been put on his beloved Brothers shoulders, had been thrown in his face as he had been accused of things Sam hadn’t even heard of before._  
_Dean had been blamed for some other Omegas ‘unacceptable’ behavior the boy hadn’t, couldn’t have anything to do with…, he was blamed for thefts going on at the market, for people that had cheated on their partners…and so many more that Sam couldn’t recall anymore._

_But the more Dean had tried to defend himself, the more he had been yelled and screamed at._  
_And Sam had witnessed how his Brother suddenly was pushed around, how he was kicked by aggressive Betas and angry Alphas alike with no one, not even the one Dean had worked for, was willing to step in for the greatest Person Sam had ever known._  
_With tears in his eyes the 7 years old had to watch his Brother becoming a punching ball for no reason at all, hated by each and everyone looking down at him, a child they had chosen to blame for all of their own misery…_

_For the first time in his life, Sam had felt undispeakable anger and hatred…, a fierce pain that he had never ever felt before, as he had, in a forceful reflex stormed right into the bunch of body’s._

_Sam had growled, had snapped and boxed in any possible direction._  
_This pitiful moment had been the dark haired boys first time acting as Beta, and in contrast to Deans fruitless tries to reason, which had driven all the bystanders just more into rage, Sam, even though younger and smaller, had immediately been listened to as he had pushed and pulled his way between the raging mob and the Omega they were about to lynch…_

_This day had changed things for the first time…, and it certainly had changed Dean._

_After this ‘incident’, the Omega had become even more silent, more aggressive and commanding, and even less emotional or gentle around Sam._

\----------

_But the younger one hadn’t complained and only gotten used to this new personality, this new way between them, because he couldn’t risk loosing his Brother, couldn’t, didn’t want to be left alone like this._  
_So he had just watched in silence as Dean had also started training somehow, as he had done every thing possible to get off the ‘stench’ of Omega that which he started to prefer to as his innate curse._  
_Dean had changed the way he had talked, he had changed the way of his interactions and he had started to reject Omegas, started to reject himself and Dean had started to go into fights._  
_At first he choose Omega to go for, than he competed with Betas, and in the end, finally, Dean, a born Omega, had started to go against Alphas._

_Those nights that Sam could still recall so clear, those nights when his Brother had ‘crawled’ back home, not talking about what had happened, only to heal for some time, and only to get back into fights again…_

# ***

_Sam looked at the broad back in front of him as they walked out of the canalization. His brother had become very strong and no one had ever picked on him since these old days but no matter how hard he had tried, Sam could still see, sensing the gentle, beautiful Omega that his brother was hiding under so many layers of self defamation._

_Sam could feel the urging creature beneath all that and it became stronger year after year and it hurt him to see Dean living a live he shouldn’t have._  
_A life in the underground, fighting against himself and the rest of the world when he should have been cared for, should have been protected and loved._

_All of it and more, Sam was desperately willing to do, although knowing that he would never be allowed to even try._  
_And Sam worried, even now, that Dean might had lost the ability to even accept such adoration, such care…, such love…, all together._  
_And it was painful to think like this…_

_But over the last months something else had changed._  
_Dean had started herding Sam to a very worrisome degree._  
_His Brother had always been very controlling, he probably had to be, but it had gotten worse over the years of struggle, the year of denial._  
_And lately he even refused to leave the younger one sides for even a minute, going as far as to forbid Sam his training lessons and dragging him along even to his shady jobs if not closing him in somewhere ‘safe’…_

_No need to say, that Sam didn’t liked that._  
_There fore he was happy, at first, as Dean started to take him along._  
_With Dean acting so strangely distant, so ‘wrong’, no longer even sharing the only, slightly comfortable sleeping place on that filthy mattress, instead sitting in the dark, leaned against the cold concrete as if to punish himself for something he still wasn’t telling…_  
_It wasn’t that uncommon for Dean to do that but Sam was no fool, he knew that something was different._  
_Dean was torturing himself, denying the small amount of food they got these days, his tummy rumble keeping Sam awake at night and he was starting to fade away physically every day a little more while giving up his portions, complaining about not being hungry or that it didn’t tasted good…_  
_He used many of other unbelievable arguments and still didn’t talk, because he never did…_  
_And Sam was worried…_

_Today they had a long list of things to do, a lot jobs both were scheduled for._  
_And it would be a long, hot day._  
_Sam looked over at/to his brother, his ‘hero’, his role model was pale, less than what Dean had been ever before as he suddenly turned.._

_“What?!” Dean snapped, but young Sam just shook his head….._

\----------

_The whole day the brothers hadn’t been much close to each other, with Dean sending his sibling off to the Shop near by where Sam was helping out, while the Omega would got to his ‘appointments’._

_Sam had worked hard and in the end been paid acceptable._  
_Enough so to actually decide on spending at least a part of it to get his Brother some of his most favorite snacks…_

_Dean would complain about it but Sam could handle that._  
_From early on his Brother had insisted for Sammy to keep any money he could earn, to keep it for times of need which they were very familiar with._

_It was Dean who had taught him how and where to hide or carry credits so it wouldn’t be found or stolen, and it was one of the lections the younger Beta had always listened to very carefully._

\----------

_With his third shift finished, holding to those tasty meat sticks he’d somehow managed to get as an addition, knowing Dean to love these, Sam was happy to see his Brother again as he made his way to the harbor while stretching his exhausted youth body._

_Dean was down at the Loading Port, the ‘harbor’ as the inner City Transportation System was called._  
_The Omega was working his ass off in this rough and brutal surrounding he had always protected Sam from being close._  
_And it was exactly the place the young Beta was heading to right now…._  
_They would have at least an hour till the next job, Dean had set an exhaustive plan for today, but it was a good time for a break, Sam had decided, making sure for his Brother to eat something at last._

_Sam spotted his brother in some distance._  
_And he watched as Dean was talking to one of the assholes Sam had seen him with more often lately._  
_Sam identified him as one of the smugglers that his Caretaker had done some assignments for._  
_It wasn’t a good idea to get involved with these guys and Sam didn’t like it, but for now he just stood back, did not get closer and just waited while Dean seemed in some important business with this god damn shady figure…_

# ***

_Sam yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open. He had sat down on one of the boxes he had carried through the natural part of the boarder. They weren’t even close to the second ring but Sam did allow himself to dream a bit. He wondered how this place might be as he got roughly pinched by one of the old(er) men. The strange guy, a beta, just looked at the kid he was burdened with for this night’s trip._  
_Sam got up and lifted the cargo he was entrusted with, not wanting to know what it was he was holding up and resting on his shoulders._  
_They reached an unofficially and probably illegal trail amid the wild. A very old monorail transport system, Sam figured._  
_The iron track was wriggling through the wild like a dark blue, black, rusty, snake. Sam had never seen something like that before, aside the high rail that was rushing over their heads, coming from the inner core._  
_The young Betas brows furrowed and he looked at his brother who was walking close to the guy he had talked to a few hours ago._

_Dean hadn’t touched the food Sam had served, brightly smiling, the dark blond hadn’t talked to his brother either and the whole hour Dean had just stared out in the dessert, watching the transport-ship’s coming from or going to the no-mans-land._  
_A hot breath was coming from the wide, death to be guaranteed, plateau feeling like a warning of something…._

_The brothers had often sat there and just watched the transporters come and go…, imagining stories of rich people traveling at the Horizon and the other end of that dead zone._  
_They had dreamed about endless food supplies and warm beds with clean sheets, about green gardens and fresh air…, most of this they had dreamed about in silence…_

_They had dreamed, Dreams so much different from their life, and from this current situation, being in the middle of nowhere, around midnight, the only light coming from a pale and blurry moon._  
_They had walked for hours, and after this already backbreaking day Sam was worn out and in the end had really struggled making it till the final point, here._  
_The Beta ‘boy’ was now staring with wide eyes at this train of small oval transport containers, a bit looking like the inner City carriers, hidden in that remote territory._

_It wasn’t the only thing hidden out here though._  
_In disbelieve the young Beta eyed the closer surrounding, the place they had ended up at and which had Sam very edgy, nervous and uncomfortable, not knowing what this was about._

_The concrete building in the middle of a dying forest, reminded him on those old Bunkers from an ancient war that Dean had talked about at times, making up stories of creepy things and horrible monsters lurking in the dark. Things that would come after Humans in order to harm and kill…, just to spook a very easily to scare Baby Boy…_  
_With the same fearful and uncertain feeling that Sam had always listened to his Brothers stories, he was now watching this place._  
_An old, very old Transport Station maybe from a time when there were no inner boarders, no rings and classes to separate them all…_

_But Sam was tired, to sore and dizzy, and his attention to those details didn’t last for long as he was yelled at by one of the man loading their ‘storage’, just like Dean, into these Containers._

_There were three of them, two Betas, one Alpha, older, taller, stronger, and each of them no one Sam liked to be around._

_They were, including the one Dean had talked with at the ‘harbor’, already unloading their bags, so Sam followed and dumped his ‘baggage’ as well into the open, maybe men high container wagon._

_As he wiped of his sweat he suddenly realized his wobbly legs, this day’s heat and heavy labor finally taking a serious toll on the young Beta, making him to sit down on the concrete step that seemed a smaller version of some former platform._

_Sam’s head was heavy and he could feel every bone, every muscle aching in his still growing Body, it already had been some time since he’d worked so hard on one single day._

_But that wasn’t of interest right now. Sam just wanted to be ‘home’._  
_He just wanted to sleep, closely holding to Dean even though knowing, that only one of that would be granted to him later on._

_With that strange, still unknown longing, Sam looked for his Brother standing a bit offside, again talking to the man whose scent was of some rotten flesh and piss and tobacco, that had the young dark haired choking just getting a bit to close._  
_He had told Dean that this man reeked, but the dark blond had just slightly smiled and absently stroked his Brothers longer dark locks._

_In order to distract himself Sam looked down, starting to count the small pebbles that laid around, close to his feet._  
_He was waiting, waiting for Dean to get the money and than them back to their hiding spot in that dark, but safe, sewer._

_That’s how it was supposed to be…_

\----------

_The two Betas were smoking, talking at the side without really caring about the boy sitting within listening range._  
_These men were using a language that Sam had never heard before, sounding way to ‘sweet’ for such rough, build man like that._  
_It sounded like a bird was singing in the light of a rather bright moon._

_In tense fascination the young Beta listened, for a while getting lost in this strangely calming sound…, before he suddenly realized the argument going on in a bit of a distance…_

_And while the other men didn’t seem to care, laughing about a joke one of them had made in this bird tweeting language, Sam did turn recognizing his Brothers angry voice._

_And even though it wasn’t that close, and even though it was at night, he could clearly see the build up tension in his older brothers body, in that typical way he slightly leaned back at what ever the asshole alpha had to say._

_Although Sam couldn’t understand what was talked about, he heard Dean getting louder, acting more aggressive, ready to fight…_  
_But this Alpha just seemed amused as he lifted his arms in that – not my Problem – arrogant gesture already turning and making attempts to walk away._

_Sam didn’t understand but he was alarmed, straightening his Body in his own nervousness._

_Sam watched the panic he thought he could see in Deans eyes, as his brother suddenly reached for the alphas arm, his head submissively facing down as he was holding the tall man back._  
_If nothing else, this made Sam jump, having him ready to step in again…and to protect his Brother!_  
_But in just a blink he stopped, froze to the spot as Dean looked at him from the distance, his face showing an expression Sam had never seen before…and which was scaring him to the core…_

_With tears in his eyes, helpless somehow, Sam watched as the Alpha turned back at the so small looking Omega next to him. As he grinned with disgusting satisfaction as Dean slightly nodded to something Sam hadn’t understood._

_Immediately the Alpha focused on the young boy in the distance, whistling and gesturing for his men to follow._  
_Dean once more, looking tired and so lost that moment, turned back at his brother, back at Sam who was still not able to move._  
_This time understanding with full force, that there was something badly wrong…._

_One last time Dean tried to smile…_  
_One last time he held Sam’s eyes..._  
_And one last time Dean whispered a secret he had never shared, before Sam was suddenly grabbed by one of the other Beta who, way to easy picked him up, lifting him like those damn loads of theirs, throwing the boy without hesitation into one of Containers that closed right behind and sealed Sam within the dark of a suddenly shielded carrier._

\----------

_No matter how loud he screamed, no matter how hard he punched and kicked, yelling for his Brother who had still so sadly smiled at him, the heavy metal lock had closed, separating Sam from the outside and closing him in the darkness that was a transporter out of this ring…._

_Sam slammed his still small hands against the unbreakable wall, over and over scratching and pulling with tears in his eyes until his fingers were raw and bloody, cut at the rough material and his body couldn’t keep it up anymore..._

_As he finally slummed to the ground his face was burning, and the ‘train’ had started moving to an unknown place._

_Sam still screamed, still cried for hours on end…until his voice died away, his tears went out and he curled his body together, the shock hitting and the betrayal sinking in…_

\----------

_Dean had left him, he had thrown him away…_  
_He had been betrayed, from his Brother…, his ‘hero’, his caretaker, from the one person in his whole life that he had held close,…the only one he ever had, the one he loved with all of his heart…._  
_And the one who now had sold him into uncertainty…_  
_Dean had betrayed him…_  
_It was all the young beta could think of, on this long, dark trip away…_

# ***

All of a sudden Sam started shaking violently, his whole body was rearing up, his muscles clenching and his teeth biding down on his tongue and inner cheeks, cutting them, opening the flesh.  
The betas eyes started fluttering and he was salivating bloody, white foam.  
Immediately Bobby was up, pressing all of his weight on the arching body he had knocked out before.  
The old Beta forcefully opened Sam’s mouth, pushing the handle of his knife between the young man’s teeth to prevent him from biting his tongue any further.  
Bobby knew that Sam was falling into shock and that his live was on razors edge.  
And the old Beta also knew very well that it probably wasn’t all due to the physical damage alone.  
At this moment, there was no guarantee that the Sam would survive the night…!  
And as the betas body finally seemed to slow down leaving Bobby sweating, heavily breathing and shaking himself, the old man reached for that damn bottle he had hidden all that time to now break his vows, and take a generous gulp out of it…

___________________________________________________________________________


	27. - Get away - continue -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a difficult one as well....jeeeez seriously why didn't anyone tell me about this huge messed up Story line about Dean getting away or not....^^!
> 
> I hope i managed to fix it this time although it included a big Change in this Chapter.  
> However nopi beta, nopi native but i still hope you like reading along.  
> *wave* ^^P

_______________________________Chapter XXVI________________________________  
( Get away - continue )

– revised – 

Dean still felt dizzy and his whole body was crushing in on him like a rock holding him down, heavy and immovable.  
But it seemed to become easier over the last minutes…  
And although the Omega was still nothing to what he was used to, it was a chance.

What ever this asshole had done to him Dean started to feel ‘better’, if this was something that could be said about being trapped in one of the worst situations in his life.  
And damn he’d been to some stuff on the road…

The tall Omega had already figured the basic construction and size of whatever he was in. Dean was pretty sure by now that it wasn’t just the trunk he had been thrown into.  
The ‘box’ he was transported at was a square, half his size by any means.  
Dean needed to bend his legs to fit in this restricted space.  
He had patted down all edges as best as possible and only to realize that there was no weak point at the insides, there was no screw sticking out even so slightly, no uneven connected soldered point or otherwise roughed metal, there was nothing…., just this smooth and surprisingly warm metallic material.  
Under these circumstances, there was no way out from within.  
Even the cover, which definitely wasn’t the trunk, was sealed closely in such perfection that it was impossible to figure were the exit even was.  
At least Dean could tell up and down apart by letting his hand fall after lifting it a bit.  
But Orientation was still not that easy.

At least they seemed to have stopped and Dean was positive that he had identified the fabric that he had been rolled in.  
It was a medic blanket of some kind and the stench stuck to it left the Omega nervous.

There wasn’t much he could do though, not right now.  
Dean tried to focus on the sounds around, the once that had been overpowered by the engine before.

He had to wait, to concentrate and work on his movements and a clear head.  
He needed to be prepared for that one small open, that might got him outta here…

# ***

Gabe hurried as he surrounded the stolen Limousine, heading for the trunk.  
It opened automatically as the Ultra got closer, quite convenient when going shopping, quite troublesome with someone inside that wasn’t supposed to get out on his own...

But once more the honey blond had found himself lucky as he had realized the small transport box installed in this limousines back.  
The Ultra had to admit that he was slightly curious about what had been transported in this safe system other than what he was using it for right now...

He probably would never know though. Right now however it meant a bit more control over this renitent Omega that technically shouldn’t be alive anymore.

Gabe took on some of the gloves, he had ‘borrowed’ from the Laboratory where he had ‘picked up’ this more and more pain in the ass Omega.  
It wasn’t essentially necessary but who knew what kind of diseases this cheap…, well not cheap, but ugly Omega had come in contact with since he had been assigned ‘done’ after the Event.  
Gabe found it still hard to believe that this one had made it till here, even after the ‘Meat grinder’.  
These so called factories had always been one of the honey blond Ultras issues.  
He didn’t care much about what happened down there but it was an ugly System and an especially disgusting business which Gabe had always thought to be below any Ultras care.  
The fact however, that these things had grown in numbers due to the constantly raising amount of Omegas used and thrown away in their Society had made it almost impossible to turn or look away from it.

These places were centers of every thing the Ultra considered gross, dirty and in every way revolting.  
There weren’t many for whom he would go down there and take something out…  
But that didn’t mean to risk anything for himself.

The Lock clicked and there was a digital display counting down before the hermetically sealed box opened up as well.

\----------

The next thing Gabe saw clearly was a bare foot coming out of nowhere and hitting him right in the face, spearing his nasal spine right to his brain, at least that’s what it felt like as he stumbled back from the hit that surprisingly didn’t knock him out.

Dean struggled to get out of his box prison.  
He had moved his toes to avoid cramps but it he hadn’t been able to stretch is limbs and since this fucking Glass canister at the event the Omega hadn’t been able to actually use his legs in their proper use.  
And sadly though, it came to haunt him right now…

Dean needed way longer than he had expected to get out of the box and to climb over the Trunks edges.  
He was slow and not even sure that he was moving at all as he slumped onto the street, screaming at the impact of his hip and the blinding wave of pain hitting him immediately after all of his nerves ends exploded in that overstimulation that should have him down one way or the other…

But much to Dean’s own surprise he was ‘only’ held back by that intense physical reaction, for some seconds…  
As his view returned he could still see the douche that had kind of abducted him in that damn trunk, holding to his bleeding face and ‘whining’ in pain, stumbling around next to the car.

Dean still wasn’t sure if he would make it, if he would get away fast enough to get out of sight but this was his chance, his open, the gap he had waited, hoped and prayed for…

This asshole hadn’t let go of his nose yet, and Dean could tell that he was trying to shake off his dizziness. This was his now or never…  
Shaky and on wobbly legs, holding to this Limousine Dean managed to pull up his painfully ringing body and will him to stand, more or less…

…But he indeed wasn’t fast enough…, the Alpha got him sooner.  
The moment the honey blond had gotten out of his momentary distraction he was at Dean, pushing him back, pressing him against the back of the Car while looking at the Roadside checkpoint in the distance, nervously checking if this incident had been recognized in any way…

But once more Luck still seemed to be on his side and Gabe turned back at the Omega he was easily holding down with one hand, barely touching him.  
And Gabe was angry, he hated if things didn’t go as planed and since this piece of shit had appeared in his life, things had only become more and more complicated, making that normally pleasant game, a mere shitshow to say it at least…

The Honey blond growled, and this time he was using his Ultra tone, reminding the naked guy on/at his position which was down, down, down below…  
The Alphas fingernails drilled into the Omega and for the first time Dean realized that this guy wasn’t just an asshole, but a real threat to his live.  
Just like all the other he had come across since he had left the third ring, for the first time, and as it appeared by now, maybe for the last as well…

The smaller man’s growl however had a strange effect on the low life Omega in front.  
Immediately Dean had turned his view away, his eyes locked to the ground although not really knowing where to look at…  
But instead being frozen, unable to act at all, in a sudden reflex Dean had grabbed at the hand that was holding him and keeping him in place, realizing to late, that this might not been his smartest move.

But it wasn’t the only thing that seemed a bit different.  
For some reason this Alphas impact on him didn’t lasted long.  
The tone that had the Omega bowing his head right away was fading off fast and the deep vibration that always was like a reminder for Omegas to obey, like Dean had experienced it from this dark haired Devil with the blue eyes, wasn’t there at all…  
It might be the drugs, it might be illusion but right now it was all Dean could think about as he started struggling and kicking, pulling and pushing in any possible way until he finally snapped for what ever got within reach, got close enough.

It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t well done but in the end it did what Dean had hoped for, it seem work, and the Omega…was ready to use his chance, and to struggle free…

\----------

Gabe was irritated as he got snapped at, kicked and pushed from an Omega under Spell and barely back from the death…  
Immediately he repented that he had healed this worthless scum, whom he should have ripped Castiels insignia and signs just off from, and than thrown him back to where he had found him.  
For just a moment the Ultra was distracted as he realized that this newly commotion finally was drawing in unwanted attention…  
And slowly but surely Gabe was loosing his temper with this third ring Specimen…

No matter how much he respected Castiel, even his patience had its limits, he thought.  
The Ultra tried to push Dean back, again taking a forceful swing before he managed to crush his fist right into the Omegas face, with nothing less than his full power.

Dean once again could feel his scull bones moving beneath his skin as he slumped back into the trunk the Alpha easily helping with his legs before he slammed it shut, once more sealing Dean in that boxed darkness.

It was the moment Gabe realized him being somehow injured, bleeding, as a small drip of red appeared on the car.  
The Ultra hurried to wipe it away and clean his nose as he was already walking back to the Drivers Seat since one of the Guards at the checkpoint was heading into their direction.  
This day was god damn disaster……

# ***

Bobby looked at the young Beta who had calmed his seizures had finally stopped, and Sam was left only slightly shivering.  
But the fever was still rising and this ugly open fracture on the Betas leg had started bleeding again.  
Bobby felt dizzy and his mind was numbly buzzing, he had emptied almost all of the bottle that he had hidden in his desk for more than 12years.  
12 years he had avoided this evil liquid, holding it as a constant reminder of his bad habits which had him almost killed before he had started fighting it.  
And now, just like that he had fallen back into that cycle.  
Sam let out little whimpers and sounds of pain.  
His eyes were moving rapidly behind his eyelids.  
The dark haired Beta was dreaming, and Bobby was pretty sure he wouldn’t want to know what about.  
There was still a lot ‘his’ boy hadn’t talked about no matter their closeness, the old man wanted to believe in.  
He was leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face and trying to stay awake, there wasn’t much more he could do right now...

# ***

Gabe wasn’t sure how many inner city laws he was breaking but some of them for damn sure, hold the quality to destroy him, Cass and every one they could be connected to…  
He was hitting the wheel and clenching his teeth……  
The Ultra was pissed at this shitty Omega, his own failure and on the whole situation.  
He had been right from the beginning. This dark blond butch was a pain in the ass, a trouble maker and serious issue that they couldn’t have right now...  
Gabe touched his nose and flinched. The stupid little Sex toy had gotten him good.  
The Ultra hit the gas, he needed to hurry. The honey blond typed the security number and called for his current boss watching the rearview camera and the Security Car following them…

# ***

Against his better knowing and judgment and of course Gabe’s advice, Castiel couldn’t just sit back and hide even it would have been the wiser decision.  
But the Ultra needed to hurry, needed to install a solid base, a protected compound as fast as possible.  
The blue eyed knew very well that he wouldn’t be able to rely on the Alphas and Betas in his ‘care’.  
As much as Castiel liked to see himself as some kind of friendly with each and every one of them, he was no idiot and could tell friend and employee apart.  
And even though they would offer help under some circumstances, they weren’t the once the Ultra needed right now and in that war, that probably was about to come.

In his youth Castiel had learned the hard way about the delicate differences between paid Workers, and actually helpful and real alliances…

Right now he required people with very unique, very different and special abilities, personalities that would get things done, fast and efficient, ruthless even if necessary.  
And the blue eyed Ultra was running on a simple line here, one he had learned from one of his Brothers before he had beaten the shit out of him…

– Catastrophes changes the Rules –  
He reminded the fact again…, bracing himself for what was about to start…

\----------

…But he hated doing it this way, even though he leaned back in a relaxing posture, waiting till the other Ultras had passed and left the Bath.  
The consulting hadn’t gone as perfect as hoped but at least Castiel would be able to call two of the company Department heads on his site, remaining in his corner, and the third one wasn’t sure just yet… Another consultation would change that for good…

It was annoying to track each and every one of his future underlings like that but it was the only way to be sure.  
Castiel rested his head back, deeply inhaling the mixture of herbs and oils that the air and water was enriched with.

It was hot and steamy all around, leaving even the tiled walls and the mosaic floors heated up as well.

Cass didn’t care that much but it wasn’t his favorite place to be, sadly it was one of the most known and visited ones to do business.  
In his current situation it was one of the worst places to be at, Castiel thought looking at the ceiling and the mythical story of Ultras, their birth in light, their fights for power and the rebirth on earth, all of it that was shown up there, illuminated by a warm, golden light.

“Lies….” Castiel whispered subdued sighing.

Before coming here, the young Ultra had evaluated the possibilities of an attack happening in such a place, but he had decided that it would be statistically unlikely that he would be expected that openly all by himself in such a vulnerable way.

But although he had been careful getting here, he probably shouldn’t risk staying all to long and push his luck.  
That’s what he thought, but instead he still was sitting on the heated stone bench a few minutes later, his eyes closed and relaxing.

He had been on edge for quite some time now and it had been very exhausting… over the last couple of months.

But Castiel was slowly realizing that it hadn’t started just than…  
And that, more to the truth this inner burning had been part of him long before, actually findings its high at that Event, his unexpected Promotion, where he also had laid eyes on this unusual tall, build, dark blond Omega…

And where, and when his life had started on a ‘slightly’ downtrend, even though it had never been so exciting before as well.  
A dark smile started showing on the blue eyed Ultras face as he allowed himself to recall this specific day, and once more this specific Omega...

In the end it probably was a shame that he had died at this “Show off”…

# ***

Gabe tried to call the number for the fifth time but Castiel still wasn’t answering and the clock was ticking.  
The honey blond was pretty sure that the ‘dead’ squads would get back at them at some point although he somehow had managed to get the last once off of their heels for now…

The Ultra was cursing as he turned the heavy Car onto some private Territory/Area, hopefully unconnected to the inner City System.

Gabe went on rumbling, as the heavy limousine made its way up some hill, about this shithead of an Omega who was causing so much more problems than what he definitely was worth.

\----------

He needed to get rid of the limousine and if possible, completely.  
He had to get the data deleted and his tracks covered but most of all he needed to get of the streets and keep his head down before he could figure another secret way out of the core and back to this god damn bunker, after his current load had busted their last try...  
And to make things even worse, he still had this list with tasks he needed to check off.

Gabe turned the wheel and the black Wagon into a small back alley.  
He was back at the centre, the safest place he could think of right now.  
Rafael wouldn’t search beneath his nose on first guesses, but Gabe knew that he was putting on a bet with this move.  
And there was still that god damn issue still remaining in the trunk.

It was what he needed to take care of first, the honey blond finally decided.  
Castiel might be aware of his doing due to the borrowed grace but this Omega was a threat in more than one way and that needed to end for their better good.  
Castiel would get over it, Gabe was sure as he stopped the car and took his gun.

# ***

The Car had stopped again after a very rough and shaky drive that had Dean bumping on/at the limits of his restricted ‘Prison’, leaving bruises all over his already tortured, naked body.

He had still that metallic taste running in his mouth and throat after the Alpha had hit him right there, pushing him back in that box...  
Dean was hurt, he was dizzy and he wasn’t sure if he would make it out once more, but, the Omega was also really pissed...

He knew that his last try to escape would have his ‘Guard’ very alarmed by now and that he might not get such a ‘good’ Opportunity to get away, next time, if there even would be one…

But Dean knew that he couldn’t give up/in, not that easily, not now, not what he had escaped by now…  
Once more he tried to tense his muscles, one after another, ignoring the horrible pain and focusing on what he was able to do instead of what not…

\----------

His knee made a crunching sound as he straightened it out, his soles stung painfully at the heavy impact but Dean ignored it as far as possible…as he used all of his left strength to kick the Box lit open just a few seconds after he had heard that sound of the trunk opening up.

It was a wild guess, a wide shot at best, but while being tossed around in this uncomfortable square…he had made up this ‘plan’ which wasn’t much more than a desperate strike, run by his more instinctive nature than anything else…

But what had he to loose now…?  
Dean had wondered as he had decided for one last try with all of what was left of him that was still clinging to that pitiful Existence, this shity life…  
But apparently it still wasn’t to late as there was a spark of excitement as the Omega heard the sudden sound of a dull impact... and that sweet ‘umpf…’ right before there was light blinding him as he stumbled his way out of this trunk, searching, patting his way through… for the second time that day!

\----------

It was an ugly struggle, a weak clutching of hands and kicking and punching as much as possible to keep the Alpha away as best as possible…  
But Dean somehow found the already vulnerable spot that he had hit before.  
It wasn’t a punch this time but the weird slap to the rather small Alphas nose was enough to have the honey blond stepping back, in a reflex reacting to that newly given pain.

It was the one glimps, the one moment Dean needed…, and this time he used it for good, completely ignoring the shots coming after him…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. - Live is a struggle -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^!These damn Chapters grew longer and longer every time i read them over. Oo!  
> This is quite annoying but well, the things once do/does?... 
> 
> So here we move on, as usual with no beta and no native speaker around but still with the best hopes for you to enjoy some of the stuff.  
> *wave*  
> ^^P

_______________________________Chapter XXVII________________________________

(Live is a struggle)

“hm…” The Ultras hips were moving slightly into the friction his hand was offering above the white and ornamented towel.  
Just imaging the dark blond male Omega from the brothel had him heated up like that. 

Thinking about these green eyes, the soft lashes, these beautifully formed lips that had felt like smooth silk on his dick…  
That bronze skin on the butch body that had reminded the Ultra on their mythical ancient hero’s, the warriors of the past that had sacrificed their lives in these horrendous battles which stories Castiel had grown up with.

These images were alluring, a fantasy he was putting together, recalling from the few Memories he had.

The Ultras pelvis jerked forward once more as he was remembering attaching the jewelry to his ‘chosen one’.

“Hn….h..”  
It wasn’t the Alphas typical way to jerk off in public places, it wasn’t even something that came to mind,…not at all.  
But he had been ‘itchy’, since a while now actually.  
And Castiel couldn’t quite figure where this had come from.  
But this here, more or less presented in the open, in a public bath although he should have been hiding, was the first time that the Ultra was granted some relaxing moments since moths of toppling over Situations.  
And it was the first in a while that a fantasy kept him going, an opportunity he wouldn’t waste this time. Not to mention he really needed to release some ‘pressure’ and he also was deeply enjoying the mind pictures running right now…

The Ultras arousal was already visible beneath the towel which he was massaging harder with every moment.  
There just had been something different about this Omega, something pure, angry, even aggressive that was so unique, so unexpected for such Preference and so obviously irresistible to the dark haired Ultra.

It had been dangerously tempting, even after the night had somehow took that turn, to have the dark blond Omega all to himself after the ‘Show off’.  
And it wasn’t even that unusual to either have the priced item one last time before it would be disposed or its parts sold to the highest or most influential buyer. 

But in the end, Michael showing and announcing the new order had been a bit more distracting than anticipated…

Castiel pushed those unpleasant thoughts aside and returned to his imaginations of the dark blond Omega, whom he couldn’t recall the name of, going down on him, naked as he had been for some time on their way back to the inner city.

These incredible green eyes looking up in anger and clear disobedience, it was one of the hottest things the Ultra had had in a very long while.  
Castiel licked his lips and watched as the strong Omega started the oral pleasure, a mixture of hate and lust glistening in his look as he started bobbing down, kneeling between the Ultras legs.

Castiel had the urge to scratch his nails over the moving back muscles dancing while the Omega was working…  
He stared at the fake mating mark between the low Creatures neck and shoulders and he gently touched the bruised spot, his thump caressing the still visible wound.  
The Ultra felt proud of his doing, proud he had claimed this one, proud he had made him his…  
It felt like one of his great achievements, a triumph and success of his…  
The Ultras thump started massaging in circles as the Omega intensified his effort on the still growing erection and the slowly building knot…  
And Castiel couldn’t avoid to moan in pleasure with every of these experienced moves going down his heated shaft.  
He growled in deep satisfaction and desire as he suddenly and very forceful grabbed the short dark blond hairs, guiding the moves the way He liked best…, fucking that beautiful face for a few more thrusts before he, deeply groaning, shot his load into the towel that was still covering the Ultra sitting in a public bath he had secretly made his way to….

…It was really sad that this special Omega whore wasn’t available anymore…, Castiel thought, heavily breathing in the heated ‘perfumed’ air in his calming aftermath…

# ***

He had fucked up!  
Gabe knew as much…as he had followed the few blood splattern on the ground.

The honey blond didn’t need much fantasy to figure that he must have hit the Omega in some way.  
But this god damn Trouble on two legs was gone again, and along with him the complete harness and family crests of an inner City and high tower Ultra.  
Castiel would definitely not be happy about that!

And Gabe was now left with absolutely nothing that he could successfully return to the one he was currently counting on…

\----------

For a moment the Ultra had to sit down in the Limousine he had returned to.  
He was lamenting just a little bit about how far he had fallen to end up babysitting a god damn low life third ring Omega who obviously was eager to be killed, which by the way he already should have been!  
Gabe was growling in anger and frustration, in self-pity and embarrassment over his own bad luck.

He needed to make decisions, he needed to move on…, but with the Omega on the run it was a high risk to just let it go, could he, should he, the short Ultra was wondering, opting on his possible next moves.

\----------

First he needed to get rid of the damn Car, its owner probably had been informed about its moving around already. This thing needed to go, the Ultra had no intention of being found with this piece of….’Evidence’, hell he didn’t wanted to be seen heard or find right now anyway.  
The question at least wasn’t no longer on what to do but rather where to do it…

And the best Gabe could come up with, could consider right now, was the River.  
Fast running, with vortexes and uneven, undiscovered depths and grounds this seemed to be the most logical decision. He probably wasn’t the only one going for that.  
Gabe thought to remember, in the old days the River to be used as a way to get rid of the use Omegas…, as far as he remembered they had never surfaced again…  
This should work, the honey blond reassured himself, probably because he had no intentions or will to just add another problem to his already to long list.

So he decided, the River it would be.

However there weren’t many places Gabe could do what he had in mind, for once the access to the surrounding and actually natural Barrier was limited, and he couldn’t risk to be seen by any means.

\----------

Gabe slowed down as he maneuvered the big black wagon into a small, almost too small, dark entrance that had been kind of hidden in this more or less bland, pale concrete wall of a building that definitely had seen better times.  
But this side was completely uncovered by the Systems Cameras and lights and this was the important part.

Without knowing this hidden pathway, every one would have passed it without even realizing it’s existence, and that there was a parking lot right behind.  
It was still risky to get the car here, but for now it would have to do, actually it might could play in his hands as well.

The Ultra decided on a small space at/in the darkest corner he could find.  
And just to make sure, Gabe destroyed one of the dimmed lamps hanging from the pipes above…  
Even though this place wasn’t the Centre of modern Core Society, there were a surprising amount of cars set up in this floor.

But the Ultra wasn’t wondering though, it wasn’t unusual and he could already imagine the loud cheers and laughters of a less sophisticated Crowd he had joined in his youth on multiple occasions himself.

The honey blond smiled in that nostalgic memory as he entered this rusty, old, probably uncared for, elevator, where he had to push a button to simply get up.

\----------

Before he had left the ‘borrowed’ car, Gabe had had at least installed his little ‘bugs’.  
One of the more useful inventions of the high tower that had already proven worthy for the Ultra on multiple occasions.

And while those little buddies, how ever they worked, would do their job and clean the limousines hard drive, hopefully tracing all the data that had gotten out over the ongoing communication, even though the messages had been encoded.

Better look twice than head a trap later. You never could be sure enough with this god damn, controlling mind bug at the high tower, which would have data emitted through their always ongoing grace anyway, but hopefully not as the major focus of the Core’s inner System.

At best, and if things would work out, it could be months till someone would have a look at it anyway, and up till then Castiel would be in a position to get rid of that data on his own. Or they would hire someone who would...

# ***

A little less anxious after figuring something somehow reasonable and logic to calm down, the Ultra straightened his body, starting grinning widely and walked through the swinging ‘saloon door’, into the crowded place.

It was loud, dark but brightened by many blinking colorful lights and it reeked of alcohol and deep-fried Snacks, combined with heavy Omega and Alpha scent.  
Gabe had not forgotten, and he loved it.  
This spot was dirty and wild and it was the only place that served actual, real, naturally grown meat. Real Animals, born, raised, fed and slaughtered. Just like it was supposed to be, not like this pitiful alternative, designed in the laboratories, put together from/by this, synthetic rubber the High Society was so fond of.  
Although Gabe was quite sure that society just didn’t know the differences anymore.

The honey blond was greeted multiple times, even got kissed once or twice or three times and not always by the ladies.  
The Ultra had liked to party in his earlier years, he had done it less since really serving or better companying Castiel on his way up.  
But it felt sooooo damn good to be back.  
And it didn’t take long for him to found the face he was looking for.

\----------

The tall, almost gigantic, athletic guy behind the bar counter was drying glasses while listening to some dudes sitting right in front. Now and than the ash blond man was nodding but not once did he smile, at least it wasn’t reaching his eyes.

He turned as someone ordered something from the other side of the room and he got the same nod the dudes had have a sec before.

That was the one and only Gabe wanted to see, he though, walking over with his least fake happy smile as he finally took the high barstool to sit down to be recognized.  
It had been to damn long anyway…

\----------

“What do you want?”  
The tall man behind the bar coldly measured the new and obviously unwelcomed guest.

But Gabe didn’t care, instead flashing his smile, turning it smugly while leaning on the dark marble counter.

“It’s been a while brother isn’t it…?”  
The barkeeper didn’t stop drying the glasses. 

“What do you want?”  
The impressive man kept his stoic posture instead while Gabe kept smiling.  
“I…ahm…I take an ‘Alice’ if you don’t mind…”  
The words left the Ultra like sweet poison as he was testing the limits.

Still the huge, huge Barkeeper stayed calm, didn’t show any signs of irritation or emotional movement.  
For Gabe it always had been the most fun to try to get his brother to struggle.  
Even way lower in rank he liked this one, who had proved his loyalty and worthy to Castiel in some extraordinary ways.

And Gabe just knew even after his brother had gotten out of their system, he wouldn’t hesitate to join the younger dark haired’s side to protect and serve him once more.

But for now it was fun to have him hanging a bit, to let him struggle, if he was even doing that.  
While the bartender walked off, going to prepare the ordered Drink, Gabe took his phone again and tried to call his ‘boss’.  
He wasn’t really keen about that but he at least had to check in once.

This time Castiel did pick up and the honey blond brought in the latest news.  
Gabe wasn’t surprised that Castiel had left the bunker and was already taking action to stabilize his newly assigned position.  
As long as Gabe knew the younger Ultra, Cass had never been one to lay back and wait things out. Not in general.  
And although he was a little worried about his younger Brothers late status, he didn’t complain and just informed Castiel about the situation, with just a few small adjustments….

“Did you get out?” Castiel asked after Gabe had told him that the Omega had been brought to the factory already and that, due to the confusion there had been some unplanned incidents.  
Sadly, and Gabe apologized for it more than once, the ornaments and the Omega insignia of the Ultras family were still at the facility, but Gabe promised to do every thing in his power to get it back as fast as possible, maybe missing the part where he had no idea how.

For a moment Castiel stayed silent on that information before he changed the subject and asked further if his ‘right hand man’ had managed to talk to the once on the list.  
“I am right on my task….” Gabe chimed as he got his purple whipped cream drink, again smugly smiling at the servant and damn relieved that he had somehow dodged that bullet for now.

Castiel asked at last if there was any assistance needed to get it done and back out of the inner city but the honey blond declined, he would be fine.  
He was watching the bartender again, who was still calmly drying some stuff…, never taking his eyes off his honey blond Brother…

# ***

Dean had run after he’d managed to escape.  
The Omega had run in panic and fear and pain, not really recognizing or caring about the surrounding.  
Dean did not know how far or how long he’d kept up running but his already weakened body was about to stop his cooperation any minute now that much he was sure of.  
A little while ago he had realized that hole pierced through his side, leaving just another wound on his already tortured body and slowing him down even more.

Although the pain had become somewhat unbearable, his definitely broken bones gnashing at every slight move and still dizzy from what ever had been given or done to him…, Dean was miraculously still moving…, he had thought as his limbs had suddenly given in.

\----------

Somehow, not really clear on how, Dean had still managed to crawl to a rather huge Hedge where he was hiding, just for now, he promised himself.  
He still couldn’t orientate, couldn’t really figure out where he was but it seemed like a park that had somehow emerged from the starting night.  
It wasn’t a safe place, it wasn’t a protected space but the Omega was done and it did get worse the more he calmed down from his Survival high…  
He had nothing left to find something else for now Dean realized as he curled together in his hidden spot.  
It was cold, night was starting and he still had nothing to cover or protect himself with.  
Dean leaned on something that might be a wall but he couldn’t care less as the cold was getting to his bones.  
He’d spent all of the ‘emergency’ energy there was nothing left, and now as he wasn’t facing sudden and immediate death directly anymore, his body just gave up for good.  
Dean wasn’t able to focus anymore, he was cooling down in a dangerous speed and it was accelerated even more since he’d sweated during his escape. 

The dark blond Omega got blinded at the starting street lights, which were basically every where although he know that he should have avoid them as best as possible.

Obviously he was doing a bad job at that.  
Dean was still slightly dizzy, his body was still hurting and the hit the shrimp had given him had turned his brain upside down for a moment, not to mention the still bleeding bullet wound.  
The dark blond was blinded again as another of those weird light tracks along some of the house walls lit up in this bright blue that seemed to be everywhere.  
Dean lifted his hands to protect his eyes. Everything hurt. The Omegas view blurred and he couldn’t focus anymore.

It wasn’t like that at the third ring, and for a disturbingly, pathetic moment the Omega actually wished to be in that dark, stinking, demolished ‘dangerous’ Surrounding.

\----------

Dean was still more or less naked, getting out of the trunk and running off had him distracted for a moment. But of course with his few clear thoughts and being an Omega whore he knew that could be a death sentence if any Alpha would find him like that, still marked and decorated with this stupid inner city Omega signs.  
Dean had tried to rip them from his body but neither the Wristbands nor the jewelry or the collar had even twitched the slightest no matter how hard the Omega had pulled, for some reason it hadn’t moved.  
The dark blond would have to think about something later on, but for now his only goal was hiding, finding some cover and a place for the night which was closing in pretty darn fast.  
Dean knew life on the street and his current state would do him no favor, if he passed out like this without any protection.

Once more trying to get up, a last spark of his inner urge to survive, the Omega stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground and it hurt like hell as his toe stuck while he was moving forward.  
It was interesting that the smallest things could be the most painful, Dean thought, biting his lower lip and getting down again.  
The ground was cold and reminded the dizzy man that he really needed to find a shelter, a hidden spot of any kind.  
But in contrast to the third ring there weren’t much dark alleys with big dumpsters to get out of the ‘rain’.  
There weren’t any left wooden pallets to build up something, not even paper or carton to have some surrogate blankets were lying around.  
This damn City was just so damn medical clean.

All Dean could see, slumped together behind that huge but perfectly trimmed green cover, were wide rather open roads and high houses, all of them probably guarded and controlled as the Camera lenses on the outside were indicating.  
In distress the Omega figured that he wouldn’t be able to get in, on any of them.

Here he was, Dean Winchester, Omega whore out of the third ring, his usual habitat, almost naked, wounded and probably hunted by this shrimp.  
The dark blond tried to argue with himself that he had it worse but he didn’t know when.  
His body shivered uncontrollable in this, barely covering, thin layers of grey fabric the honey blond had handed him and which, in this freezing cool night air meant nothing at all.

Every thing he had been through was finally taken a toll on him and the exhausted Omega hadn’t enough left to pay for it.  
As Dean tried to slightly move one of his legs to gain back a more comfortable positions and somehow minimize the pain, his muscles didn’t listen anymore, his body had ended up somehow numb and powerless, shivering and vibrating in pain, but not moving anymore.

The green eyed Omega could feel the blood pulsating in his head and he could hear some strange white noise in his ears while he was helplessly locked as his view became narrow, loosing all of its contrast and color…

And if nothing else, Dean knew what that meant.  
He was about to lose his consciousness.  
The dark blond tried to keep his head up but it became so heavy and he was so tired, the Omega just couldn’t anymore.  
“…to soon…not….yet..” He mumbled as his body slowly sank back, with no support sliding to the cold ground.  
Everything faded away and for some odd, pitiful reason, the Omega smiled in relieve…

# ***

“You see, it is of great interest to have your help in that matter…” Gabe was sipping his drink while he was still smiling at the barkeeper, telling most of the whole story.  
“I’m still a bit pissed about this damn Omega…”  
The honey blond even mentioned, although more to himself than the one who was listening.  
“I mean really was that necessary…?”  
Gabe got another sip out of the straw, flinching at the pain running up his nose, reminding him all to clearly on that surprising and unexpected kick of that renitent dark blond.  
It had not only hurt the Ultras ego and he was avoiding to heal himself right now while he was desperately trying to lay low from the System.

He had told his ‘host’ about the main story, careful for no one else around to listen in.  
Gabe had informed, that Castiel had been promoted into a high and highly dangerous position.  
He had told him that they were running from Rafael and needed to hide while at least setting some base for them to work from.  
And in the end the Ultra had even told that he had lost some precious items alongside a third ring Omega who had caused nothing but trouble and gotten them into trouble on the way here, drawing in attentions from the illegally positioned inner Core guards set up by their older Brother.

“Well, three more on my bill…” The honey blond shrugged his shoulders and emptied his glass, lifting it up and asking for another.

The impressive Barkeeper was resting his hand on the counter, looking down at the smaller Ultra. He had listen the whole time, had listen to the whole story and not even once shown any reaction.  
Now he leaned forward, carefully watching the way higher ranked.

“Brother, what do you want?”  
The tall Alphas voice was calm and dry.  
And for the first time Gabe got serious. He placed his glass and sighed, his smile was finally gone as he looked back at the ash blond bartender.  
“I’m asking for your protection, I am asking for you to come back, to stay by his side, to watch him…”  
Now the ash blond leaned back, he got the used glass and took it away.

“I am out Gabriel…” The tall Ultra mentioned calmly, for the first time using, inappropriately, the Ultras name without showing the expected respect.

“I’ve got my repentance, I’ve found my place… I am no longer serving the System.”  
He stated, starting to clean again and still not showing any emotional reaction.  
The honey blond nodded understanding, ignoring the missing respectful distance, still moving on.

“I know, and that’s why I am asking you. See, I don’t want you to get back in the system, it is actually the opposite. But he thrust you, and you’re one of the best… point is, he needs you if he like to last at least his first days…”  
Both Ultra’s paused, intensely looking at each other, trying to figure the other one out.

# ***

Rafael stormed in his office, he hadn’t been so in rage since,… a long time.  
This damn abomination of a wanna be Ultra was slowly starting to piss him off.  
The high Ultra wasn’t used to such extend of disobedience and ignorance.

Who was this disgusting loner to think he would get away with his interference and further more this high level insubordination?!  
He was way too young to mess with the real god’s, Rafael thought, still pacing his office to walk of his anger.

Around an hour ago he had been informed about an incident on one of his checkpoints Rafael had set up right after realizing that this Castiel had left secretly.  
This coward didn’t even dare to show up to finish that face to face, the black Ultra growled deeply.  
His anger wasn’t really about the fact that Castiel had fled the confrontation but, because of that, Rafael was still stuck in this ongoing issue which he would have liked to get rid of right away eager to push more urgent tasks and move on with what he had planed all along.

The Ultra howled in his burning anger, being slowed down in his path by such an unimportant, meaningless Brother.  
It even hurt to call that abomination such as, to accept him as a sibling after all, since he was nothing more than the mud on the ground that should never have stood up and be allowed to walk the halls of the high tower…

It took a few more round around the huge office and even breaking some of this useless decoration art before Rafael calmed down enough to get back to his desk and actually sit down. He was still growling though, realizing that it had become way more complicated to get his Masterplan going.  
And as much as he hated to rely or depend on anyone else, in this case, Rafael had decided, he would need to call for help.

With his mind still running, his anger still burning and that vivid annoyance still running in his veins, he activated the Intercom-System.

“Bring him here…now!”

# ***

“You shouldn’t have stolen one.” The ash blond mentioned deadpan, which had Gabriel grimacing at the comment.  
“Just help pushing it ok!”  
The Limousine was heavy and the wheels were blocked due to the deactivated and removed internal and digital system.  
It wasn’t a perfect clean car to be called but it would work. If someone would find it, it would take some time to figure the owner and even than the driver would still be unknown.

Both Ultra pushed further.  
The stream was deep at this location and it was one of the rare spaces not overviewed by cameras or the Core System, for what ever reason this area was completely camera and Drone free. Not that he was complaining though…  
Gabe thought that this had cost some high Ultra a lot of credits to make that happen, to get such a ‘shadowed’ space, hidden from the inner eyes.

They were close to the border, to the second ring, the honey blond would bet this here had been a smugglers route at some point at least.  
Although he was wondering how someone, anyone would manage to cross here anyway?  
Because, they were not only close to the border, but to one of the hidden dams that were ‘lurking’ beneath the surface as an additional protection done in some ancient time as well.  
The water was wild around here and not once had it been dried out.  
It was the best place Gabe could have think of. 

\----------

The dark car let out a gargling sound, sinking down and vanishing with a last hissing sound that was audible even against the constant water sough of the river and the dam near by.

Gabe looked after the limousine till he was sure it was really gone.  
The Ultra was still holding to the digital device, the Objects ‘heart’ in his hand, this thing would go elsewhere.

He was slightly relived as he finally turned to his tall helper.  
“So, you`re in?”

“You’re arguments were very convincing.” The tall ash blond growled.  
Gabe easily ignored the threat and patted the other mans shoulder.  
“I knew I could rely on you.” The honey blond smiled smugly, very complacent with his, still going strong, blackmailing skills.

“And now let’s see how we get out of the inner core….” Gabe went on, ignoring the punishing look from the tall former bartender.

# ***

Cass had made it back even though he had changed the car twice and walked through some cellar.  
It felt humiliating to cross the inner core like a mere thieve and criminal especially after been promoted to such a promising position.  
But the dark haired Ultra wasn’t someone to give in easily, he assured himself.  
He wasn’t running, he was taking care and preparing for his return, when he would have established a stable base that would help him to do this Job as best as possible without always thinking about his own safety and expecting some attack or assassination behind every corner.  
It was wise acting, not running…

Now being back at the bunker the Ultra was pacing, restlessly and itchy, his thoughts running into no direction.  
That was irritating, something the dark haired wasn’t used to, had never experienced before. He was so out of his own rested and calm, collected behavior and it let him confused.

Castiel sat down and got up, sat down again just to repeat it all over.  
The Ultra walked the big room that was obviously used as library, he than walked through the entrance space and back to the library, next he walked every possible hall that this huge, ancient building had, some even twice, and all of it without calming down or resting back into his normal comforting zone and mind set.  
Something was off ever since he had returned, suddenly being on his own and without something to do for now or to distract him.  
The ultra felt heated and cold at the same time, his body was shivering slightly, somehow in anticipation of something he couldn’t tell, couldn’t figure or even get close to.

Castiel’s breath hastened and his heart was beating like crazy, he stumbled at his body reaction which he was blaming the current stress for…, as he was condemned to wait…

___________________________________________________________________________


	29. - Illusory dreams -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand next.^^  
> As a reminder, this is no new write or Beta, this is just to patch up the most obvious or worst issues of bad writing i see…, and of course, for me to remember what I had put up here.
> 
> So I hope you find some working distraction in it as well.  
> ^^P *wave*
> 
> I do not put up the Pictures i have used in the original, at least i am not planing on doing that just yet. So whoever would like to see those again, has to look at the original Story i'm afraid. ^^)

______________________________Chapter XXVIII________________________________  
(Illusory dreams)

– revised – 

It was bright, very bright, blinding even as Dean covered his eyes with his arm.  
The Omega’s body was aching all over and he felt heavy and weak...  
But it smelled clean and it was warm.  
Dean’s green eyes looked at the unknown ceiling.  
His view was still a bit fuzzy but it helped to cover it from the lights somehow burning on his skin.

And Light was the trigger that suddenly had the dark blond Omega alarmed, wanting to jerk up but only managing to slightly move his upper body.  
Still being enough though for Dean to get a glimps at his newly surrounding.

\----------

He wasn’t on the outside anymore, that much Dean could figure, but his memories were in a blur and the dark blond Omega couldn’t quite recall any other details of what had happened.

He did not know what time it was, hell he didn’t even knew what day he had been woken up to.  
The build male Omega got up a bit further being hit by a wave of nauseous right away. His head started spinning again and he needed to close his eyes for a moment, just to get steady, Dean thought.

It didn’t take long to calm himself and burry down the urge to throw up, but it did feel like forever.  
The minute however, he was able to move again, Dean turned his legs of the high bed he had obviously lying on.  
He needed to turn further, to have a closer look while slowly lifting up to his feet.  
But he needed to hold to that ridiculous frame that was enclosing the resting space.  
There was a white, silk like fabric stretched over the whole frame and hanging down at the four sides.  
It smelled somehow sweet Dean figured as he realized, even with his view still blurry, that the curtains slightly moving in his eye angle. 

A gentle, warm breath was caressing the Omegas feet as they touched the ground.  
After leaving the bed and standing more or less stable on his own, Dean had a perfectly fine view over his still naked body, but that wasn’t bothering him. What really had him uncomfortable though were these still attached Omega signs.  
An unwelcomed and expensive Reminder of that ‘douche’ Alpha who had bought him and turned this shit show upside down even more...  
In a sudden move the dark blond reached for this still painfully pulsating spot between his neck and shoulder, the biting mark still fresh, still open and stinging, even though less intense.

He might still be under some drugs, but this had not been some horrible, horrible nightmare...  
He really had been marked…!  
The Omega flinched as his finger roamed over that bruised injury, this ugly symbol of Ownership.

Of all he’d been through, and some of it bringing him very close to death, had meant nothing, compared to being branded like that, it was the worst that could have ever happen.

Dean growled, a small howl of distress escaping him as he closed his eyes in that moment of despair… He was Omega, he was lowlife…, and now, of all, he was owned.  
Once again this uncommon sound, a growl, escaped the dark blond’s throat.

\----------

He was a whore, he was a professional, Alphas could hit him, they could cut him, they could beat him up, but all of it would heal, all of it Dean could cover, deal with, but this…, a biting mark no matter if real or not, was something he couldn’t hide, not on a long shot.  
The tall Omega sighed in exhaustion.

From here on out, there weren’t much options left for him.  
Dean knew there were a handful of underground drunks that maybe had been doctors at some time in their life, but most likely were not, who would perform a mark removal on an Omega.  
But the thought wasn’t really comforting.

Removing a mark wasn’t easy, the connection those kind of natural ‘contacts’ created weren’t just physically, it didn’t only changed the biochemical System either.  
It could be so much worse…

Dean had seen Omegas who actually had visible inner transformations, completely changing for the needs and benefits of the Alpha who had mated them.  
It wasn’t often but it existed and the dark blond had seen the reaction of an Omega being cut off from such installed connection.  
Some of them had died in unbelievable pain and despair.  
Now and then it had happened that one of the young whores had fallen, fancying something like love, they didn’t knew anything about, and in that delusioned mind have allowed a customers desire to enact a mating…  
“Collectors…” Dean rumbled, disgusted about those kind of Assholes moving from Whore to whore to only satisfy this one want of their own…  
They had been nothing else than literally fallen apart Victims, broken Existences and insane after the alpha had left them shortly after…

\----------

Once more, much more hesitant this time, the calloused fingers touched the fresh wound.  
It hadn’t been a bite, so Dean hoped he wouldn’t have to face the same effects like those who he had seen in his life on the streets, although…, he was wondering if it would make any difference afterall.

He wouldn’t be able to work anymore, he wouldn’t be allowed at the brothels. No one was willing to risk having a mated Omega around.  
Alphas in rage were a problem. And a lot of the mated Omegas who showed up at the third ring had either run or been kicked out some Alphas Anger outburst. 

In any case, sooner or later, there might be someone looking for the lost property, and no one, not even the worst ‘Manager’ was willing to risk a raging alpha outrage at their businesses.  
And those, trying to survive on the streets, on their own…, mated Omegas without protection were nothing more than rotten meat on the out there.  
They would, at best, die soon before getting raped or tortured, used and murdered by the scum of the third ring Existences.

Otherwise they would be killed by their alphas for unacceptable misbehaving and disobedience.  
Or just because the next time their owners wouldn’t stop when getting angry again, this time not just kicking their ‘mates’ or property out…

\----------

Dean shuddered imperceptible at all these ‘unpleasant’ options.  
He would need that operation, to have that mark removed, no matter what….

But it wasn’t his first concern to come up right now.  
Dean looked at his body for other obvious or problematic injuries.  
But, concerning the last days?, weeks? he didn’t seem that bad off, he could move, and although it was hurting like shit, it at least worked. Someone also had made some efforts to patch him up. And whoever that was, he, they had done a pretty well job.  
So far Dean couldn’t see or feel any wounds that would be of much hindrance.  
But than he remembered the bullet wound, carefully tugging at the patch applied where this hole would be…

\----------

He wasn’t well, that much was more than obvious, but being used to living the hard life, was setting the definition of being well rather low.

How ever, what or where ever he was right now, it would work Dean decided focusing back on the situation at hand.

For the first time he really had the chance to look at these ridiculous decorations, he had been decorated with. That thin, elegant, golden chain that was attached to his genitals in another, unpleasant and invasive way, connected with that long part, that leach reaching up to his neck.

There was the jewelry, Dean couldn’t see but feel dangling between his thighs, and which the alpha had pierced right to his dick, a place that was still a bit numb.  
There was the real collar with this weird signs, and the wrist bands with the similar insignia that were somehow glowing slightly in a shinning bright blue.  
He had tried to get any of these pieces off before but for some reason he couldn’t get rid of this useless stuff.  
At least not with hurting himself even further.

Dean remembered that there had also been golden chains from the collar to his wrist shackles. The blue eyed alpha had explained that this was some kind of a hologram but….  
The Omega had never heard of such device able to project something like that, and there were no obvious camera or energy system visible that would explain such solid illusion.  
And Dean had already patted it down for some hint or hidden camera system.

Neither the Collar nor the Shackles had a lock either, and the Omega wondered audibly how these items had been put on in the first place.  
Another problem he would have to take care of after getting out of here, where ever this ‘here’ was.  
Finally Dean put his attention towards his current surrounding, slowly leaving the bedpost he had still supported himself at.  
Immediately he could feel the pendant attached to his sack, swinging between his thighs, having the Omega rolling his eyes in annoyance. This would definitely get on his nerves at some point.

But for now he needed to focus. 

He found himself in a huge, luxury room, a canopy bed at the centre, resting on a higher platform.  
He was patched up and cleaned but still naked, and Dean knew that this wasn’t a good sign, it never was, had never been.  
Who ever had brought him here and taken care of him, wouldn’t be a good Samaritan, just worried about a lost Omega.

The room was clean, marble all over and heavily decorated with gold….  
Dean got closer to the bed frame and scratched at the metal.  
With every scratch he got a bit of the golden patina of the frame.  
He had been right, it was a fake…  
The whole overloaded room screamed – I am rich and wealthy…and rich – at Deans face.  
But the tall Omega had been in situations and jobs were reading people had been necessary to survive.  
And the dark blond whore had never felt more alarmed than now.

The dark haired alpha who had picked him had this aura of a leader, he had smelled of pure dominance and power. He had shown wealthy, of course but it hadn’t been more than a tasteful underlining of his own Presence. 

Dean was startled, wondering why he was still praising the asshole that had brought him into that situation. The newly growl was unconsciously but a clear comment at his own behavior.

This here, Dean focused back, his slightly glowing green eyes roaming over the corny, heavy decoration of white silk, purple velvet and gold.  
It was distastefully overloaded, overwhelming, heavy, leaving one’s head dizzy.  
It all called for a weak, worthless and narcissistic bastard, a poser, Dean thought, the worst of them all.

And so far, the smell all around was proving the Omegas considerations.  
At first he had thought it was something flowery but it wasn’t, deeply inhaling, he had understood it to be the heavy sweet scent of an alpha.  
The kind Dean hated the most!  
Although, normally he wasn’t the whore those alphas types would pick at the brothel with them being more interested in the small, the fragile, delicate ones, the very young Omegas, preferably new to the business and unknown to a ‘real’ male or female alpha touch, Dean had have his moments with those Customers as well. Each of them a rather unpleasant memory, and often for more than one reason.  
Those types were brutal and aggressive due to their own uncertainty and weakness.  
Dean knew it was impossible to satisfy those types of clients but if he could at least figure out some basic rules, some trigger of the one stinking the place up with this heavy note, he would be able to play the alpha that had him captured now.

# ***

Sam slowly rolled on/to his side. He could feel his shoulder moving in a unusual way. There was a crunching sound as he tried to support his body on his arm and right away there was a rush of pain. His head started pulsating uncomfortably and his view greyed out…,luckily though, only for a short moment.

Than there were hands, strong ones, grabbing the Betas upper body and preventing him from falling over just like that.  
“dean….?” Sam whispered, his voice husky and rough due to his long resting which he did not know how long it had been, just yet.

“No son…” Bobby sounded calm but serious as he gently guided/leaned the young Beta back on the bed.  
The old man had brought Sam to one of the free Omega quarters that he had always prepared for some of his workers.  
The old Beta had tears in his eyes he was desperately trying not to show as Sam closed his eyes in exhaustion again.

\----------

Since the young dark haired Beta had shown up, almost dead, driving a stolen truck to the front gate, it had been days, a week almost.  
Bobby had been close to loosing his hope for Sam to wake up ever again.

Because he couldn’t have risked to get to a Hospital, unable to explain anything that had been going on, and not ready to draw attention to it just yet, in addition to Sam’s weak plea not to do it anyway, Bobby had only been left with one option.  
He had called Charlie over right away to help him with some of the definitely needed treatments.  
And although Charlie had insisted that they at least needed a Doctor, Bobby had decided on doing it on their own.  
And them not knowing any kind of medical profession that could be trusted that much hadn’t been the only reason for that.  
Sam was an unmated Betas there would have been interrogations that would have affected Bobbies Omega workers as well.

# ***

But Sam had gotten worse over the next days, developing a high fever and convulsive seizures, intensely shaking his tall body and opening up all the shortly patched up wounds.

It had been Charlie, gratefully remembering on one of her former coworkers, a sweet female Omega, now married and mated to a kind alpha Medic.  
She had been trained by her wife and was by now doing some of the medic stuff on herself. 

Bobby and Charlie still couldn’t risk to get an alpha involved into that but maybe the Omega could be of some help.  
The red haired dialed the old number and hoped that her colleague would be home, would remember and allowed to get out at this time of the day, since the night was already falling.

\----------

“Heya!...” A sweet, chiming voice answered, obviously chewing on something.  
“What’s up Charles?!”  
The Omega joked, definitely teasing her wife.  
Charlie could tell from the deep vibrating growl she could hear coming from the background.

\----------

Just an hour later the slender blond Omega had knocked at the bureau door.  
She had followed all orders and walked in on the property from behind, entering the company through a small, pretty much hidden gate.

\----------

The door flung open almost immediately, opened by a suspicious and nervous old Beta.  
“Jo?”  
The blond Omega nodded insecure as Charlie’s red mop of hair showed right next to the older Beta.  
“Jo…come in. Do you have everything?” Bobby stepped back a bit and controlled the surrounding once again while Charlie pulled the Omega in.

\----------

Jo’s deep inhale was in shock at the sight of the tall Beta lying on the bureau couch, covered in blood and dirt and deep, barely professional treated wounds of the kind the Omega hadn’t seen before.  
And although known to some horrific medic issues by now, Jo did lose her feet for a moment, and it took Charlie some time to calm the blond Omega down being able to speak to her, begging for her to keep that all a secret.

\----------

About four Hours later, Jo had looked down at the ‘lifeless’ Beta, she had done her best but she wasn’t sure if this Sam would make it through the next days.  
Jo apologized and tried once more to convince Charlie and the older Beta that she wasn’t trained and her wife been the better option here.  
But since Jo couldn’t say for sure, how her alpha would react on that whole situation, it was dismissed once again.

In the end they had managed to stop the bleeding on the open fractures and the deep cuts. Jo had cleaned and sewed most of the other deep injuries.  
It was luck that Charlie had told her to bring All possible medic stuff she could.  
Jo had explained Bobby how to look at and change the infusions the Omega had sat up to help the tall injured man.

And while Charlie had driven Jo home, Bobby had watched Sam’s unconsciousness for days...

# ***

“Bobby…..?” Sam ripped the old friend out of his dark thoughts and recalled memory.  
“…yes son… I’m here…”  
The bearded man leaned over gently patting the young mans chest.  
“is….is he safe…?”  
Sam let out.  
“Who?” Bobby asked even though he was pretty sure he knew.  
“….de….dean…is…is he save…?”  
“You get better first ok….” Bobby mentioned subdue.  
Sam was still too weak and still under pain killer, to far away to fully realize and understand the reality.  
But he would sober up during the next days and Bobby knew he’d better have a plan ready for that moment to come.

# ***

Castiel skimmed over the text, sipping his hot coffee drink.  
Some undefined synthetic stuff that tasted like mud water. But in order to stay out of sign the Ultra had to accept some limitations in his usual routine and daily life.  
He wasn’t very happy about that but the dark haired was willing to do what ever it needed to get back at the high tower, even if that meant living on mud water for a while.

The blue eyed sat down the mug, not realizing the deep growl that was leaving his throat. A sign of great dissatisfaction, he normally wouldn’t show.  
Castiel focused back at the text on the digit pad.  
Gabe has given some interesting updates on Rafael’s actions.  
Some of it Castiel had figured himself, while trying to get out of the inner Core a little while before.

The honey blond had been right to stay back at the Centre, instead of coming back to the bunker.  
Rafael had by now completely closed all roads out and into the City which he was controlling with his illegally used High Tower guards, giving him the absolute Control over every entrance.  
It was a bit chilling to realize how fast Rafael was working and that it had probably been great luck not to be seen at the Public Bath, a rooky Action of a kind Castiel would have to avoid from now on.  
The Ultra sighed.

He would be patient, waiting for his chance to come. He was used to do that and knew by now that time was always working in his favor.

\----------

And still…, lately, some parts of the Ultra were restless, driven in anticipation and hope of competition and fights with an equal.  
Over the last days the dark haired had realized some differences, changes in his own behavior, his personal demeanor.  
It wasn’t unusual for him to seek for a certain goal, or to prepare for this to happen, what was unusual however, was the growing excitement and desire, to actually get into ‘war’ like this.  
Castiel had never been one to enjoy such ‘games’ of power and rivalry, accepting it to be a necessity in this realm though.

But lately he had been on edge somehow, more instinctive than logic and pretty easily distracted by basic influences like sounds and smells from all around.  
On one occasion Castiel he had recognized a small snake in the grass outside of the bunker at probably 20feet away. He had never experienced something like it before, clearly being able to imagine the Creature on the ground, each move and action as if looking at it that right moment. At that point however the Ultra had brushed it of as a coincidence that only could occur because he was out of the city and his senses not distracted by anything else aside nature and wilderness around.

It had remained a single incident for a while with the Ultra going back to his personal routine.

\----------

Lately however, other signs of usual struggles had occurred.  
Although never been in need of much sleep, Castiel had started to feel exhausted although highly energetic at the same time, his sleep wasn’t holding any more relaxation or rest anymore either.  
He was waking every few hours, overwhelmed by the nightly sounds and smells, and even at dark, his eyes had burned at the bright clear view which he had developed of his surrounding.  
At first the Ultra had ignored it, blaming it on the stressful late occurrences once more. 

But than the moments of high wariness had started, leaving the Ultra to constantly scan all and every thing in his close proximity, often followed by a numbing headache and nausea Castiel hadn’t known before.  
It simply seemed as if his System was going crazy, maybe overwhelmed at the new situation. 

Castiel felt itchy all the time, and to the Ultras annoyance and adding distress he had started to follow this animalistic procedure of ‘relieving’ himself multiple times a day.  
It was disturbing to be so vulnerable to such a weak impulse he had never had any difficulties with before.

The dark haired knew that even alphas could get into some kind of a heat cycle, definitely not the same as the one Omegas experienced, but for similar reasons never the less.  
It was rare but sometimes nature was stronger than the development and intelligence that were normally leading an Ultras actions and decisions.  
But Castiel wasn’t old enough yet to fall into that breeding need and he had a working sexual compensation in his live as well.  
There was no reason for him to get into that alpha heat that was supposed to be a sign of weakness, for Ultras who hadn’t managed their life well enough and didn’t take care of their natural needs.  
Castiel didn’t like to think that this might be the case for him.

\----------

Just thinking about it had the Ultra shivering and growling again.  
Even drinking a simple Cup of coffee in comfortable peace had proven to become very difficult in his current state…

And today it was really bad…  
The dark haired felt shaky, restless and angry the whole time,  
And it was building up constantly for no reason at all.  
Castiel clenched one hand into a fist.  
He carefully and curiously watched his own movement while he could hear his blood rushing in his ears.  
He could hear his heart-beat hasten as his nostrils flare, searching, scenting for something that apparently wasn’t there.

And slowly, with every breath, every inhale and clench of his hand, Castiel sunk deeper in some strange mind space…, until suddenly the Ultra was gone…,  
His mind blanc, running on pure need...

# ***

The tall Ultra walked into the huge room that looked like an ancient library.  
He felt uncomfortable within these walls. The ash blond felt weakened and slightly instable around here, wondering where this might come from.

But apparently Castiel had insisted that they stay here, welcoming the tall Brother warmly in this private place.  
It wasn’t his bar but he wouldn’t complain the Ultra thought as he entered the room with the lined up Paper works that had been explained to him as books.

\----------

He wasn’t here that long but had already roamed the surrounding for a better orientation.  
The big guy had already become familiar with some of the Bunker related sounds and this was none of them.  
The ash blond stopped the moment he could hear the deep growling that was somehow coming from the walls all around.  
And the Ultra wasn’t quite prepared as just a sec later Castiel was next to him, circling him sniffing and growling, scanning him.  
The ash blond didn’t move, somehow understanding it to be a wrong decision/action right now.  
He held as still as possible avoiding eye contact but carefully taking an eye on the situation.

The younger brother came close, his eyes a flaring gold in his iris. He was huffing at the other man, not happy about the one in front that obviously wasn’t what he was looking for.  
Castiel straighten his body to appear even taller, he was trying to dominate the other Ultra and the ash blond did not know what to make out of that.

Castiel was still growling in such a deep tone that it missed the Beta and Omega frequency. This was a threatening growl. One that was used to scare of opponents, Rivals and other Alpha’s who might look for an already owned partner.  
This was mating behavior but to an abnormal extend that the ash blond had never seen before.

And the dark haired Ultra was changing rapidly, and there was a deadly lust in his eyes that left the taller one concerned.  
He lowered his head, showing his devotion, gesturing his obedience to the greater One, the higher ranked.  
Immediately the younger Utra seemed to calm, enough at least to no longer see a direct rival in his taller ‘Sibling’.

“Castiel?... Brother?” The calm, deep voice tried, and for a brief sec there seemed to be the known blue glow back in his brothers eyes.  
“Gadreel?”

Castiel seemed surprised looking at the stronger Ultra showing subservient in a very centered and calm, resting posture.

“Brother…..you are changing…” Gadreel mentioned subdued and still not looking up.  
But his words somehow reached the dark haired.

Castiel looked down on himself, his skin had gotten a grey reticular layer, grace floating through it like blood in his veins. And his hands…  
The Ultra stared at his hands…, his nails had grown into sharp, dark grey, black, almost tow inch long claws. 

With irritation and confusion the Ultra looked back up at his taller brother…, only to realize that he could see right through him, directly pointing at any organ that would be a goal in a lethal attack.  
Castiel could sense his brother’s pulse and heart-beat as well as Gadreels breathing rate. He was even able to point out the trained warriors weakest spots.

But the most concerning was this constant itch, that urge calling for Castiel to get at that Rival next to him, to attack that pursuer.  
These thoughts boiling beneath the surface about to overcome his common sense and logic once more as this inner rage was building further and further…

The blue eyed had buried it down for the moment but it was there, clear and loud, waiting, just like him, for a chance to step up again.  
The Ultra was stunned, still staring at the changes that were happening to him…

# ***

Gabe was tired. He had been hiding the whole day.  
Rafael’s guards were now controlling the inner town almost completely and it had clashed, slowed down the honey blonds plans just a bit.  
Gabe had searched some of the places he was expecting to find the next on his list, so far though he hadn’t been successful. But there were still some more occasions left and this brother wasn’t exactly known for being found easily, after all it was his special skill and exactly why Castiel wanted him for.  
And Gabriel would not get back before he could bring in a solid win after loosing the Omega.

___________________________________________________________________________


	30. - Illusory dreams -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was an annoying one, although there wasn’t much happening.  
> Funny that these Chapters often come out the most exhausting to go through and read over.  
> ^^P
> 
> Nope beta only revised slightly and I haven’t magically turned into a natural either…, yet.  
> Still hope you’ve fun.

______________________________Chapter XXIX________________________________  
(Illusory dreams)

– revised – 

Dean was pacing, walking this ridiculously huge bedchamber he had ended up in.  
The dark blond Omega had already figured how to work the double winged windows that opened up to the outside and a balcony heading towards an impressive inner garden.

As much as Dean had hoped to found a way out of his newly ‘prison’, he had been disappointed so far. Most possible Doors were locked or only leading to a dead end one way or the other.

The Balcony, although leading to the outside, was to high up and not attached to anything that could have been used to climb down, and even if, the garden was closed up, surrounded by an, at least, 10feet high wall, crowned by metal spikes connected with blue glowing energy lines that would probably cause some harm when being touched.

Dean was tightly holding to that soft fabric he had taken from the bed and used to cover himself.  
For a little bit longer he had watched the garden before sighting and getting back inside, again to pace the bedroom.

\----------

There wasn’t much in that place that Dean found useful by any meaning.  
Two huge naked marble statuettes showing obviously Omegas stood in two small alcoves, each at one side of the room.  
Both male sculptures were wearing inner City Omega signs and carrying plates. One with Fruits and Vine Dean had never seen before, and the other was holding something that looked like a collection of Birds, prepared for a banquet.

The dark blond shook his head. The inner City Alphas were awkward, he thought, finding their taste questionable at best.  
Dean tugged at the dark red curtains that where framing each of the alcoves. He couldn’t keep his grimace about this heavy dust catcher.  
It seemed so over the top and ridiculous that even the Omega in his dizzy state was able to form an opinion.  
And it wasn’t the only futile/pointless item around.

Behind the bed, which of course was the centre of this room, positioned like another display for this places Owner’s desires and expectations.  
Even Dean, professional Whore with life long third ring experience had to frown at this chosen decoration of a ‘classical’ painting which was taking/covering almost the whole rear wall, next to another locked, heavily double winged wooden door.

With a bad feeling in his guts the Omega looked at the picture.

Dean was pretty clear about the purpose of this thing, but the scenes shown on that wall had a more brutal theme than one would consider as a sensual decoration for a bedroom.  
And although probably never seen before, something of this Painting still seemed awkwardly familiar..., Dean couldn’t hold back to gently touch the slightly dancing colors of those fighting Omegas. 

The mostly naked but decorated Creatures were caught/trapped in brutal, bloody one on one battle fights in some kind of an arena.  
Many bodies of unidentifiable Bodies were already covering the sand and those who still seemed somewhat alive, where mounted by some Human high Hounds, breaking the last of life within those poor bastards apart.  
All of this was happening under the excited eyes of a heavily cheering mass that was crowding the grandstand.

Why someone would choose such a brutal Scene for the bedroom was nothing Dean was eager to figure or find out.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he turned to have another look around.

\----------

Ceiling high mirrors were alternating with the lines of red material webs with golden flower embroidery which were reciprocating with the curtains.  
And on every site, next to the mirrors, there were small golden wall consoles fitting the embroidery pattern, lined up, each holding another small white figurine of Omegas and other weird creatures, some similar to those Dean had seen at the corpse place.  
There was a beautiful female figure with a fish tale. Another was lined under a glass dome and seemed to float in the air.  
The dark blond was fascinated and disgust at the same time as he realized a creature with horns and another one with wings.  
Where ever he had ended up at right now, he definitely needed to leave.

\----------

Dean walked back to that heavy Entrance or Exit door next to that strange Painting, and even though knowing already that it was closed, he tried pushing the handle again.  
Dean lowered his head at the lacquered wood and listened, but just as before, there were no sounds coming from the other side, at least none he could hear.  
Who or what ever had taken care of his wounds didn’t seem to be around anymore.  
And again the green eyed Omega started pacing.

# ***

He did not know how much time had passed but the sun was going down and Dean had finally calmed down enough to sit down in one of the tapestry fitting chairs on the sides as finally the heavy, high wooden door made a clicking sound and started opening.

Immediately and just a little bit to fast the Omega was up, straightening his injured body as best as possible to get into a working defense position, preparing for what ever would make its way through that small opened up gap.

But the petite white haired female that suddenly did walk up from behind the bed, was not exactly what the Omega had expected. And although, by any means, she didn’t seem of any harm she did seem off somehow…

\----------

Dean carefully watched the slow motions of that girl, her airily floating white hair, her ghostly pale complexion and the bright blue but misty eyes.

He watched as she turned at the bed seemingly hesitating, wondering about something before she turned back at the room.  
And it was that moment that Dean realized this Omega to be blind.

Her gentle fingers started to feel the air around and Dean stepped back a little as this strange Creature got closer to him, leaving him insecure of/on what to expect.

She seemed Omega, Dean figured, scenting the air. 

But it still stayed tense for some time, as both of the ones in the room scented/ analyzed the given situation.  
In the end, it was the girl who suddenly stood back.  
She seemed to stare but due to her inability to see Dean figured that she was just waiting, her small hands neatly folded in front of the apron of her maiden costume.  
A more refined and slightly more expensive version of what the ‘Johns’ in Dean’s profession had ordered the Omegas to wear.

Under different circumstances this would have been hilarious, facing the one kink of his youth in that surrounding, …under different circumstances, and of course, if he would have been an alpha.

\----------

In the end Dean wanted to get over the silence and tried to initiated some kind of conversation.  
“Hey……”  
He tried.  
But no matter his clumsy efforts and much to his disappointment, this strange girl kept silent.  
She didn’t change her pose or moved any other way.  
The ‘white’ girl just remained still and waiting, staring into nothingness that seemed right in front of her.

“oooook…”  
“So what do you want?”  
Dean tried again, not getting any other result though.  
In the end his boredom and curiosity became the better of him and he walked closer, waving his hand in front of the girls face, testing if she really wasn’t seeing.  
Still the strangely pale female didn’t react.  
And the dark blond got more self confident, which in his case was nothing else than him getting pissed.

Dean hurried around the bed, heading right to the exit to once more try to open it, hoping somehow that this girl hadn’t locked it back just yet.  
It was a small chance, but the dark blond knew he would be stupid not to try it.

Sadly though, and of course, he was out of luck, realizing this door probably working on the same system that was powering the fence on the garden walls.  
For now, and Dean had to face it, he was probably stuck in here, and probably without a chance to get out until he would finally face the owner and master of this house, his only chance to collect the information he needed.

For now he turned back at the pale girl with that long white hairs, still standing at that exact same spot she had stopped before, not moving at all.  
Dean sighted, deciding that this was way too creepy to keep it going.

\----------

After carefully surrounding her, once again checking if this one was blind, Dean slowly got close enough to gently touch the girl’s arm, to make her notice that he was there.

It was creepy as fuck as the blind eyes suddenly turned directly at Dean, seemingly staring right at and through him. It was in such unexpected intensity that it had the even way taller Omega slightly jumping.

# ***

It took hours for Dean to figure, to understand what this strange ‘Thing’ standing in his room actually was brought in for, and what was, would be expected of him.

The silent Creature didn’t move a bit as long as Dean wasn’t sitting down in a clear non threatening posture, calmly ‘resting’ and without showing any sign of suspicious behavior.

But finally it occurred she was the one responsible for patching up his wounds although, it was weird how she worked on and over the dark blonds sore body. 

At least she was quick. Not once did this ghostly girl hesitate in her doing, she didn’t miss a single wound or one of the heavy bruises that Dean wasn’t that clear about on where or when he had gotten those.

The Girl had come prepared, packed actually, with all the needed stuff hidden in her costume like maiden dress.  
And parts of the dark blond Omega were thankful for that, glad actually that prepared like this it wasn’t taking that long for that procedure to be over. But at the same time it limited his possible chances to get a look outside of this room and behind this damn wooden door.

After maybe half an hour, Dean’s wounds were cleaned, cared for and patched up again.  
With no words, no hurry and also no other interaction, the girl walked out, as silent and unexpected as she had appeared.

And Dean was left alone again, trapped in this overwhelming, ugly room.  
The Omega inspected his newly prepped bandages, peeling off one of them to get a closer look at one of the deeper scratches he had from his running.  
He obviously wasn’t here that shortly, Dean thought…

There was scab already building on his cuts and scratches, and sadly though, the experienced Whore knew, that this wouldn’t happen as fast.  
It would take at least three days to get into that state of healing, if not more, and Dean was still not sure what the honey blond shrimp had done to him on their way out of this horror Fabric he had been in/at, but the dark blond Omega was pretty sure, thought to be sure, that he had seen some of his really bad gaps and opened skin slightly closing under the strangers touch.  
It was a strange and dizzy memory he wouldn’t bet on but somehow Dean doubted that he had, if it ever had happened, gotten the same treatment around here.  
So he guessed into the blue that he’d been stuck in this place for at least three days….  
As annoying as that was, it also held some hope, this place didn’t seem to have any connection to the dark haired alpha Dean had seen with the honey blond. 

It was anyway difficult to imagine the beautiful blue eyed in such a strange surrounding, a place with this troublesome decoration.  
Dean had been with a lot Alpha types, and the dark haired that had bought him, being the unfortunate reason for him to have ended up here, didn’t seem like the desperate type.  
He had been to strong, to self secure, to dominant to show himself like that, to surround himself with decoration and symbols of power.  
With this thought, and ignoring the fact that he had guessed about the man, that had him end up in this situation, as beautiful, Dean turned back to his only distraction, looking for a way out.

\----------

The room apparently hadn’t changed since the last time the Omega had roamed it, checked every part and corner.  
The dark blond Omega grabbed tighter to the sheets that had been left aside for the cleaning and wound care.  
Now he wanted it back shamefully looking over his mistreated body. 

He had never been one of the spotless whores that he had worked with, a lot client’s had mentioned that over time, but Dean had carried every of his scars with proud, at least so far.  
Each and every one of them had shown his hard life, had told a story of devotion and love for the only one he had called family, the one he had lost so many years ago.

But now, those knew disgusting signs attached to him were clear symbols of him reaching the end of the road. He had made it so far, which was a surprise enough but within, probably a week now, he had been bought, marked, brought close to death and almost claimed.  
The still painfully pulsating synthetic bite between his neck and shoulder was prove for Dean that he was loosing it, in the eye of society Dean already had become worth- and useless. And just like these stupid Omega signs dangling on his body and between his legs Dean was eager to get rid of this.  
Once again he watched the subdued blue glow that seemed to run within these strange symbols on his wristbands and collar.  
Dean had seen that in one of the lined up mirrors on the wall.  
The green eyed Omega could even feel the muffled vibration coming from there, still running through his body.  
It wasn’t as intense as it had been at the Event but it was still there, now that the drugs and what not, seemed to wear off a bit.  
Dean could feel that he was becoming clearer in his head, with every minute finding back more to/of his footing, actually being able to again focus on himself and his surrounding.

\----------

This time, Dean did hear the footsteps getting closer.  
Being left alone again, locked in this unknown place, with the sun down and no lights the Omega had not dared to rest, was still constantly roaming around, hoping for what ever narcotics that were left in his body, to faint.

The luxurious room Dean was in, had no lights on yet, and since it was the Omegas first time being more or less fully conscious he wasn’t risking anymore, unsure of what had been done or happen to him all the time he had not been awake.

The no lights thing was another odd reason that had the dark blond highly alarmed, adding a blind maid, limited space and locked doors to that issue and you’ve got a high possibility of someone really wanting to keep him here, someone who was taking any precaution in order to guarantee just that.

Dean was good with twilight, long time working, living and acting at the late day hours had prepared him for that as well as his Omega preference, but complete dark was different and he knew, even though not knowing about his ‘maids’ other possible abilities, he would always lose out in such set up even if it wouldn’t end up in a fight.

This way it would also been way more difficult to attack his current kidnapper if he or she, would ‘grant’ him a visit like this. 

Dean wasn’t convinced that the little girl would be able to hold him if he would decide to knock her out at some point.  
Anyway she hadn’t realized him before he actually had walked at her.  
But he would be a fool to act with at least a bit of information and although he urged to get back home for now all Dean could work for was the bit of Cover this room could provide to some degree.

The steps were heavy, not exactly what the dark blond had pictured this place owner would sound like, still considering it to be a weak, desperate Alpha with little to no real dominant Power/strength or Impression.  
For just a sec. however, the green eyed third ring Omega wondered if he’d done a miscalculation, reminding himself on one or two occasions were this actually had happened, much and often to his own misfortune.

But in general Dean didn’t doubt his own knowledge, his own senses developed over life long ups and mostly downs, a life on the streets working as an Omega whore and among the scum of Human kind.  
No, he wasn’t wrong, he just needed to wait, Dean decided.

The Omega was tightly holding to the white sheet he had knotted around his body, as he slipped behind the small space that was between the marble statues and the end of the alcoves.  
He listened carefully for the next moves behind the wooden door.  
But the steps must have stopped because once again the place had become silent.

The Omegas brows furrowed as the silence remained even a few breaths in, tempting Dean to actually risk something, but he wasn’t moving, not leaving his hiding spot, not yet.  
There was definitely someone in front of the door, he, she or it had stopped right there, Dean could physically, instinctively feel it.

He tried to scent, slightly sniffing the air to figure who or what had walked the floor.  
But all Dean got in return was the already known smell of this room and place, whoever was lingering out there wasn’t giving away his preference and or identity in any way and for an Omega this always was an alarming sign.  
And even without, sadly being an Omega, the last piece in/on the food chain, Dean would have been alarmed.  
To long living on the streets, to long with someone in his care and generally being at the third ring had taught him some hard lessons.  
One was, that those in hiding, never hold good surprises.

The Omegas body straightened as the silence was suddenly and once more disturbed as other footsteps echoed through the hallway.  
These were subdued and somehow quiet, weak, insecure, Dean analyzed, already having an idea whom these belong to.  
And just seconds later there was the scent, sweetness, heavy and not the good kind.  
It was the taste, the sweet of rotten flesh, halitosis and teeth shattering, synthetic candy.

In a reflex Deans head twitched up, reflexively trying to get rid of the unpleasant feeling/sense that was crawling down his throat, leaving a sour aftertaste and a turning tummy.  
It was just disgusting. 

For a moment Dean wished that this mistake of an alpha, he could scent indubitable, would be as odorless as the other one, still standing in front of the door.

\----------

Just seconds later Dean could hear the winged door open, the sound having him jump a little and retreating even further in his hideout.

He didn’t move, he tried to slow his breath and still thought his heart beat would betray him.  
The smell of the alpha got even stronger the moment both of the strangers had stepped in. The creepy maid probably had informed her master about the Omega waking.

\----------

It was dark in the room but the really dim light coming from the streets next to the garden helped at least to see silhouettes if someone moved….  
And Dean focused, concentrated on the bed which the intruders would need to pass walking further into the room.  
The dark blond Omega hoped that he would be able to figure out who, of the two men that had entered the room, would be the greater threat to his life...

\----------

He had guessed right. Two silhouettes moved in the shadows, obviously only one a trained guardian or soldier, Dean guessed.  
So the Omega had hoped for a bit of luck on his side for only one real threat coming along since the alpha he had sensed was small and thin….. Something to pity, not to fear….

But pretty fast Dean realized that the other guy, the odorless creep was no one he could risk, even imagine going for. This ‘Monster’ seemed about 7 to 8 feet, a colossus of meat that suddenly build up next to that horrendously bed Dean was supposed to rest in.

Dean shuddered as the thing slowly walked forward, reminding him on these Creatures he had seen at that Event, wondering how long this had been by now.  
And it even reminded him at the nightmare he had gone through later, even though there was only the silhouette the dark blond could judge on.  
There was something off with this guy, something Dean couldn’t explain.  
Something about this one just felt wrong on so many levels.  
But he had felt similar with the maid as well…

The Omega got slightly distracted as another wave of the alpha stank was hitting him.

The smaller guy, a bit taller than the shrimp with his honey blond hairs, Dean thought, was nervously looking around. There was hectic in his movements and a clear display of his insecurity.  
He was polluting the room, Dean thought, his emerald eyes glowing in anger as he realized, in panic, that he had lost track of the giant that had been the alphas shield just a moment ago.  
Now the monster was gone…  
Dean tried to bury down his sudden shock/surprise, desperately trying not to tell his whereabout, as he already felt the cold, hard grip suddenly crushing his neck, as he was easily lifted and without any effort pulled out of his hiding spot…

There was such force and speed behind this unexpected attack, as he was dragged down to the floor, that it pressed the air out of the tall Omegas lungs the moment he hit the ground.

Dean, although focused and concentrated hadn’t realized anything, hadn’t heard, scented or realized the slightest telltale of an attack.  
Now he was held by an iron grip he had never felt before, leaving him unable to get free or even move a tiny bit.

He didn’t feel the urge to obey though as it would have been normal controlled by an Alpha.  
Other than pain and confusion the Omega didn’t felt anything like that from the hollow Creature that was holding him physically captive right now.

But Dean was still struggling and trying to get free, simply unable to go against his inner nature and desperately trying to survive although his efforts where returned with even more force and pain.  
It felt like his nape of the neck was breaking as the iron grip of this cold hand tightened more and more….  
Dean grunted in pain as finally the Alpha, who had just stood by, walked closer, clapping his hands.

And within a glimpse the golden wall chandeliers, next to the two marble statues on both room sites, light up.  
Not bright, not clear, the false candles flickering in a dim blue light.  
And even thought Dean couldn’t directly see anything from his current position, facing down on the rug, on the marbled floor, he could make out the blue shimmer around and was immediately reminded on the floating light within the signs on his collar and wristbands.

\----------

“Na…na…” The alphas voice was stinging even through the pain and it pissed Dean off.  
The sound was a high pitched and nasal noise that was adding to his starting headache.  
“Let’s not hurt our guest.”  
The alpha ordered in this annoying noise that was his voice.  
But the creatures grip did not let go, did not weaken, not the slightest bit, and Dean was sure that he had hear a dull cracking sound in his stinging ears.

“Let’s have a look on the poor thing that has fallen to our feet….”

Although against his inner urge Dean slowly stopped resisting, fearing to find dead sooner than later going on like this.  
He tried to stay as calm as possible, not that this thing currently pushing him down would leave him any other chance to do any other way.  
Dean felt his blood rushing through his head and he could feel his cheek heating up, his skin starting to burn.  
He hadn’t realized being pulled along the rug as this monster had ripped him out of the alcove, ‘positioning’ him properly for the alpha to see.  
There would be a rug burns for sure…

___________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Original for those who dare to read on. ^^!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543978/chapters/23284018


End file.
